Peu importe où tu iras
by sweetmeli
Summary: Suite d'envers et conte tout. Huit ans après qu'ils aient pris la fuite ensemble, Edward et Bella se sont perdus de vue, séparés par un événement dramatique... mais malgré le temps et la distance, ils n'ont jamais oublié leur premier amour. FICTION EN PAUSE.
1. Chapter 1Deuil pv Bella

_**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis enfin de retour avec la suite d'Envers et contre tout. C'est vraiment nerveuse que je vous poste ce chapitre… j'ai eu plus de 1500 reviews pour ma première fic, c'est beaucoup plus que je en espérais et je sais que vous avez toutes beaucoup d'attente… et j'espère vraiment ne pas vous décevoir ! Ce chapitre pv de Bella répondra à plusieurs de vos questions je crois et dès le prochain chapitre, vous saurez tout de la vie d'Edward ! Donc, je n'en dis pas plus et je vous laisse à votre lecture… depuis le temps que vous attendez ! lol ! **_

_**PS : Dans l'épilogue il y avait une petite incohérence de temps… c'est l'an 2010 qui devrait être écrit sur la tombe d'Edward et non 2009. J'aimerais bien aller le modifier, mais j'ignore comment faire donc si une âme charitable veut m'envoyer un mp pour m'expliquer… je lui en serais éternellement reconnaissante ! lol ! **_

_**PS pour ceux qui lisent Guerre de famille : Désolée du retard, mais j'ai un problème d'inspiration et présentement, je travaille sur un os pour Bloody Valentine… donc pas le temps de m'y remettre ! mais je poste dès que possible ! **_

**CHAPITRE 1 –Deuil pv Bella **

« C'est une journée comme une autre Bella, juste une journée comme une autre ! » tentai-je de me persuader alors que je me garais devant les Éditions A et B.

Je devais me convaincre que c'était une journée ordinaire dans la vie ennuyeuse de Bella Swan. Je ne devais pas penser à tout ce qui avait été brisé, à tout ce que j'avais perdu en un 12 avril ensoleillé semblable à celui-ci. Je ne devais en aucun cas penser à lui, à elle, à eux…

Je sortis de ma voiture et claquai ma portière, furieuse contre moi-même. Même lorsque je ne voulais PAS penser à eux, je ne faisais que cela. Je ne pouvais les retirer de mon esprit… même après tout ce temps, ils occupaient presque toute la place dans mon cœur.

J'essayai de me recomposer un visage joyeux pour faire face à mes peu nombreux collègues qui me saluèrent lorsque je passai la porte de l'immeuble. Je plaquai un sourire factice sur mon visage et je répondis de mon mieux à leurs blagues et leurs bavardages anodins, sans jamais arrêter ma progression vers mon bureau… le seul endroit où je pourrais être enfin seule. J'y arrivai après un moment qui me parut beaucoup trop long et je poussai un soupir en me laissant tomber sur ma chaise.

Ouf ! La journée serait pénible… très pénible !

Et le mieux était encore de m'occuper l'esprit. Je me mis donc aussitôt au travail, plongeant dans le roman québécois que je devais traduire dans ma langue maternelle.

Étonnamment, après ma première année en littérature, je m'étais spécialisée en langues étrangères pour me diriger ensuite vers la traduction. Moi qui n'avais jamais été intéressée par cette matière, j'avais appris le français, l'espagnol, l'italien, l'allemand et même quelques mots de mandarin ! J'étais la seule de ma promotion qui avait débuté les cours sans aucune base en aucune langue… et pourtant, j'avais terminé dans les premières ! J'avais travaillé avec acharnement pendant deux ans, plongeant corps et âme dans les études.

Je voulais réussir… parce que d'une façon étrange, chaque mot que j'apprenais, chaque ligne que je lisais me rapprochait de lui.

Encore maintenant, je ne me sentais jamais aussi proche… d'Edward… que lorsque je traduisais un livre qu'il aurait pu lui-même lire. J'avouais que c'était totalement contradictoire : je disais vouloir passer à autre chose, mais j'avais choisi un métier qui ne me permettait pas de l'oublier, pas même l'espace d'une seconde.

Peut-être qu'à la vérité je n'avais pas envie de l'oublier parce qu'alors je le perdrais véritablement. Ou peut-être en étais-je tout simplement incapable…

Sans avoir pu m'en empêcher, je reposai le manuscrit que j'avais en main pour sortir mon portefeuille de mon sac. Avec un certain sentiment de culpabilité, je sortis le portrait d'Edward et de moi que je dissimulais derrière la photographie de Jacob. Je l'observai, mon cœur battant la chamade.

-Edward, murmurai-je, un sourire triste aux lèvres.

Je caressai son visage du bout des doigts, imaginant qu'il se tenait enfin devant moi et que c'était sa peau que je caressais.

Mais je secouai la tête pour reprendre mes esprits. Si Edward se tenait devant moi, il me fixerait d'un regard dégoûté et me crierait de ficher le camp, de disparaître de sa vue… et il aurait raison de le faire !

Sentant que je ne pourrai retenir mes larmes si je continuais dans cette voix, je remis la photo à sa place avant de lancer brusquement mon portefeuille sur mon bureau. Puis je repris aussitôt le travail, voulant oublier toutes les émotions qu'un simple portrait m'avait fait ressentir.

-Hum, hum. Qui était ce canon ? Ton amant ?

Je sursautai, puis me tournai vers ma collègue de travail et accessoirement ma seule amie, qui m'avait surprise en flagrant délit, les joues rouges.

-Anne ! Je ne t'avais pas vu !

-Et bien moi, je t'ai vu observer cette photographie avec amour et dévotion…

Je détournai le regard, mal à l'aise, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

-Alors Bella Swan, petite coquine… Tu t'envoies en l'air avec un autre mec que Jacob et tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

Je rougis d'avantage, puis secouai la tête pour démentir les conclusions de mon amie.

-Bien sûr que non !

-Alors qui était cette bombe ? insista-t-elle.

Je soupirai, vaincue. Je connaissais suffisamment Anne maintenant pour savoir qu'elle ne lâcherait pas le morceau avant que je lui ai tout déballé ! Par certain côté, elle me rappelait Alice. Peut-être était-ce pour cela que j'avais tout de suite sympathisé avec elle lorsqu'elle était entrée dans la boîte, six mois plus tôt ?

Mais malgré les liens que nous avions tissé, je ne lui avais jamais raconté la moindre bribe de mon passé… de notre passé à… Edward et moi. En fait, je n'en parlais à personne. Y penser était suffisamment douloureux, alors en parler serait… insupportable.

Et pourtant, il fallait bien que je lui réponde quelque chose.

-C'est un ex petit ami, dis-je en déglutissant difficilement. Mon petit ami du secondaire.

Je m'arrêtai un instant pour prendre une grande inspiration, me préparant à lui déballer l'un des plus énormes mensonges qui constituaient ma vie. Un mensonge qui me faisait tellement souffrir, parce qu'en quelque sorte, c'était à cause de ce mensonge si je n'avais aucun espoir de revoir un jour Edward…

-Il… hum… il est mort.

La bouche d'Anne s'ouvrit sous le choc alors qu'elle posait un regard compatissant sur moi.

-Je suis désolée Bella… je ne savais pas !

Elle déposa une main réconfortante, mais timide sur mon épaule, sachant que je n'appréciais pas les contacts physiques.

-C'est bon Anne, mentis-je sans aucun talent. Cela fait plusieurs années maintenant !

-Non, ce n'est pas bon ! Tu es triste !

Je poussai un soupir.

-C'est seulement que… aujourd'hui est un jour particulier…

Particulier n'était pas un mot adéquat. C'était un jour de tristesse et de désespoir. Un jour qui marquait la fin d'une vie, la fin d'un monde… et aussi la fin de mon monde, de MA vie.

_Égoïste ! _

Non ! C'était injuste de dire cela ! MOI j'étais toujours vivante même si j'avais parfois cette impression d'être morte à l'intérieur. Je ressentais un vide immense là où la famille Cullen et… Edward… occupaient autrefois la place dans mon cœur. Un vide que personne d'autre ne pouvait combler.

La plupart du temps, j'arrivais à l'ignorer, à oublier son existence… mais jamais il ne disparaissait. Il faisait parti intégrante de moi maintenant. La plupart du temps, je me sentais bien. Comme si j'étais simplement une personne comme une autre. Mais certains jours comme celui-ci, le vide cherchait à prendre toute la place. Il m'envahissait, m'engloutissait sous son pouvoir, me faisait devenir à son image : je n'étais plus rien. Plus qu'une morte-vivante.

Et je savais qu'aujourd'hui cet état me menaçait. Je sentais le vide palpiter au fond de moi, je le sentais se battre pour grandir. Et peu importe à quel point je me battais contre lui, il gagnait toujours.

Je n'avais aucun moyen de lutter. Je n'avais qu'à attendre…

-C'est l'anniversaire de sa mort ? me demanda Anne en s'asseyant devant moi, son regard compatissant fixé sur moi.

Ma respiration s'accéléra difficilement alors que la douleur devenait encore plus forte. Je déposai une main sur ma poitrine qui m'élançait, ne désirant qu'une chose : que mon amie me laisse seule pour que je puisse enfin laisser la souffrance m'envahir une fois pour toute. Parce que l'attente, l'appréhension, était presque plus insupportable que la douleur en elle-même.

-Non, soufflai-je difficilement. C'est le jour où… c'est l'anniversaire de la mort de… sa mère.

Je me levai, haletante.

-Excuse-moi Anne, dis-je en repoussant mon amie et en me précipitant vers la salle de bain où je m'enfermai.

Trop tard, je pensai que j'aurais pu essayer d'appeler Jake. Il était le seul qui arrivait à me sortir de cet état… mais je n'avais plus le temps maintenant. Mon corps était déjà secoué de violents frissons et je sentais les sanglots montés dans ma poitrine. Je me laissai tomber sur le sol, me recroquevillant sur moi-même.

Esmé était morte il y avait aujourd'hui cinq ans. Elle avait été tuée dans l'explosion de sa voiture… et c'était ma faute !

_Meurtrière !_

Oui, c'était entièrement ma faute ! J'avais enlevé sa mère à l'homme que j'aimais… et il n'avait pas pu me le pardonner.

Alors il m'avait abandonné, pour de bon cette fois.

Il était parti pour ne plus jamais revenir, disparaissant définitivement de ma vie qui avait alors repris son cours, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Comme si Edward Cullen était réellement mort en février 2010.

Sauf que c'était un mensonge. Parce que la souffrance, elle, était aussi présente qu'au tout début. Et malgré toutes ces années, elle refusait de me laisser passer à autre chose, elle ne me donnait pas le droit de vivre ma vie.

Je plaçai un poing dans ma bouche et poussai un cri de désespoir alors que des larmes coulaient sur mon visage.

De toute façon, je ne voulais pas d'une vie sans lui.

_Mais lui ne veut pas de toi._

Je sais… et c'est ce qui fait le plus mal…

Puis, je me relevai précipitamment pour aller vomir le peu que j'avais mangé au petit déjeuner dans les toilettes. Lorsque je me laissai tomber de nouveau sur le sol, les yeux fermés, je pensai que je ne pouvais plus continuer comme cela.

Je n'avais que deux choix : oublier… ou mourir.

Le deuxième choix était… impossible. Je ne pouvais me laisser mourir. Pour ma mère, pour Charlie, pour Jacob, je devais vivre. Mais aussi parce que je LUI avais fait une promesse il y avait bien longtemps et que même maintenant, je ne pouvais la trahir.

Alors je n'avais plus d'autre option… même si cela me paraissait impossible, je devais essayer d'oublier Edward Cullen une bonne fois pour toute. je devais passer par-dessus cette histoire, je devais faire un pas en avant, me débarrasser de mes vieux démons, de mon sentiment de culpabilité, de mon amour pour lui… je devais jeter tout cela à la poubelle afin de pouvoir… vivre tout simplement. Oui. Seulement pour vivre.

*** 

_5 ans plus tôt… _

_3 avril 2013 _

_La porte s'ouvrit et l'homme de ma vie entra dans notre petit appartement. _

_-Bella, mon amour ! Est-ce que tu es arrivée ? l'entendis-je demandé alors qu'il traversait la cuisine pour entrer dans le salon. _

_Précipitamment, j'essayai d'essuyer les larmes qui coulaient sur mon visage, mais il était trop tard : mon adonis avait vu mon désarroi et il se précipitait déjà à mes côtés. _

_-Hey Bella ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ma chérie ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce en s'agenouillant devant moi. _

_J'haussai les épaules pour toute réponse, évitant son regard, mais Edward n'avait pas l'intention de se contenter de si peu. Il empoigna mon menton et m'obligea à plonger mon regard dans ses yeux ambre. _

_-Ne fais pas comme si ce n'était rien ma belle ! Tu pleures et je veux savoir pourquoi ! _

_Ses sourcils se froncèrent alors qu'il prenait ma main dans la sienne pour demander : _

_-Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose qui t'a déplu ? _

_-Oh Edward ! m'écriai-je. Tu sais bien que non ! _

_Et je me jetai à son cou pour me serrer contre lui. _

_Comment pouvait-il penser cela ? Alors que je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse que depuis notre rencontre ? Malgré tous les drames que nous avions vécus, je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi vivante ! _

_Chaque moment passé avec lui était simplement… parfait ! _

_Il n'y avait qu'une chose que je regrettais : les gens que j'avais laissés derrière moi et plus particulièrement Charlie…_

_-C'est l'anniversaire de mon père aujourd'hui, expliquai-je au bout d'un moment passé dans ses bras. Alors je l'ai appelé tout à l'heure… _

_À ce souvenir, mes pleurs redoublèrent. Mon corps était secoué de sanglots incontrôlables. _

_Edward resta silencieux, caressant mon dos de ses mains, me berçant dans ses bras. _

_-Je… il… il pleurait Edward ! Charlie pleurait ! Il m'a supplié de… de revenir… juste une fois… et j'ai dû… je lui ai raccroché au nez parce que… parce que j'avais trop peur de flancher et d'accepter ! _

_-Oh Bella ! Ma Bella ! Je suis tellement désolé ! dit Edward en me serrant plus fort contre lui. _

_À son ton, je pouvais deviner l'air torturé de son visage et je savais qu'il culpabilisait pour tout cela… _

_-Non ! Edward, je t'interdis de t'en vouloir… _

_-Mais c'est moi qui te sépare des gens que tu aimes ! _

_Je poussai un soupir : cette conversation allait-elle revenir sur le tapis chaque année jusqu'à la fin de ma vie ? Ou jusqu'à ce qu'Edward en ait assez de moi ? J'espérais vraiment qu'un jour il comprendrait que c'était LUI la personne la plus importante pour moi…_

_-J'ai fait mes propres choix. Je savais les sacrifices que je devrais faire lorsque je suis partie avec toi… _

_Je me mordis la lèvre, pensant que je n'avais jamais imaginé sur l'instant à quel point cela serait difficile. Même après presque 3 ans, la douleur était toujours aussi vive. _

_-Sauf que tu n'es pas heureuse, dit Edward à voix basse, le visage fermé. _

_Je secouai la tête avec force pour démentir ses paroles, puis déposai un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. _

_-Je n'ai jamais reçu autant de bonheur qu'au cours des trois dernières années…_

_-Mais il te manque quelque chose. _

_-Oui, répondis-je parce que je ne pouvais lui mentir. Tout comme il te manque quelque chose. Ta famille fait partie de toi… et ils te manquent. Tous. _

_Edward passa une main dans ses cheveux en soupirant. _

_-J'aimerais tout de même être capable de te rendre parfaitement heureuse. _

_Je me mordis la lèvre un peu plus fort, hésitant à prononcer les paroles qui me brûlaient les lèvres. _

_-Et si… et si nous allions les voir ? _

_Voilà, c'était dit ! Je vis Edward se tendre. _

_-Juste une petite visite, précisai-je avec empressement. On pourrait rester là-bas seulement une journée et partir tout de suite après…_

_-Bella, me coupa Edward en fermant les yeux. Je suis sensé être mort, tu te souviens ? _

_-Je sais, mais on sera discret ! Personne hormis mon père et ta famille ne saura que nous sommes à Forks ! _

_Mon amour se pinça l'arrête du nez et je sus ce qu'il allait dire avant même qu'il ne prononce un mot : _

_-C'est trop dangereux ! Et si… _

_-Crois-tu vraiment que les Volturi surveillent encore Forks ? Qu'ils espionnent ta famille? l'interrompis-je, cherchant à tout prix à le convaincre. Le FBI le saurait si c'était le cas et puis… je doute qu'ils dépensent temps et argent au cas où tu ressusciterais d'entre les morts ! _

_Edward hésitait encore, mais je sus que j'avais gagné à la lueur d'espoir dans son regard. Il avait autant envie que moi de revoir sa famille, même si ce n'était que pour quelques heures… _

_-Je t'en prie Edward, le suppliai-je, les larmes aux yeux. _

_Il me fit un sourire triste, puis caressa ma joue du bout des doigts, gonflant mon cœur d'amour et de désir. _

_-C'est d'accord ma Bella. On ira à Forks, laissa-t-il tomber d'un air grave, scellant ainsi notre destin. _

*******

Voilà. C'était le moment. Je ne pouvais plus reculer maintenant; je ne pouvais plus repousser l'inévitable. Jacob était là, près de moi. Je savais que j'avais besoin de lui pour passer cette étape difficile et surtout, je savais que je ne pourrais pas changer d'idée s'il était là. Je lui avais téléphoné lorsque j'avais quitté le travail en trombe et il était aussitôt venu me rejoindre chez moi. Et maintenant… je devais le faire. Si ce n'était pas pour moi, j'avais le devoir de le faire au moins pour Jake.

Jake qui avait été là pour moi lorsque j'étais soudain réapparue à Forks, qui m'avait pardonné ma longue absence, qui m'avait supportée, écoutée, distraite lorsque j'étais au plus mal. Sans lui, je serais encore une loque à peine humaine. Mais il m'avait obligé à me lever de mon lit, à sortir de la maison, jour après jour. Et petit à petit, la souffrance était devenue plus… supportable. Par sa seule présence auprès de moi, Jake mettait un baume sur mon cœur meurtri; il remplissait en parti ce vide à l'intérieur de moi qui se faisait moins oppressant.

-Es-tu certaine que tu veux le faire Bell's ? me demanda Jacob en posant ses mains sur mes épaules, me sortant brusquement de mes pensées.

-Oui, répondis-je en me levant de la chaise sur laquelle j'étais assise, les jambes tremblantes.

C'était faux. Mais j'avais pris une décision et je m'y tiendrai, comme toujours. Même si je ne croyais pas être prête pour cela… il le fallait !

-Je dois le faire, murmurai-je pour moi-même.

-Non. Tu as le droit de prendre le temps dont tu as besoin… tu sais que j'attendrai. Je serai toujours là pour toi.

Je lui fis un sourire triste, puis pris sa grande main si chaude dans la mienne. Jake était si parfait avec moi ! Il attendait depuis si longtemps que je me décide enfin. Il supportait sans rien dire mes sautes d'humeur, mes crises de larmes, mes coups de colère ou de déprime…

Il venait quand je l'appelais et partait quand je le fichais à la porte…

Il attendait avec une patience presque surréaliste que je me décide enfin à oublier Edward et à sauter le pas avec lui.

Mais même la patience de Jacob avait des limites. Mon état n'avait pas beaucoup évolué au cours des dernières années. Bien sûr, j'avais accepté de sortir avec lui, de devenir plus qu'une amie pour lui… mais notre relation était encore très instable et je savais que tant que je penserais à Edward, je ne pourrais m'engager avec Jake comme lui voulait que je le fasse…

Et malgré ses dires, j'étais parfaitement consciente que je le perdrais un jour ou l'autre si je ne faisais rien… je NOUS perdrais… et ça, je ne pourrais le supporter !

Mais ce n'était pas pour Jake que je voulais le faire. Pas seulement pour lui… c'était aussi pour moi.

Je repensai à ce moment, quelques heures plus tôt, où j'avais décidé de dire adieu à Edward et à la famille Cullen. Un adieu définitif. J'étais aussitôt partie du travail, décidée à mettre mon plan à exécution sans attendre. J'aurais pu laisser passer quelques jours, quelques semaines même; me laisser le temps d'assimiler cette idée… mais pourquoi attendre ? Pourquoi faire durer le supplice pour tout le monde alors que ma décision était irrévocable ?

Et puis, puisqu'il y avait cinq ans aujourd'hui qu'Esmé était morte, et qu'avec elle, ma vie et celle de la famille Cullen s'était brisée, je croyais que c'était le jour idéal pour faire cela. Pour lui demander pardon. Leur demander pardon et oublier.

Cinq ans… seulement cinq ans. J'avais l'impression que c'était il y avait si longtemps…

Le temps passait lentement, trop lentement depuis qu'il n'était plus dans ma vie.

_IDIOTE ! _

Je secouai la tête. Non. Je ne devais plus penser à lui ! Je n'en avais plus le droit ! Je vivais dans le passé depuis trop longtemps déjà…

Je plongeai mon regard dans les yeux noirs de Jacob qui attendait ma réponse avec espoir.

-Allons-y Jake. Je suis prête.

C'était un mensonge. Jamais je ne serai prête.

Je pris malgré tout le bouquet de fleurs que j'avais acheté pour Esmé et nous sortîmes de la petite maison qui était la mienne depuis trois ans pour nous mettre en route vers le cimetière.

J'irai devant leurs tombes et j'y déposerai mes fleurs… et la bague. Après, je retournerai à la maison et j'aurai fait une croix sur cette histoire.

Oui : j'en étais capable. Je pouvais le faire. Ce n'était pas si difficile après tout !

J'avais à peine connu les Cullen… j'avais vécu près d'eux pendant moins d'un an ! Et Edward…

J'eus la soudaine impression de recevoir un coup de poing dans l'estomac en pensant son nom.

Edward n'était qu'un amour de jeunesse. J'avais 17 ans lorsque je l'avais rencontré; il était beau, intelligent, drôle… il m'avait littéralement envoûté, obsédé. Mais ce n'était que cela : un amour d'adolescence. Un amour dont on croit qu'il dura toute la vie, mais qui se termine brusquement alors qu'on s'y attend le moins… comme tous les amours de jeunesse.

_Menteuse. _

Oui, je savais que c'était un mensonge… et pourtant, je voulais m'en convaincre. Je voulais croire qu'il serait facile de l'oublier !

_Tu essaies depuis plus de cinq ans… sans succès. Pourquoi cela fonctionnerait aujourd'hui ? _

Parce qu'il le faut ! Je ne peux plus continuer ainsi… je ne peux plus !

Jacob entremêla mes doigts au sien à cet instant, se tournant vers moi pour m'offrir un sourire triste. Je m'accrochai presque désespérément à sa main, mes pas devenant de plus en plus lourds, de plus en plus pénibles.

Plus que quelques minutes et nous serions à destination.

Je m'arrêtai.

Non. Je ne pouvais pas. C'était trop difficile…

-Tout va bien aller Bella, me souffla Jake en me tirant doucement. Tu en es capable, tu es forte.

Non. Je ne suis pas forte. Plus maintenant. Ma force, c'était lui qui me la donnait et elle a disparu au moment même où il est parti…

Je suivis Jacob quelques instants, mon corps secoué de douloureux sanglots alors qu'il me tirait un peu plus près du cimetière, mais je m'arrêtai de nouveau.

-Je ne peux pas, murmurai-je en secouant la tête, sentant des larmes couler sur mes joues. Je suis désolée Jake. C'est au-dessus de mes forces !

Jacob tourna son visage et je vis ses épaules s'affaisser. Je lui faisais du mal. Encore. Et je me détestais de le faire souffrir jour après jour… mais je ne pouvais pas. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas !

-D'accord Bella, retournons à la maison, dit-il entre ses dents, tentant de contenir sa colère.

Au moment où il dit cela, une voiture passa à côté de moi. Machinalement, je tournai la tête pour la regarder passer et je croisai un regard sorti directement de mon passé.

J'en perdis le souffle alors que ma bouche s'ouvrit sous l'effet de la stupeur. Mes jambes tremblèrent sous mon poids, mais au moment où je crus que j'allais m'écrouler, la prise de Jake se raffermit.

-Bella ? Bella, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? me demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète.

-Alice, fut tout ce que j'arrivai à murmurer. Alice.

J'étais en état de choc. Jake serra mon corps tremblant contre le sien, puis il m'aida à m'asseoir sur le bord du trottoir, frottant avec douceur mes bras, mon dos…

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Bell's ? Je ne comprends plus rien !

Je relevai la tête et croisai le regard inquiet de Jacob. Devais-je lui dire la vérité ? J'avais confiance en Jake et je détestais mentir, particulièrement lorsque c'était à lui… mais il n'avait pas à connaître la vérité. Cela lui ferait mal et je ne voulais pas qu'il souffre une fois encore.

-Je suis désolée… j'ai cru un instant avoir vu Alice dans la voiture qui vient de passer, mentis-je en détournant le regard.

C'était un mensonge : je SAVAIS que c'était Alice !

Jake fronça les sourcils, surpris.

-Alice… Cullen ? À Forks ?

J'eus un petit rire sans joie.

-Je sais que c'est idiot ! Elle n'est pas revenue depuis la mort de sa mère et la voiture est passée à toute vitesse…

Jacob poussa un soupir, puis se remit sur pieds avec de me tendre la main.

-Tout cela t'affecte beaucoup trop. Retournons à la maison, on va se glisser sous la couette et écouter des films d'horreur toute la journée !

Je lui souris, sincèrement cette fois, mais je secouai la tête.

-Non. Je veux y aller. Mais je crois qu'il faut que je sois… seule.

Mon ami plongea son regard dans le mien, évaluant mon état, se demandant j'en étais certaine si c'était une façon pour moi de le repousser ou de me défiler… Pour le rassurer, je m'avançai vers lui et déposai un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

-C'était une erreur de te demander de venir avec moi. Je dois régler cette histoire seule… c'est MON problème.

-Bella…

-Non Jake. Retourne à la maison. Je te rejoins dans trente minutes. Prépare le pop corn.

Jacob lève les yeux au ciel avant de me faire le sourire éclatant dont il a le secret.

-D'accord, mais dans ce cas c'est MOI qui choisis le film !

Je fis une grimace de dégoût avec d'éclater de rire, puis de le pousser gentiment.

-Très bien… mais maintenant : fais de l'air !

Il rit à son tour et fais demi-tour après avoir déposé un baiser brûlant sur mes lèvres. Je restai immobile un long instant, jusqu'à ce que Jake est disparu de ma vue. Je pus alors laisser libre cours à mon excitation : Alice était ici ! Alice était à Forks ! Avait-elle l'intention de rester quelques jours, allait-elle venir me voir… ou était-elle déjà partie je ne sais où ?

Peu importe parce que croiser son regard avait allumé un feu en moi… cela m'avait redonné l'espoir.

Et peu importait où elle était maintenant, peu importe où elle se cachait à présent, je la retrouverais. Quoi qu'il m'en coûtait. Je voulais la revoir; j'en avais besoin. Elle était ma meilleure amie, même si je ne l'avais plus revue depuis mes 18 ans… elle tenait toujours ce rôle pour moi. Personne ne l'avait jamais remplacé.

Oui, j'étais déterminée : j'allais retrouver Alice. Nous allions tomber dans les bras l'une de l'autre, nous discuterions pendant des heures et des heures… et peut-être ferions-nous une virée shoping. Elle me donnerait des nouvelles de toute sa famille, de LUI tout particulièrement, et me promettrait de rester en contact cette fois. Puis je pourrais revenir à Forks et je reprendrais ma vie là ou je l'avais laissé…

Je réalisai alors que c'est ce dont j'avais besoin depuis longtemps. Je voulais parler à quelqu'un qui me comprendrait vraiment, quelqu'un qui avait vécu les mêmes choses que moi. J'avais besoin aussi de savoir ce que tous ils étaient devenus, comment ils avaient surmontés la mort d'Esmé… comment Edward avait surmonté sa mort. Ce qu'il faisait, où il vivait… je voulais tout savoir… peut-être même, oui peut-être que s'il acceptait, je pourrais le revoir.

Juste une fois. Juste un instant.

Mon cœur s'accéléra à cette pensée et c'est au pas de course que je me rendis jusqu'au cimetière. J'avançai parmi les pierres garnis de fleurs et je me laissai tomber devant une tombe où avait été déposé un magnifique bouquet de lys et d'Oiseaux du Paradis. Je souris. Sans aucun doute, Alice était passée par ici.

Je m'agenouillai devant l'épitaphe d'Esmé et je caressai les lettres qui formaient son nom.

-Esmé, murmurai-je. Je vais les retrouver. Alice. Jasper. Carlisle. Emmet. Rosalie.

J'eus une hésitation avant d'ajouter dans un souffle :

-Edward… Je vais tous les retrouver et je vais m'assurer qu'ils vont bien. Je vais essayer… de réparer l'erreur que j'ai faite.

Je ne pus retenir de nouveaux les larmes d'inonder mes yeux.

-Je suis tellement désolée. C'est moi qui devrais être sous terre… je ne peux plus rien changer maintenant, mais je peux m'assurer que ta famille est heureuse ! Tu les aimais tous tellement ! Je sais que c'est ce que tu aurais voulu !

Je déposai mon propre bouquet de fleurs, de simples marguerites, à côté de celui d'Alice, puis je fouillai dans ma poche, à la recherche de l'anneau que j'y avais caché. Je l'observai un long instant. Cet anneau, je l'avais passé au doigt d'Edward six ans plus tôt lorsque nous étions devenus… mari et femme. Cet anneau qu'il avait jeté lorsqu'il n'avait plus voulu de moi, je l'avais gardé précieusement pendant toutes ces années et j'avais aujourd'hui décidé de m'en séparer… avant de revoir Alice.

Parce que j'avais l'impression que tout était sur le point de changer.

Souriant à travers mes larmes, je remis l'anneau à sa place, au fond de ma poche.

Il n'était pas encore temps de m'en séparer. Non. Pas encore.

_**Voilà ! Bella est plutôt mal en point… est-ce qu'Edward est mieux ??? Réponse au prochain chapitre ! lol ! Mais n'oubliez pas qu'elle ne se sent pas TOUJOURS comme cela, mais que cette journée en est une qui ravive particulièrement sa douleur ! J'essaie de poster le prochain chapitre dans une semaine, en espérant y arriver ! : ) **_


	2. Chapter 2Penser à elles pv Edward

_**Bonjour à tous ! Comme promis, je vous livre le chapitre 2, un pv Edward ! Pour vous aider à mieux comprendre, je vais vous donner quelques indications de temps ! **_

_**Edward et bella ont pris la fuite ensemble en 2010. Esmée est morte en 2013, donc trois ans plus tard et la fic se déroule elle 5 ans plus tard, donc en 2018, dans un futur lointain avec des vaisseaux spatiales et des petits hommes verts… euh non ! Je m'égare là ! :P **_

_**J'espère donc que c'est plus clair pour vous et svp laissez des reviews pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre !Vos opinions sont ma seule paie ! **_

**Sur ce, bonne lecture et à bientôt ! **

**CHAPITRE 2-Penser à elles **

_16 avril 2013_

_Je les voyais à travers la vitre teintée de la voiture. Ils étaient démolis, anéantis par la mort de ma mère. Ma famille. Ma famille que je n'avais pas vue depuis trois ans maintenant se tenait devant la tombe d'Esmé pour lui rendre un dernier hommage. Et je ne pouvais même pas être auprès d'eux. Pourtant, j'avais une telle envie de les prendre dans mes bras, de les serrer contre moi que cela m'en faisait mal. Mais je n'en avais pas le droit. _

_Alors je me contentais de les observer, de les examiner, d'enregistrer le moindre détail… _

_Alice et Jasper se tenaient l'un contre l'autre sous un immense parapluie. Mon ami avait passé son bras autour des épaules de ma sœur qui semblait pour la première fois… sans vie et il semblait lui chuchoter des mots réconfortants à l'oreille._

_Emmet et Rosalie se tenaient plus loin l'un de l'autre que je ne les avais jamais vu, tous deux sous un parapluie différent. Seules leurs mains jointes l'une à l'autre les liaient ensemble. Leurs épaules tressautaient au rythme de leurs sanglots et mon cœur se serra un peu plus._

_Mais le plus désarmant était mon père. Carlisle se tenait droit et raide. Seul, il semblait fixer un point au loin, laissant la pluie dégoûter sur ses cheveux, son visage, son corps sans réagir. J'avais l'impression qu'il n'était simplement… pas là. Comme s'il n'était plus avec eux. Comme si son âme avait disparu en même temps qu'Esmé avait quitté ce monde. _

_Et tout cela, c'était de ma faute. _

_J'étais responsable de la mort de ma propre mère. C'était moi, mon idiotie, mon égoïsme qui l'avait menée six pieds sous terre. Tout partait de moi et des ennuis que j'avais eus l'année de mes dix-sept ans. Me dire que je n'étais qu'un adolescent, que je n'avais pas véritablement conscience de ce que je faisais à l'époque, ne m'aidait pas du tout à me sentir mieux. Penser que je ne pouvais pas savoir jusqu'à quel point James et Laurent étaient des criminels, que j'ignorais qu'ils travaillaient pour des hommes sans aucune pitié qui ne suivaient aucune loi et ne s'encombraient d'aucun témoin, n'apaisait pas du tout ma conscience. _

_Parce que je savais que me laisser embarquer dans le gang de Laurent n'avait pas été ma seule erreur… _

_J'étais parti. _

_Et c'était ce geste qui avait causé la mort de la personne la plus douce, la plus gentille, la plus aimante de ce monde. Maman était morte, tuée par les Volturi, parce que j'étais parti. Parce qu'une fois de plus, j'avais refusé d'écouter les conseils de ma famille. _

_Si j'étais resté, si j'avais accepté d'être placé sous la protection des témoins avec ma famille, ma mère serait en sécurité présentement. Elle serait encore auprès de nous. _

_Je laissai ma tête tomber contre la vitre froide et fermai les yeux, mes dents serrées de toutes mes forces alors que la bile emplissait ma bouche. Je ne voulais pas pleurer. Pas devant eux. _

_Pourtant, je sentais les larmes envahir mes yeux, je sentais les sanglots secouer ma poitrine, peu importe les efforts que je faisais. Et cette pensée, cette stupide pensée qui frôlait sans arrêt ma conscience. C'était ELLE qui me faisait le plus mal… c'était elle qui me rendait malade… malade de honte et de culpabilité. _

_J'ouvris les yeux pour les poser sur la femme de ma vie, la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde : Bella. Se tenant quelques pas derrière ma famille, elle regardait le sol, semblant retenir ses sanglots. Elle ne se sentait pas à sa place, cela sautait aux yeux, elle ne se sentait pas le droit de vivre sa peine… _

_Ma Bella. _

_« Ça aurait pu être elle », souffla encore une fois la voix dans mon esprit._

_Je serrai aussitôt les poings jusqu'à m'en faire mal, dégoûté de moi-même. Comment pouvais-je penser à une telle chose alors que ma mère venait de mourir ? Comment pouvais-je être HEUREUX que Bella soit toujours en vie alors qu'Esmé n'avait plus cette chance ? _

_Je me pris la tête entre les mains, retenant difficilement un gémissement de douleur. Le plus horrible était d'admettre que je le pensais vraiment. Cette pensée flottait dans mon esprit depuis que j'avais appris la mort de ma mère. Peu importe la douleur que je ressentais, elle valait mieux que la perte de Bella. _

_J'étais ignoble. J'étais un monstre. Jamais plus je ne pourrais observer mon reflet dans un miroir. Jamais plus je ne pourrais regarder Bella dans les yeux. _

_-Je vous en prie, murmurai-je à l'agent du FBI qui m'accompagnait. Je veux retourner à la chambre maintenant. _

_-Vous ne voulez pas attendre la fin de la cérémonie ? me demanda-t-il. _

_Je secouai la tête avec véhémence. _

_-Non. Je dois partir. Tout de suite. _

_J'étais sur le point de craquer, je le sentais. Ma poitrine était comprimée dans un étau douloureux et l'émotion qui m'écrasait allait bientôt exploser. _

_Un mot résonnait encore et encore dans mon esprit : coupable. Coupable. Coupable. _

_Coupable du meurtre de ma mère. Coupable de la peine de tous les membres de ma famille. Coupable de n'avoir protégé que Bella. _

_Et je doutais que j'arriverais un jour à vivre avec le poids de toutes ces fautes… _

**5 ans plus tard… **

**13 avril 2018 **

_C'est une journée comme une autre. Juste une journée comme une autre Edward._

Je me répétais cette phrase, comme tous les matins, alors que je poussais la porte de l'immeuble où je travaillais.

Mais cette fois, c'était presque la vérité. Nous étions le 13 avril; le pire était passé. Si j'avais survécu à la journée de la veille, alors je pouvais affronter celle-ci sans trop de problème. Ce n'était qu'une journée de plus dans la vie morne et triste d'Edward Cullen… ou plutôt de Robert Miller puisque c'était mon nouveau nom.

_Plus si triste que cela Edward! _

Je me corrigeaien pensant à ce qui m'attendait à la maison.

Je saluai mes collègues de simples hochements de tête; ils savaient tous que je n'étais pas du genre bavard; et je me rendis jusqu'à mon immense bureau envahi de gadgets dernier cri de la technologie. Je me laissai tomber sur ma chaise et comme chaque matin, je pris de grandes inspirations, repoussant de mon esprit tout ce qui n'était pas utile à mon travail. Il était trop important. Je n'avais pas le droit de le bâcler; je devais être présent à 100%, être totalement concentré.

Oui, c'était trop important et je le faisais pour elle. Pour Esmé. J'allais attraper ceux qui l'avaient tué et je leur ferais payer ce qu'ils avaient fait !

Déterminé, j'ouvris les nombreux écrans qui se trouvaient devant moi. J'actionnai aussi la console et je plaçai des écouteurs sur mes oreilles. Je n'avais que quelques minutes, mais j'avais bien l'intention de vérifier par moi-même qu'il ne s'était rien passé d'important au cours de la nuit dans la vie pas si palpitante que cela des Volturi.

Marcus, Caïus et Aro.

Les trois hommes qui avaient tué ma mère; les trois hommes qui avaient détruit ma vie; les trois hommes qui avaient brisé ma famille; les trois hommes qui avaient écrabouillé sans aucun remord le jeune homme que j'étais pour ne laisser qu'une dépouille, un corps sans rien à l'intérieur. Aujourd'hui, j'étais à leur poursuite. Et contrairement à lorsque je n'étais qu'un adolescent, j'avais maintenant les moyens de me mesurer à eux. Ou plutôt, le FBI pour lequel je travaillais avait les moyens de se mesurer à eux… et ils les avaient mis à ma disposition.

Je n'en revenais pas encore de ma chance ! Moi qui croyais devoir travailler dans ce foutu centre d'assurance-vie où je vendais par téléphone des assurances avec ma voix de velours, je me retrouvais en agent du FBI. J'étais en fait l'un des chefs de mission de « l'Opération Vampire » comme nous l'avions appelé avec sarcasme, mission qui consistait simplement à mettre hors d'état de nuire le clan Volturi qui dirigeait depuis trop longtemps le crime organisé, plus seulement à Miami, mais dans plusieurs autres grandes villes du pays.

Ce qui était plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Le clan Volturi n'était pas prudent : il était paranoïaque. Les trois frères ne laissaient personne les approcher. Ils n'acceptaient pas de nouveaux membres dans l'organisation et ils ne confiaient leurs ordres qu'à ceux qui travaillaient pour eux depuis de longues années. Félix, Jane, son frère Alec, Corin et Chelsea étaient tous les cinq devenus les têtes dirigeantes de certains groupes organisés. Nous avions des preuves contre eux, beaucoup de preuves, mais cela ne nous intéressait pas de les coffrer. Nous voulions coincer Aro et ses petits chiens. Or, nous savions très bien qu'aucun de leurs fidèles sergents ne les livreraient.

Nous continuions donc à les surveiller de près, 24 heures sur 24, priant pour qu'ils commentent une erreur. Et moi, je serais là pour la voir. Je serais là pour m'en servir contre eux. Je refermerais le piège sur eux et je pourrais enfin passer réellement à autre chose.

Je me pinçai l'arête du nez en soupirant.

Je SAVAIS bien sûr que c'était utopique de penser cela. Coincer les Volturi diminuerait peut-être, oui peut-être, mon sentiment de culpabilité, mais cela ne me ferait jamais oublier la mort de ma mère ni… Bella.

Pourtant il le fallait. Parce que je ne pouvais plus vivre ainsi. Je n'avais plus le droit de vivre ainsi à présent.

Je ne pouvais plus penser à elle. Je ne pouvais plus laisser la tristesse, la mélancolie m'envahir à n'importe quel moment. Les journées qui se déroulaient dans un état apathique, sans manger ni même dormir… tout cela, c'était du passé. Je devais passer par-dessus ma rupture avec Bella une fois pour toute. Je devais refaire ma vie.

Et après, au moins ne me resterait plus que la douleur et la culpabilité de la mort de ma mère.

Je grognai alors contre moi-même, réalisant où m'avaient amené mes pensées. Je les repoussai alors avec force de mon esprit, enfermant toutes mes émotions dans un petit coin de mon cœur. J'étais devenu habile à le faire au cours des douze derniers mois, depuis en fait que l'agent Booth, fantôme de mon passé, était venu me sortir de chez moi pour m'offrir cet emploi.

Je fixai de nouveau mon attention sur les écrans, regardant la vie de ces gens défiler sous mes yeux, notant en même temps toutes les questions et tous les sujets que je voulais aborder au cours de la réunion de mon équipe qui aurait lieu dans exactement vingt minutes. Malheureusement pour moi, il ne se passait rien d'intéressant à l'écran et j'avais dirigé si souvent ces réunions que je savais sur le bout des doigts ce que je devais faire.

Mes pensées avaient donc tout le loisir de vagabonder vers des endroits où elles n'auraient jamais dû aller.

Je repensais à ce jour fatidique, ce jour qui avait fait voler ma vie en éclats. Ce jour-là, j'avais perdu ma mère, mon père, la seule femme que je n'aimerai jamais en même temps que tous mes rêves, tous mes espoirs d'une vie heureuse.

Bella m'avait laissé…

Écrasé par le chagrin, je lui avais crié des accusations horribles avant de prendre la fuite et elle n'avait pas pu me le pardonner. Alors elle était partie. Lorsque j'étais revenu à notre chambre le lendemain, elle avait disparu. Il ne restait plus d'elle qu'une chose : l'anneau que je lui avais passé au doigt un an plus tôt, lorsqu'elle était devenue… ma femme.

Je passai la main sous mon chandail et sortis la chaîne où pendait le jonc en or de Bella. Je l'observai un long instant.

Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

C'était ce que nous nous étions promis. Mais comme bien d'autres couples avant nous, nous avions failli à cette promesse. Nous avions cru que notre amour serait éternel… c'était un leurre, un mensonge. Mon amour était éternel, mais pas le sien.

Mais pouvais-je lui en vouloir ? Non, bien sûr que non. Je ne méritais pas une personne comme elle, je ne l'avais jamais méritée. Qu'elle puisse m'aimer avait toujours été au-dessus de ma compréhension. Il était donc dans le juste retour des choses que son amour disparaisse tout à coup.

Même si j'avais cru mourir sous la douleur, même si pendant plusieurs mois, des années à la vérité, j'étais devenu une épave qui ne sortait plus, ne parlait plus à personne, rejetait les gens que j'aimais… j'avais passé petit à petit par-dessus.

J'avais recommencé à avoir figure humaine, j'avais recommencé à avoir un semblant de vie… mais je n'avais pas recommencé à _vivre_. Jamais.

-Hey Miller ! Vous allez être en retard à la réunion !

Je me tournai lentement vers le collègue qui venait de m'interpeller.

-J'arrive, dis-je simplement en rangeant ma chaîne bien à sa place, à l'endroit même où se trouvait mon cœur.

Mon collègue disparut et je me levai lentement en soupirant. Je n'avais pas bien fait mon travail ce matin, mes pensées ne pouvant s'empêcher de dériver vers Bella…

Pourtant je savais que je n'avais pas le droit de penser à elle ! Mon esprit devait rester totalement concentré sur ma mère et surtout, sur la façon de coincer ceux qui l'avaient tuée.

Je ne pouvais me permettre de penser à rien d'autre.

Et surtout, je ne devais plus penser à Bella. Peu importe l'amour que je ressentais encore pour elle, elle ne ferait plus jamais partie de ma vie. Et je devais l'oublier… parce que j'avais une nouvelle raison de vivre maintenant, une raison de m'accrocher et j'avais le devoir de m'y cramponner de toutes mes forces.

Je souris tristement, puis me dirigeai vers la salle de réunion où m'attendaient tous les employés sous mes ordres. Je m'assis à ma place, au bout de la table, sentant tous les regards converger vers moi. Je me laissai tomber contre mon dossier, l'image même de l'assurance et la décontraction, un sourire en coin plaqué sur les lèvres.

-Alors… quoi de neuf du côté de Félix ? demandai-je en me tournant vers Peter, mon collègue qui était chargé d'espionner cet homme que je détestais et aussi celui que je pouvais le plus appeler un ami.

-Les affaires marchent comme sur des roulettes pour lui ! Je crois qu'on va devoir intervenir bientôt, même si on ne le souhaite pas. Il se construit un laboratoire où il pourra créer sa propre amphétamine.

Je sifflai entre mes dents.

-Tu as raison… il va trop loin ! Il va falloir intervenir ! Je veux que six hommes se rendent sur place et toi Peter, tu continues à le surveiller : il va bien finir par communiquer avec les Volturi. S'il termine sa petite manufacture avant que ça n'arrive, on l'arrête et on voit ce qu'on peut faire de lui.

-À vos ordres chef, répondit Peter en riant.

Je lui jetai un coup d'œil vaguement agacé avant de reporter mon attention sur mes autres collègues.

-Alec ? dis-je simplement.

-À Los Angeles, c'est complètement fou ! Le jeune n'est pratiquement jamais chez lui. Il en a par-dessus la tête… il y a déjà plusieurs gangs là-bas et ils ne sont pas contents de voir un petit nouveau tenter de leur voler une clientèle acquise. Ça sent la guerre de gangs à plein nez ! Au cours de la nuit, il a parlé longtemps avec son père, mais pas une fois il n'a été question de leurs petites affaires. Ils ont discuté de baseball, de la prochaine visite d'Aro et de ses frères à LA…

-Les Volturi projettent d'aller à Los Angeles ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas dit cela d'entrée de jeu ? le coupai-je sèchement.

Je me levai debout, excité.

-On va commencer à manquer de main d'œuvre les gars parce que je veux qu'on leur file le train… on ne les lâche pas d'une semelle ! Je veux tous nos meilleurs traqueurs sur ce coup ! La date prévue pour la visite, c'est quoi Charles ?

-Heu…

Il consulta ses notes.

-Dans huit jours.

-Alors on part demain ! On doit arriver là-bas avant eux pour tout préparer ! Charles, tu demandes à Lena de préparer notre départ ! Immédiatement !

L'homme se leva aussitôt et il sortit de la salle presque à la course alors qu'un courant d'excitation parcourait les autres agents dans la salle. Je tapai dans mes mains pour rétablir l'ordre.

-Ok les gars ! Finissons-en au plus vite !

Nous avons poursuivi la réunion, mon équipe me rendant leur compte-rendu sur Corin et Chelsea qui ne contenait rien de bien intéressant. Puis je me tournai vers Charlotte, la seule fille de mon équipe et en l'occurrence la petite amie de Peter, qui était en charge de surveiller Jane Volturi.

-Des nouvelles de la sangsue ?

Elle secoua la tête, une mine frustrée sur le visage.

-Toujours rien. Jane semble avoir tout simplement… disparue du paysage. Elle n'a plus aucun contact avec aucun membre de sa famille, elle n'utilise plus ses comptes bancaires ou ses cartes de crédit : il n'y a aucun moyen de retrouver sa trace pour l'instant.

-Ça ne me dit rien qui vaille tout cela, murmurai-je pour moi-même, une pensée effleurant ma conscience sans que j'arrive à la saisir.

Je me concentrai un instant, mais plus j'essayais de la saisir, puis elle me semblait incompréhensible. Mais inexplicablement, j'avais l'impression que cela avait un lien avec le rêve étrange que j'avais fait au cours de la nuit… je me tournai alors vers Stephan, le dernier membre de l'équipe, l'homme à tout faire en quelque sorte. Celui qui exécutait les ordres que personne d'autre ne pouvait faire.

-Quelque chose de neuf chez… Isabella Swann ?

Je frémis en prononçant son nom, ne laissant rien paraître de mon trouble.

-Nope ! Elle mène encore sa petite vie ennuyante et sans surprise. Elle va au travail, voit son petit ami, rend visite à son père, puis retourne chez elle… c'est la même chose chaque jour !

-Hum…

Je fermai les yeux, le sang battant à mes tempes alors que je sentais poindre un mal de tête épouvantable. Allais-je oser… encore une fois ?

-Envoie-moi les images depuis hier, je vais les regarder moi-même. Et ce sera tout pour ce matin!

Je me laissai tomber sur ma chaise alors que j'entendais les autres se lever et quitter la salle. Je soupirai et laissai ma tête s'appuyer sur la table.

-C'est quoi ton problème avec cette fille ? demanda une voix dans mon dos et je sursautai.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, grognai-je entre mes dents pour répondre à Peter.

-À d'autre ! rétorqua-t-il en riant. Est-ce qu'une seule femme ne te suffit pas ? La petite Swann t'intéresse? C'est vrai qu'elle est mignonne, mais…

-LA FERME ! m'écriai-je d'un ton dur pour le faire taire.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il me parle de Bella. Non. Il n'en avait pas le droit ! Il ne savait rien d'elle ni même de moi ! RIEN !

-Woh ! Tu es dans ta semaine mon vieux ! Pire que Charlotte pendant ses règles…

-Peter, tu es lourd ! Laisse-moi seul, tu veux ?

Je lui tournai toujours le dos, mais j'étais certain qu'il avait haussé les épaules avant de sortir de la pièce. Je poussai un nouveau soupir et je rejoignis à mon tour mon bureau où les images de la dernière journée de Bella m'attendaient déjà sur mes écrans.

Mon cœur s'accéléra alors que je faisais défiler les images devant moi. Bella, n'étant pas un suspect, n'avait pas le droit au traitement de faveur : aucun micro, aucune caméra n'était dissimulée dans sa maison. Elle n'était pas surveillée 24 heures sur 24 comme l'était les Volturi et leurs employés, mais j'avais donné ordre de garder un œil sur elle, prétextant que le clan ennemi pouvait subitement décider de s'en prendre à elle. Personne n'avait remis mes ordres en cause, mais je savais qu'ils parlaient parfois derrière mon dos, se demandant quelle était la véritable raison de cette surveillance.

Sincèrement, je n'en avais rien à foutre.

Je voulais que Bella soit en sécurité et je m'assurais qu'elle l'était. Il n'y avait rien à dire de plus. Et je devais avouer que la partie masochiste de mon être, et peut-être un peu voyeuse aussi, aimait observer la vie de celle que j'aimais, même si ce n'était que de loin et surtout, à son insu.

J'observai donc les images une à une, m'attardant sur chacune d'entre elle, sauf celles où elle était en compagnie de Jacob, parce qu'elles étaient trop douloureuses et qu'elles me donnaient de subites envies de meurtre.

Trop rapidement, j'eus terminé et je restai insatisfait. J'en voulais plus. J'avais besoin de plus.

Je serrai les poings, luttant contre moi-même pour m'empêcher de faire ce que je me savais sur le point de faire… mais comme toujours c'était vain. Le besoin de voir Bella, de me sentir proche d'elle était le plus fort.

Je poussai un soupir, résigné. J'étais faible : je m'étais promis il y avait une heure à peine de ne penser qu'à Esmé et à ses meurtriers et voila que mon esprit s'égarait encore vers Bella… mais je n'y pouvais rien. Malgré la distance, elle m'était aussi essentielle que l'air que je respirais. Et maintenant que je pouvais la voir, je n'arrivais plus à m'en passer. C'était comme une drogue pour moi. Elle était ma drogue… elle l'avait toujours été.

« Juste une minute… », me promis-je fermement, décidé de ne pas me perdre aujourd'hui dans ma contemplation comme cela m'était arrivé auparavant.

Je me connectai alors à l'un de nos satellites et en à peine une minute, je voyais la rue où habitait Bella, juste devant sa minuscule maison.

Je jetai un œil à l'horloge. 8h35. Bella allait bientôt sortir pour se rendre au travail. Je n'eus qu'à attendre dix minutes pour voir la porte s'ouvrir alors que mon cœur avait quelques ratés. Bella apparut sur l'écran devant moi et j'en eus le souffle coupé.

Elle était si belle. Ses cheveux qui tombaient en boucles sur ses épaules, ses yeux si expressifs, ses lèvres pulpeuses… Aujourd'hui, elle semblait particulièrement déterminée. Comme si elle avait retrouvé une énergie nouvelle. Elle se dirigea vers sa voiture, une coccinelle bleue, mais au moment où elle allait y entrer, elle releva vivement la tête. Son visage se fendit d'un sourire qui ne me semblait pas sincère alors qu'elle regardait au loin.

Je cliquai sur un bouton et l'image s'élargit, mais l'objet de l'attention de Bella me restait toujours invisible. C'était une personne de toute évidence puisqu'elle lui parlait à présent.

« Sûrement Jacob », pensai-je en serrant les dents.

Je reculai encore un peu l'image et à ma grande surprise, une femme apparut à l'écran. Une femme blonde qui se tenait de biais… mais son visage était reconnaissable entre tous.

J'eus une vague de nausée alors que je me levais brutalement de ma chaise, l'envoyant valser sur le sol.

Non. C'était impossible. Pas elle. Elle ne pouvait pas être là, à quelques pas de Bella.

-ENVOYEZ LA POLICE CHEZ ISABELLA SWANN ! hurlai-je en sortant de mon bureau. JANE VOLTURI EST AVEC ELLE !

Et alors que tous se mettaient en branle, je me rappelai de ce moment au cours de la nuit, ce moment où j'avais senti que Bella était en danger…

**Quelques heures plus tôt, au cours de la nuit… **

Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps je me berçais sur ce vieux rocking chair… longtemps sans doute parce que j'avais mal au dos et que je ne sentais plus mes fesses. Mais je m'en fichais. Je n'allais pas bouger de cette place jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève. Je ne pouvais pas retourner dans mon lit; je ne voulais pas refaire encore et encore le même cauchemar. Ce cauchemar que je faisais chaque année en cette journée du 12 avril.

Je n'avais même pas besoin de dormir : je savais qu'il suffisait de fermer les yeux pour que les horribles images défilent dans ma tête. Je savais aussi que c'était un cauchemar idiot, un reflet de la culpabilité que je ressentais pour la mort d'Esmé, de la solitude qui ne me quittait plus depuis cinq ans. Pourtant, ce songe m'effrayait au-delà des mots. Je n'en pouvais plus de le revivre inlassablement chaque année. Et j'avais décidé que cette année, ce serait différent.

Il était temps que je passe réellement à autre chose. Je devais le faire. Et ici, dans cette chambre en particulier, je pouvais éradiquer ces images horribles de mon esprit.

Les yeux fixés sur un point au loin, je serrai un peu plus fort la couverture autour du petit paquet que je tenais dans mes bras et je me mis à fredonner une chanson. Tout irait bien maintenant. Le cauchemar partirait… et j'étais certain qu'il ne reviendrait plus parce que je l'avais LUI dans ma vie. Mon rayon de soleil, mon bonheur, mon miracle.

Je sursautai lorsque deux mains douces se glissèrent dans mes cheveux, puis je fis un sourire triste, sachant que Kate m'observait.

Je ne voulais pas la réveiller, mais j'étais heureux qu'elle soit là. Kate était celle qui m'avait sorti de ma léthargie, celle qui m'avait raccroché à la vie. Nous nous étions trouvés et nous nous étions tout de suite compris parce que notre douleur était la même. Et elle m'avait donné 11 mois plus tôt le plus beau des trésor…

-Encore ce cauchemar ? me demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

J'hochai doucement la tête pour toute réponse. Kate poussa un soupir et elle vint s'asseoir face à moi, sur le sol. Son regard descendit alors vers notre petit prince, notre fils, et un air tendre passa sur son visage.

-Il est si beau quand il dort… on dirait un petit ange !

Je l'imitai, fixant mes yeux sur Samuel qui dormait dans mes bras, et je souris.

-Tu as raison. Un petit ange !

Je déposai un baiser sur son front et mon fils remua un peu.

-Edward… repose-le dans son berceau avant de le réveiller. Et viens avec moi dans notre lit, dit Kate en usant de son ton le plus autoritaire.

-Je ne veux pas dormir, dis-je en secouant la tête, retenant difficilement mes larmes. Je ne veux pas rêver.

-Je sais. Alors viens avec moi et nous allons discuter jusqu'à ce que le jour se lève.

Je plongeai mon regard dans ses prunelles d'un bleu limpide avant d'accepter. Avec milles précautions, je me levai de ma chaise, puis je me séparai à regret de mon fils qui retourna dormir dans son lit. Kate me prit la main sans un mot et elle m'entraîna vers notre chambre. Je la suivis, le cœur serré dans un étau d'angoisse.

Maintenant que je n'étais plus avec mon cadeau du ciel, la vie ne me paraissait soudain plus si belle. Tout me semblait gris, sombre… laid et sale.

Exactement comme je me sentais à l'intérieur.

Kate s'étendit sous les couvertures et elle m'attira à ses côtés. Je me couchai contre elle, ma tête reposant sur son ventre alors qu'elle caressait mes cheveux d'un geste distrait.

-Je sais que ce jour est le pire de tous Edward… mais il ne reste que quelques petites heures à passer. Quelques heures et ensuite, la vie reprendra son cours normal.

-Je sais. Mais j'ai l'impression que ce fichu jour m'arrache une partie de moi à chaque année qui passe… et qu'un jour, il ne restera plus rien de ce que j'étais avant.

-Et c'est mieux ainsi ! répliqua Kate d'un ton sans réplique. Lorsque tout ce que tu étais dans ton ancienne vie aura disparue… alors peut-être que tu ne souffriras plus autant !

Je me tus, ne voyant ce que je pourrais répondre à cela. Kate poussa un long soupir et je sus qu'elle était désolée… mais qu'elle ne le dirait pas. Kate ne s'excusait jamais. De toute façon, elle n'en avait pas besoin. Je la connaissais par cœur et je savais toujours lorsque ses paroles dépassaient sa pensée…

Je savais aussi que ma souffrance l'irritait simplement parce qu'elle la ramenait à sa propre douleur et je m'en voulais de la faire souffrir ainsi, de lui faire subir mes peurs, mes angoisses, mes démons…

Nous restâmes silencieux un long instant, plongés tous les deux dans nos pensées. Je n'avais pas besoin de la questionner pour savoir à quoi, ou plutôt à QUI elle pensait. Je ne pus empêcher un petit sourire tordu d'étirer ma bouche en pensant à quel point Kate et moi étions un couple étrange.

Nous avions tous les deux le cœur brisé, notre âme était déchirée : il nous manquait à chacun une partie de nous-mêmes. Kate l'avait perdu lorsque Garett était mort; moi je n'étais plus tout à fait le même depuis que Bella m'avait quitté… mais ensemble, nous essayions d'être une personne complète. Deux âmes écorchées qui s'accrochaient désespérément l'une à l'autre pour se libérer de leurs souffrances.

-Parle-moi d'elle, chuchota Kate à mon oreille avant de déposer un baiser sur ma joue.

Je poussai un soupir; elle savait toujours lorsque je pensais à Bella; mais j'hochai doucement la tête. Non. Je ne pouvais pas penser à elle. Je ne pouvais pas parler d'elle. Cette journée était celle où ma mère avait perdu la vie. Je n'avais pas le droit de m'apitoyer sur mon propre sort alors que moi j'étais vivant. Pas aujourd'hui. Je voulais que ce jour soit un hommage à la personne extraordinaire qu'était Esmé.

-Je t'ai déjà dit qu'Esmé n'est pas ma mère biologique ? répondis-je dans un murmure.

Ce fut le tour de Kate de soupirer, mais elle entra dans la discussion.

-Non, je ne crois pas. Tu ne m'as pas souvent parlé de ta mère.

-J'aurais dû pourtant. C'était une femme exceptionnelle. Je n'avais que deux ans lorsqu'elle a rencontré mon père; ils se sont rapidement mis ensemble et lorsqu'ils ont décidé de se marier, Carlisle nous a présentés à elle. En quelques minutes, elle nous a apprivoisé Emmet et moi ! J'étais trop petit pour me souvenir de quelque chose, mais mon père m'a si souvent raconté cette histoire que je la connais par cœur ! J'étais un enfant plutôt calme, timide… j'avais habituellement peur des étrangers. Et pourtant, je lui ai tendu les bras dès que je l'ai vu et j'ai fait une crise pour qu'elle me lise une histoire avant de dormir.

Je me tus un instant en souriant. J'entendais encore la voix de mon père lorsqu'il me racontait cette histoire, je revoyais le sourire d'Esmé, cette lueur de tendresse dans son regard…

-Carlisle dit… il disait que je l'avais accepté comme ma mère à l'instant même où mes yeux se sont posés sur elle. Je crois qu'il a raison. Jamais je n'ai considéré Esmé d'une autre manière. Elle EST ma mère.

Oui, Esmé est ma mère. Même si elle est morte, elle l'est toujours. Parce qu'elle a participé à ce que je suis devenu : je ne serais pas le même sans elle. Sans sa présence, sans son amour. Je retiens difficilement un sanglot et j'enfouis ma tête dans la poitrine de Kate, des larmes coulant sur ma joue.

Esmé devrait être encore en vie. Elle méritait de vivre une vie longue et heureuse. Elle n'aurait pas dû mourir ce jour-là. Si je n'avais pas fait autant de bêtises, si je n'avais pas été aussi égoïste, ce ne serait pas arrivé. Une bouffée de culpabilité si puissante qu'elle me coupa le souffle m'envahie. Je dus employer toute ma volonté pour la repousser : je savais déjà comment Kate réagirait si elle voyait la lueur de remords dans mes yeux et je n'étais pas prêt à me prendre un coup au visage. Le dernier m'avait brisé le nez, mais cela avait eu l'avantage de lui faire retrouver sa forme initiale, celle qu'il avait avant qu'un agent du FBI me le brise il y a 8 ans de cela.

Je souris de nouveau en pensant qu'Esmé aurait apprécié le caractère un peu sauvage de Kate…

_Si Esmé était en vie, tu ne serais pas avec Kate. Tu serais avec Bella_, me souffla une petite voix mesquine dans mon esprit.

J'imaginai alors ce que serait ma vie si Esmé était vivante, si j'avais encore le droit d'aimer et de chérir Bella. Nous vivrions tous ici, nous serions encore une famille unie. Je devrais mettre un verrou à la porte pour ne pas qu'Emmet ou Alice viennent chez moi à tout bout de champ; chaque dimanche, nous irions manger chez mes parents et ma mère serait faussement furieuse parce que nous n'irions pas la voir assez souvent. Et le plus important, je serais avec Bella… je l'embrasserais chaque soir avant de dormir et chaque matin en me réveillant. Ce serait elle la mère de Samuel…

Je fermai les yeux et serrai les dents avec rage, revenant subitement à la réalité.

Non. Je ne devais pas avoir de telles pensées ! Bella était partie, elle m'avait laissé. Elle ne voulait plus de moi et cela serait arrivé à un moment ou à un autre, même si Esmé était encore en vie. La différence notable aurait été que ma famille m'aurait soutenu de cette épreuve. Parce que ma mère, elle, n'aurait pas accepté que je m'isole, que je plonge, que je m'enfonce…

Elle m'aurait sorti de là de gré ou de force.

Je n'avais pas le droit de rêver à de telles choses. C'était injuste envers Kate. Peu importe ce qui aurait pu se passer si j'avais agi autrement, j'aurais un jour où l'autre finit ma vie avec elle. Je devais tenter de m'en convaincre.

-Esmé… Esmé aurait adoré Samuel. Elle aurait été folle de joie de savoir qu'elle allait avoir un petit fils.

J'attendis un instant, mais Kate resta silencieuse. Je fronçai les sourcils, me concentrant sur sa respiration : elle s'était endormie. De toute évidence, j'étais resté un long moment plongé dans mes pensées.

Je luttai un instant contre le sommeil. Je ne voulais pas dormir. Je ne voulais pas rêver. Mais il était déjà trop tard : je sentais mes paupières devenir lourdes. Elles se fermèrent peu à peu jusqu'à ce que je sombre définitivement.

_J'étais dans une voiture. J'observais de loin le cimetière et une tombe en particulier… celle d'Esmé Cullen. Des larmes coulaient sur mon visage. Ma mère était morte. Je savais qu'il devrait y avoir des gens dans ce cimetière… je savais que je devrais y aller moi aussi, que je devrais lui rendre un dernier hommage, mais j'étais prisonnier à l'intérieur de la voiture. Paniqué, je me demandai où étaient Alice et Emmet… Rosalie et même Carlisle… où étaient-ils tous passés? Pourquoi étaient-ils partis? Pourquoi est-ce que j'étais seul ? _

_Un sentiment d'angoisse indescriptible m'envahie alors que j'entendis un souffle rauque à côté de moi… je me retournai lentement et je retins difficilement un cri de surprise. À côté de moi, devrait se tenir Esmé… une Esmé qui ne serait plus totalement elle-même. Qui serait différente et surtout effrayante. Je savais que c'était elle qui devrait être là… j'avais fait ce rêve si souvent déjà ! Mais ce n'était pas ma mère… c'était Bella qui me regardait avec ses grands yeux qui reflétaient une telle déception. Je tendis la main vers elle pour lui toucher, mais elle était insaisissable. Elle était là sans être véritablement là. _

_-Bella… que fais-tu ici ? _

_-Edward, souffla-t-elle, des larmes silencieuses coulant sur son visage. _

_Je voudrais la prendre dans mes bras, la consoler, mais je ne le pouvais pas. Alors je me contentai de l'observer. _

_-Edward… pourquoi ? POURQUOI ? _

_Je secouai la tête, ne comprenant pas sa question. _

_-Bella, je… _

_-Aide-moi ! Je t'en prie Edward ! Aide-moi ! me supplia-t-elle. _

_Puis son doux visage fut soudain couvert de sang alors qu'elle poussait un horrible cri de douleur et de désespoir. _

_-NON ! m'écriai-je en me précipitant vers elle pour lui venir en aide… _

_Mais elle avait disparu… _

Et je suis de nouveau totalement seul.

_**Alors voilà, Edward semble en meilleur état que Bella mais en fait son cœur est aussi en milles morceaux. C'est seulement que lui a trouvé deux raisons de se raccrocher à la vie : son fils et son travail. J'ai l'impression que certaines d'entre vous ne seront pas heureuses du choix que j'ai fait de le mettre en couple avec un fils mais c'était prévu comme cela depuis que j'ai pensé à cette suite ! :P Vous verrez bien ce qui va se passer ! Et REVIEWS please ! ;) **_


	3. Chapter 3La revoir pv Edward

_**Mea Culpa pour ma dernière note d'Auteur ! lol ! Je crois que j'avais de bonnes raisons d'être en colère en même temps je me suis un peu plaint la bouche pleine ! :P Je dois dire pour ma défense que ça m'a fait un choc de voir le nombre de visiteurs… je m'y attendais pas ! Mais j'ai pris la résolution de ne plus le consulter donc je ne pourrai plus me plaindre ! : ) **_

_**Pour la première fois, je vais répondre aux non-inscrits qui ont pris le temps de me répondre ! **_

_**Alors merci à anonyme, Carine, Maë, julie974, blanchette, Méli, flavie60, COCOTTE 56, twilight-poison, emy34, didi, Sabrina, Marion**_

_**Anne, je crois qu'il y aura entre 30 et 40 chapitres. Est-ce que Bella sera enlevé par jane ??? La réponse dans ce chapitre… ou peut-être pas ! :P Mais désolé… je n'ai pas l'intention de tuer Kate et encore moins le bébé… je ne suis pas si cruelle ! **_

_**Flo1359 : oui Edward est agent du FBI. Pour l'instant, la mort d'Esmé n'a pas encore été détaillée. La seule information que j'ai donnée est qu'elle a été tué par les Volturi. **_

_**Émilie : Wow! Un immense merci pour tes longuessssss reviews ! lol ! Tu comprends très bien ma fic, ce que je veux faire passer, si bien en fait que je me demande si tu ne lis pas dans mon esprit ! lol !**_

_**Jess39 : Cette histoire est un drame… alors peut-être que tu auras besoin de tes mouchoirs à quelques reprises. Rassure-toi par contre : c'est aussi une histoire d'amour. Oui, on verra les autres Cullen… mais peut-être pas tout de suite. **_

_**LILIA68 : Désolée mais je ne comprends pas comment tu peux détester Edward. Il souffre lui aussi… et ce n'est pas SA faute. Ils sont tous les deux responsables de leur rupture. Oui il a un fils, mais on ne peut pas lui en vouloir de chercher à refaire sa vie alors qu'il croit que Bella ne l'aime plus. Enfin, la suite est là alors tu n'as plus à stresser lol !**_

_**Selsyn : au contraire, c'est mon statut d'auteur qui me permet de les faire souffrir aussi… mais ne t'inquiète pas. Au fond, je suis une fleur bleue et j'adore les happy ends. : )**_

_**Bébé23 : oui tu as bien compris pour Edward et Kate. Ils savent tous les deux qu'au fond, ils jouent la comédie. Mais ils ont besoin l'un de l'autre pour survivre. Comment Bella va réagir quand elle va revoir Edward ? Vous le saurez au moment venu ! **_

_**Aline : Désolée de ne pas avoir pu te prévenir mais tu ne m'as pas laissé ton adresse complète. La suite est là, au moment prévu alors finalement personne n'aura à attendre ! ; )**_

_**ALIIIIIIIIIIIIIICE : Il y aura une fin heureuse, mais bien sûr tout le monde ne peut pas être heureux alors certaines personnes souffriront. Mais je vais essayer d'être clémente. ;) **_

**IMPORTANT : petite note importante pour tous ! Premièrement, à tous ceux qui ont peur parce qu'Edward et Bella sont en couples avec d'autres gens… n'oubliez pas que cette histoire a pour rating Edward/Bella… c'est tout ce que je vais dire ! Deuxièmement, non il n'y a pas d'erreur ni d'incohérence dans le fait qu'Edward dit que Bella l'a laissé et que Bella dit le contraire… pour cette fic, je ne vous donnerai pas grand-chose de tout cuit dans le bec…enfin pas dès le début ! il va falloir que vous fassiez des déductions par vous-mêmes. La réponse est là, écrite noir sur blanc dans les deux premiers chapitres ! Troisièmement, pour celles qui disent qu'Edward souffre moins que Bella…. Vous avez raison, mais c'est seulement parce que lui a trouvé quelque chose pour combler le vide de sa vie, deux choses en fait : son fils et coincer les Volturi. Mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il a moins souffert au cours des 5 années qui ont passé… vous verrez dans le flash back à la fin… Quatrièmement… ben c'est assez ! lol ! **

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Et bonne lecture ! **

**PS : prochain chapitre pv de Bella… que fait-elle ? Est-elle à la recherche d'Edward ??? **

**CHAPITRE 3-La revoir pv Edward **

Ma tête appuyé sur le bois de la porte, je cognai frénétiquement encore et encore contre le battant.

« Allez Alice ! Réponds ! Je t'en prie ! »pensai-je alors que mes coups devenaient de plus en plus forts.

-Bon sang Edward ! s'écria soudain la voix de ma sœur de quelque part derrière la porte. Calme-toi ! J'arrive !

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement, ne me demandant même pas comment elle avait deviné que c'était moi, et je me reculai juste avant que l'entrée ne s'ouvre, laissant voir un petit lutin plus que furieux.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Tu es fou ou quoi ?

Puis une lueur d'inquiétude passa dans son regard et elle plaça une main horrifiée sur sa bouche.

-Il est arrivé quelque chose à Samuel ? Oh mon…

-Non ! la coupai-je rapidement. Samuel va parfaitement bien !

Ma sœur déposa une main sur son cœur en fermant les yeux.

-Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! Ne recommence plus jamais ça !

Je levai les yeux au ciel, pensant que je n'avais rien fait et qu'elle avait tout imaginé elle-même, mais je me contentai d'acquiescer. Je savais par expérience qu'il ne servait à rien de contredire une femme enceinte.

-Est-ce que je peux entrer Lily ? demandai-je en passant une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux. Il faut que je te parle !

Alice se poussa et je pénétrai dans sa maison, me dirigeant directement vers le salon où je me laissai tomber lourdement sur le sofa. Ma sœur se planta devant moi, les sourcils froncés, les mains sur les hanches.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Ed ? Pourquoi frappais-tu comme un malade à ma porte ?

-Je… c'est… je…

Je pris une grande inspiration pour me donner du courage puis je murmurai :

-C'est Bella.

-Bella ? s'exclama Alice d'une voix aiguë, les yeux agrandis par la surprise.

C'est que je n'acceptais jamais de parler de mon ex avec ma sœur… cela me faisait trop mal et je ne voulais pas qu'Alice voit à quel point je souffrais encore… même si elle le savait. Ma sœur devinait toujours tout.

-Bella ? Quoi Bella ? répéta-t-elle.

Je fermai les yeux en me pinçant l'arête du nez, repensant aux événements qui s'étaient déroulés ce matin. Bella en compagnie de Jane Volturi. Moi qui hurlais comme un forcené… puis mon patron qui sortait de son bureau pour me demander ce qui se passait.

-Jane Volturi est chez Isabella Swan ! J'ai envoyé une équipe…

-Non ! s'écria Booth à ma grande surprise.

Puis il se tourna vers nos collègues :

-Annulez l'ordre d'intervention ! Que personne n'aille là-bas jusqu'à ce que JE l'aie ordonné !

-Bien patron ! répondit Paul en évitant mon regard, sachant très bien que je détestais me faire marcher sur la tête même si cela venait de mon propre supérieur.

Et cette fois, il n'imaginait pas à quel point il avait raison ! Je serrai les dents, furieux, puis j'attrapai durement le bras de mon chef pour ramener son attention vers moi.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? demandai-je d'une voix assombrie par la colère. Vous voulez la faire tuer ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que Jane voudrait tuer Bella ? répliqua-t-il en se dirigeant vers mon bureau.

Je le suivis, réglant mon pas au sien pour être à sa hauteur.

-Cette fille n'obéit à aucune logique ! Elle est instable ! Elle fait ce qu'elle veut quand elle le veut et elle aime faire souffrir les gens… vous le savez comme moi ! crachai-je.

Booth entra dans la pièce sans rien répondre et son attention se fixa sur l'écran où Jane et Bella discutaient toujours vivement. J'attendis, le souffle court, le cœur serré sous l'effet de la peur.

S'il arrivait quelque chose à Bella… si elle était blessée ou pire par ma faute… je n'y survivrais pas. Je ne pourrais plus vivre. Même mon fils ne réussirait pas à me raccrocher à ce semblant de vie que j'avais.

-Je sais Edward, souffla Booth au bout d'un moment. Mais je ne crois pas qu'elle lui veuille du mal… repousse ta peur et pense avec ta tête. Puis… regarde et dis-moi ce que tu vois.

Je fermai les yeux et pris de grande inspiration, tentant de faire ce que mon patron m'avait conseillé. Au bout de quelques respirations, je me sentais plus calme. J'étais de nouveau lucide. J'avais repoussé ma terreur dans un petit tiroir bien dissimulé au fond de mon esprit.

J'ouvris alors les yeux et reportai mon attention sur l'écran. Jane souriait à Bella avec compassion, puis elle prit pendant un court instant la main de Bella dans la sienne. Celle-ci se dégagea doucement, un sourire timide sur les lèvres.

-Elles se connaissent, dis-je sans avoir à réfléchir.

C'était si évident ! Bella ne se serait jamais laissé touchée ainsi par une inconnue ! Elle n'aurait pas souri avec autant de facilité, sans détourner le regard ni rougir. Donc, elles se connaissaient. Mais comment avais-je fait pour passer à côté de cela pendant si longtemps ?

-Edward ! Dis quelque chose ! Je vais devenir folle ! cria soudain Alice, me ramenant au présent.

Je poussai un soupir et laissai tombai ma tête derrière moi, en fermant les yeux.

-Bella est placée sous la surveillance du FBI depuis que j'y travaille…

-QUOI ? Mais pourquoi ? m'interrompit ma sœur.

-Je t'en prie Alice, laisse-moi terminer…

-D'accord, mais dépêche-toi ! Je n'ai pas beaucoup de patience ces temps-ci ! rétorqua-t-elle en frappant du pied d'impatience sur le sol.

J'eus un petit sourire.

-Alice… tu n'as JAMAIS de patience !

Elle me lança un regard menaçant et je repris mon récit.

-Donc, j'ai découvert aujourd'hui qu'un membre du clan Volturi se trouve à Forks…

-Quoi ?

-Et qu'elle travaille avec Bella sous une fausse identité depuis quelques mois déjà, continuai-je, ignorant son interruption.

Après avoir déduit que Bella et Jane se connaissaient, Booth, Paul et moi avions passé en revue les images que nous avions prises de Bella au cours des derniers mois… et j'avais finalement trouvé quelques portraits où Jane apparaissait en arrière-plan et c'était toujours des images de Bella qui entrait ou sortait de son travail.

J'ignorais comment j'avais fait, et Smith aussi, pour ne pas la remarquer… mais je crois que mon inconscient lui, avait enregistré l'information à un moment ou à un autre et que c'était pour cela que j'avais rêvé de Bella…

Enfin, je ne pouvais plus revenir en arrière maintenant. J'avais fait une erreur monumentale et je devais la réparer ! J'étais donc entrée dans la banque de données des éditions A et B, puis j'avais fait des recherches approfondis sur chacun de leurs employées qui heureusement n'étaient pas nombreuses. Et j'avais découvert une irrégularité sur l'une d'elle… une jeune femme entrée dans la boîte depuis peu de temps… une femme qui n'existait tout bonnement pas aux yeux du gouvernement.

J'avais reporté l'information à mon patron qui avait décidé d'envoyer une équipe à Forks pour protéger Bella, mais surtout pour coincer Jane Volturi.

-Booth veut… il m'a demandé de ne pas m'occuper de cette affaire, continuai-je à l'intention de ma sœur. Il veut que j'aille à Las Vegas filer les Volturi comme c'était prévu, mais… mais je ne sais pas si je peux !

Je me levai, arpentant la pièce d'un pas rapide sous le regard inquiet de ma sœur.

-J'ignore si je peux rester en-dehors de tout cela… s'il arrive malheur à Bella parce que je n'étais pas là pour la protéger…

J'eus l'impression que la pièce devint soudain plus petite. J'étouffais, j'avais de la difficulté à respirer. Non ! Il ne pouvait rien arriver à Bella ! Je ne le permettrai pas !

-D'un autre côté, ajoutai-je d'une voix plus faible. Je SAIS que je n'aurai pas ni la force ni le courage de retourner là-bas et surtout, de me retrouver face à elle ! Je ne peux tout simplement pas !

Mon agitation retomba aussi vite qu'elle était apparue et je repris ma place sur le sofa, évitant le regard de ma sœur, attendant son verdict.

-Tu… tu surveilles les Volturi ?

Je relevai la tête vers elle, surpris. Elle semblait sous le choc.

-Lily… c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?

-Réponds à ma question Edward Cullen ! m'ordonna-t-elle d'un ton sans réplique.

J'hochai la tête doucement, observant sa réaction. Des larmes gonflèrent soudain ses yeux et elle se jeta dans mes bras.

-Oh Edward ! Tu essaies de les coincer, c'est cela ? C'est pour ça que tu travailles pour le FBI ?

Elle sanglotait contre ma poitrine et je l'enlaçai maladroitement. Je ne me souvenais pas de la dernière fois où ma sœur et moi avions eu un contact aussi intime. Cela faisait… un bout de temps. Il fallait avouer que je ne la voyais plus très souvent maintenant. Kate était devenue plus proche d'Alice que je ne l'étais…

Et pourtant, c'était encore vers elle que je me tournais lorsque j'avais un problème. Cela voulait peut-être dire que tout n'était pas perdu entre nous…

-Oui, c'est pour cela, répondis-je en caressant son dos.

Elle m'envoya alors un puissant coup de poing sur l'épaule avant de s'éloigner de moi.

-Tu n'es qu'un idiot ! s'écria-t-elle en essuyant les larmes qui maculaient son visage. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit avant ? Ça change tout ! Je veux dire… on était furieux que tu travailles pour eux! On ne comprenait pas que tu leur fasses confiance après ce qu'ils ont fait à Jazz et… à toi… pourquoi ne rien avoir dit ?

J'haussai les épaules, un sourire d'excuse sur les lèvres.

-Je n'ai pas le droit de parler de nos affaires avec des civiles… même si ces civiles sont ma famille. Et puis, je… je ne me sentais pas prêt à vous le dire. Je ne voulais pas… vous donner de faux espoirs. J'avais l'intention de tout avouer lorsque je les aurai enfin mis sous les barreaux !

Alice se laissa tomber à côté de moi en soupirant, une main posée sur son ventre proéminent. Je souris en fixant ce qui serait bientôt mon neveu ou ma nièce et je sursautai lorsque ma sœur prit ma main dans la sienne pour la déposer sur sa protubérance.

-Tu sens ça Edward ? me demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce. Ce petit être en moi sera bientôt un nouveau membre du clan Cullen et je voudrais qu'il connaisse notre famille telle qu'elle était avant… Je voudrais tant qu'il rencontre le véritable Edward, celui que tu es encore, quelque part au fond de toi. Celui que tu dissimules, que tu caches pour te protéger.

Je fermai les yeux un instant, déglutissant difficilement. Je ne voulais pas pleurer, pas devant ma sœur. Mais ses mots martelaient mon cœur tant ils étaient criant de vérité.

-Vas à Forks. Protège Bella… et tire un trait une fois pour toute sur le passé. Et peut-être qu'après… tu pourras arranger les choses dans ta vie. J'ai besoin… j'ai besoin de retrouver mon frère. J'ai besoin de retrouver ma famille.

Elle tourna son visage maculé de larmes vers moi et serra ma main plus fort entre la sienne.

-Je t'en prie Edward. Fais-le pour moi.

Son regard resta accroché au mien un instant, suppliant et intense et je détournai la tête.

Aller à Forks. Revoir Bella. Tirer un trait sur mon passé.

Étais-je capable de faire tout cela ? J'en doutais fortement. Je n'étais pas fort, je n'étais pas endurant, je n'étais même pas courageux. Le peu de volonté que j'avais un jour eu avait disparu lorsque Bella m'avait quitté. Et pourtant… je savais que je ne pouvais pas refuser.

Je ne pouvais pas décevoir une fois de plus Alice. Elle était le seul membre de ma famille qu'il me restait. La seule qui acceptait encore de me parler. Ma relation avec Emmet était difficile depuis la mort d'Esmé et avec sa femme… elle était carrément impossible. Mais la blonde avait décidé qu'elle ne voulait plus me voir lorsque je leur avais appris que Kate était enceinte… et Emmet, comme le petit chien de poche qu'il était, ne remettait pas en cause les décisions de sa femme. Jasper… et bien, entre Jasper et moi, la situation n'était jamais revenue celle qu'elle était lorsque nous étions adolescents. Il s'était passé trop d'événements, trop de temps aussi… il n'était plus mon meilleur ami. Il n'était que mon beau-frère et la plupart du temps, nous nous évitions, car nous retrouver tous les deux ensemble nous causait toujours un certain malaise. Quant à mon père… mon père ne vivait plus que pour le travail. On ne le voyait plus qu'une fois par année, à Noël… et encore fallait-il qu'Alice le traîne de force jusque chez elle ! Et pendant cette soirée, il ne m'adressait jamais la parole. Il ne posait même pas son regard sur moi. C'était comme si j'étais devenu invisible à la mort d'Esmé. Comme si j'étais mort en même temps qu'elle.

Pour tous, j'étais devenu un intrus dans ma propre famille. Un indésirable…

Sauf pour Alice.

Alice qui ne m'avait jamais lâché, même lorsque j'étais au plus bas. Alice qui avait essayé à maintes reprises de me tirer de mon état apathique. Alice qui avait persisté malgré mes rejets continuels, qui était revenue encore et encore malgré tous les mots méchants que j'avais pu lui dire. Alice qui m'avait pardonné sans même que je lui demande.

Avec Kate et Samuel, elle était ma famille maintenant. Je n'avais personne d'autre qu'eux trois et j'aurais été prêt à tout pour eux.

Même à affronter mon plus grand fantôme… et à souffrir au-delà des mots.

-D'accord Lily, soufflai-je. Je vais essayer de convaincre mon patron de m'envoyer à Forks.

Alice me fit un sourire triste et elle déposa un baiser sur ma joue.

-C'est la meilleure chose à faire.

À ce moment, l'horloge sonna, annonçant qu'il était 19 heures et Alice bondit sur ses pieds avec une grâce très surprenante pour une femme enceinte.

-Oh ! Edward… heu… Jasper va arriver d'une minute à l'autre alors… tu devrais partir !

Je me levai lentement, surpris. Au contraire de Jas et moi, Alice essayait de nous mettre en contact le plus souvent possible, souhaitant sûrement qu'un jour nous réglerions nos comptes et redeviendrons amis…

Alors pourquoi agir différemment aujourd'hui ?

Je l'ignorais, mais de toute façon, je n'avais aucun envie de vois mon beau-frère en ce moment. Et puis, j'avais un rendez-vous dans trente minutes avec mon indic… Je me dirigeai donc vers la porte, ma sœur sur les talons. Je me tournai vers elle, hésitant, puis je fis un pas pour la prendre dans mes bras.

-Merci Lily, chuchotai-je à son oreille.

-Edward ! Attends ! s'écria-t-elle au moment où j'allais sortir de la villa.

Je me tournai vers elle, un sourcil haussé, le regard interrogateur.

-Dis à Bella… que j'aimerais vraiment la revoir ! Et quel est la bienvenue ici !

J'hésitai un instant, ne sachant si j'avais véritablement envie que Bella vienne en Floride, à trente minutes de voiture de chez moi à peine…

-D'accord. Je lui dirai Alice, dis-je finalement.

Puis je sortis pour aller rejoindre ma voiture que j'avais laissée un peu plus loin dans la rue. Mais au moment où j'allais grimper dans ma Berline, mon regard retourna vers la maison de ma sœur et ce que j'y vis me gela.

Jasper et… Emmet se dirigeaient vers la porte de la maison. Mon frère semblait abattu, presque désespéré… cette vision me frappa en plein cœur. Emmet avait un problème… mais que se passait-il ?

Je délibérai avec moi-même un instant, me demandant si je ne devais y retourner… puis je décidai que non. Emmet ne voulait plus me voir alors je n'allais quand même pas lui imposer ma présence ! S'il voulait me parler, il n'avait qu'à faire les premiers pas.

« Lâche ! » me souffla une voix dans mon esprit.

Et elle avait raison. Mais je n'avais plus envie de me battre contre personne… j'avais renoncé à renouer avec eux, j'avais totalement lâché prise envers ceux qui étaient autrefois ma famille.

À la vérité, je devais admettre que je n'avais jamais réellement cherché à me réconcilier avec eux…

Mais peut-être qu'Alice avait raison. Peut-être que de retourner à Forks m'aiderait à trouver le courage de devenir celui que j'étais vraiment…

« Tu peux toujours espérer ! » pensai-je avec sarcasme en m'asseyant derrière le volant.

Mais alors que je me dirigeais vers mon point de rendez-vous habituel avec mon indicateur, la réalité de ce que j'avais fait me frappa : j'avais promis à ma sœur de retourner à Forks. Je lui avais promis de revoir Bella, de discuter avec elle, de mettre les choses au point entre nous…

Je sentis une vague de nausée m'envahir et je serrai le volant avec force, tentant de garder ma concentration sur la route. En vain. Un nom, un mot si beau, se répétait encore et encore dans mon esprit.

_Bella. Bella. Bella. _

J'allais la revoir. J'allais me retrouver face à elle. J'allais pour la première fois en cinq ans sentir son odeur, entendre son rire, voir la flamme qui brûlait ses yeux…

La souffrance me frappa alors sans crier gare. Je poussai un gémissement, me pliant sous le coup de la douleur. J'arrêtai alors la voiture sur le côté de la route et j'en sortis rapidement pour me laisser tomber à genoux sur le sol, la tête entre les jambes.

Qu'allais-je pouvoir lui dire ? Comment pourrais-je jamais justifier les paroles que j'avais eues envers elle, les mensonges que j'avais profané ?

Jamais je ne pourrais.

Un simple désolé ne serait pas suffisant. Pas pour ce que je lui avais dit.

« Toi, tu veux m'aider ? Tu ne trouves pas que tu as assez fait de mal ? » « C'est TOI qui as tué ma mère… »

Comment avais-je pu lui dire une telle chose ? Comment avais-je pu perdre la tête à un point tel? Tout ce que j'avais dit ce soir-là était un mensonge. Je ne pensais pas une seconde qu'elle était responsable de la mort de ma mère…

C'était moi. Seulement moi le coupable.

Je le savais. Je l'avais toujours su. Et je l'avais accusé… parce que la culpabilité et la douleur que je ressentais était tel que je me dégoûtais moi-même, que je n'arrivais plus à vivre avec ce que j'étais. J'avais délibérément cherché à lui faire du mal. J'avais voulu pendant un instant que mon ange souffre pour atténuer ma propre douleur.

Comment allais-je pouvoir lui faire face après cela ? Comment pourrais-je affronter la colère, le dégoût… ou pire l'indifférence dans ses magnifiques yeux bruns ?

La réponse était simple : je ne le pouvais pas.

Je me relevai lentement, les jambes faibles, les mains tremblantes, et je m'engouffrai de nouveau dans ma voiture.

Je n'étais pas fier de moi. J'allais briser une promesse faite à ma sœur…

Mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas revoir Bella. Je n'y étais pas prêt…

Je crois que je ne le serai jamais.

_02 juin 2014_

_J'étais assis devant mon piano, mes mains frôlant les notes sans jamais les enfoncer. Je ne pouvais plus jouer, cela faisait trop mal. Et pourtant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de venir m'asseoir ici jour après jour… dans le salon de cette maison qui était supposé être la nôtre, celle des Cullen, mais qui était désormais désertée. J'espérais sûrement que la musique se réveillerait subitement à l'intérieur de moi. _

_Mais elle restait obstinément silencieuse. _

_La musique était partie. Elle m'avait quitté en même temps que Bella… tout comme la joie, l'amour, le bonheur… _

_Il ne me restait plus maintenant que la tristesse, le désespoir… et le vide bien sûr. Ce vide au-dessus duquel j'avais l'impression de me tenir perpétuellement. Je savais qu'un jour je finirais par tomber, par être engouffré par lui. Et ce jour signerait ma fin. _

_Et ce serait mieux ainsi. Qui étais-je sans ELLE ? _

_Personne. _

_Je poussai un gémissement et déposai ma tête contre mon instrument, faisant s'élever dans le silence de la pièce une série de notes discordantes. _

_Je ne voulais plus penser, je ne voulais plus rêver, je ne voulais plus souffrir. J'aurais voulu être… rien. Être ce néant qui parfois me menaçait. Mais la douleur ne voulait partir. Elle s'accrochait à moi comme je m'étais accrochée à elle. Et je crois que je la méritais… je méritais d'avoir mal pour ce que j'avais fait à ma mère, à ma famille, à Bella. _

_Alors j'acceptais mon sort sans me plaindre, restant enfermé des heures dans cette pièce à ressasser de bons comme de mauvais souvenirs qui tous me donnaient l'impression de mourir petit à petit. _

_Si les souvenirs pouvaient tuer, il y aurait longtemps que je serais mort. Quel dommage que cela ne soit pas le cas ! J'attendais pourtant la mort avec envie, elle serait pour moi une délivrance. _

_J'entendis alors la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir derrière moi et je poussai un soupir, cachant mes yeux avec mon bras. Je ne voulais voir personne. Je désirais seulement être seul. La compagnie d'autrui m'était intolérable, peu importait de qui il s'agissait. Quoique… il n'y avait plus qu'une personne qui venait encore me voir : Alice. _

_Et comme je l'avais deviné, une petite main froide se posa sur mon épaule avec douceur. Je la repoussai brusquement. _

_-Va-t-en Alice ! grognai-je sans prendre la peine de me tourner vers elle. Je n'ai pas plus envie de te voir qu'hier ! _

_-Et moi je te répète ce que je t'ai dit des milliers de fois : je vais venir ici, chaque jour s'il le faut, tant que tu n'iras pas mieux ! _

_-Fiche le camp ! répétai-je même si je savais que c'était vain. _

_Mais je voulais qu'elle parte. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle voit ce que j'étais devenu… je n'aimais pas exposer ma faiblesse aux yeux des autres. _

_Tout ce que je voulais, c'était souffrir en paix. Peut-être parce que d'une certaine façon, j'aimais cela. Si je souffrais, c'était pour Bella. Et c'était la dernière chose qui me reliait à elle… mis à part cet anneau que je gardais autour de mon cou, près de mon cœur, depuis qu'elle m'avait quitté. _

_-Edward… ça fait plus d'un an maintenant. Tu ne peux pas passer le reste de ta vie ainsi ! dit ma sœur en prenant place à mes côtés. _

_Je tournai ma tête de l'autre côté pour ne plus voir son regard si triste… _

_-Et pourquoi pas ? répliquai-je, d'un ton furieux. Qu'est-ce qui m'en empêcherait ? _

_Ma sœur empoigna violemment mes cheveux qui m'arrivaient maintenant aux épaules dans sa main et elle tira dessus jusqu'à ce que je relève la tête en me débattant. _

_-Ouch ! Alice ! Lâche-moi bordel ! _

_-Regarde-moi Edward Cullen, dit-elle entre ses dents d'une voix menaçante. _

_Je croisai alors son regard noir et elle me lâcha aussitôt. _

_-Moi. Moi je vais t'en empêcher, tu m'entends ? Je ne te regarderai pas dépérir sans rien faire. Tu es mon frère et je t'aime ! _

_Je fermai les yeux sous la douleur, revenant plusieurs mois en arrière alors qu'une toute autre voix me chuchotait ces trois petits mots si importants pour moi… _

_-Pourquoi es-tu ici Alice ? lui demandai-je sans oser la regarder. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas encore laissé tomber comme les autres ? Pourquoi insistes-tu autant ?_

_-Et toi, pourquoi as-tu abandonné ? Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas chercher Bella ? Pourquoi n'essaies-tu pas de la convaincre qu'elle a fait une erreur ? Je sais qu'elle t'ai…_

_Je me levai d'un bond, m'éloignant de ma sœur, le corps tremblant. _

_-Tais-toi ! hurlai-je de toutes mes forces. Je ne veux pas entendre cela ! Je ne veux pas ! Bella ne veut plus de moi ! Elle est partie ! Elle a compris que je n'apporte rien de bon à personne ! _

_Puis je me laissai tomber sur le sol, épuisé par cet accès de colère, mon corps trop faible pour supporter pareil émotion. _

_-Je t'en prie, suppliai-je à mi-voix. Laisse-moi Alice. Je t'en prie. _

_Ma sœur s'approcha doucement de moi et s'agenouilla sur le sol. Je sentis son regard sur moi pendant un long instant, puis je l'entendis pousser un soupir. _

_-D'accord Edward. Je m'en vais… mais je reviens demain. Et j'aimerais vraiment, vraiment que tu aies pris une douche et que tu aies mangé un bon repas… _

_Mon cœur se souleva à cette idée. Je ne me souvenais plus de la dernière fois où j'avais mangé un véritable repas… sûrement il y a 3 jours, lorsqu'Alice m'avait obligé à avaler ce pâté au goût horrible. Et prendre une douche me paraissait une tâche insurmontable. _

_Ma sœur poussa un autre soupir. _

_-Promets-moi que tu le feras et je ne reviendrai que dans deux jours… s'il-te-plaît Edward… _

_Elle me fit ses yeux de biche et je hochai doucement la tête, vaincu. Alice sourit tristement avant de se remettre sur pieds. _

_-Alors on se voit dans deux jours ! _

_Puis elle s'en alla, me laissant de nouveau seul avec moi-même. Je me levai péniblement, puis je retournai m'asseoir devant mon piano, observant les notes en retenant mon souffle. J'y posai mes doigts et j'attendis… j'attendis… j'attendis… _

_Mais la musique n'était toujours pas revenue… _

_**Voilà, chapitre un peu plus court que les autres, mais je crois que les prochains auront cette taille sinon je n'arriverai pas à poster à chaque semaine. Je sais que l'histoire avance à pas de tortue, mais on en est qu'au chapitre 3 et j'ai beaucoup de chose à mettre en place avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet ! Prochain chapitre vendredi si j'arrive à l'écrire à temps ! **_


	4. Chapter 4 Te chercher pv Bella

_**Bonjour tout le monde ! Joyeux vendredi ! lol ! Je suis là, avec le chapitre 4 quelques heures en retard, mais ce matin encore il n'y avait que le flash back d'écrit. J'ai recommencé trois fois avant de finalement trouver ma ligne directrice. Je sais que certaines lectrices n'apprécieront pas parce que c'est centré sur Bella et Jacob alors je vais mettre quelque chose au clair tout de suite : de un, moi j'aime Jacob donc pas de menaces envers lui. Il n,est qu'une victime dans l'histoire. De deux, le couple de Jake et Bella ainsi que celui d'Edward et Kate sont des personnages à part entière de cette fic. Donc oui, on les verra souvent. C'est justement le sujet de cette fic : deux personnes engagés chacun de leur côté qui retrouve l'amour de leur vie… Alors vous êtes prévenues et si vous n'aimez pas… désolée mais c'est sur cela que j'ai envie d'écrire ! **_

_**Ensuite, heu… ce chapitre n'apporte pas d'éclaircissement sur le passé d'Edward et Bella. Mais tout vient à point à qui sait attendre ! ;) **_

_**Finalement, un GROS IMMENSE ÉNORME merci pour vos reviews !!! Je suis toujours heureuse de lire vos réactions, c'est ce qui me motive à vous livrer un chapitre à chaque semaine ! La suite du pv Edward bien sûr et elle sera publiée vendredi la semaine prochaine !!! **_

_**Bonne lecture ! **_

**CHAPITRE 4-**_** TE CHERCHER **_

_21 mai 2014 _

_J'étais dans un état entre le sommeil et le réveil. Mais pour une fois, je me sentais bien. Apaisée. Aucun sentiment d'angoisse, de désespoir, de peur… J'avais l'impression qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent. JE me sentais différente. _

_Un bras s'enroula autour de ma taille et je soupirai de contentement, me collant un peu plus sur Edward. C'était pour cela que je me sentais aussi bien. Parce qu'IL était là… parce qu'il était revenu auprès de moi. _

_Je pris une grande inspiration pour respirer son odeur qui m'avait tant manqué et j'ouvris soudain les yeux, tout à fait réveillée à présent. _

_Quelque chose clochait. Ce n'était pas SON odeur. _

_« Mon Dieu ! Non ! Non ! Non ! » pensai-je avec force, priant pour que cet odeur familière disparaisse. _

_Mais elle resta là, flottant autour de moi, tout comme le bras fort qui m'entourait, le bras dont la peau était légèrement basanée. Je pris une grande inspiration et, avec une vague de courage dont je ne me savais pas capable, je me tournai vers l'homme qui dormait à mes côtés. _

_Malgré la situation catastrophique dans laquelle je me trouvais, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Jacob était si beau ainsi… un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres et il ressemblait à un petit garçon. Je passai ma main dans ses cheveux, puis déposai un bisou sur sa joue avant de sortir du lit rapidement. _

_Je devais partir avant que mon ami se réveille ! C'était un geste lâche… j'en avais conscience, mais je ne pouvais faire autrement. _

_J'avais honte de ce que j'avais fait ! J'avais fait l'amour avec mon meilleur ami… meilleur ami qui était amoureux de moi et qui croyait sûrement que cette nuit signifiait l'évolution de notre relation. Mais je ne me sentais pas du tout prête pour cela ! Je ne pouvais pas m'engager avec un autre… que lui. _

_Il était, est et restera toujours le seul. Peu importe l'amour que je portais à Jake, il ne chasserait jamais l'autre de mon cœur. _

_Je cherchai frénétiquement mes vêtements, m'habillant le plus silencieusement possible… _

_-Où vas-tu ? demanda soudain la voix de Jacob, me faisant sursauter. _

_Je me tournai vers lui, les joues rouges. C'est ce qu'on appelle être prise en flagrant délit. _

_-Je… hum… j'ai beaucoup de travail, alors… _

_Jake bondit du lit et je détournai la tête devant sa nudité. Il m'empoigna le bras et m'obligea à me tourner vers lui, plongeant ses yeux sombres dans les miens. _

_-Bella… reste, je t'en prie ! _

_Je vis toute la souffrance que je lui causais dans son regard, mais je ne pouvais accéder à sa demande. Je ne pourrais jamais l'aimer comme lui m'aimait… et il souffrirait de cette situation. Chaque jour, il souffrirait. Et je l'aimais trop pour lui faire subir cela. _

_-Je dois partir Jake ! murmurai-je en détournant de nouveau la tête. _

_Je me dégageai doucement de son étreinte et je me dirigeai vers la porte. _

_-Alors cette nuit ne signifiait rien pour toi ? JE ne signifie rien pour toi ? s'écria-t-il avec rancœur. _

_Je m'arrêtai sur le seuil de sa chambre, ma respiration devenant haletante. Comment pouvait-il dire cela ? Comment pouvait-il penser cela ? Il savait bien que je ne serais rien sans lui ! Je serais encore cette loque qui passait ces journées entières dans son lit de jeune fille, les yeux perdus dans le vague, pensant à LUI. _

_-Pour moi… cette nuit était la plus belle de ma vie et c'était… le développement logique de notre relation. Je crois que c'est là où nous devons être. Toi et moi. Ensemble. _

_Je sentis des larmes couler sur mon visage alors que les mots de Jake se répercutaient en moi._

_Là où je devais être. Je devrais être auprès d'Edward parce que c'était lui l'homme de ma devrais être avec Edward parce qu'il était une partie de moi-même. Je devrais être avec Edward parce que son absence me faisait si mal que je mourrais un peu plus chaque jour depuis qu'il m'avait quitté… _

_Mais Edward n'était pas là. Il était parti et il ne reviendrait jamais. _

_Je fermai les yeux, hoquetant de douleur. Non. Je ne pouvais pas encore l'accepter. Même si mon esprit, lui, savait que c'était la vérité, mon cœur ne pouvait l'admettre. Il était incapable d'oublier. Il était incapable d'aimer à nouveau._

_Et surtout, il ne voulait pas perdre cet espoir… cet infime espoir qu'Edward reviendrait vers moi un jour… _

_Je me pliai sous la douleur, sentant le sol rencontrer brutalement mes genoux. _

_Jake se précipita vers moi et il me serra dans ses bras, me berçant comme un enfant. Je m'accrochai à son cou, répétant encore et encore : _

_-Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas. Je suis désolée Jake. Je ne peux pas. _

_-Chut ! Ça va Bella ! Je suis désolé… je ne voulais pas te brusquer ! Je suis un idiot ! Pardonne-moi! _

_Mes pleurs se calmèrent, la douleur s'estompa sans disparaître pour autant, reprenant sa place au fond de ma poitrine. _

_Je levai le visage et rencontrai les yeux inquiets de Jacob. Une bouffée d'amour m'envahie et j'enfouie mon nez dans le cou de mon ami. _

_Jake, lui, était là. Comme toujours. Et auprès de lui, le trou dans ma poitrine se refermait, je respirais plus librement. Il était essentiel à ma vie à présent. Je SAVAIS que je ne supporterais pas de le perdre. _

_J'ignorais si un jour je pourrais réellement passer à autre chose, oublier Edward et mon amour pour lui… mais je devais au moins essayer. Je devais le faire. Pour Jake. Par amour pour lui, je me devais de tout faire pour avancer. _

_-Ça va mieux ? me murmura Jacob à l'oreille. _

_J'hochai la tête en reniflant, puis sans réfléchir, je me relevai doucement pour déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres en souriant. Jake me fixa, surpris. _

_-Bella… tu n'es pas obligée de faire cela. Tu sais que… tu sais que je vais rester ton meilleur ami, peu importe ce qui arrive. _

_-Je sais, répondis-je. Et je ne suis pas prête à m'engager… mais on peut y aller lentement. Pas à pas… non ? _

_Jacob me fit un sourire éblouissant et il me serra dans ses bras avec force. _

_-Pas à pas ! Oui, c'est parfait ! Je suis prêt à attendre le temps qu'il faudra Bella maintenant que je sais qu'il y a un espoir ! _

_Je lui rendis son sourire, un sentiment d'angoisse me serrant la poitrine…_

_Il ne me restait plus qu'à espérer à présent… espérer que je pourrais oublier Edward une fois pour toute. _

J'étais assise sur le sofa, ma tête reposant sur les cuisses de Jake qui me caressait les cheveux d'une main distraite tout en zappant sur les chaînes de sport. Moi je lisais un livre. Ou plutôt, je lui faisais croire que je lisais un livre parce qu'à la vérité, je n'avais pas retenu un mot de Raisons et sentiments qui était pourtant l'un de mes ouvrages favoris.

Mon esprit était totalement accaparé par Alice. Je ne savais pas par où commencer ! Je voulais la retrouver, mais j'ignorais comment faire. Nous étions le 15 avril. Cela faisait exactement deux jours que je me creusais l'esprit en vain. J'avais bien pensé demander de l'aide à Charlie, il était policier après tout et il avait des contacts au FBI, mais je savais déjà qu'il refuserait. De un, parce qu'il n'avait pas le droit de le faire et de deux, parce qu'il refuserait que je revois un membre de la famille Cullen. Pour lui, ils m'avaient détruite et il ne voulait pas que ça se reproduise.

Je devrais donc me débrouiller seule… mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire !

Je n'avais aucun indice, aucune piste, aucune façon de retrouver celle qui avait été ma meilleure amie. J'étais devant une énigme insoluble et mon enthousiasme était sur le déclin depuis ce matin. Je ne pourrais pas tenir la promesse que j'avais fait à Esmé. Je ne pourrais pas revoir Alice et les autres Cullen. Je ne pourrais pas revoir…

J'arrêtai là mes pensées, car il était hors de question que je pense à LUI lorsque j'étais avec Jacob. Je n'en avais pas le droit.

Je poussai un soupir et sentis le regard de Jake se tourner vers moi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bella ? Hier, tu semblais presque euphorique et aujourd'hui, tu es en pleine déprime ! Tu n'as pas tourné une page de ton livre depuis au moins quinze minutes !

Je me mordis la lèvre, anxieuse à l'idée que j'allais une fois de plus lui mentir. Et je n'étais pas plus douée qu'auparavant pour le faire ! Jake comprendrait-il que je lui cachais quelque chose ? Jusqu'à maintenant, il avait seulement semblé heureux, croyant que j'étais réellement passée à autre chose. Il n'avait pas compris que ma bonne humeur venait de ma nouvelle résolution, du but que je m'étais fixée.

Comment aurait-il pu savoir ? Il avait une totale confiance en moi !

-Je… hum… ce n'est rien. Quelques ennuis au travail, répondis-je rapidement, envahie par la culpabilité.

Les yeux de Jacob se rétrécirent et je crus que j'étais découverte… jusqu'à ce qu'il me demande, d'une voix furieuse :

-Est-ce que c'est encore ce dragon de Valez ?

Je me contentai d'hocher la tête, ne faisant pas confiance à ma voix. Jake grogna.

-C'est une vraie salope ! J'aimerais bien la rencontrer un jour pour lui dire ma façon de penser ! De quel droit te traite-t-elle ainsi ? Tu es…

Je déposai une main réconfortante sur son bras, un sourire triste aux lèvres.

-C'est ma patronne. Et elle est comme cela avec tout le monde.

-Patronne, répéta Jake. Ouais. Mais elle est là depuis beaucoup moins de temps que toi !

Je poussai un soupir.

-Parlons d'autre chose, tu veux ?

Jacob soupira à son tour, puis il s'étendit à mes côtés, déposant sa tête contre ma poitrine alors que sa main faisait des arabesques sur mon ventre.

-D'accord parlons d'autre chose… on pourrait parler de nous par exemple !

Mon souffle se coupa un instant, mais je m'obligeai à respirer normalement.

-Nous ? murmurai-je.

-Oui, pouffa Jacob. Toi et moi. Notre couple… tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Il reprit son sérieux et leva la tête pour rencontrer mon regard.

-Ça va faire 4 ans qu'on est ensemble dans un mois… j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait marquer le coup ! Partir en week-end ou même une semaine, pourquoi pas ? Juste toi et moi.

Je poussai un imperceptible soupir de soulagement, puis je lui souris avec franchise cette fois.

-C'est une excellente idée Jake ! répondis-je avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Jacob approfondit notre baiser, appuyant son corps contre le mien, mais je le repoussai doucement.

-Avec ce qui est arrivé au travail, je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à…

La mâchoire de Jake se contracta, mais il hocha la tête avant de s'éloigner de moi pour reprendre sa place assise. Je me redressai aussi, jouant nerveusement avec mes mains. Je ne pouvais pas faire l'amour avec Jake, pas alors que je lui mentais délibérément. Et puis, je craignais de penser à LUI parce qu'il était plus présent que jamais dans mon esprit depuis que j'avais décidé de le retrouver…

« Ce n'est pas plutôt Alice que tu dois retrouver ? » se moqua une voix dans mon esprit.

Je la repoussai d'un grognement. Je voulais les retrouver tous les deux. Il ne se passerait rien avec Edward… non. Il ne voulait plus de moi et il avait sûrement refait sa vie en cinq ans. Et moi, j'étais avec Jacob. Mais j'avais besoin de lui parler, de m'expliquer avec lui, de m'excuser aussi et de m'assurer qu'il se portait bien. J'avais besoin de cela pour pouvoir l'oublier, pour clore cette partie de ma vie.

-Bella, souffla soudain Jacob d'une voix si triste que je me tournai aussitôt vers lui.

Il me regardait, un air torturé sur le visage.

-Dis-moi la vérité, je t'en pris ! J'ai cru que… mais je crois m'être trompé… tu… tu n'as pas vraiment l'intention d'oublier Cullen, n'est-ce pas ?

Il ferma les yeux et je savais qu'il retenait ses larmes. Je me précipitai vers lui pour le serrer dans mes bras, mes propres larmes inondant son visage. Je m'en voulais de lui faire du mal ainsi. Je ne supportais pas de le voir pleurer à cause de moi… je n'étais pas bonne pour lui et je le savais. Je n'étais bonne pour personne. Mais je n'arrivais pas à m'éloigner de lui. J'avais essayé. J'avais véritablement essayé à plusieurs reprises, mais Jake était lui aussi une partie de moi.

Je devais déjà vivre en étant mutilé depuis qu'on m'avait arraché Edward… je ne pouvais supporter qu'on me retire une autre partie de mon cœur. J'étais égoïste, mais j'avais décidé de le garder près de moi, même si je savais que je le ferais souffrir.

Mais je ne pouvais faire autrement.

-Jacob, murmurai-je à son oreille. Je te promets que je fais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour passer à autre chose. Je veux… je veux recommencer à vivre moi aussi. Avec toi.

-Mais, poursuivit Jake, lisant dans mes pensées.

-Mais pour cela, il y a certaines _choses_ que je dois faire, avouai-je finalement en retenant mon souffle.

Mon ami s'éloigna de moi juste assez pour pouvoir m'observer, ses sourcils froncés. Je pouvais presque sentir la colère émaner de tout son corps. Jake était plutôt impressionnant lorsqu'il se fâchait…

-Quel genre de chose ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qui n'admettait aucun échappatoire.

Il me fixa de son regard intense, plongeant dans mon âme pour tenter de deviner ce que je cachais. C'était un jeu auquel il excellait. Je détournai précipitamment la tête, mon cœur battant la chamade.

Je ne pouvais pas lui dire. Je connaissais déjà sa réaction. Il prendrait cela pour une trahison… et il m'abandonnerait comme _lui_ l'avait fait.

Mais il était trop tard. Jake me poussa brusquement pour bondir hors du sofa. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers moi, ses mains étaient serrés en deux poings de chaque côté de son corps secoué de tremblements de fureur. J'eus un mouvement de recul instinctif.

-Tu vas le chercher, c'est ça ? Tu vas chercher Edward ?

La culpabilité du se lire sur mon visage parce qu'il éclata d'un rire presque hystérique.

-Jacob, calme-toi ! Je…

-Tu veux te remettre avec lui ? Tu veux le supplier de te reprendre, c'est ça ? Tu vas lui dire que tu n'as jamais cessé de l'aimer, que tu l'attends depuis tout ce temps ? Combien de temps ça va te prendre pour m'oublier Bella ? Combien de temps pour me jeter aux poubelles et ne plus jamais penser à moi ? Tu vas pouvoir être fière : tu seras de nouveau madame Cullen avec tout ce que cela implique : la famille nombreuse, l'argent, la belle maison, les voitures de luxe… le sexe aussi. Parce que j'imagine que c'était bien meilleur avec lui qu'avec moi. C'est sûrement pour cela que tu passes ton temps à me repousser…

-ARRÊTE ! m'écriai-je en me levant pour lui faire face. Tu es injuste !

Jake me fixa un instant de son regard noir, puis il se détourna en poussant un cri de rage, envoyant son poing dans mon mur, laissant un trou immense.

Puis, il soupira, passant une main lasse dans son visage. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers moi, mon estomac se contracta douloureusement.

Non. Il ne pouvait pas partir.

-Je suis désolé, mais j'abandonne Bella. Je ne peux plus continuer.

Puis il me tourna le dos et se dirigea vers la porte.

NON ! NON ! NON ! C'était impossible ! Cela ne pouvait pas arriver ! C'était un cauchemar ! Pas lui aussi ! Pas mon Jake !

-JAKE NON !

Je me précipitai vers lui et le retins par le bras, m'accrochant à lui de toutes mes forces.

-Tu ne peux pas faire cela ! Tu ne peux pas partir ! Tu m'as promis ! Tu m'as promis que tu serais toujours là ! Tu m'as promis de ne jamais me faire de mal, de ne jamais faire ce qu'IL m'a fait ! Tu l'as promis Jake ! Tu n'as pas le droit !

J'étais secoué par des sanglots hystériques, refusant de relâcher ma poigne sur Jacob. Le visage de celui-ci se décomposa, mais il me repoussa doucement et je m'écroulai sur le sol, me repliant sur moi en sanglotant.

-Je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser Bella… mais je ne peux pas rester là pendant que tu cherches un autre, pendant que tu penses à un autre, pendant que tu aimes un autre. Ça fait trop mal.

-Mais je suis avec toi ! m'exclamai-je en relevant mon visage vers lui. Je SUIS avec toi Jake. Pas avec lui.

-Ce n'est pas moi que tu veux, répliqua-t-il d'une voix sombre.

-SI ! C'est toi que je veux ! Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi ! J'ai besoin de toi !

Je tendis une main suppliante vers lui alors qu'une scène semblable traversa mon esprit. Ironiquement, ce moment ressemblait au dernier instant que j'avais partagé avec Edward, lorsqu'il m'avait repoussé.

-VA-T-EN ! JE NE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR ! DÉGAGE D'ICI !

J'eus presque l'impression d'entendre _sa_ voix résonner autour de moi, sa voix qui se superposa ensuite à celle de Jake qui me criait qu'il ne voulait plus de moi, qu'il serait bien mieux sans moi dans sa vie.

-Non Jake, murmurai-je pour moi-même. Non.

Mais Jake n'était pas Edward… et il ne me repoussa pas. Il ne partit pas. Il s'assit sur le sol devant moi et prit ma main suppliante dans les siennes.

-Je ne sais plus quoi faire Bella, chuchota-t-il, ses yeux brillant de larmes contenues. Je ne sais plus.

Je poussai un gémissement de douleur, puis je me jetai à son cou, le serrant contre moi de toutes mes forces, enfonçant mes ongles dans sa peau.

Jake était là. Il ne partirait pas, il resterait avec moi.

Je sautai sur sa bouche, l'embrassant avec une passion qui ne m'était plus familière. Pas avec lui. Il tenta de me repousser, mais je ne lâchai pas prise et il finit par se laisser porter dans le baiser en poussant un grognement de plaisir.

Jake resterait avec moi. Je ne le laisserai pas partir; je ne survivrai pas à un autre abandon.

Un long moment plus tard, j'étais tendue dans mon lit, serrée contre le corps nu de Jacob qui fixait le plafond, un air concentré sur le visage. Je caressai doucement le pli qui barrait son front, puis demandai :

-À quoi penses-tu ?

-Je me demande… ce que nous allons devenir, répondit-il sans me regarder.

Je me relève sur un coude et me penche vers son visage pour plonger mon regard dans le sien.

-Nous allons nous en sortir Jake… je vais retrouver les Cullen…

Je le sentis tressaillir à ces paroles, mais je poursuivis tout de même :

-… et je vais mettre un terme à toute cette souffrance.

Jacob pousse un soupir.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as besoin d'eux pour le faire ! réplique-t-il d'un ton acerbe.

-Parce que… parce que je suis responsable de la mort d'Esmé et que j'ai besoin de leur pardon pour pouvoir avancer. J'ai besoin de savoir qu'ils m'ont pardonné, qu'ils m'ont tous pardonné, même Edward et qu'ils ont réussi à s'en sortir malgré tout…

Le regard de Jacob s'assombrit et je déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres, tentant de le rassurer du mieux que je le pouvais. Je comprenais ses réticences, mais je n'avais pas renoncé à mon idée. Je devais le faire.

-Jake… tu vas devoir me faire confiance, soufflai-je en caressant son visage.

Il hocha la tête avant de se dégager de mon étreinte pour sortir du lit. Je me relevai, un vent de panique me saisissant à nouveau.

-Où vas-tu ? demandai-je sans pouvoir empêcher ma voix de trembler.

-NOUS allons chez moi. Je dois te donner quelque chose.

Je fronçai les sourcils, perplexe.

-Quoi ? Que veux-tu me donner ?

-Tu le sauras chez moi !

-Jake, tu sais que…

-…tu détestes les surprises. Oui, mais ce n'est pas une surprise. Du moins, ça ne me rend pas heureux de te le donner, mais je crois qu'il le faut.

Encore plus perplexe, je me levai tout de même du lit pour m'habiller et je suivis Jake jusqu'à sa voiture. Pendant tout le chemin, je lui posai des questions, mais il resta aussi muet qu'une tombe et son humeur sombre ne disparut pas. Une humeur qui me donnait des sueurs froides après ce que nous avions vécu… mais je tentais de me convaincre que cela ne voulait rien dire. Si Jake avait voulu me quitter, il l'aurait fait un peu plus tôt. Non ?

Mais je restais tout de même préoccupée. Jacob se fâchait rapidement, mais il retrouvait toujours sa bonne humeur. Le voir aussi sombre était pour moi un mauvais présage.

Nous arrivions enfin chez lui où il sortit rapidement de sa voiture sans m'attendre pour se précipiter à l'intérieur de la maison qui avait autrefois appartenu à son père, lorsque celui-ci était encore en vie. Je le suivis, trébuchant à quelques reprises, et le trouvai debout devant la table de la cuisine, une enveloppe à la main.

-Qu'est-ce que…?

Il me la tendit d'une main tremblante.

-Je dois le faire avant de changer d'avis. C'est pour toi.

Mon regard descendit sur l'enveloppe et ce que j'y vis fit s'arrêter mon cœur pendant un instant.

_Bella. _

C'était tout ce qui était écrit, mais de SON écriture, à LUI. Je plaçai une main devant ma bouche, stupéfaite, alors que mon cœur repartait au galop.

-Je ne comprends pas, soufflai-je difficilement.

-C'est Charlie qui me l'a donné, il y a un peu plus d'un an. Il l'a depuis… et bien depuis son départ. Il a dit que maintenant, c'est moi qui avait la responsabilité de te la donner ou non.

Mon souffle s'accéléra. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire : une lettre d'Edward. Une lettre qu'il m'avait écrite juste avant de partir.

-Quand Edward a-t-il… comment Charlie…

-Edward est venu chez lui, me coupa Jacob en soupirant, lorsque tu étais dans ton état catatonique et il lui a donné en demandant à Charlie de te la transmettre seulement si tu cherchais à le retrouver. Je crois que… que ce jour est arrivé.

Il prit ma main et y glissa la lettre de force.

-Crois-moi, je n'ai pas envie de te donner ÇA. Mais… je… j'espère que cela t'aider à… à passer à autre chose.

Puis il s'éloigna, me laissant seule avec ce papier qui me brûlait la main. Je voulais la lire. Je le voulais de tout mon cœur parce que pendant un instant, ce serait presque comme si je serais de nouveau auprès de lui. D'un autre côté, je ne savais pas si je le supporterais. Si je supporterais de lire ses mots d'adieux et peut-être sa demande de ne jamais me lancer à sa recherche. Ou pire encore, de lire ses accusations, sa colère, son mépris.

Non. Je ne pouvais pas.

Je laissai tomber la lettre sur le sol et je sortis en trombe de la maison, marchant d'un pas rapide dans la rue sombre et déserte, prenant de grandes inspirations pour calmer mon angoisse. Je marchai un long moment, jusqu'à arriver à la plage de la Push où je me laissai tomber pour observer la mer.

J'ignore combien de temps j'y restai, une minute, une heure peut-être, mais je ne me relevai que lorsque je me sentis parfaitement calme. J'avais pris une décision. J'allais lire cette lettre… peu importe ce qui y était écrit, je devais savoir. Et Jake avait raison : cela m'aiderait à oublier Edward.

Je devais le faire, j'en étais capable.

Je retournai lentement vers la maison des Black lorsqu'une sensation étrange parcourut ma nuque : j'avais l'impression d'être suivie, épiée. Je jetai un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule, mais il n'y avait personne.

De toute évidence, je devenais paranoïaque ! Je repris ma route, mais la sensation désagréable ne me quitta pas. Je ralentis la cadence encore un peu et j'entendis distinctement un bruit de pas derrière moi. Je n'avais plus aucun doute : j'étais suivie. La peur me gagna définitivement et c'est de nouveau à la course que je rentrai chez Jacob. Je ne m'arrêtai qu'en arrivant devant la porte et ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que je me retournai.

Je vis un homme s'éloigner dans la rue à pas rapide. Il était trop loin pour que je le distingue correctement, mais sa chevelure indomptable d'une couleur bronze unique ne trompait pas…

-Edward !

**PS DE L'AUTEUR : Désolée pour les fautes, je n'ai pas le temps de me relire. Et oui, je suis sadique… :P Que voulez-vous ? On ne se refait pas ! Ah oui ! J'ai oublié de dire que pour expliquer la réaction de Bella il ne faut pas oublier qu'elle est amoureuse de Jake même si Edward prend la plus grande place dans son cœur. Et maintenant que j'y pense, cette fille est vraiment une dépendante affective ! lol ! Pas juste dans ma fic mais dans les livres aussi : elle est incapable de vivre sans homme… :P **

**Reviews please et à vendredi ! **


	5. Chapter 5 Retourner vers elle

_**Bonjour tout le monde ! Me revoilà ENFIN avec un chapitre pour cette fic ! Désolée de l'attente, mais une fois que j'ai repris mes fics Twilight, il a fallu que je relise Envers et contre tout et les quatre chapitres de cette fic pour me remettre dans le bain, puis j'ai dû me creuser l'esprit pour retrouver ma ligne directrice. Je me souvenais de ce que je devais faire en gros dans ce chapitre, mais pour la suite c'était un peu le blanc… alors j'ai attendu d'être certaine de bien savoir où je m'en allais avant d'écrire ! Mais cette fois c'est bon, et comme cette histoire est ma préférée, je suis vraiment heureuse de la reprendre enfin ! **_

_**Comme ça fait longtemps, je vais faire ici un petit récapitulatif depuis le début. Pour ceux qui se souviennent, sauter directement au chapitre ! **_

_**Donc, premier chapitre : C'est l'anniversaire de la mort d'Esmé. Elle est morte dans l'explosion de sa voiture 5 ans plus tôt. Bella n'arrive pas à oublier, elle se sent coupable et surtout, elle n'arrive pas à oublier Edward. Même si elle est en couple avec Jake. Elle décide tout de même d'essayer et alors qu'elle est en chemin vers le cimetière, elle croise le regard d'un fantôme de son passé : Alice. Elle prend alors la résolution de retrouver la famille Cullen pour enfin mettre une croix sur son passé. **_

_**Chapitre deux : Edward travaille pour le FBI. Il essaie de coincer les Volturi, ceux qui ont gâché sa vie lorsqu'il avait 17 ans et qui sont en plus responsable de la mort de sa mère. Il s'est fait une nouvelle vie : il est avec Kate maintenant et a même un enfant avec elle, le petit Samuel. Pourtant, il n'arrive pas à oublier Bella et il l'espionne souvent avec les moyens du FBI. Il découvre alors que Jane Volturi est chez celle qu'il aime… **_

_**Chapitre trois : Edward se rend chez Alice pour lui demander de l'aide. Son patron refuse qu'il se rende à Forks pour protéger Bella et lui-même ne sait plus quoi faire. Alice lui demande d'aller à Forks et il lui promet. Sur le chemin du retour, il réalise qu'il sera incapable de tenir cette promesse. **_

_**Chapitre quatre : Bella n'a pas avancé d'un pouce dans sa recherche de la famille Cullen. Après avoir annoncé son projet à Jacob, ils ont une énorme dispute et Jake veut la laisser… mais elle le convint de rester auprès d'elle. Il lui remet alors une lettre qui lui ait destiné et qu'Edward a remis à Charlie avant son départ. Alors qu'elle ne l'a pas encore lu, elle croit apercevoir une chevelure bronze reconnaissable entre toutes…**_

_**Er c'est là que je vous ai laissé, moi auteur cruelle ! Pendant plusieurs mois en plus ! Et le pire, c'est que comme ce chapitre reprend exactement là où on avait laissé Edward,soit le soir du 13 avril, deux jours avant le pv Bella. Donc ne vous attendez pas aux retrouvailles… pas tout de suite du moins ! **_

_**Sur ce, je vous dis bonne lecture et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ! **_

**CHAPIRTRE 5- Retourner vers elle **

J'arrivai sur le stationnement désert et je me garai le plus loin possible du magasin fermé à cette heure, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à l'horloge.

J'avais vingt minutes de retard.

M'avait-elle attendu ? Ou était-elle partie, voyant que je n'arrivais pas ?

Je coupai le contact, puis laissai tomber ma tête contre l'appui. J'espérais vraiment qu'elle serait encore là. J'avais quelque petite chose à mettre au clair avec elle…

La porte s'ouvrit alors sur mon indic qui se glissa silencieusement dans la voiture. Je lui jetai à peine un regard, mécontent.

-Salut Edward ! lança-t-elle en souriant. Comment ça va ?

Elle se pencha vers moi et déposa un baiser sur ma joue. Je retins difficilement une grimace, je ne pouvais lui montrer la répulsion qu'elle m'inspirait parfois, pas sans la perdre… et elle était essentielle à l'enquête que je menais.

-Salut Victoria, répondis-je en portant enfin mon attention sur la rouquine qui, un jour lointain, avait été une amie. Celle qui à présent, était mon indicateur : travaillant pour les Volturi depuis des années, elle m'aidait à recueillir des informations sur eux.

Victoria fronça les sourcils, m'observant intensément.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu es contrarié ?

Je me pinçai l'arête du nez en soupirant.

-Jane, dis-je simplement, comme si cela résumait tout mes problèmes.

Le visage de Victoria se décomposa aussitôt et je vis une lueur de panique dans ses yeux. De panique et… de culpabilité. Elle savait donc que Jane était à Forks, mais elle ne m'en avait rien dit.

-Merde Vic ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as rien dit ? m'écriai-je en frappant avec rage sur mon volant.

Victoria attrapa mon coupe-vent de ses deux mains, s'y agrippant de toutes ses forces, levant vers moi un regard désespéré.

-Je suis désolée Edward ! Ne m'en veux pas ! Je suis tellement désolée… je ne voulais pas que tu saches, je ne voulais pas que tu sois furieux contre moi… je ne voulais pas parler, mais tu sais comment est Jane ! Elle m'a suivi un soir. Elle nous a vus. Puis elle m'a posé des tonnes de question. J'ai résisté. Je me suis battue contre elle, mais à un moment, je n'ai plus eu la force et… pardonne-moi ! Je suis désolée ! Pardonne-moi !

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, j'attrapai violemment les poignets de Victoria, retenant difficilement ma fureur. La situation était pire, bien pire que je ne l'avais cru.

-Tu dis que Jane nous a vu ensemble, toi et moi ? demandai-je d'une voix dure.

Elle baissa le regard.

-Oui.

-C'était quand ?

-Je ne sais plus exactement… il y a quelques mois.

Je la repoussai sans douceur, écœuré par sa proximité.

-Edward, je t'en prie…

-Tais-toi ! aboyai-je en fermant les yeux. Depuis des mois, toutes les informations que tu m'amènes sont sans valeur… et tu ne m'en as rien dit ! Ils SAVENT que tu es mon indic ! Ils filtrent l'information qu'ils te donnent ! Et ils se servent sûrement de toi pour nous amener sur une fausse piste… mais toi, tu n'as rien dit ! Comment est-ce que je peux te faire confiance après ça Victoria ?

-NON ! s'écria-t-elle en secouant la tête. Non. Jane n'a rien dit à son père. Elle n'a rien dit !

-Comment le sais-tu ?

-Aro ne veut plus entendre parler de toi, de Jasper et de toute cette histoire ! Pour lui, c'est du passé ! Il a ordonné à Jane de laisser tomber alors elle a décidé de travailler toute seule pour vous faire payer…

Je pris de grande inspiration, comptant dans ma tête, enfin de retrouver mon masque d'impassibilité qui m'était essentiel. Surtout en présence de Victoria.

Lorsque ce fut fait, je me tournai lentement vers elle et plongeai dans son regard fuyant.

-Ça fait 10 mois qu'on travaille ensemble tous les deux Victoria… pourquoi ne rien avoir dit avant ? Est-ce qu'il y a longtemps que Jane essaie de me retrouver ?

Victoria hocha la tête.

-Depuis ton départ. Elle n'a jamais cru à cette histoire de mort. Aro non plus, mais lui s'en fiche. Il ne te voit pas comme une menace.

Je continuai à la fixer, tentant de lire dans son esprit, de découvrir si oui ou non elle disait la vérité.

Travailler avec Victoria n'était pas facile. Elle était instable et imprévisible. Elle savait jouer la comédie comme personne. Pour l'amadouer, j'avais dû lui faire croire que je la considérais toujours comme une amie. Cela ne lui avait pas pris de temps à céder… elle se rappelait très bien du temps que nous avions passé ensemble, de l'époque où nous étions vraiment amis. Elle m'avait dit un jour, lors de notre dernière conversation téléphonique, que jamais personne ne l'avait traité comme moi je l'avais fait, que jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi bien avec quelqu'un avant… même pas avec James.

Elle s'était alors accrochée à moi, comme elle s'était accrochée à son petit ami lorsqu'il était encore en vie. Victoria, en plus d'un trouble de la personnalité limite, avait de fortes tendances dépendantes. Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un qui lui disait quoi faire, quelqu'un à qui elle pouvait s'identifier. Et cette personne, c'était moi maintenant.

Pas parce que j'en avais envie. Loin de là. Seulement parce que c'était ce que je devais faire. Je lui mentais, je la manipulais, comme elle l'avait fait avec moi lorsque j'avais 17 ans. J'en ressentais parfois un sentiment de culpabilité difficile à gérer, mais j'y arrivais… parce que j'étais prêt à tout pour coincer les Volturi.

Et même si ce n'était pas facile, même si Victoria n'était pas fiable, d'une certaine façon, j'avais confiance en elle. Certaines personnes me trouvaient fous de penser ainsi, certains agents du FBI s'étaient fortement opposés à ce qu'on l'utilise comme taupe à cause autant de sa santé mentale que de ce qu'elle avait fait dans le passé… mais j'avais réussi à convaincre Booth.

Victoria avait enlevé Bella, elle avait tenté de la tuer pour me faire du mal… mais ce que personne ne savait, mis à part moi, c'est qu'elle l'avait sauvé aussi.

Victoria avait sauvé Bella, quelques minutes seulement après l'avoir poussé en-dehors de son véhicule. Elle était revenue sur les lieux de son crime, rongée par le remords, et elle lui avait prodiguée les premiers soins avant de prendre la fuite.

C'était elle le bon samaritain qui avait arrêté l'hémorragie de Bella. Elle me l'avait avoué lorsqu'elle m'avait appelé, alors que j'étais encore à l'hôpital. Elle s'était excusée pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait aussi… même si je n'avais pu lui pardonner, elle avait tenté de tuer ma raison de vivre, j'avais eu envie de l'aider. Au nom de notre amitié. Mais elle avait refusé cette aide et avait pris la fuite.

Puis, quelques mois plus tard, c'était aussi elle qui m'avait prévenu que les Volturi avaient mis un contrat sur ma tête. Sans elle, je serais peut-être six pieds sous terre à l'heure actuelle.

Admettant que Victoria disait sûrement la vérité, je me détournai vers la fenêtre. J'essayai de réfléchir calmement.

-Aro ne me voit pas comme une menace, répétai-je sans y croire.

-Non. Tu n'es pas assez important pour lui.

-Alors pourquoi a-t-il fait exploser la voiture de ma mère ? demandai-je sans arriver à contenir la fureur dans ma voix. Pourquoi Jane surveillait-elle encore la maison de Bella trois ans après notre départ ?

Victoria leva les yeux au ciel et pendant un instant, je crus me retrouver devant la fille que j'avais cru connaître, cette rousse flamboyante et explosive.

-Je te l'ai dit : tout ce qu'elle a fait, elle l'a fait sans la permission de son père. Par elle-même. Je dirais même qu'elle est allée contre les ordres d'Aro, dit-elle avec un certain agacement.

Tout cela n'avait aucun sens. Était-ce Jane qui avait mis une bombe sur la voiture d'Esmé ? Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je n'arrivais pas à y croire ! Ce n'était pas dans le style de Jane : mourir dans une explosion n'était pas assez douloureux pour elle. Elle préférait torturer ses victimes, autant physiquement que mentalement plutôt que de leur procurer une mort rapide et instantanée.

Je secouai la tête, chassant ses pensées de mon esprit. Ce qui s'était passé il y a trois ans, à la mort de ma mère, n'avait pas d'importance. Du moins, pas pour mon enquête. Je devais me raccrocher à l'instant présent.

-Donc… Jane sait que tu donnes des informations au FBI, à moi plus précisément, et elle est à Forks… quel est le lien entre les deux ? demandai-je, plus pour moi-même que pour Victoria.

Je n'eus même pas besoin de réfléchir, répondant à ma question en même temps que je la posais. La réponse était évidente : le lien, c'était moi.

Victoria attrapa ma main et la serra fortement entre ses doigts.

-N'y va pas Edward. C'est exactement ce qu'elle veut ! C'est pour cette unique raison qu'elle est à Forks : elle veut te faire sortir de ta cachette, elle veut t'attirer là-bas. Elle se fiche bien de ta Bella ! C'est TOI qu'elle vise !

Moi. Jane me voulait moi. Pourquoi ? Cela restait un mystère. Cette fille ne semblait avoir aucune logique de toute façon. Elle aimait faire souffrir les gens, sans raison apparente. Elle aimait détenir le pouvoir de blesser les autres. Et elle savait ce qui pouvait me blesser, moi : Bella.

Sans savoir de quelle manière elle s'y était prise, elle avait compris que j'aimais encore Bella après toutes ces années. Avait-elle aussi deviné que, travaillant pour le FBI, je garderais l'œil sur celle qui avait été ma femme ? Probablement, sinon elle ne serait pas à Forks, attendant ma venue.

Et si je ne m'y rendais pas, comme elle l'espérait… jusqu'où irait-elle pour me faire venir à elle ? Combien de temps laisserait-elle passer avant de perdre patience et de prendre les grands moyens ? Comme de blesser ou pire, tuer Bella ?

Je serrai les poings, malade à l'idée que celle-ci souffre encore à cause de moi. Je ne devais plus lui faire du mal. Elle avait suffisamment subi d'épreuves par ma faute.

Je n'avais plus le choix.

Je pris congé de Victoria, plutôt brusquement, sans me soucier de sa sensibilité pour une fois. De toute façon, nous étions grillés. Je ne pourrais plus me servir d'elle à présent… d'une certaine façon, je me sentais soulagé.

Je n'aurais plus aucune raison de la voir. Elle qui me rappelait un peu trop mon passé et surtout, mes pires erreurs.

Je roulai bien au-dessus de la vitesse permise, espérant arriver avant que Kate ne couche Samuel. Je voulais pouvoir embrasser mon fils, le serrer dans mes bras et avoir l'impression pendant quelques instants que le monde tournait encore rond.

J'arrivai enfin devant notre maison et je me précipitai à l'intérieur, passant la porte dans un boucan qui fit sursauter Kate et Samuel, assis ensemble sur le sofa du salon. Mon fils semblait sur le point de s'endormir, j'étais arrivé juste à temps. Kate me jeta un regard féroce, mais mon attention était concentré sur Samuel qui ouvrit ses petits yeux et me sourit.

-Papapapapapapapapa, dit-il en tendant les bras vers moi.

Je marchai à grands pas vers lui, l'enlevant des bras de sa mère pour le serrer dans mes bras.

-Hey mon bonhomme, murmurai-je, le nez dans son cou. Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

Seul ses gazouillis me répondirent. Je souris, me sentant heureux pour la première fois de la journée.

-Ne l'excite pas ! J'allais le coucher ! lança Kate avec un ton désapprobateur.

Je poussai un soupir exaspéré.

-Ne t'inquiète pas : je vais le faire.

Puis je me dirigeai vers la chambre de mon fils, lui chantant une berceuse en le callant contre mon torse. Il fixa son regard si pure sur moi, papillonna des paupières un instant et quelques secondes plus tard, ses yeux se fermèrent. Je le gardai contre moi un peu plus longtemps, juste pour le plaisir de sentir son petit corps contre le mien, de respirer son odeur de bébé, puis je le couchai dans son lit et allai rejoindre Kate au salon.

-Il dort ? me demanda-t-elle sans lever les yeux de l'écran de télévision.

-Oui.

-Comment fais-tu ? Moi, ça me prend des heures pour en arriver à ce résultat ? dit-elle, énervée.

J'haussai les épaules, sans être certain qu'elle m'avait vu parce qu'elle ne me regardait toujours pas, puis j'allai à la cuisine pour manger quelque chose.

C'était souvent ainsi entre Kate et moi. La plupart du temps, nous vivions côte à côte plutôt qu'ensemble. Deux étrangers dans la même maison, qui n'avait en commun que leur fils… et la douleur. Nous ne devenions proches que lorsque nous souffrions.

Comme la nuit dernière pour moi. Ou en ce moment même.

Sauf que cette fois, je n'avais pas envie d'en discuter avec Kate. Le dire rendrait les choses plus réelles. Je n'y étais pas prêt.

Je m'appuyai sur le comptoir, pensant que mon répit avait été bien court. Je m'étais senti bien quelques minutes, tout au plus, le temps que je tenais mon fils dans mes bras. Maintenant qu'il était dans sa chambre, bien trop loin de moi pour m'apporter un quelque réconfort, le malaise revenait à nouveau. Plus fort encore.

Et cette idée qui ne me quittait plus… cette idée tellement douloureuse que je ne pouvais l'admettre…

Je reposai la pomme que j'avais prise, incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit finalement tant mon estomac était noué. Je me pris la tête entre les mains, retenant difficilement un gémissement.

Il n'y avait que deux choses qui pouvaient me faire oublier toutes ses pensées qui tournaient dans ma tête : comme mon fils était endormi, il ne me restait plus que le travail.

J'hésitai l'espace d'une seconde, puis je retournai au salon pour me planter devant Kate. Elle daigna enfin poser son regard sur moi.

-J'ai oublié de faire quelques trucs au boulot. J'y retourne.

Une lueur de colère flamba dans les yeux bleus de Kate. Elle bondit sur ses pieds pour me faire face.

-Quoi ? Encore ! Tu ne peux pas passer tes journées au boulot Edward Cullen ! Tu y es resté presque douze heures… tu ne crois pas que ça suffit ?

Je passai une main dans mes cheveux en soupirant.

-J'en ai besoin Kate. Je veux juste… je ne veux plus penser. Je ne veux plus ressentir. C'est tout.

Je plongeai dans son regard, sachant qu'elle comprendrait. Elle ressentait souvent la même chose que moi.

Mais cette fois, ses yeux ne prirent pas cette douce teinte mélancolique que je lui connaissais… ils gardèrent cette lueur sombre de fureur.

-Et MOI ? Peut-être que moi non plus je ne veux plus ressentir ! Peut-être que si tu t'en vas, je vais encore ressasser des idées noires, pensant à lui et à tout ce que j'ai perdu… peut-être que je vais être obligé d'aller réveiller Samuel pour ne pas devenir folle et tourner en rond dans cette foutue maison, me demandant pourquoi est-ce que je suis encore en vie !

-Ne dis pas ça, la coupai-je aussitôt d'une voix noire. Je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre dire ça : Samuel a besoin de toi.

Kate serra la mâchoire, se plaçant en position de combat.

-Et toi Edward ? demanda-t-elle. Tu as encore besoin de moi ?

J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

-Deux âmes brisés, déchirés, qui n'en formeront qu'une… c'est ce que tu m'avais dit ! Mais je n'existe plus depuis que tu as ce foutu boulot, depuis que notre fils est né. Je suis un fantôme pour toi. Encore plus invisible que cette maudite Bella ! cria-t-elle en agitant les bras dans tous les sens. La nuit dernière, c'était la première fois depuis des mois que j'avais l'impression que tu me voyais enfin ! Des mois Edward !

Elle se détourna alors, la tête baissée au sol et je déglutis difficilement. Elle avait raison. Il y avait un peu plus d'un an, Kate était la seule personne qui arrivait à me faire émerger de mon désespoir, de ma léthargie. Nous n'étions pas vraiment un couple dans ce temps-là: nous ne nous voyions que pour discuter du passé… et baiser. Parce que ce que nous faisions ensemble, ce n'était pas de l'amour : c'était plutôt une lutte acharnée pour se prouver que nous étions encore en vie. C'était sauvage, animal, presque agressif.

Mais de cette lutte était né Samuel… et depuis, j'avais une véritable raison de vivre. Kate m'avait ramené à la vie, mais sa présence seule n'avait pas suffi à m'y garder. Au fil des jours, le réconfort qu'elle m'apportait c'était amenuisé jusqu'à pratiquement disparaître. Je ne ressentais pour elle qu'une profonde affection. Heureusement, il y avait maintenant mon fils… mon fils que j'aimais plus que ma propre vie.

-Si je n'existe plus pour toi, alors quel besoin ai-je d'exister ? murmura-t-elle avant de faire un pas pour s'éloigner de moi.

Je l'attrapai durement par les bras, la retenant près de moi. Je ne pouvais la laisser partir, pas après ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle était la mère de mon fils, elle était mon amie, mon amante, ma famille. Elle ne pouvait penser une telle chose.

-Si tu veux tout savoir, je devrais partir. Vous laisser, toi et Samuel, pour une durée indéterminée. Et tu sais où je devrais aller ? Voir Bella. C'est ce que je devrais faire, mais j'en suis incapable et ça me rend malade !

Ma voix se brisa et ma prise se resserra sur les bras de Kate.

-Je suis malade à l'idée de croiser son regard et de n'y voir que de la haine… ou de l'indifférence. Malade à l'idée qu'elle ait pu m'oublier. Je suis un putain d'égoïste et j'aimerais pouvoir continuer à espérer, d'un espoir vain et ridicule, qu'elle souffre aussi. Qu'elle ressent encore quelque chose pour moi ! Et je sais que si je me rends là-bas, je ne pourrai plus me mentir à moi-même : lorsque je l'aurai revu, je ne pourrai plus faire semblant. Je vais devoir l'oublier pour de bon. Même si je n'en ai pas envie ! MERDE ! BORDEL DE MERDE ! JE NE VEUX PAS L'OUBLIER MÊME SI JE SAIS QUE JE LE DOIS ! JE NE VEUX PAS… MÊME PAS POUR TOI ET SAMUEL !

Je me tus, le souffle court. Kate ne bougeait pas, immobile dans l'étau de mes bras. Elle se dégagea soudain vivement et se retourna pour me faire face. Elle m'envoya alors une gifle magistrale au visage. Je reculai sous le choc, portai la main à ma joue douloureuse, la fixant avec colère.

-Au moins, elle est encore en vie, cracha-t-elle, furieuse. Tu peux la revoir si tu le veux ! Tu peux la supplier de te reprendre. Moi je n'ai pas ce choix. Il est mort ! Garett est mort !

Elle me gifla à nouveau puis se jeta férocement sur ma bouche pour l'embrasser. Je la repoussai brutalement, la plaquant contre le mur, empoignant son visage entre mes mains. Nous nous fixâmes un long moment, bataillant du regard, puis je craquai le premier, m'emparant de ses lèvres avec avidité…

Notre étreinte fut brutale, féroce… et je me sentis en vie de nouveau.

_27 juillet 2017_

_Couché sur le plancher froid, je fixais le plafond blanc au-dessus de moi, me demandant ce que j'étais supposé faire aujourd'hui. J'ignorais pourquoi, mais j'étais certain qu'il y avait quelque chose… j'avais fait une promesse à quelqu'un. Mais à qui ? _

_Je réfléchis un instant. Ce ne devrait pas être très compliqué à trouver, il y avait si peu de personnes dans ma vie. _

_Alice, tout d'abord. Emmet que je ne voyais presque plus. Et Kate. _

_-Kate, murmurai-je, un sourire étirant mes lèvres. _

_Je devais la retrouver au restaurant ce matin. J'avais oublié, plongé dans mes sombres pensées. Pas grave. Elle comprendrait. Elle ressentait la même chose que moi. _

_Et aujourd'hui, je n'avais envie de voir personne. Même pas elle, elle dont la présence m'apportait pourtant un réconfort que je n'avais pas connu depuis des années. Mais aujourd'hui, j'avais envie de souffrir. Il y avait quelques jours déjà, plus d'un mois à la vérité, que je me sentais mieux. Depuis ma rencontre fortuite avec Kate à la vérité. _

_Et je ne le voulais pas. Je ne voulais pas me sentir bien. Je ne voulais pas guérir de Bella. _

_Alors Kate se passerait de moi aujourd'hui. Je la verrais demain de toute façon. Ou après-demain… un de ces jours finalement. _

_Je fermai les yeux, fredonnant une mélodie. La musique revenait en moi. Après trois ans d'absence, je la sentais revenir. Ce n'était pas encore net, ce n'était pas non plus assez fort pour que je puisse jouer du piano… mais elle était bien là. J'entendais souvent cet air dans mon esprit, cet air que j'avais composé pour Bella. _

_Il y avait encore six semaines de cela, je n'arrivais même plus à m'en rappeler. Maintenant je savais. Aussi étrange que cela soit, aussi brisée que Kate fut… elle avait ramené la musique. _

_La porte s'ouvrit soudain en grand, claqua contre le mur et des pas furieux marchèrent jusqu'à moi. Je poussai un soupir et dit, sans même ouvrir les yeux : _

_-Hey Kate ! _

_-Hey toi-même, espère de lâcheur ! répliqua-t-elle, furieuse. Tu devais me retrouve ce matin… _

_-Je n'en avais pas envie. Désolé. _

_-Désolé ? DÉSOLÉ ? Tu n'es vraiment qu'un salaud Edward Cullen ! Un sale enfant de pute ! Je voulais te parler ! C'était vraiment important et tu n'étais pas là… _

_-Oh ! Allez Kate ! Que pouvais-tu avoir à me dire ? Tu m'as déjà raconté ton histoire de long en large ! Nous avons passé des heures à parler de Garett sous tous les angles… _

_-Je t'interdits de prononcer son nom, tu m'entends ? Je te l'interdits ! _

_Je levai la tête pour poser mon regard sur elle pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était entrée. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi en colère ! Kate avait tendance à grimper facilement aux rideaux, mais cette fois, elle était pleine de fureur, de haine même. Contre moi. _

_Je poussai un soupir, me décidant enfin à me remettre sur pied. Déjà, je sentais le vide disparaître. Je me sentais en vie à nouveau. Grâce à elle, à sa colère. Ou plutôt : à cause d'elle. Parce que je n'étais pas certain de vouloir vivre encore. _

_-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu es furieuse de ne pas avoir eu ta partie de jambe en l'air aujourd'hui ? Je peux arranger cela tout de suite si tu veux ! _

_Je fis un pas vers elle avec un sourire tordu, mais elle m'arrêta d'un geste brusque. _

_-Ne t'approche pas de moi ! Toi et tes maudites galipettes, vous m'avez mise en cloque ! _

_Je la fixai un instant sans comprendre. _

_-Quoi ? _

_-Je suis enceinte Edward. C'est ÇA que je voulais te dire ce matin. _

_Elle serra les dents, retenant visiblement ses larmes, alors que je restais sans voix. Enceinte. Elle attendait un enfant, un petit bébé. De moi. _

_Une joie comme je n'en avais pas connu depuis la mort de ma mère m'envahi. Rien à voir avec le faible bien-être que Kate me faisait ressentir… cette fois, c'était du bonheur à l'état pur. _

_J'allais être père. _

_-On va avoir un bébé ? demandai-je dans un murmure alors que l'idée prenait jour dans mon esprit. _

_-Non, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix dure. Je n'ai pas l'intention de le garder. _

_Sans même en avoir conscience, je l'attrapai par le bras, la ramenant brutalement vers moi. Je tremblais de fureur. _

_-Tu ne feras pas de mal à ce bébé. Tu ne feras pas de mal à notre bébé, grondai-je, menaçant. _

_Pas du tout intimidée, elle m'affronta du regard. _

_-Tu ne peux pas m'en empêcher ! Tu n'en as aucun droit ! _

_Je baissai les yeux : elle avait raison. Je n'avais qu'une façon de la convaincre : la supplier. Je me jetais alors à ses pieds, m'accrochant désespérément à ses jambes. _

_-Qu'est-ce que… _

_-Ne fais pas ça Kate. Je t'en prie, garde ce bébé. On formera une famille, tous les trois ensemble. Toi et moi, nous élèverons notre enfant avec tout l'amour dont nous sommes capables… _

_Kate soupira. _

_-Je ne t'aime pas et tu ne m'aimes pas Edward… on s'aide à survivre tout simplement. _

_-Mais on peut apprendre à s'aimer ! On peut apprendre. S'il-te-plaît. J'ai besoin de toi, de nous deux… de nous trois bientôt. _

_Je levai un regard suppliant vers elle et je sus aussitôt que j'avais gagné. Toute combativité avait quitté son regard. _

_Une larme roula sur ma joue alors que je l'attirais vers moi pour l'embrasser. Et pour la première fois depuis que je le connaissais, ce jour-là, nous fîmes l'amour. _

Quelques heures plus tard, étendu à ses côtés dans notre lit alors qu'elle était appuyée contre mon torse, nous étions tous les deux silencieux. Plongés dans nos propres pensées. Je me demandai si elle pensait à moi… ou à lui.

Moi je pensais à nous, à la façon dont tout avait commencé, à la manière dont ce pourrait être mieux encore : arriverais-je à aimer Kate si j'oubliais réellement Bella ? Pourrais-je être amoureux d'elle ?

Je croyais sincèrement que oui. J'espérais que oui… mais je savais que pour cela, il fallait que je décide de faire un pas vers l'avant. Pas seulement que je fasse semblant de vouloir avancer, pas seulement que je me le dise, mais que j'avance réellement.

Pour Kate. Pour Samuel. Pour Alice aussi.

Je poussai un soupir en passant une main dans mes cheveux, ignorant si j'en étais capable. Kate se redressa soudain et elle vint se positionner au-dessus de moi, collant son front contre le mien.

-Tu dois aller à Forks Edward, dit-elle d'un ton sans réplique. Tu dois y aller… et tenter de recoller les morceaux avec Bella.

Je me redressai brusquement, la poussant à l'autre bout du lit.

-Quoi ? Tu… quoi ? bégayai-je en perdant tous mes moyens. Tu n'es pas sérieuse !

-Si ! Bien sûr que si ! répliqua-t-elle d'une voix intraitable. Je ne t'aime pas, tu ne m'aimes pas… c'est elle que tu aimes…

Je me levai du lit, arpentant la chambre en empoignant violemment mes cheveux entre mes doigts. Puis je m'arrêtai et me tournai vers Kate qui m'observait d'un regard triste.

-Alors quoi : tu veux qu'on se sépare ? demandai-je, le cœur serré dans un étau. Tu veux que je parte… que je vous laisse toi et le petit ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que je veux Edward, mais c'est ce que tu dois faire.

Sa voix était devenue un murmure. Je m'approchai d'elle, m'agenouillant sur le sol pour être à sa hauteur.

-Kate…

-Non ! Tais-toi pour une fois !

Elle prit une grande inspiration et continua :

-Ce que je disais tout à l'heure, je le pense vraiment. Bella est en vie. Tu as la chance d'aimer une personne qui est encore en vie, mais tu préfères rester ici à te morfondre plutôt que d'essayer de la reconquérir. Tu PEUX la ravoir. Tu PEUX être vraiment heureux de nouveau… moi je n'ai pas cette chance.

Je fermai les yeux sous la douleur, retenant mes larmes. Puis j'enfoui mon visage dans sa poitrine et elle me caressa doucement les cheveux. Les paroles de Kate résonnait dans mon esprit… être heureux de nouveau avec Bella. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Tellement beau que ça en était douloureux.

Avais-je vraiment encore une chance avec elle ? Même une toute petite ? Serait-ce possible qu'elle ressente encore une dixième de l'amour que moi j'avais pour elle ? C'était-elle accrochée à Jacob comme moi je l'avais fait avec Kate ?

Avais-je seulement le droit d'essayer de reconquérir son amour après ce que j'avais fait ?

Non. Je n'avais pas le droit. Et pas seulement parce que Bella était trop bien pour moi. Pas juste parce qu'elle méritait d'être heureuse avec un homme qui ne la ferait pas souffrir.

Non, je n'avais pas le droit parce que je ne pouvais pas abandonner Samuel et sa mère. J'en étais incapable.

-Vous êtes ma vie maintenant, chuchotai-je à Kate après un long silence. Toi et le petit… vous êtes ma vie.

Kate poussa un soupir et elle me repoussa doucement. Elle déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres, puis s'empara de mon téléphone. Elle me le tendit avec un regard déterminé que je connaissais bien. Elle ne changerait pas d'idée.

-Va-t-en. Va à Forks Edward.

Elle plaça un doigt sur mes lèvres pour me faire taire avant même que j'ai pu répliquer.

-Vas-y et fais ce que tu dois faire. Si cela signifie mettre une croix sur ton passé et revenir ici comme un homme nouveau, alors je t'accueillerai à bras ouvert. Et peut-être, qui sait, qu'on arrivera à quelque chose toi et moi. Et si au contraire cela signifie renouer avec Bella, retourner auprès d'elle… alors je serai heureuse pour toi. Jalouse aussi parce que tu vivras ce bonheur que je ne peux pas avoir.

Je me pris la tête entre les mains, ne voulant plus entendre ces paroles.

Ce qu'elle disait n'avait aucun sens. Je ne pouvais pas à aller à Forks… mais je savais que c'est ce que je devais faire.

Je pris donc le cellulaire qu'elle me tendait et Kate se détourna de moi, mais pas assez rapidement pour me cacher les larmes qui avaient soudain empli son regard. Kate ne voulait pas que je la vois pleurer. Habituellement, je respectais son souhait et m'éloignai lorsqu'elle laissait libre cours à son chagrin. Mais pas cette fois. Cette fois, je ne pouvais pas parce que c'était MOI la cause de cette peine.

J'attrapai son menton et ramenai de force son visage face au mien, malgré sa résistance.

-Laisse-moi, grogna-t-elle.

Je secouai la tête.

-Non. Je vais aller à Forks. Je vais faire ce que je dois faire : protéger Bella. Puis je vais revenir ici. Je vais revenir auprès de vous. Et il n'y aura plus rien qui comptera d'avantage que Samuel… et toi. Ni mon travail ni Bella.

Je pris sa main dans la mienne et y déposai un baiser.

-Je te le promets Kate. Et tu sais que je tiens toujours mes promesses.

Elle me fixa un instant et je soutins son regard sans sourciller. J'avais fait un choix. J'allais m'y tenir. Cette fois, je devais le faire. Je devais affronter Bella… et l'oublier. Sinon, je les perdrais tous les deux : Kate… et Samuel. Ma famille.

Kate essuya ses yeux presque avec rage, puis elle hocha la tête.

-On verra bien, dit-elle, ne voulant se laisser convaincre.

Je n'insistai pas : je savais qu'elle me croyait. C'était seulement sa façon de réagir, de se protéger lorsqu'elle ne voulait pas trop espérer pour ne pas trop souffrir.

Je lui souris et caressai son visage, ce visage que j'avais appris à connaître par cœur.

-En retour, je voudrais que tu me fasses aussi une promesse. Promets-moi que tu tiendras le coup jusqu'à mon retour. Promets-moi que lorsque je reviendrai, toi et Samuel vous serez encore ici, à m'attendre, tous les deux en bonne santé. Promets-le-moi Kate, sinon je ne pars pas.

Elle hocha la tête de nouveau.

-Dis-le à haute voix.

-Je te le promets Edward.

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement, puis composai le numéro de mon patron, me fichant bien que nous soyons au beau milieu de la nuit.

-Booth. Je n'ai que faire de ce que tu vas me dire pour essayer de m'en empêcher : je vais à Forks. Je ne laisserai pas Bella souffrir une fois de plus à ma place. Jane veut m'avoir… alors elle m'aura !

**Pour ceux qui auraient été perdu, parce que le début de ce chapitre ramène beaucoup à Envers et contre tout… Bella a été enlevé par Victoria et éjecté en-dehors de sa voiture en marche. Elle a été gravement blessée suite à cela et ait passé proche de la mort. **

**Victoria a appelé Edward quelques jours plus tard, mais on avait pas su à ce moment pourquoi. **

**Jane est la fille d'Aro et elle travaillait pour Laurent avant qu'il ne soit arrêté. Elle est la seule du gang de Seattle qui a réussi à échapper à la police avec Victoria. **


	6. Chapter 6 Coup de folie pv Bella

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Et oui, je suis déjà de retour après seulement quelques jours ! C'est, en quelque sorte, un cadeau pour me faire pardonner de mes fidèles lectrices qui sont toujours au rendez-vous, même après plus de six mois d'absence ! Alors merci à vous, je ne m'attendais pas à retrouver autant de gens encore au rendez-vous et ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! **

**Aujourd'hui, ma note va être un peu longue parce que j'ai quelques points à mettre au clair. D'abord, je m'excuse sincèrement aux quelques lectrices qui ont été victime de… je ne dirais pas ma colère mais plutôt mon énervement. Vous n'étiez pas visé personnellement et j'aurais dû respirer par le nez avant de vous répondre… mais je dois avouer que j'en ai assez de me justifier. Depuis le chapitre 2 que je dois encore et toujours défendre mon choix de mettre Edward en couple avec un enfant alors je commence à en avoir assez ! **

**C'est comme ça parce que j'en avais envie et c'est tout. J'aimerais qu'on arrête de le remettre en cause à chaque chapitre parce que ça fait partie du fondement même de l'histoire. Et non, Edward n'est pas un salaud parce qu'il a un enfant. Comme vous avez pu le voir au dernier chapitre, ce n'était pas voulu. Il n'était même pas en couple avec Kate à ce moment-là. Et sincèrement, je ne vois pas du tout Edward lui dire : tant pis, va te faire avorter ! Surtout qu'il cherchait désespérément quelque chose pour le raccrocher à la vie… je rappelle qu'à ce moment, il était une loque depuis 4 ans déjà ! **

**Donc vous pouvez critiquer ces actions, ces choix, ne pas le comprendre, mais svp, plus de « Edward est un salaud. ». Ca me met en rogne, vous avez même pas idée ! **

**Bon, ce coup de gueule terminé, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et… beaucoup de patience ! ;) **

**NB : pour celles qui en auraient envie, j'ai fait faire par une amie talentueuse une bannière qui allait avec le dernier chapitre… vous la trouverez ici : http :****/ .us/i/ /**

**(enlever les espaces au début et à la fin) **

**CHAPITRE 6- **

Ok. La preuve en était maintenant faite : j'étais folle. J'avais perdu l'esprit et j'avais des hallucinations. Il n'y avait aucune autre explication au fait que je voyais sans cesse cette maudite chevelure bronze partout où j'allais.

Il y avait d'abord eu cette fois, devant chez Jake. J'étais certaine d'avoir vu Edward. Je l'avais regardé s'éloigner, complètement tétanisée. Incapable de bouger, de parler et même de respirer. Il était là, à quelques mètres de moi…

Lorsque j'avais enfin repris mes esprits et que j'avais hurlé son nom, il était trop tard : Edward s'était engouffré dans une voiture et il avait disparu au coin de la rue.

Je m'étais alors convaincue que j'avais confondu un autre homme avec Edward. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il soit à Forks, à la réserve en plus, m'espionnant alors que j'étais chez Jacob. Il y avait sûrement un autre homme sur la planète qui avait une chevelure telle que lui. Il ne pouvait pas être le seul et l'unique. C'était la seule explication.

Puis, le lendemain, j'avais vu la même voiture stationnée devant chez Charlie. Lorsque j'avais voulu m'approcher, le conducteur avait démarré au quart de tour…

Deux jours plus tard, j'avais eu l'impression qu'on me suivait alors que je me rendais au travail. En arrivant sur les lieux, j'avais vu un homme s'en éloigner. Un homme qui ressemblait étrangement à Edward.

Aujourd'hui, alors que je me promenais à Port Angeles avec Jake, j'étais certaine d'avoir aperçu son reflet dans une vitrine à deux reprises… mais chaque fois que je me retournais, il n'y avait personne.

Alors je ne voyais qu'une explication : je perdais la boule. Je voyais Edward partout parce que j'aurais tellement voulu qu'il soit ici. Ou parce que cette maudite lettre que je n'avais pas encore eu le courage d'ouvrir m'obsédait.

Peut-être un peu des deux finalement.

À ce moment, Jake s'arrêta devant la vitrine d'un marchand de glace, salivant avec force et il m'entraîna à l'intérieur en riant. Nous commandâmes tous deux des énormes crèmes glacées décorés de brownies, de pépites de chocolat et d'arachides, de quoi nous donner mal au cœur pour les prochaines heures, puis nous nous sommes assis près de la fenêtre.

Je faisais de mon mieux pour rire aux plaisanteries de Jacob, pour répondre à ses questions, mais mon esprit n'était pas tout à fait avec lui… pas complètement.

Je m'interdisais de penser à Edward habituellement lorsque j'étais avec mon petit ami… mais comment faire autrement alors que je le voyais partout ? Alors que j'avais cette drôle d'impression qu'il était là, tout près de moi ? Que je n'avais qu'à chercher un peu pour pouvoir le revoir ?

Je tournai mon regard vers l'extérieur et c'est là que je le vis à nouveau. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute cette fois : c'était bien lui. Il se tenait de l'autre côté de la rue, son regard fixé sur moi. Il avait beaucoup changé en cinq ans, plus que je m'y attendais : il avait maigri, son visage était devenu beaucoup plus dure, sa mâchoire ressortait d'avantage et ses yeux s'enfonçaient dans ses orbites… mais il était encore l'homme le plus magnifique que j'ai jamais vu. Je croisai ses yeux et il me fit son sourire en coin, celui que je préférais.

Sans le réaliser, je bondis sur mes pieds.

-Bella ?

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre à Jake, me précipitant à l'extérieur de la crémerie. Je m'arrêtai sur le trottoir, cherchant frénétiquement la trace d'Edward… mais il avait disparu. Encore une fois.

Je poussai un grognement de frustration, pestant contre mon propre esprit qui me faisait voir des choses qui n'existaient pas. Des choses qui en plus semblaient si réelles… J'étais bonne à faire interner !

Quelqu'un me bouscula alors, un homme à en juger par l'odeur délicieuse qui m'envahie, et s'éloigna sans prendre la peine de s'excuser.

Je me tournai pour faire face au malotru et lui dire ma façon de penser, mais il s'était glissé parmi la foule.

Son odeur flottait autour de moi et je reniflai mon manteau, là où son bras avait frotté contre le mien. C'était une odeur merveilleuse qui faisait battre mon cœur plus rapidement… une odeur qui me rappelait la sienne…

Ridicule. Je ne pouvais pas me souvenir de son odeur. Pas après tout ce temps. Un homme qui sentait divinement bon m'avait bousculé juste après que j'ai cru apercevoir Edward et mon esprit tortueux avait fait le lien… il n'y avait rien de plus.

Je poussai un soupir et fit demi-tour, allant rejoindre Jake qui m'attendait, son visage assombri par la colère.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de me planter comme ça ? demanda-t-il en me foudroyant du regard.

-J'ai cru voir… quelqu'un que je connaissais ! répondis-je en rougissant.

Pour m'occuper, je recommençais à manger ma glace qui avait commencé à fondre, espérant que Jake ne me poserait pas de question mais sachant très bien qu'il ne se contenterait pas d'une réponse aussi faible. Jacob poussa un grognement frustré.

-C'est encore lui ? Tu as encore cru le voir ?

Je soupirai, me demandant pourquoi j'avais raconté cette histoire à mon ami. Et ce n'était rien : il n'avait su que les deux premières fois ! Après, j'avais conclu qu'il valait mieux garder mes hallucinations pour moi.

J'hochai la tête, incapable de mentir, mais encore moins en mesure de prononcer un mot.

-Bella… lis cette fichue lettre, s'il-te-plaît. Je n'en peux plus ! Tu penses encore plus à lui depuis que je te l'ai donné ! C'est comme… comme une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de ma tête ! Je me demande sans cesse si tu ne vas pas partir lorsque tu l'auras lu et…

-Tu es ridicule ! le coupai-je avec force. Ça n'arrivera pas !

Je pris sa main dans la mienne et la serrai avec force. Les choses n'étaient pas au beau fixe entre nous depuis quelques jours. J'étais absente, Jake était tendu, lorsque nous étions ensemble, nous évitions de parler des sujets sensibles et nos conversations étaient toujours emplies de non-dits. J'avais l'impression qu'il s'éloignait de moi et je ne le voulais pas.

Je pris donc la décision de ne plus penser à Edward, au moins pour le reste de la journée. J'avais pris une journée maladie spécialement pour la passer avec Jake alors je me devais de lui accorder toute mon attention. Et je savais QUOI faire pour ne pas penser et pour que nous nous amusions tous les deux…

-Retournons à Forks, lui dis-je en tentant un sourire.

-Pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas que…

-J'ai envie d'aller faire un tour en moto. On pourrait passer voir Sam et Emily aussi. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Un sourire lumineux étira les lèvres de Jake et je souris moi aussi. Son bonheur était contagieux.

-Tu es sérieuse ? On ne les a pas vus depuis une éternité !

Il se leva, me prit dans ses bras et me fit tourner dans ses bras sans autre cérémonie. J'éclatai de rire, puis lui demandai de me reposer, intimidée par tous les regards posés sur nous. Jake m'ignora et il continua à tourner.

-Jake ! Repose-moi ! Jake !

-Et bien miss Swan, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici aujourd'hui, s'éleva soudain une voix sèche que je reconnus aisément.

Jacob arrêta son jeu et il me posa sur le sol, face à ma patronne qui me fixait, son regard qui me donnait froid dans le dos fixé sur moi. À peine plus âgée que moi, Amanda Valez avait la peau encore plus pâle que la mienne, de longs cheveux noirs et un sourire qui mettait en confiance… mais ses yeux reflétaient une convoitise qui me faisait peur lorsqu'ils se posaient sur moi.

-Bon… bonjour madame Valez.

En attendant son nom, mon Jake se redressa de toute sa taille, dominant tout le monde de deux têtes tant il était grand, et il prit son regard le plus menaçant. Ma patronne recula d'un pas. Je dois avouer que si je ne l'avais pas connu, j'aurais eu peur moi aussi. Il semblait… dangereux.

-Valez, hein ? lâcha-t-il avec tout le mépris dont il était capable.

Je déposai une main réconfortante sur son épaule, espérant qu'il se calmerait. Je n'avais pas envie de faire un scandale et encore moins avec ma supérieure.

-Exactement, répondit Amanda en retrouvant son attitude fière. Vous devez être le mari de miss Swann je présume…

-Son petit ami, rectifia Jake en souriant, comme s'il en était fier.

Je vis ma patronne le détailler, s'attardant un peu trop lentement sur chaque partie de son corps à mon goût, puis un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres.

-Et bien, je dois avouer que vous avez bon goût Isabella. Vous semblez attirer des hommes… hors du commun.

Je fronçai les sourcils, me demandant ce qu'elle avait voulu dire par là. Y avait-il un sous-entendu à son affirmation ou est-ce moi qui devenais paranoïaque en sa présence ?

Ma patronne fit un pas vers moi et déposa une main qui se voulait sûrement amicale sur mon épaule. Son contact me fit frissonner. Je retins difficilement mon envie de m'éloigner d'elle.

-J'espère que vous vous… porterez mieux demain.

Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent soudain dans ma chaire avec force. Je poussai un petit cri surpris, mais déjà, elle m'avait relâché et elle s'était éloignée de nous. Jake passa un bras protecteur autour de mes épaules, son regard dur fixé sur ma supérieure. Je me serrai contre lui, mon corps prit de quelques frissons.

-Je ne l'aime pas, gronda-t-il.

-Moi non plus.

-Elle m'a regardé comme si j'étais un… un morceau de viande !

Cette fois, je souris et me tournai vers lui, le détaillant à mon tour. Son sourire digne d'une publicité crest, ses yeux noirs et intenses, ses épaules carrés, ses bras musclés…

Comment pouvais-je attirer un homme aussi beau ?

Comment pouvais-je être si égoïste, tellement centrée sur ma propre personne, pour ne pas réaliser la chance que j'avais d'être avec Jake ?

-Je la comprends, le taquinai-je en souriant.

-Hey ! s'offusqua faussement Jake en me poussant un peu.

Puis, sans que je m'y attende, il se pencha vers moi et déposa un long et tendre baiser sur mes lèvres. Lorsqu'il se recula, il prit mon visage en coupe, plongeant son regard dans le mien.

-Ça fait du bien de te retrouver Bell's. Tu me manquais.

Je lui souris, caressant tendrement son visage.

-Je vais essayer… de ne plus partir.

Et alors que nous retournions vers le magasin où nous avions laissé la voiture, main dans la main, discutant des habitants de la Push que nous n'avions pas vu depuis trop longtemps, je le vis à nouveau.

Edward.

Différent de celui que j'avais aperçu un peu plus tôt et en même temps semblable, il fixait ma main enlacée à celle de Jake, son visage tordu dans une expression de souffrance. Je pris une grande inspiration avant de me détourner de cette nouvelle hallucination, serrant plus fort les doigts de Jacob entre les miens.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, je revins à la maison, plus heureuse que je ne l'avais été depuis longtemps. La journée avait été parfaite et j'avais réussi à contrôler mon esprit, n'ayant plus aucune vision d'un Edward qui n'existait que dans mes désirs. Jake et moi avions passé plusieurs heures perchés sur nos motos, ne pensant plus à rien, laissant le vent fouetter notre visage. Puis nous étions passés chez Sam et à notre grande joie, nous avions retrouvés toute la bande.

Il était presque minuit et j'allais être dans un sale état le lendemain matin pour aller au travail, mais je m'en fichais ! J'avais passé un si bon moment… et pas une fois, je n'avais pensé à Lui ou à la famille Cullen.

Je marchai d'un pas sautillant jusqu'à ma chambre, me cognant contre une chaise de la cuisine au passage à cause de la noirceur, puis j'ouvris la lumière de la pièce. Je me figeai aussitôt. Quelque chose n'allait pas. On avait déplacé des objets dans ma chambre.

J'observai un à un chacun de mes effets sans trouver ce qui avait changé exactement, mais n'arrivant pas à me défaire de cette impression que quelqu'un avait fouillé ici.

Prise de panique, je sortis mon téléphone et appelai aussitôt Jake. Il ne répondit pas. Il devait encore être sur sa moto, en route vers chez lui… il ne m'avait laissé sur le pas de ma porte que quelques instants plus tôt.

« Calme-toi Bella. Tout ça, c'est encore un effet de ton imagination. Tout est encore bien en place. »

Je pris quelques grandes respirations alors que mon rythme cardiaque se calmait petit à petit. Lorsque je m'en sentis capable, je fis le tour de la pièce, vérifiant que rien n'avait été emporté, qu'on ne m'avait rien volé.

La chaîne stéréo était encore là, mon ordinateur aussi, mes bijoux étaient bien à leur place dans mon coffre…

Et pourtant, mon angoisse ne se calmait pas.

En d'autres circonstances, je n'aurais sûrement même pas entendu le bruit du plancher qui craquait… mais j'étais tellement à fleur de peau qu'il résonna autour de moi comme un coup de canon.

Je n'étais pas seule dans la maison.

Je courus jusqu'à mon garde-robe sur la pointe des pieds, espérant que la batte de baseball que Phil m'avait offerte un jour à Noël y était encore. Je ne la trouvai pas. En désespoir de cause, je pris une boule de neige représentant la ville de New-York en hiver, qui traînait sur mon bureau, et je la levai haut dans les airs.

J'étais prête à défendre ma vie. Je ne me laisserai pas tuer sans me battre ! Je retournai vers la porte de ma chambre, espérant prendre l'intrus par surprise, mais il était trop tard. Un bras empoigna violemment mon poignet et le tordit jusqu'à ce que je laisse tomber la boule qui explosa en touchant le sol. Je poussai un cri de douleur, essayant de me libérer de la prise de mon assaillant.

-Hey ! Doucement ! dit soudain une voix, sur ma droite.

Ils étaient donc deux !

-Si tu lui fais du mal, tu seras renvoyé ! Miller y tient beaucoup à celle-là ! continua la voix.

-Elle allait m'attaquer, répliqua celui qui me tenait.

Mais à ma plus grande surprise, il me relâcha tout de même. C'était l'occasion où jamais. Je poussai un cri de guerre et me précipitai sur lui, le poussant sans ménagement. Surpris, il glissa au sol et je l'enjambai pour courir vers la porte.

C'était mon seul espoir. Je devais sortir d'ici et crier si fort que j'alerterais les voisins.

-Et merde ! Rattrape-la ! cria l'un des deux hommes.

J'entendis les pas qui me suivaient dans le noir, le cœur battant à toute allure. La porte était tout près, j'y étais presque…

OUI ! Je m'arrêtai devant l'entrée, cherchant la poignée à tâtons, puis je l'ouvris en poussant un cri de joie libérateur.

Trop rapidement, parce que de l'autre côté de la porte se tenait une troisième silhouette noire et menaçante qui m'attrapa à bras le corps.

Je criai comme une hystérique, me débattant de toutes mes forces, mais la poigne se resserra autour de moi.

-Calmez-vous madame. Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal.

-Lâchez-moi ! hurlai-je. Lâchez-moi tout de suite !

-D'accord, mais vous vous calmez !

L'homme me relâcha et je le fixai, les poings serrés, prête à me battre de nouveau. Il n'y avait que lui entre la porte et moi... je devais faire vite avant que ces acolytes ne le rejoignent !

Il ouvrit alors son manteau, me révélant une arme, mais surtout une plaque de police. Je fronçai les sourcils, sans comprendre.

-FBI. Je m'appelle Peter Lewis et je suis désolé de l'imbécilité de mes collègues. Ils auraient dû vous prévenir plutôt que de surgir à l'improviste.

Je fermai les yeux un instant, étourdie de soulagement alors que toute la tension se relâchait. Je serrai la mâchoire pour retenir les larmes qui envahissaient mes yeux, ne voulant pas pleurer devant eux. Pleurer à tout moment, dès que j'étais submergée par une émotion un peu plus forte que les autres, était une vraie tare !

Sans le regarder, je demandai :

-Le FBI ? Pourquoi le FBI est-il chez moi ?

L'agent qui se nommait Paul observa autour de lui, puis il me prit par le bras et m'entraîna rapidement à l'extérieur sous mes protestations.

-Nous ne pouvons pas discuter ici. Les voisins ont sûrement déjà alertés la police…

-Oh non ! Mon père ! Il va croire qu'il m'est arrivé quelque chose ! Puis-je…

-Le chef Swann sait que nous sommes ici, que nous veillons sur vous.

Ce fut les derniers mots qu'il prononça, qu'ils prononcèrent puisque ses deux collègues nous rejoignirent à l'intérieur de la berline noire, pendant tout le trajet. J'eus donc tout le loisir non seulement de retrouver mon calme, mais surtout de réfléchir.

Le FBI était à Forks. Il me protégeait. Je ne voyais qu'une raison à cela : les Volturi.

Ce nom m'emplit de terreur, une terreur aussi forte que la première fois où je l'avais entendu de la bouche d'Edward.

Les Volturi avaient tué Esmé sans aucun remords. Ils l'avaient tué, considérant cela comme un simple avertissement envers Edward lorsqu'ils avaient appris qu'il était encore en vie. Et de retour à Forks.

J'appuyai mon front contre la vitre, mettant un poing dans ma bouche pour ne pas hurler.

Ils avaient tué Esmé cinq ans plus tôt… s'en étaient-ils maintenant pris à un autre membre de la famille ? Était-ce pour cela que l'agence fédérale me croyait en danger ?

_Au moins, cette fois, tu n'es pas responsable. _

Je repoussai la voix de ma conscience. Responsable ou non, je ne pourrais supporter que l'un d'entre eux ait été blessé… ou pire. Ils avaient subi suffisamment d'épreuves. Ils méritaient d'être heureux. Tous.

Une main se posa soudain sur mon épaule, me faisant sursauter. J'essuyai rapidement les larmes qui avaient coulé de mes yeux, puis me tournai vers l'agent Lewis.

-Nous sommes arrivés, dit-il simplement en me tenant la portière ouverte de son côté.

Je sortis et me plantai devant lui avec un regard suppliant.

-S'il-vous-plaît, dîtes-moi : est-ce qu'Edward va bien ? demandai-je trop consciente du désespoir dans ma voix. Et Alice ? Est-ce qu'ils se portent tous bien ?

L'homme me jugea un instant, une lueur étrange dans le regard, puis il haussa les épaules.

-Je ne suis pas autorisé à vous en parler. Mon supérieur saura peut-être vous renseigner.

Je retins difficilement un sanglot, mais hochai la tête. Puis je me tournai vers ces collègues qui nous attendaient et je laissai échapper un glapissement de surprise.

Ils m'avaient emmené à la villa Cullen.

Figée, j'eus l'impression de revenir huit ans en arrière, alors que j'arrivais devant cette maison par un beau dimanche matin pour venir rejoindre mon petit ami, l'homme de ma vie, mon âme sœur. C'était la dernière fois que j'y avais mis les pieds.

Non. C'était faux. J'étais revenue… une fois. Le lendemain de la mort d'Esmé. Mais déjà, la maison ne ressemblait plus à rien. Elle m'avait semblé terne et sans vie. Loin de tous les souvenirs heureux que j'en conservais.

_13 avril 2013_

_Les bras enroulés autour de mon corps, les larmes coulant en abondance sur mon visage, je sonnai à la porte. Je ne me sentais pas du tout prête à leur faire face mais en même temps, j'étais impatiente de les revoir. _

_Je me mordis la lèvre jusqu'au sang, retenant un gémissement. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à le croire. C'était impossible… _

_Esmé. Morte. _

_C'était trop horrible. Pire que le plus abominable des films d'horreur. _

_Esmé. Morte. Par ma faute. _

_Meurtrière. _

_Je fermai les yeux sous la douleur et sursautai lorsque la porte s'ouvrit devant moi, laissant place à une Alice qui semblait vidée de toute sa substance. _

_J'avais devant moi un fantôme. _

_Elle me fixa un long instant, sans rien dire, puis elle me tourna le dos et partit vers le salon, laissant la porte ouverte pour moi. Timidement, je mis un pied dans la maison et je la suivis, non sans avoir refermé derrière moi. _

_Lorsque j'entrai dans la pièce, tous les regards se posèrent sur moi. Jasper, Emmet et Rosalie étaient là aussi. Ils m'observèrent un long instant, semblant ne pas croire à ma présence, puis Emmet fut le premier à réagir. _

_Il bondit sur ses pieds et vint me serrer dans ses bras dans une étreinte à me rompre les os. Il me garda longtemps contre lui, sanglotant, le menton sur mon crâne. _

_-Je suis désolée, répétai-je encore et encore. Tellement désolée. _

_À un moment, Rosalie vint chercher son mari, n'en pouvant plus de le voir souffrir ainsi. Elle pleurait elle aussi. Tout comme Alice, dont les larmes silencieuses tombaient sur son visage. Seul Jasper contenait son émotion, mais je voyais dans son regard à quel point il souffrait aussi. Tout comme moi, il souffrait autant de la mort d'Esmé que de voir la souffrance de celle qu'il aimait plus que tout… _

_Une souffrance intolérable. Comme celle d'Edward. Une souffrance si forte que je devais prendre sur moi pour ne pas m'enfuir chaque fois qu'il la laissait sortir. Je voulais l'aider, je voulais les aider, mais en même temps je me sentais tellement impuissante… _

_-Alors c'est vrai, dit soudain Rosalie d'une voix froide. Vous êtes revenus. _

_-Oui, soufflai-je pour toute réponse. _

_-Où est-il ? Où est mon frère ? demanda Emmet en reniflant. _

_-Il… il est… le FBI le protège et… _

_-Et il ne pouvait pas venir nous voir ? Alors que toi oui ? s'écria Alice, en bondissant sur ses pieds. _

_Jasper déposa une main douce sur son épaule, mais elle le repoussa, s'avançant vers moi d'un pas menaçant. _

_-Il se cache, c'est ça ? Il n'arrive pas à nous affronter parce qu'il sait que tout est sa faute ? _

_-Non ! m'opposai-je aussitôt. Il… il souffre. Il n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même. _

_-Il SOUFFRE ? Et NOUS ? Que croit-il ? Que nous sommes HEUREUX ? Ce n'est qu'un lâche ! UN LÂCHE ! _

_Puis une plainte rauque portant une telle souffrance que mon cœur se brisa monta de sa poitrine juste avant qu'elle ne prenne la fuite. Jasper se leva et se lança aussitôt à sa suite. _

_Je restai seule avec Rosalie et Emmet qui ne me lâchaient pas des yeux. Je me sentis rougir et baissai la tête au sol. _

_-Je crois que je ferais mieux d'y aller. Je n'ai pas ma place ici je crois bien. _

_Je reculai de quelques pas, mais Emmet me rattrapa pour me prendre à nouveau contre lui. _

_-Malgré tout ce qui s'est passé, je suis heureux que vous soyez de retour, sanglota-t-il à mon oreille. Bienvenue à la maison. _

Je suivis les agents à l'intérieur de la villa, y pénétrant comme s'il s'agissait d'un sanctuaire sacré. Je marchai, indifférente à ce qui m'entourait, submergée par les souvenirs heureux que j'avais vécu ici. Toutes les soirées que j'y avais passé avec Edward alors que nous n'étions que deux adolescents comme les autres… ou presque; toutes les journées à discuter avec Alice; tous les moments en famille, où j'avais réellement l'impression d'être une Cullen à part entière.

Maintenant, des années plus tard, j'avais de la difficulté à croire que cette période heureuse n'avait duré que quatre mois. Quatre petits mois qui avaient façonnée une grande partie de ce que j'étais devenue…

Ils me firent entrer dans la salle à manger où trônait encore la gigantesque table en bois sur laquelle j'avais mangé si souvent, et ils me demandèrent de m'y asseoir. J'obéis sans protester, avec cette étrange impression que rien de tout cela n'était réel.

Revenir ici, c'était seulement… trop pour moi. Edward était partout autour de moi. Il était dans chaque objet sur lequel je posais les yeux, dans chaque souvenir que je me remémorais. Mais pour la première fois en cinq ans, me rappeler de lui n'était pas douloureux.

Au contraire.

Ici, j'avais l'impression qu'Edward était avec moi, qu'il m'entourait de ses bras protecteurs. Son amour et sa chaleur me protégeait de la souffrance. Ce fut pour moi comme une révélation.

Edward m'avait aimé.

Sincèrement. Totalement. Passionnément.

Il était parti, il m'avait quitté, mais il m'avait aimé, moi, Isabella Swan. Et j'avais eu le privilège de vivre trois années merveilleuses avec lui. Trois années pendant lesquelles j'étais même devenue sa femme.

J'étais privilégiée. J'avais reçu tant d'amour au cours de ma vie… et plutôt que d'en être heureuse, plutôt que de chérir ses souvenirs, je m'apitoyais sur moi-même, faisant souffrir les gens que j'aimais par la même occasion.

Charlie, Renée, Anne, Jake surtout… je les tenais le plus loin possible de moi. Je ne me livrais pas à eux, vivant entre un passé dont je ne voulais me souvenir et un présent que je ne savourais pas…

Mais c'était terminé. Je pris la résolution de tout faire pour ne plus faire souffrir personne. Je ne devais plus essayer de bannir le souvenir d'Edward de mon esprit. Il faisait partie de moi et je l'aimerai toujours. Rien ne pourrait changer cela.

Je devais accepter cet état de fait et continuer ma vie, tout simplement.

-Mademoiselle Swan ? demanda une voix qui me tira de mes pensées.

Je relevai la tête et posai mon regard sur l'agent Lewis qui me fixait, assis face à moi à la table. Nous étions à présent seuls dans la cuisine. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que les deux autres hommes avaient quitté la pièce.

-Mon chef ne peut vous recevoir pour l'instant. Il est en conversation avec son propre supérieur alors il m'a demandé de m'occuper de vous.

Je fronçai les sourcils, me demandant encore une fois ce qu'ils me voulaient. Pourquoi ces hommes s'étaient-ils introduits chez moi pour me ramener de force ici ?

-Si vous acceptez, j'aimerais placer un micro et un traceur dans votre veste… et vous donner aussi une nano caméra.

-Quoi ? m'étonnai-je. Mais pourquoi ?

Peter Lewis se racla la gorge, semblant hésiter à me donner une réponse. Puis il dit en soupirant :

-Un membre de la famille Volturi est à Forks… et nous croyons qu'il en a après vous.

Je serrai les poings, tentant de contrôler mon corps qui était secoué de frissons de terreur.

Je me doutais bien sûr que les Volturi étaient concernés, mais de l'entendre de la bouche d'un agent fédéral était bien plus effrayant.

-Nous voudrions avoir un moyen de l'espionner s'il s'approche de vous. Vous serez bien sûr sous protection 24h/24. Mais je ne vous mentirai pas : c'est dangereux. Très dangereux même. Votre vie pourrait être en danger…

Je me mordis la lèvre avec force, résistant à l'envie de lui crier de se taire. Je savais que ma vie était en danger, mais le pire était de réaliser que je mettais aussi tous ceux que je cotoyais dans la ligne de mire des Volturi.

Remarquant soudain mon teint maladif, l'agent Lewis prit une mine soucieuse.

-Vous pouvez aussi, si vous le préférez, demander à être placé sous protection. Nous vous cacherons alors en lieu sûr et…

-Croyez-vous que je puisse aider à faire enfermer les Volturi pour de bon ? le coupai-je brusquement.

-Oui, dit-il sans hésiter. Je le crois.

Je déglutis difficilement, puis hochai la tête. J'allais le faire. Je devais aider, dans la faible mesure de mes moyens, à mettre ceux qui avaient tués Esmé hors d'état de nuire.

-Alors je vais vous aider. Je veux qu'ils croupissent sous les verrous, dis-je avec rage.

L'agent Lewis me sourit pour la première fois et il perdit alors toute son aura menaçante, ressemblant à un type très ordinaire et plutôt gentil.

-Merci mademoiselle Swan. Je ferai tout, nous ferons tout, pour vous protéger.

-Et Charlie et Jacob aussi, ordonnai-je aussitôt, tentant de prendre un ton sans réplique.

-Vos proches aussi seront sous surveillance, à la mesure de nos moyens.

Je me mordis la lèvre, peu satisfaite de cette réponse, mais consciente que je devrais m'en contenter. Peter commença son travail et le silence de la pièce ne fut brisé que par des éclats d'une dispute qui provenaient en sourdine d'une autre pièce…

-Vous aviez pour ordre de ne pas la blesser ! Êtes-vous idiots ou…

Mon cœur s'accéléra sans raison apparente à l'entente de cette voix tordue par la rage et le souvenir d'une autre voix retentit dans mon esprit.

-Tu ne comprends rien Bella ? C'EST FINI ! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir ! JAMAIS !

Je la repoussai avec force. C'était le seul souvenir de lui que je voulais oublier. Je ne voulais plus penser à notre séparation, juste au moment heureux que nous avions passés ensemble.

Je reportai donc mon attention sur Peter qui souriait en travaillant.

-Robert est à cran ! me dit-il, visiblement heureux. Les deux idiots qui nous accompagnent se font remonter les bretelles !

-Très rassurant de savoir que ceux qui me protègent sont des idiots ! répliquai-je.

L'agent Lewis rit.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas : ils font bien leur travail. Ils ont seulement de la difficulté à prendre des décisions… mais heureusement pour vous, ce n'est pas à eux de le faire ! Et Robert, mon « boss » si on veut, est vraiment déterminé à réussir cette mission. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi motivé avant ! Il tient absolument à vous garder en vie !

Il tapota ma main dans un geste rassurant, puis il se remit sur pieds.

-Et voilà, c'est terminé. Je peux vous ramenez chez vous !

Je me levai à mon tour, mais il m'attrapa aussitôt par le bras.

-Oh ! Attendez ! Robert voulait que je vous dise quelque chose…

J'attendis, curieuse, me demandant ce que son patron pouvait avoir à me dire.

-Il veut que vous sachiez qu'ils vont bien. Les Cullen. Ils vont bien et il m'a même assuré qu'ils sont… heureux.

Je posai une main sur mon cœur, les yeux fermés, une larme solitaire s'échappant sur ma joue.

-Merci, soufflai-je, soulagée.

J'avais l'impression qu'un immense poids venait de quitter mes épaules. Je me sentais… plus légère et libre que je ne l'avais été depuis des années ! Je jetai un dernier regard à la maison, consciente que c'était la dernière fois que j'y mettais les pieds. Je pris une grande respiration, laissant les souvenirs m'envahir, m'enlacer dans leurs étreintes chaleureuses.

Étrangement apaisée, je suivis Peter jusqu'à la voiture. Au moment où je sortis de la maison, je crus entendre une douce mélodie…

Elle n'existait bien sûr que dans mon esprit, parce que c'était ma mélodie. Celle qu'Edward avait composée pour moi. Je souris, heureuse que les notes me reviennent avec autant de clarté. Comme si elle était réelle.

C'était pour moi une façon bien plus appropriée de dire adieux à Edward…

Et la mélodie m'accompagna jusque chez moi où elle me suivit même dans mon sommeil. Je m'endormis, entendant encore les notes jouées pour moi, un sourire aux lèvres.

**Alors ? Avez-vous senti Edward tout près… ? Êtes-vous en rogne contre moi ? lol ! Mais c'était prévu depuis longtemps : je sais depuis le début quand exactement ils vont se revoir !Et ne perdez pas espoir… ça ne va plus tarder ! Sinon, je ne sais pas si j'ai réussi à bien vous faire sentir ce qui se passait pour Bella vers le début, avec les hallucinations (Edward était-il réel ou non ?) et à la fin du chapitre où il se joue quelque chose d'important pour elle. Je vais le voir dans vos reviews si certaines auront compris ! Merci d'avoir lu et n'oubliez pas le petit carré vert ! **

**PS : désolée pour avoir poster puis supprimer ! Je m'étais trompée en mettant Paul plutôt que Peter (Peter est l'ami et collègue d'Edward… et le nom d'emprunt de celui-ci est Robert Miller pour celle qui aurait oublié !) **

**PS 2 : J'ai la flegme de me relire alors si quelqu'un a envie d'être bêta, j'en serais ravie ! **


	7. Chapter 7Oublier pv Edward

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Plusieurs mois en retard, je vous livre enfin la suite. Je suis désolée de ce long délai, surtout après vous avoir abandonné il n'y a pas si longtemps mais disons que le temps est un luxe que je n'ai plus ces temps-ci et écrire est de plus en plus difficile ! :S En plus, pour aider, ce chapitre m'a posé problème et si la première moitié est écrite depuis début décembre, je bloquais sur l'autre partie… **

**Mais le voici maintenant et je peux vous promettre que la suite sera là dans une semaine, deux tout au plus. J'ai déjà commencé à l'écrire et… est-ce que je le dis ou non ? Oh ! Allez, je le dis : c'est un chapitre que vous attendez tous depuis longtemps ! J'espère que vous pourrez patienter jusque là ! : ) **

**Sur ce, je vous dis un énorme merci pour vos reviews et vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! **

**PS : Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris ce qu'il y avait d'important à la fin du précédent chapitre, c'est qu'en fait, Bella commence à faire son deuil de sa relation avec Edward… quant à savoir si ces hallucinations étaient réelles ou fausses, lisez avec attention ce chapitre et vous saurez ! **

**CHAPITRE 7-L'oublier… **

J'avais imaginé cette scène tant de fois ! J'y avais pensé encore et encore, sous tous les angles, toutes les coutures. Chaque fantasme était différent du précédent, parfois avec un dénouement heureux, quelques fois avec une fin tragique… mais jamais je n'avais pu deviner à quel point cela me ferait souffrir.

Intolérable.

C'était le seul mot qui convenait pour décrire la douleur que je ressentais à ce moment, alors que j'observais Bella et Jacob Black marcher, main dans la main.

Intolérable.

Elle était si près de moi et pourtant, tellement loin. J'aurais pu lui parler, la sentir près de moi, la toucher même… et pourtant, je ne le pouvais pas.

Je n'étais qu'un putain de lâche, mais je n'avais pas la force de l'affronter. Et encore moins celle de me tenir loin d'elle.

J'avais failli craquer. Le premier jour de mon retour à Forks, je m'étais directement lancé à sa recherche. Je l'avais facilement trouvé chez elle… avec lui. Je savais qu'ils étaient là parce que la télévision marchait et que leurs deux voitures étaient stationnées dans l'entrée. J'avais surveillé la maison, de loin, pendant plusieurs heures. Puis Bella était enfin sortie et j'avais eu la douloureuse impression que mon cœur mort se remettait en route.

La terre tournait de nouveau, le monde avait retrouvé tout son sens. Bella était là.

Mais son copain l'avait suivi et j'avais rapidement déchanté. Je n'étais pas là pour la reconquérir, ni même la voir. Elle ne saurait même pas que j'étais à Forks : je venais simplement pour m'assurer qu'elle était hors de danger. Puis je sortirais de nouveau de sa vie.

C'était mieux ainsi. Pour tout le monde.

Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, me convainquant que c'était pour sa sécurité que je le faisais, je les avais suivis lorsqu'ils s'étaient rendus chez Jacob. Quelques instants plus tard, Bella en sortait en courant, visiblement bouleversée.

Sans même penser à la portée de mon geste, je l'avais suivi, ne supportant pas de la voir ainsi. Je voulais la consoler, lui dire que tout irait bien… et casser la gueule de ce salopard qui lui faisait du mal alors qu'il aurait dû la rendre heureuse.

J'avais marché derrière elle jusqu'à la plage où elle s'était réfugiée et je m'étais approché si près que j'avais pu sentir son parfum. J'avais tendu la main vers elle, voulant toucher son épaule… et au dernier moment je m'étais rétracté, prenant la fuite. Je l'avais attendu à quelques mètres de là, dissimulé derrière un arbre, ne pouvant me résoudre à la laisser seule. Jane pouvait être dans les parages. C'était bien trop dangereux et isolé cet endroit !

Je l'avais donc suivi de nouveau lorsqu'elle était retournée vers la maison des Black, d'un pas qui m'avait semblé résolu, et je n'étais parti qu'au moment où elle avait atteint la porte.

Puis je l'avais apperçue de nouveau, quelques jours plus tard, alors que je suivais Jane à son travail et je n'avais pas pu résister à la tentation de l'observer.

Deux fois. J'avais vu Bella deux petites fois avant aujourd'hui… et c'est tout ce que cela m'avait pris pour redevenir totalement accro à elle. Si j'avais jamais cessé de l'être.

Le moindre de ses gestes, le plus petit de ses sourires, tout en elle me fascinait. Autant que le premier jour où je l'avais aperçu dans une cafétéria stérile du lycée de Forks. Elle était pour moi aussi mystérieuse qu'elle l'avait été ce jour-là et ce, même si nous avions vécu ensemble pendant trois ans.

Ce n'était plus la même Bella. Plus tout à fait. Et j'avais une telle envie d'apprendre à la connaître de nouveau, de découvrir celle qu'elle était devenue…

Cela me prenait tout mon contrôle pour résister, pour rester loin d'elle. C'était encore pire maintenant que je la voyais avec lui. À la joie de la revoir, à l'envie que j'avais de la serrer dans mes bras, à la tristesse de ne pouvoir le faire, se rajoutait la colère de la voir dans les bras d'un autre.

Je n'avais pas le droit de ressentir cette colère, je le savais, mais je n'y pouvais rien. Mon seul réconfort était de constater qu'elle semblait… distante. Son esprit était ailleurs et la partie la moins noble de mon être exultait à l'idée que Jacob Black n'arrivait pas à la rendre heureuse.

Je n'étais pas fier de moi. J'aimais à penser que si elle m'avait semblé épanouie par le bonheur, j'aurais réussi à être heureux pour elle. Mais je n'en étais pas certain. J'étais si égoïste.

Égoïste, lâche et… amoureux. Un mélange explosif.

Oh ! Et j'oubliais masochiste. Parce que malgré la douleur qui se propageait non seulement dans mon cœur mais dans tout mon corps, malgré le fait que j'avais envie de gémir comme un enfant, je ne pouvais détacher mon regard d'eux.

Ce que j'aurais donné pour être à la place de Black. Pouvoir marcher simplement, main dans la main, avec elle. Comme avant, au temps où nous étions un couple heureux.

_Serais-tu en train d'oublier Samuel ? _

Je serrai les dents, ne répondant pas à ma conscience.

_Et ta promesse à Kate ? _

Cette fois, je grognai contre mes propres pensées. Bien sûr que je n'oubliais ni mon fils ni Kate. J'allais tenir ma promesse, quoi qu'il m'en coûte parce que c'était mieux ainsi. Bella n'avait pas besoin de moi dans sa vie. Kate et Samuel, si.

Il était seulement difficile, presque impossible, de songer en ce moment à m'éloigner d'elle de nouveau. Maintenant qu'elle était si près de moi, je comprenais seulement à quel point je souffrirais lorsque je retournerais chez moi, lui disant adieux une fois pour toute.

Ce serait comme… mourir à nouveau.

Je vis à ce moment-là Bella et Jacob entrer dans une crémerie. J'osai enfin me rapprocher d'eux, certains qu'ils ne me verraient pas à présent. Ils étaient hors de question qu'eux me voient. Ce n'était pas pour cela que j'étais là.

C'était pour Jane.

Encore et toujours Jane.

Jane, dont nous surveillons le moindre mouvement depuis plusieurs jours maintenant. Jane, qui elle avait suivi Bella jusqu'ici. Et moi, perdant toute prudence, je l'avais suivi. Je brisais toutes les règles, j'allais certainement me faire virer pour ça… mais je _voulais_ qu'elle me voie. Je voulais qu'elle sache que j'étais ici.

Mon patron avait un plan, bien sûr. Le FBI avait toujours un plan… mais il était hors de question que je le mette en application. Je n'allais pas utiliser Bella comme appât. Booth était bien sot de croire que je laisserais cela arriver. Bella ne serait pas le dindon de la face comme je l'avais un jour été.

Jamais tant que je serais là pour l'empêcher.

Et une fois que Jane m'aurait vu, je serais grillé; nous serions grillés : il serait trop tard pour se servir de Bella pour l'espionner. Jane se saurait surveiller.

Appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur d'un magasin, à deux pas seulement de où se trouvaient Jacob et Bella, je croisai enfin un regard que je connaissais.

Jane se figea lorsqu'elle me vit, puis un sourire sadique étira ses lèvres. Sourire que je lui renvoyai, prenant mon air le plus menaçant. Je ne la laisserai pas toucher à un cheveu de Bella.

Son sourire s'agrandit, comme si elle devinait mes pensées, puis elle fit un pas vers moi. Je me demandai si elle était véritablement assez idiote pour venir me parler, mais à ce moment-là, Bella sortit en trombe du restaurant, le regard fixé de l'autre côté de la rue.

Elle semblait chercher quelque chose ou plutôt… quelqu'un. Je me dissimulai dans la foule, voulant m'éloigner, jusqu'à ce que je vois Jane se rapprocher d'elle. Sans réfléchir, pousser par mon instinct de protection, je dépassai l'endroit où se tenait Bella, la bousculant au passage. Puis j'atteignis Jane que j'attrapai par le bras, la traînant sans ménagement derrière moi.

-Edward. Ça fait plaisir de te voir, dit-elle d'un ton doucereux. Surtout que je te croyais mort.

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre, la tournant violemment vers moi, serrant son bras le plus fort que je le pouvais. Mon corps tremblait de rage et je poussai un grognement victorieux lorsque je la vis retenir une grimace.

-Doucement Edward… je ne voudrais pas à avoir à porter plainte contre toi !

-Tu ne t'approches plus d'elle, sinon…

-Sinon quoi ? me coupa-t-elle, narquoise. Tu vas me tuer ? M'arrêter peut-être ?

Elle se dégagea de ma prise, replaçant sa robe avec nonchalance.

-Si c'était vraiment ce que le FBI voulait, je serais déjà sous les verrous. Comme tu es là, à discuter devant moi, j'en conclus que ce n'est pas le cas. Sur ce, bonne journée Edward.

Elle me sourit à nouveau, de son sourire sans joie, m'envoya un baiser soufflé, puis elle s'éloigna, retournant vers la crémerie. Je retins difficilement l'envie de me retourner et de crier : « FBI ! On ne bouge plus. Vous êtes en état d'arrestation. » comme les policiers le faisaient dans les films…

Après tout, j'allais sûrement être renvoyé de toute façon. Au moins que ce soit pour quelque chose qui en valait la peine !

La seule raison qui m'en empêcha, fut la pensée que Jane sortirait de prison dans quelques jours si je l'arrêtais maintenant. Les chefs d'inculpation seraient mineurs et avec son argent, elle pourrait se payer les meilleurs avocats. Et puis, comme me l'avait rappelé Booth, Jane pouvait se montrer charmante lorsqu'elle le voulait. Avec son air juvénile et son visage d'ange, il y avait trop de chances pour qu'elle s'en sorte avec pratiquement rien.

Je n'étais pas prêt à prendre ce risque. C'est donc totalement impuissant que je la vis s'engouffrer dans le magasin de glaces.

-Merde, jurai-je à voix haute, m'approchant un peu plus de la fenêtre pour les apercevoir.

Je savais bien qu'elle ne ferait rien devant tant de gens, je savais aussi que Jacob Black était capable de protéger Bella, mais je ne pouvais empêcher l'anxiété d'accélérer les battements de mon cœur. Je me postai à un endroit où je pouvais apercevoir toute la boutique et je posai ma main sur ma ceinture, à proximité de mon arme.

Juste au cas où.

Je vis Jane discuter un moment avec Bella qui semblait plutôt mal à l'aise, puis elle sortit de la boutique, m'envoya un signe de la main avant de traverser la foule. Je sortis mon portable et appelai Peter.

-Oui ?

-Tu es là ? lui demandai-je sans autre préambule.

-Ouais. J'attends devant sa voiture, comme tu me l'avais demandé.

-Ok. Je crois qu'elle s'en va maintenant. Assure-toi qu'elle ne prend pas la fuite. Je me débrouillerai pour revenir à la…

Je me tus, sur le point de dire « à la maison ». Mais ce n'était plus ma maison, plus depuis longtemps. Je complétai plutôt :

-Au quartier général.

-Tu es sûr ? Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas me rejoindre ?

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite, tétanisé par une vision cauchemardesque. Une douleur sourde se propagea dans mon cœur alors que Jacob embrassait tendrement Bella et qu'elle lui répondait avec amour.

Je leur tournai le dos, incapable de supporter cela plus longtemps.

-Je me débrouillerai, répétai-je plutôt sèchement à Peter avant de raccrocher.

Je fermai les yeux, le souffle court. Je devais retrouver mon calme. Je ne pouvais pas me laisser atteindre ainsi. Cela finirait par me détruire…

J'entendis alors son rire, le son le plus merveilleux du monde, et je m'éloignai à grands pas. Je devais partir, je devais partir avant de m'écrouler ou pire… de courir la rejoindre et de me jeter à ses pieds, la suppliant de me donner une autre chance.

Mais malgré ma résolution, je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un dernier regard vers elle. C'était encore une autre Bella que j'avais devant moi, une Bella dont tous les soucis semblaient s'être soudain envolés.

Grâce à lui.

Mon regard descendit sur leurs mains enlacées et je grimaçai. J'espérais au moins qu'il savait la chance qu'il avait d'être avec elle. Et qu'il prendrait toujours soin d'elle… moi je ne l'avais pas fait suffisamment.

Je relevai la tête et pendant quelques secondes, croisai le regard si profond de Bella, ce regard qui m'avait manqué à un point tel qu'il n'existait pas de mot pour le dire. Je me pétrifiai, certain qu'elle m'avait reconnu… mais elle se détourna de moi.

Ce fut comme un coup de poignard. Ça, plus que tout le reste, brisa toutes mes illusions; broya le maigre espoir qu'il me restait; réduit mon cœur malmené en charpie. Elle ne me détestait pas : elle m'avait tout simplement oublié. Au point où elle ne me reconnaissait même pas alors que je me trouvais devant elle.

Avait-elle donc oublié les années que nous avions passé ensemble ? Les avait-elle bannis de son esprit ? N'étais-je devenu qu'un fantôme pour elle, un type de qui elle disait à ses amies : « Edward Cullen ? Ah oui ! Je me souviens ! J'ai cru en être amoureuse un jour. J'étais jeune et naïve. C'était le bon temps. »

Je comprenais qu'elle ne ressente plus rien pour moi et j'aurais pu accepter qu'elle m'exècre… ou même, à la limite, qu'elle se fiche de moi. Que je lui sois totalement indifférent. Cela aurait été douloureux, oui, mais jamais comme maintenant. Elle m'avait regardé et elle ne m'avait pas reconnu.

C'était comme si… j'étais devenu invisible. Je n'existais plus. Parce que je n'existais plus à ses yeux.

Tous les souvenirs auxquels je m'accrochais n'avaient de valeur que pour moi. Pour elle, ils ne signifiaient rien. J'avais l'impression que tous ces instants de bonheur, cette partie de ma vie- la plus belle de toutes- était brisée à jamais.

Je ne réalisai qu'à ce moment-là que j'étais toujours immobile sur le trottoir, bloquant le passage aux piétons qui me bousculaient parfois en passant à côté de moi.

Je n'en avais que faire. Je n'arrivais pas à bouger, à faire un pas vers l'avant… autant littéralement que métaphoriquement.

J'avais fait une promesse et je voulais la tenir, mais j'ignorais comment m'y prendre. Comment oublier une femme qu'on aime depuis 10 ans ? Comment passer à autre chose alors que notre esprit n'est obnubilé que par elle, nuit et jour ?

Alice et Kate m'avaient toutes deux ordonnés d'aller voir Bella, de discuter avec elle, de jouer carte sur table…

Peut-être était-ce en effet la seule solution pour pouvoir mettre une croix sur notre histoire qui était terminée depuis longtemps, mais j'ignorais si j'en aurais la force.

À la vérité, j'en doutais fortement après ce qui venait de se passer.

Mais capable ou non, souffrance ou pas souffrance, je le ferai. Je l'avais promis aux deux femmes de ma vie.

Mon téléphone sonna alors, me sortant de mes pensées. Je pris la communication sans même regarder qui était à l'autre bout du fil.

-Cu… Miller, dis-je, passant à un doigt de vendre ma véritable identité.

Je ne m'étais jamais senti autant relié à mon ancienne identité que depuis que j'étais revenu à Forks. Je n'étais plus Robert Miller, un homme de 26 ans, papa d'un adorable garçon et agent du FBI…

Je me sentais redevenir Edward Cullen, cet adolescent un peu idiot et impulsif, et par-dessus tout, fou amoureux de sa Bella.

Sauf qu'elle ne serait plus jamais MA Bella…

-Robert, Booth vient de me joindre. Il est furieux : ça fait deux jours qu'on est là et les forces locales n'ont pas encore été averti de notre présence… il veut qu'on travaille en collaboration avec eux. Traduction : il veut qu'on se serve d'eux du mieux qu'on le peut, parce qu'on est en effectif réduit… Tu veux que je m'en charge ?

C'était Peter.

Je fermai les yeux, me pinçant l'arête du nez en soupirant. Pourquoi donc Booth ne m'avait-il pas joint lui-même ?

-Tu surveilles encore Jane Volturi ?

-Affirmatif mon vieux.

-Alors ne bouge pas de là… je me charge de la police.

Je raccrochai sans plus de cérémonie pour la deuxième fois, sachant que Peter ne s'en formaliserait pas.

J'appelais un taxi qui arriva de longues minutes plus tard. Ce qui m'avait laissé du temps, beaucoup de temps, pour réfléchir et me préparer à la confrontation qui allait suivre. Parce qu'il y aurait inévitablement confrontation… Puis je me rendis jusque chez Bella, le cœur battant la chamade. Ou plutôt, jusque devant chez Charlie, puisque Bella ne vivait plus dans cette maison depuis un bail.

Je donnai un généreux pourboire au chauffeur avant de sortir de la voiture. La maison était là, presque identique à ce qu'elle était cinq ans plus tôt, la dernière fois où j'étais venu.

Comme dans ce souvenir, je m'avançai vers la porte, mais au moment où je levais la main pour frapper, elle s'ouvrit sur Charlie qui me fixait, la bouche ouverte. Trop surpris pour dire un mot.

-Chef Swan…

-TOI ! TOI ! ICI ! rugit-il en pointant un doigt accusateur vers moi.

-Charlie…

-FICHE LE CAMP! IL N'EST PAS… HORS DE QUESTION QUE TU T'APPROCHES DE MA FILLE ! CHAQUE FOIS, TU LA DÉTRUIS… TU…

-Je ne suis pas ici pour Bella, le coupai-je durement.

Il se tut, m'évalua du regard, jugeant sûrement de ma sincérité. Je profitai alors que j'avais toute son attention pour lui montrer ma plaque.

-FBI ? demanda-t-il, semblant ne pas y croire.

J'hochai simplement la tête, gardant mon attitude froide et professionnelle. Il le fallait si je voulais qu'il m'accorde le bénéfice du doute.

-Je peux entrer ? J'aurais deux ou trois petites choses à discuter avec vous…

Il se renfrogna, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Puis il me fit signe de le suivre à l'intérieur de la maison.

_17 avril 2013_

_Ma Bella, _

_Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de t'écrire ces mots et pourtant, je ne peux me résoudre à ne pas le faire. Je suis égoïste, je sais. Je devrais te laisser partir sans tenter de te retenir, mais je suis incapable de le faire. Je veux laisser une trace derrière moi, j'ai besoin que tu aies une façon de me retrouver si un jour tu le souhaites. Je dois pouvoir continuer à espérer que tu pourras me pardonner tout ce que je t'ai fait. _

_Tout ce que j'ai dit était un mensonge. Un mensonge affreux dit sous le coup de la douleur. Je ne voulais plus avoir mal, je ne voulais plus me sentir aussi coupable… alors j'ai déversé tous ces sentiments sur toi. Ce n'est pas une excuse, je sais. Rien de toute façon ne peut excuser ce que je t'ai dit. Le seul responsable de la mort d'Esmé, c'est moi et j'espère vraiment que tu n'as pas cru, pas même l'espace d'un instant, les paroles que j'ai osé proférer. _

_Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait du mal encore une fois, désolé de t'avoir repoussé une fois de trop, désolé de t'avoir séparé des gens que tu aimais pendant si longtemps. Et si vraiment tu es partie parce que tu ne veux plus de moi comme je crois que c'est le cas, alors je te laisserai vivre ta vie. Je m'éclipserai totalement et tu ne me reverras plus. _

_Si au contraire tu es partie sous le coup de la colère, du rejet, mais que tu m'aimes encore… alors viens me retrouver. Je ne devrais pas te demander cela, je ne devrais pas te demander de laisser Charlie, ta mère et tes amis encore une fois, mais je le fais. _

_Si tu veux encore de moi comme mari, viens me retrouver. Mon nouveau nom est Robert Miller et je m'en vais vivre à Summerville, en Caroline du Sud avec le reste de ma famille. Je t'y attendrai aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra. _

_Je t'aime et je continuerai à t'aimer peu importe ce que sera ton choix. _

_Edward _

_Je relus une dernière fois les mots que j'avais couché sur le papier, des larmes roulant sur mon visage. Puis je glissai la feuille dans son enveloppe et la scellai. _

_-J'y vais, dis-je à l'agent du FBI qui m'accompagnait._

_Il se contenta d'un hochement de tête et après avoir pris une grande inspiration, je sortis de la voiture. Je restai un instant immobile, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, tenant la lettre serrée entre mes doigts. _

_Je pensais à ma Bella… ma Bella à qui j'avais fait tant de mal. Comment avais-pu être assez ignoble pour chercher à la faire souffrir, elle, l'être le plus gentil et le plus désintéressé que j'avais jamais rencontré ? _

_Pourquoi avais-je cherché à détruire notre relation, à éloigner de moi la personne qui comptait le plus à mes yeux ? _

_Je poussai un soupir, passant une main dans mes cheveux. Mes motifs étaient mystérieux, même pour moi. Je n'avais rien prévu, rien prémédité. J'avais simplement… explosé. Alors qu'elle ne voulait que m'apporter son aide. Mais pendant un instant, je n'avais pas pu la supporter. Parce que j'étais heureux qu'elle soit près de moi alors que j'aurais dû être dévasté par la mort de ma mère. _

_Et après avoir perdu la femme qui m'avait élevé, j'avais perdu la seule que j'aimais… _

_« Tu as encore une chance de la retrouver. »me souffla la voix de ma conscience. _

_J'admis qu'elle avait raison et je glissai la lettre dans ma poche. J'espérais ne pas en avoir besoin. J'espérais que Bella accepterait simplement de discuter avec moi, que je pourrais lui présenter mes excuses et lui promettre que je ferais tout pour lui faire oublier mes paroles si elle m'en donnait la possibilité. _

_J'espérais vraiment qu'elle voudrait m'écouter. Je ne pourrais supporter de la perdre aussi. Lorsque j'étais revenu, après quelques heures à traîner dans les rues, et que j'avais constaté qu'elle était partie, laissant sa bague sur le lit… ça avait été comme si le monde s'était arrêté. _

_Plus rien d'autre ne comptait : Bella était partie. _

_Je m'avançai lentement vers la porte de la maison de son père, frottait ma main moite sur mon pantalon, puis je frappai un coup impatient sur la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit aussitôt, laissant place à un Charlie qui semblait contenir sa fureur. _

_-Chef Swan, dis-je d'une voix tremblante. Est-ce que je peux voir Bella ? Je sais qu'elle est ici._

_Le père de ma femme fit un pas à l'extérieur, m'obligeant à reculer, puis il referma la porte derrière lui. _

_-Non ! Tu ne peux pas voir Bella ! dit-il dans un sifflement colérique. Tu ne trouves pas qu'elle a assez souffert par ta faute ? _

_Je fermai les yeux, accusant difficilement le coup, mais conscient que ces mots étaient véridiques. Et c'était ça qui faisait le plus mal. _

_-Oui, répondis-je dans un murmure pitoyable. Je voudrais seulement avoir la chance de m'excuser, de m'expliquer avec elle. _

_Le visage de Charlie devint encore plus rouge. _

_-Si ta mère ne venait pas de mourir, tu ne t'en sortirais pas aussi facilement jeune homme ! Mais puisque tu as des circonstances atténuantes, je vais te laisser partir sans rien faire… _

_-Je vous en prie, le coupai-je, désespéré. Dîtes-lui seulement que je suis là. Si elle ne veut pas me parler, je partirai. _

_Je vis la main de Charlie se lever, comme s'il avait envie de me frapper, mais il se retint au dernier moment. _

_-Va-t-en avant que je ne pose un geste que je vais regretter. _

_-Criez-moi dessus, frappez-moi si vous le voulez, je le mérite. Mais je suis prêt à vous supplier à genoux ou à camper devant la maison s'il le faut… Je veux juste quelques minutes avec Bella… seulement quelques minutes… _

_Ma voix se cassa et je fermai les yeux, attendant le non définitif. Le chef Swan souffla fortement, puis il fit demi-tour en grommelant : _

_-Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je prends la peine de faire ça… _

_Il entra et referma la porte derrière lui. J'attendis là, sur le balcon, mon cœur battant si lourdement que c'était douloureux. Le temps me semblait passer au ralenti. Depuis combien de temps Charlie était-il parti ? Une heure ? Deux peut-être ? Ou seulement quelques minutes… _

_Je savais que le reste de ma vie se jouait à cet instant. Bella était ma vie. Si je la perdais, je perdais tout. _

_Charlie revint au bout d'un moment, le visage fermé et… seul. _

_Je fermai les yeux, ne retenant pas mes larmes. Je me fichais bien qu'il me voit pleurer à cet instant. Je n'avais rien à foutre de paraître totalement pathétique. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. _

_-Je suis désolé, dit-il en se raclant la gorge, mal à l'aise. Elle n'est pas dans son état normal en ce moment : la mort de ta mère et maintenant, toi qui… elle est sous le choc._

_Je me pris la tête entre les mains, ne pouvant retenir un gémissement. Je sentis une main sur mon épaule, ce qui déclencha mes sanglots. Son père avait un aussi grand cœur que Bella… j'avais fait du mal à sa fille et pourtant, il essayait tout de même de me réconforter. _

_-Si je peux faire quelque chose pour ta famille… _

_Je fouillai aussitôt dans ma poche et en sortit ma lettre. _

_-Donnez-lui ça. _

_Charlie la prit, un air méfiant sur le visage. _

_-Donnez ça à Bella, s'il-vous-plaît. Cela l'aidera si elle désire me revoir. Si elle veut… me retrouver un jour._

_Je le vis hésiter un long moment, puis il hocha finalement la tête. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement : tout n'était pas perdu… _

J'écoutais mon chef déblatérer à l'autre bout de la ligne d'une oreille distraite, attendant le moment où il se tairait enfin. Peu m'importait ses directives : j'avais déjà brisé les règles de toute façon. Il faudrait trouver un nouveau plan de match pour coincer Jane Volturi. Celui mis en place n'était plus d'actualité.

-Edward ? Edward, tu m'écoutes ?

Habituellement, je m'agaçai lorsque Booth m'appelait Edward même si personne ne nous écoutait. Il était l'un des seuls à connaître ma véritable identité, mais je ne voulais pas prendre le risque que quelqu'un l'apprenne… et je savais aussi qu'il ne m'appelait ainsi que lorsqu'il essayait de me manipuler, de m'acculer à son point de vu ou à contrôler mes crises de colère… plutôt fréquentes.

Mais aujourd'hui, je ne relevai pas.

-En fait : non. Tout ça ne sert à rien. Jane sait que je suis à Forks.

Et voilà ! J'avais lâché ma bombe et j'étais prêt à me faire taper sur la tête. Je savais de toute façon que j'avais fait ce qu'il y avait de mieux.

-Et comment ? me demanda mon patron, d'une voix contrôlé.

-Facile, répondis-je avec arrogance. Je me suis montré à elle. Nous avons même discuté.

Un long silence répondit à mon affirmation et j'aurais aimé à cet instant voir le visage de Booth… cela valait sûrement le détour !

-Es-tu totalement inconscient ? La Volturi sait que tu es à Forks… ça change tout ! Elle va être sur ses gardes et qui sait comment elle va réagir ? Tu viens peut-être de jeter ta petite Swan directement dans la gueule du loup !

-Non. Peter est parti la chercher pour la mettre en sûreté.

Personne ne lui ferait du mal.

-Pas question de la faire disparaître, s'opposa aussitôt Booth. Elle est notre seul lien avec Volturi. C'est elle qui doit l'espionner !

Je fermai les yeux, prenant de grandes respirations pour retrouver mon calme et ranger tous mes sentiments dans un petit coin de ma tête.

Froid et professionnel. Je devais rester froid et professionnel. Ne pas penser à quel point Bella comptait pour moi…

-On ne se servira pas d'elle comme appât. Jane est intelligente : elle sait bien que j'ai placé Bella sous surveillance. Elle ne nous sera plus d'aucune utilité.

Booth poussa un soupir.

-Je savais que c'était une erreur de te laisser y aller : tu es trop impliqué émotionnellement.

-Pourquoi ? Parce que je refuse que vous mettiez encore une fois la vie d'une civile en danger ? répliquai-je en abattant mon poing sur le bureau devant moi, ce bureau qui avait été un jour celui de mon père.

-Parce que tu es incapable de réfléchir froidement. Tu nous as mis dans une situation impossible. Jane sait que nous la surveillons maintenant, elle va être sur ses gardes…

-Permettez-moi de la mettre tout de suite sous les verrous alors. Je suis certain qu'on trouvera un moyen de la garder au chaud pour un bout de temps… peut-être même qu'en fouillant un peu plus dans son passé, on réussira à lui coller quelques meurtres sur le dos !

Je me laissai tomber sur la chaise derrière moi alors que mon patron réfléchissait.

-Je ne suis pas prêt à courir ce risque, conclut-il finalement. Nous n'aurons pas plusieurs chances de mettre la main sur elle. Et elle est trop importante pour que nous nous permettions de la perdre. Elle est le maillon faible de l'organisation.

J'eus un rire sarcastique. J'avais moi aussi un jour été le « maillon faible » des Volturi.

-Alors j'ai compris : vous voulez vous servir de Bella pour attraper Jane et ensuite vous servir de Jane pour coincer les _mafioso_ ! C'est ça ?

Booth garda le silence et j'eus beaucoup de mal à ne pas lui ordonner de répondre.

-Qu'espérez-vous donc ? Que Jane va essayer de tuer Bella et que vous pourrez la coincer sur le fait ? Ce serait un peu… surréaliste, non ? Vous n'aurez pas cette chance deux fois dans votre carrière !

-Edward, gronda mon patron, me mettant en garde autant pour mes paroles que pour mon ton condescendant.

-Alors ce n'est pas ce que vous souhaitez ? répliquai-je, acerbe. Dîtes la vérité pour une fois dans votre vie !

-La vérité, c'est que tout ce qui compte pour toi c'est la sécurité de cette fille ! s'écria mon patron, perdant enfin son sang-froid. Tu n'es pas prêt à la mettre le moindrement en danger, même pas pour arrêter les meurtriers de ta mère !

Je serrai les poings, furieux, mais je devais admettre qu'il avait raison : je n'y étais pas prêt.

Oublier Bella était une chose et même si je n'y étais pas encore prêt, je croyais pouvoir y arriver… un jour.

Risquer sa vie en était une autre. Une que je ne pouvais accepter.

Pas elle. Ce que je lui avais dit un jour, dans une chambre d'hôpital, comptait encore même si elle ne faisait plus partie de ma vie : un monde sans elle ne m'intéressait pas.

-C'est vrai, affirmai-je d'une voix vibrante de colère. Je n'y suis pas prêt et je ne vous laisserai pas faire.

Sur ce, je lui raccrochai au nez. Pile au moment où Peter entrait dans la pièce, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Quoi ? Qui a-t-il ? lui demandai-je en me pinçant l'arête du nez.

-Et bien ! De mieux en mieux Robert, lança-t-il en riant.

Je poussai un soupir.

-Désolé. La journée a été rude. Alors ? Elle est en sécurité ?

Peter fronça les sourcils et je sentis qu'il y avait un problème.

-Et bien… elle est ici. La secrétaire de Booth m'a appelé pour me donner l'ordre de la ramener au QG.

-Merde ! Quel enfoiré ! lâchai-je en bondissant sur mes pieds.

Il avait essayé de me passer sur la tête… ou plutôt, j'avais essayé de lui passer sur la tête et il m'en avait empêché.

Puis, je réalisai enfin la portée des paroles de mon ami.

-Elle est ici ? bégayai-je. Bella est ici ?

-Elle attend dans la cuisine, confirma-t-il et mon cœur s'accéléra contre ma volonté.

Je réussis malgré moi à garder une apparence décontractée, du moins, autant que j'en étais capable. Je ne pouvais montrer à Peter à quel point sa présence dans ma maison m'affectait.

-Tu veux lui parler ? Booth a dit que tu voulais la « briefer » sur ce qu'elle doit faire.

Je sursautai, comme si on venait de m'ébouillanter. Bella était ici… et je pouvais la voir, lui parler. Je pouvais enfin faire un pas en avant.

Je déglutis difficilement, puis sans répondre à Peter, je sortis du bureau et descendis rapidement les escaliers.

Bella était ici et j'avais l'impression folle que je pouvais sentir sa présence, que son parfum m'enveloppait. La maison, qui m'avait paru sombre et vide lorsque j'y étais entré quelques jours plus tôt, me semblait plus accueillante.

Bella était là…

Je m'arrêtai sur le seuil de la cuisine, me figeant lorsqu'elle apparut. Assise sur une chaise, celle où elle s'assoyait pendant les repas de famille, ses yeux fixaient le vide alors qu'elle se mordillait la lèvre.

À cet instant, elle me semblait exactement comme dans mes souvenirs. Les années qui avaient passées, le temps que nous avions passé loin l'un de l'autre ne comptait plus.

Elle était la seule pour moi…

Lentement, je la vis tourner la tête et cela me ramena les deux pieds sur Terre. Je me détournai et remontai à l'étage avant qu'elle ait pu me voir.

Bella était la seule pour moi… cela avait toujours été ainsi, mais ça devait changer. Elle, elle m'avait oublié.

Puis j'avais Samuel et Kate maintenant. Et Bella aimait Jacob.

Je pris une grande inspiration, réalisant que j'avais encore besoin de temps. Je lui parlerais, oui, je m'en faisais la promesse… mais pas maintenant. Pas tout de suite.

Encore une fois, j'étais lâche. Mais je trouvais que j'avais assez souffert pour la journée.

Je retournai dans le bureau et Peter me lança un regard surpris.

-Tu n'as sûrement pas eu le temps de discuter avec elle…

Je ne pus m'empêcher de secouer puérilement la tête.

-Non. C'est à toi de le faire. Je ne peux pas. Je dois… je dois rappeler Booth pour lui dire ma façon de penser. Et je ne veux pas non plus que tu lui parles d'espionner Jane Volturi. Compris ? Je veux que tu lui dises qu'on va l'amener en lieu sûr. Rien de plus.

Peter leva les yeux au ciel.

-Désolé, mais j'ai des ordres qui viennent de plus haut. Et je ne suis pas un petit protestataire comme toi : je respecte les règles moi.

Mon visage se décomposa et je serrai les poings, me retenant de tout casser autour de moi. Je ne pouvais pas supporter qu'elle risque sa vie ! Peter eut un petit rire, ce qui lui valut un regard noir et il s'approcha pour déposer une main sur mon épaule.

-Écoute, si ça peut te consoler : je vais lui donner le choix.

Non, ça ne me consolait pas. J'avais suffisamment connu Bella pour savoir à l'avance ce qu'elle répondrait. Elle voudrait aider, quel qu'en seraient les risques.

-Est-ce que j'ai une chance de te convaincre de désobéir à Booth ? lui demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Peter me fixa avec un air entendu, comme si la réponse était évidente. Et elle l'était : non, bien sûr que non. Depuis que je travaillais avec lui, donc depuis mon arrivé dans l'opération Vampire, Peter n'avait jamais désobéi ou même remis en question un ordre direct. Il avait raison : il n'était pas comme moi.

Je marchai d'un pas vif jusqu'à la chaise que j'avais quitté quelques instants plus tôt à peine et je lui tournai le dos. Je n'avais plus la force de cacher mes sentiments et je ne voulais pas qu'il puisse lire en moi.

J'étais arrivé à un point de rupture : je me sentais sur le point de craquer. C'était juste… trop pour moi. Avoir vu Bella ici, dans cette maison où nous avions été heureux ensemble… savoir qu'on allait lui demander d'espionner Jane Volturi et que je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'en empêcher…

Une fois de plus, elle allait mettre sa vie en danger par ma faute.

-Tu es certain que tu ne peux pas aller lui parler ? insista alors Peter. Elle m'a posé des questions sur… Edward Cullen et sa famille et j'ignore quoi lui répondre.

-Quoi ? m'écriai-je d'une voix vibrante.

Trop vibrante. Mon ami m'observa d'un regard scrutateur, se demandant sûrement pourquoi cela me perturbait autant.

-Oui, elle m'a demandé, presque supplié de lui dire si tous les Cullen se portaient bien…

Je fermai les yeux, un sourire étirant mes lèvres, avec le sentiment de… revivre. Enfin. Bella ne m'avait pas oublié. Pas totalement du moins.

Je ne devrais pas me réjouir qu'elle pense encore à moi, qu'elle s'inquiète pour ma famille… mais c'était le cas.

-Dis-lui… dis-lui que tout le monde va bien. Et que nous sommes heureux…

J'entendis Peter étouffer un rire, ce que je ne compris pas tout de suite, puis je compris mon erreur. Ou plutôt mes erreurs : de un, je n'aurais pas dû savoir ce qui était arrivé à la famille Cullen, ne faisant pas parti de la section protection des témoins. De deux, j'avais dit « nous ».

Peter avait-il compris ce que cela signifiait ? Non, sûrement pas…

Je me tournai tout de même vers lui pour m'en assurer et je le découvris qui me souriait, avec un air presque malicieux. Il haussa les épaules à mon interrogation muette.

-Ne t'en fais pas… _Edward… _je sais depuis quelques jours déjà.

Cette fois, je ne pus rien répondre. Je me contentai de le fixer un instant, bouche-bé. Peter savait. Il connaissait ma véritable identité.

Comment ? Booth lui avait-il révélé ? Lui avait-il demandé de me surveiller pour que je ne fasse pas de bêtises ?

Sans attendre de réponse de ma part, il se dirigea vers la porte. Je l'observai, toujours muet, lorsqu'il se retourna vers moi.

-Oh ! J'allais oublier : les deux idiots qui travaillent pour toi lui ont fait une peur bleue à Isabella ! Et lorsqu'elle a voulu se défendre, ils ont essayé de la maitriser…

-QUOI ? répétai-je.

Je bondis sur mes pieds, mes poings serrés à m'en faire mal. Peter me fit un sourire ravi et je compris que Peter comptait sur cette réaction.

-Tu veux que je leur demande de venir te voir ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

-Tout de suite, grondai-je entre mes dents.

Mon collègue s'exécuta presque avec joie et les deux pauvres malheureux agents durent faire face à ma colère. Oh ! J'étais furieux qu'ils aient agi aussi sottement bien sûr. Ils avaient sûrement fichus une peur bleue à Bella, l'avait blessé et leur intervention avait été tout sauf discrète…

Mais en réalité, mes cris étaient plutôt destinés à faire sortir toutes ses émotions qui se livraient bataille en moi. C'était un exutoire, un échappatoire qui me permit de tenir le coup. Je m'en libérai, m'en déchargeai sur eux pendant de longues minutes. Jusqu'à ce que Peter revienne dans le bureau, interrompant mes cris.

-Tu as terminé ? demanda-t-il, un rire silencieux aux lèvres.

-Non ! Pas encore ! répliquai-je sans le regarder, mes yeux fixés sur les deux crétins qui paraissaient vouloir disparaitre.

Je sentis cependant ma colère retomber d'un coup et je m'en sentis étrangement désolé. Cela me laissait… désagréablement vide.

-Ok. C'est juste que… Isabella Swan est rentrée chez elle et les agents qui doivent assurer sa protection sont assis devant toi en ce moment…

Je relevai la tête pour regarder mon ami, avec l'impression que mon estomac tombait en chute libre dans mes talons.

-Tu l'as laissé seule là-bas ? lui demandai-je d'une voix noire.

Il fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant visiblement pas le problème.

-Oui, mais elle ne le sera pas longtemps…

-Tu es malade ou quoi ? Tu veux qu'elle se fasse tuer ?

Je poussai un grognement, puis passai une main dans mes cheveux et lâchai finalement :

-Écoute : oublie ça. Je vais me charger de sa protection moi-même.

-Hey ! C'est nous qui… commença Mark, l'un des deux agents devant moi.

Je lui lançai un regard féroce qui le fit taire aussitôt, puis reportai mon attention sur Peter.

-Tu vas avoir des ennuis mon pote, dit-il aussitôt.

J'haussai les épaules : je m'en fichais. Je ne faisais confiance à personne d'autre pour assurer la protection de Bella.

-Très bien, c'est toi qui vois !

-Merci. Toi, tu t'occupes de Volturi. Et tu envois Mark surveiller Jacob Black, Pedro se chargera de Charlie Swan. Si l'un d'entre eux fait le moindre mouvement, vous m'appelez aussitôt.

Sans plus me préoccuper d'aucun d'entre eux, je sortis de la pièce en coup de vent et descendis les escaliers en quelques enjambés, traversant la maison de mon enfance sans même la voir.

Bella était seule. Sans protection. À la merci de Jane si celle-ci voulait s'en prendre à elle.

« Non ! Pas question ! Elle devra me tuer d'abord ! »

Je sautai dans la voiture et démarrai au quart de tour, m'éloignant de cet endroit pour me rendre directement chez Bella. Je n'avais que cette pensée en tête : je ne laisserais personne lui faire du mal. Personne ne lui ferait du mal. Personne…

J'arrivai enfin devant sa maison et me garai dans la rue sombre. Tout semblait calme, personne ne rôdait au alentour. Mes mains, serrées autour du volant, se détendirent enfin et je me laissai tomber contre mon siège.

J'avais paniqué pour rien, mais je savais ce dont Jane était capable et je ne pouvais accepter que Bella se retrouve face à un tel monstre.

Je restai un long moment immobile, surveillant la maison, perdu dans mes pensées. Toutes concernaient Bella.

Je pianotai sur le volant devant moi, pris d'une envie subite de jouer une mélodie. Une mélodie douce-amer, comme le goût que ses retrouvailles laissaient dans ma bouche.

Je résistai à l'envie de fermer les yeux pour revoir le visage de Bella et commençai à fredonner une chanson qui n'existait que dans mon esprit.

Depuis 5 ans, je n'avais joué du piano qu'une seule fois : à la naissance de mon fils.

Et voilà qu'il me suffisait de revoir Bella pour avoir envie de composer de nouveau. Elle avait toujours été ma muse. Et pas seulement pour la musique : elle était celle qui me poussait à devenir meilleur.

Sans vraiment réaliser ce que je faisais, je sortis de la voiture, allai prendre une mallette dans le coffre, puis mes pas me dirigèrent vers la maison.

Sans hésiter, je crochetai la serrure et pénétrai dans l'antre de Bella, l'oreille aux aguets du moindre signe anormal. Juste au cas où, je pris mon arme en main. Je passai devant un petit salon bordélique, traversai une cuisinette chaleureuse, aussi silencieux qu'un ombre. Je m'arrêtai enfin devant une porte entrouverte, persuadé qu'il s'agissait de la chambre de la maison.

Je compris alors l'ampleur de ce que j'avais fait : j'avais pénétré par effraction chez Bella. J'étais sur le seuil de sa chambre et j'allais l'espionner alors qu'elle dormait…

Je me sentais comme un voleur, ou pire un voyeur…

Ce que je faisais était malsain, j'en étais parfaitement conscient, mais je poussai tout de même la porte et j'entrai dans la pièce.

Le premier son que j'entendis fut la respiration douce et paisible de Bella et cela me rappela d'autres nuits… des nuits ou je veillais sur son sommeil, des nuits ou j'avais le droit d'être à ses côtés… lorsque j'étais la personne la plus importante dans sa vie.

Cette constatation ouvrit comme une douve en moi; toutes les émotions que je refoulais depuis que je l'avais vu en compagnie de Jacob m'engloutirent. Pour la première fois depuis mon retour à Forks, je craquai.

Mon corps fut pris de tremblement incontrôlable alors que je m'approchai à pas lents du lit de Bella, mon arme pendant inutilement le long de mon corps.

Mon cœur battait à un rythme effréné. Je savais que je n'avais aucun droit d'être là, la regardant dormir.

Et pourtant, je ne pouvais me résoudre à partir. Ma place était ici, près d'elle. Cela avait toujours été le cas.

Je retins difficilement un sanglot. Puis un autre. Je poussai un gémissement, enfonçant un poing dans ma bouche pour ne pas la réveiller.

-Edward…

Je me figeai, le souffle court, pensant que j'avais trahi ma présence. Mais Bella semblait toujours endormie. Ce pouvait-il… qu'elle rêve de moi ?

Non ! Impossible ! Je ne pouvais y croire… même si elle avait bel et bien soufflé mon nom, le sourire aux lèvres.

Mais je ne voulais croire à ce que cela signifiait. Car si Bella avait encore des sentiments pour moi, même le centième de ce que moi je ressentais pour elle, alors j'étais perdu.

Jamais je ne pourrai partir…

**Pauvre Edward ! Il ne sait plus quoi faire : il veut tenir sa promesse, mais il n'y arrive pas ! Et il souffre… : ( Mais c'est presque terminé… dès le prochain chapitre, on fait un grand pas en avant et j'espère que vous serez contente ! Sinon, lorsqu'il dit qu'il a été le dindon de la farce, il parle bien sûr des agents Booth et Brenan qui se sont servis de lui pour coincer Laurent, dixit envers et contre tout (pour ceux qui auraient oublié). **

**J'espère que vous avez aimé et n'oubliez pas de me laisser vos commentaires ! **


	8. Chapitre 8 Sienne pv Bella

Bonjour tout le monde ! Me revoilà, presque dans les temps ! Deux petits jours de retard ce n'est pas grand-chose comparé à deux mois ! lol !

Et comme je vous l'avais promis, le voilà enfin le chapitre de… non, je n'en dis pas plus, juste au cas où certaines n'auraient pas compris ! ;) Sinon, quelques précisions parce que certaines d'entre vous semblaient avoir oublié quelques points important de l'histoire (pas surprenant vu le temps que j'ai mis à poster, mais bon…) :

La lettre qu'Edward a écrite dans le flash-back du dernier chapitre est la même lettre que Jake donne à Bella dans le chapitre 4. Il lui dit que c'est Charlie qui lui a donné en lui disant que la responsabilité lui revenait à présent que Jacob et Bella étaient ensemble. C'est cette lettre que Bella ne lit pas… elle prend plutôt la fuite et c'est ensuite qu'elle croit voire Edward pour la première fois.

Certaines personnes se sont interrogées sur le fait qu'Edward ait lancé son anneau, mais qu'il en porte un autour de cou et que Bella ait laissé son anneau sur le lit, mais qu'elle ne garde un précieusement. La réponse est plutôt logique en fait et a déjà été donné, mais je l'ai réécrit à la fin du chapitre pour la ramener à votre mémoire.

Et un autre point que j'aimerais aborder et qui ne concerne qu'une lectrice, donc les autres passé votre chemin : Donc pour toi Alicia, je suis désolée, mais des reviews dans ce genre, je peux très bien m'en passer ! Je trouve ça juste abérant que tu te permettes de juger et de te montrer irrespectueuse parce que j'ai quelques jours de retard… si tu n'es pas capable de patienter, alors ne lis pas tout simplement ! J'ai une vie, un travail, un conjoint et des enfants et l'écriture n'est qu'un passe-temps auquel je m'adonne lorsque j'ai du temps libre. Je n'ai pas l,'intention d'en faire une corvée juste pour satisfaire les lecteurs ! Désolée mais après une semaine comme celle que je viens d'avoir pendant laquelle mon fils et moi avons été malade sans beaucoup dormir pendant toute la semaine… recevoir une review comme ça m'a juste donné envie de tout laisser tomber ! Heureusement que tu n'aies qu'un cas isolé !

Voilà, je crois que mon commentaire est passé ! J'aurais voulu lui répondre directement mais comme elle a écrit en anonyme… sinon merci à toutes celles qui me soutiennent, ça fait vraiment plaisir !

Sur ce, je ne vous fais pas patienter plus longtemps… depuis le temps que vous le demandez !

Bonne lecture !

**CHAPITRE 8-Sienne **

_**5 août 2011**_

_Assise à la table de notre petite cuisine, j'observais l'Adonis face à moi, sceptique. Il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, moi je savais bien qu'il se passait quelque chose. Edward me mentait et je voulais savoir pourquoi. _

_Tout cela n'augurait rien de bon._

_En avait-il assez de cette vie ? En avait-il assez de travailler dans une épicerie, de revenir en bus dans notre minuscule appartement ? En avait-il assez d'être en fuite ou plus grave… en avait-il assez de moi ? _

_Edward pianota encore une fois sur la table, impatient, puis il poussa un soupir en empoignant ses cheveux. Cette fois, ça en était trop. Je déposai ma fourchette avec fracas puis je croisai les bras, prenant mon air le plus furieux. _

_-Maintenant, ça suffit ! Tu vas me dire ce qui se passe Edward Cullen, sinon je te jure que… _

_Un sourire en coin étira ses lèvres, celui que je préférais, et je grognai, mécontente. _

_-Et tu te moques de moi en plus ! _

_La main d'Edward attrapa la mienne et il y déposa un baiser. _

_-Bien sûr que non mon amour. Je n'oserais pas. _

_-À d'autres oui ! _

_Je me défis de son étreinte, un peu à contre-cœur je dois l'avouer, pour reprendre ma position fermée. Edward soupira de nouveau. _

_-Je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère, dit-il de son ton séduisant et si persuasif. Pardonne-moi. _

_Il avait soufflé le dernier mot en plongeant son regard semblable à de l'or liquide dans le mien et je me sentis fondre. Malgré tout, je gardai mon air buté. Hors de question de lui donner satisfaction aussi facilement. _

_-Je te pardonne… si tu me dis enfin ce qui te tracasse. _

_Edward eut un rire bref, puis il acquiesça. _

_-Tu l'auras voulu, ajouta-t-il en se levant. _

_Je le regardai venir jusqu'à moi, sourcils froncés, puis mes yeux s'agrandirent sous la panique lorsqu'il mit un genou à terre et prit ma main dans la sienne. _

_-Edward, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demandai-je d'une voix qui montait dans les aigues. Relève-toi ! _

_Sans tenir compte de mon intervention, mon idiot de petit ami sourit avant de dire : _

_-Isabella Swan, je promets de t'aimer maintenant et pour toujours. Acceptes-tu de me faire l'immense honneur de devenir ma femme ? _

_Je restai un moment saisie, incapable de prononcer le moindre son, mon cœur tombant dans mes talons. _

_Edward venait de me demander de l'épouser. De devenir sa… femme. _

_Je frissonnai à cette idée. _

_-Edward, je suis désolée… tu sais que je t'aime plus que tout, mais on a pas besoin d'un mariage pour se le prouver ! _

_Le visage de l'homme que j'aimais se ferma alors qu'il se remettait sur pied. Je me mordis la lèvre, anxieuse à l'idée de l'avoir blessé. Mais le mariage… même avec lui… non ! Je ne pouvais pas ! _

_Je le retins par la main lorsqu'il voulut s'éloigner et le tirai vers moi, suppliante. _

_-Edward, ne m'en veut pas. Tu sais ce que je pense du mariage ! _

_Il se tourna vers moi, me scrutant avec insistance. _

_-Bien sûr. Et tu sais ce que moi j'en pense… _

_Je détournai les yeux un instant, de peur que son regard réussisse à me convaincre de faire cette folie. _

_-Je ne dis pas jamais, soufflai-je en serrant ses doigts plus forts entre les miens. Juste… pas tout de suite. On a que 19 ans ! _

_Edward leva les yeux au ciel._

_-Et alors ? Je sais que je ne voudrai jamais personne d'autre que toi ! _

_Puis il poussa un soupir et m'attira contre lui. Je me détendis : il n'était pas fâché contre moi. Je nichai ma tête contre sa poitrine, agrippant mes mains à son cou. _

_-Ne t'inquiète pas : je connaissais déjà ta réponse. J'aurais presque pu te dire mots pour mots ce que tu allais me répondre… mais c'est toi qui a insisté pour savoir ce à quoi je pensais. _

_-Je ne me serais jamais doutée, bougonnai-je. _

_Je sentis Edward rire contre moi, puis son doigt releva mon menton. Je perdis le souffle, subjugée par son regard intense qui me fixait comme si rien d'autre ne comptait en ce monde que moi. Ses mains encadrèrent mon visage et ses lèvres se posèrent doucement sur les miennes. _

_Je me levai sur la pointe des pieds, avide d'approfondir le contact. Je n'avais jamais assez de lui… _

_Edward déposa une multitude de baisers sur mes lèvres, puis descendit vers ma mâchoire et remonta jusqu'à mon oreille où il murmura : _

_-Un jour ou l'autre, j'arriverai à te faire changer d'avis : tu deviendras mienne Bella. _

_Et à cet instant, devenant toute chose en entendant son ton sensuel, en sentant sa bouche sur ma peau et ses bras forts entourant mon corps, je pensai que je l'étais déjà… _

_Depuis le tout premier moment. _

J'émergeai lentement du sommeil, un sourire aux lèvres. Il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi. Et encore plus longtemps que je n'avais pas fait un rêve aussi doux.

Je ne me souvenais plus exactement de mes songes, mais je savais que j'avais revécu des moments passés avec Edward pendant mon sommeil. Et en ouvrant les yeux, je me sentais en paix avec moi-même, avec mon passé.

Puis je fronçai les sourcils. Quelque chose clochait. J'avais l'intuition étrange que quelqu'un était entré dans ma chambre; qu'un intrus était encore dans la maison.

Le cœur battant la chamade sous l'effet de la peur, je bondis sur mes pieds aussi silencieuse que possible, cette scène ayant un goût de déjà-vu.

Était-ce possible que le FBI se soit encore introduit chez moi ? Ou alors c'était lui… le membre de la famille Volturi qui était à mes trousses ?

J'hésitai un instant sur la conduite à avoir, puis je décidai d'être raisonnable pour une fois. Je pris donc mon téléphone et j'appelai aussitôt le numéro que l'agent Lewis m'avait laissé.

Une sonnerie et une voix répondit sèchement :

-Ouais ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Je restai saisi, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

-Peter ? Peter, est-ce que ça va ? demanda la voix, plus doucement.

Et là, je ne pus plus douter de moi. Ces intonations douces et chaudes… Je laissai tomber le téléphone qui s'écrasa sur le sol dans un bruit sourd.

Je secouai la tête, des larmes aux yeux.

Non ! C'était encore un effet de mon imagination ! Une autre illusion, un tour de mon esprit. J'avais appelé l'agent Lewis… ce ne pouvait être Edward au bout du fil !

Moi qui croyais avoir dit adieu à mes hallucinations la veille, voilà qu'elle revenait en force. J'étais plus mal en point que je ne le croyais. Définitivement folle.

Je repris mes esprits et ramassai le téléphone sur le sol.

-Agent Lewis ? demandai-je dans un murmure.

Mais la personne au bout du fil avait raccroché. Je restai un instant immobile, perturbée par ce qui venait de se passer.

-Bella ? Tu es réveillée ?

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement et je courus sans attendre vers la cuisine.

-Jake ! m'écriai-je.

Je me jetai dans ces bras et me serrai contre lui de toutes mes maigres forces, mon corps secoué de frissons incontrôlables. Jacob déposa un baiser sur le sommet de ma tête, me caressant le dos dans un geste rassurant.

-Hey ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe beauté ? Encore un cauchemar ?

-No… non. J'ai… tu m'as fait peur. J'ai entendu du bruit et j'ai cru que… j'étais sur le point d'appeler la police !

Ce n'était qu'une partie de la vérité. Mais je ne pouvais lui dire pour la voix au téléphone… je lui avais fait suffisamment de mal. Puis ce n'était qu'une hallucination de plus.

Jake me repousse légèrement pour m'observer d'un œil critique.

-Que fais-tu ici si tôt ? demandai-je pour le détourner de ses pensées.

-Ton père m'a appelé. Il a eu une visite… particulière hier.

Il me scruta avec plus d'intensité et je compris là où il voulait en venir.

-J'imagine que tu parles du FBI ?

-Oui, mais…

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je suis certaine que c'est une fausse alerte, mentis-je pour le rassurer.

Jake croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, son visage figé dans un masque neutre que je n'aimais pas.

-Peut-être mais Charlie croit, et je suis d'accord avec lui, qu'il serait plus prudent que tu aies une double protection. Je vais te conduire au travail ce matin et te ramener ce soir…

-C'est inutile ! m'écriai-je. Je n'ai pas besoin d'autre protection et je ne veux pas que tu…

Il poussa un soupir, interrompant ce qui aurait été un flot de protestation.

-Je ne sais pas si tu en as besoin ou non, mais je me sentirais rassuré si je t'avais sous les yeux un peu plus souvent…

Il déposa sa main chaude sur ma joue.

-Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

-D'accord, accordai-je à contre-cœur, parce que je n'avais pas envie qu'il passe son temps à s'inquiéter pour moi.

Jake perdit son masque et il me sourit. J'eus l'impression que ses épaules s'affaissèrent, comme libéré d'un poids.

-Merci Bella.

Il déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres, puis se recula, m'observant de nouveau. Je m'agitai, mal à l'aise.

Je sentais qu'il y avait autre chose, que Jake me cachait un secret.

-Jake ? demandai-je simplement, sachant qu'il comprendrait la question sous-entendue.

-Tu ne sais vraiment rien alors, répondit-il d'une voix noire qui me surprit. Quel lâche !

Puis il se retourna d'un mouvement brusque, poussa un cri de colère et envoya un coup de poing rageur sur la table devant lui. Je sursautai, mon cœur se débattant dans ma poitrine.

-Jake ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Il passe son temps à me gâcher la vie, marmonna-t-il en s'appuyant à deux mains sur la table, la tête basse.

-De qui parles-tu ? insistai-je, tentant de comprendre.

Je m'approchai de lui à pas prudents et déposai une main apaisante sur son épaule. Il ne me repoussa pas, ce que je pris pour un signe positif. Je m'approchai donc un peu plus, pour passer mes bras autour de son torse et me coller contre son dos.

-Jacob, s'il-te-plaît… parle-moi. Je ne supporte pas de te voir comme ça.

-Charlie, gronda-t-il.

Je fronçai les sourcils, perplexe. Mon père pouvait-il avoir mis Jacob dans cet état ? J'étais moi-même furieuse contre lui, furieuse qu'il m'ait caché pendant si longtemps la lettre d'Edward… et dès que j'allais le revoir, il allait le savoir. Mais pourquoi Jake pouvait-il lui en vouloir ?

-Charlie a… il m'a dit que… je…

Son corps trembla comme s'il fournissait un effort insurmontable, puis il s'effondra contre la table.

-Jake ! m'écriai-je, inquiète de le voir dans un tel état de détresse.

Je me penchai sur le côté pour voir son visage.

-C'est au-dessus de mes forces Bella, murmura-t-il, ses traits tordus par la douleur.

Je me mordis la lèvre jusqu'au sang, retenant difficilement mes larmes. Je ne supportais pas qu'il souffre… même si j'ignorais ce qui lui causait tan de tort. Sa douleur était la mienne.

D'une main ferme, je lui empoignai le bras et tirai de toutes mes forces pour l'obliger à se tourner vers moi. Il résista un instant, mais finit par capituler. Je pris alors son visage entre mes mains, fixant mon regard dans ses yeux sombres.

-Je t'aime Jake, dis-je avec toute la conviction que je possédais, espérant que cela lui apporterait un certain réconfort. Tu sais que je t'aime.

Il ferma les yeux et sourit.

-Oui, je le sais. Je le sais Bella.

Il poussa de nouveau un soupir et déposa ses mains sur les miennes.

-Bella, as-tu encore la lettre que Ed… que Ed… qu'IL t'avait écrit ? Celle que je t'ai donnée ?

C'était donc ça qui le préoccupait ? Je ne m'étais pas doutée que ce bout de papier le perturbait autant…

-Oui, je l'ai toujours.

-Tu l'as lu ?

-Non.

Je pris une grande inspiration et ajoutai :

-Et je ne la lirai pas.

Jacob ouvrit les yeux, surpris. Il me dévisagea, suspicieux, mais je soutins son regard. J'étais sûre de moi. J'avais pris ma décision alors que j'étais chez les Cullen, plongée au cœur de mes souvenirs, et j'allais m'y tenir. Je ne voulais plus lire les mots d'Edward. Peu importe ce qu'il avait écrit, cela entacherait les souvenirs que j'avais de lui. Et ces souvenirs m'étaient trop précieux pour que je prenne le moindre risque.

Tout ce que je voulais, c'était vivre avec Jacob, oublier ma douleur et chérir ses moments passés avec Edward pour le reste de ma vie.

Je l'aimais et je l'aimerai toujours. Sa présence ne cesserait jamais de me manquer. Mais avoir accepté cet état de fait me rendait sereine. Et j'étais non seulement prête à aimer Jacob comme il le méritait, mais aussi à détruire les mots qu'Edward avait écris pour moi, presque sans regret.

-Tu veux rire ? Tu ne la liras pas ? répéta Jacob.

-Non. Je me fiche de ce qui y est écrit. C'est du passé tout ça et maintenant… je suis avec toi.

Jake secoua la tête, sans y croire, puis un sourire éclatant étira ses lèvres. Il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa avec passion. Une de ses mains serrait ma hanche avec force alors que l'autre glissait dans mes cheveux. Je lui rendis son étreinte, me perdant un instant dans ce baiser, oubliant tout le reste.

C'est haletante que je me séparai de lui, appuyant ma tête contre son torse, écoutant la mélodie de son cœur.

-Bella, chuchota-t-il à mon oreille. J'espérais tellement que ce moment arriverait… que tu arrêterais de t'accrocher à lui, que tu lâcherais prise face à moi. Je regrette seulement que ce soit maintenant.

Mon souffle se coupa un instant alors que paniquée, je tentais de comprendre le sens de ces paroles. Ce pouvait-il qu'il soit… trop tard ? Lorsque nous avions eu cette énorme dispute, juste avant qu'il me donne la lettre, j'avais bien vu que Jake était arrivé au bout du rouleau… mais il avait accepté de me donner encore un peu de temps.

Et encore la veille, nous avions passé une journée merveilleuse ensemble. Une de ces journées pendant lesquelles nous oublions tous nos problèmes pour ne plus être que Jake et Bell's.

Ces mots ne pouvaient pas vouloir dire ce que je pensais. Pas maintenant, au moment où je me sentais enfin prête à recommencer à vivre… avec lui.

-Jake, non. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Je sentais la douleur qui m'avait quitté quelques heures plus tôt seulement revenir avec encore plus de force.

Étais-je condamnée à perdre les gens que j'aimais les uns après les autres ?

Jacob me serra de nouveau contre lui dans une étreinte brève et brutale qui eu un goût amer d'aurevoir dans ma bouche. Puis il me relâcha et me pointa une chaise.

-Je n'ai aucune envie de te dire ça, mais… je crois que je n'ai pas le choix. Tu devrais t'asseoir.

Je me laissai tomber sur la chaise qu'il me désignait, ayant l'impression d'être une condamnée dans le couloir de la mort. Ou un accusé à son procès : le verdict était sur le point de tomber.

Jake resta debout, marchant de long en large en face de moi, marmonnant des mots que je n'arrivais pas à saisir. Puis il s'arrêta finalement et se planta devant moi.

-Bon je me lance. Ça ne sert à rien de repousser l'échéance : Bella…

Je retins mon souffle, la déchirure de mon abdomen prête à s'ouvrir encore et à me faire saigner… peut-être jusqu'à ma mort cette fois. Pourrais-je survivre à un autre abandon ? Non, je ne le croyais pas.

-Il est ici. Edward est à Forks.

…

J'ouvris la bouche, la refermai, puis l'ouvris de nouveau, consciente d'être ridicule.

-Ce n'est pas drôle Jake, répliquai-je avec un rire qui sonnait faux. Si c'est un test, je…

-Tu crois que je blaguerai sur un truc pareil ? Tu crois que ça me plaît de te dire ça ? s'écria Jacob avec rage. Ce fils de pute, il est ici ! Il est revenu et il travaille pour le FBI maintenant. C'est Charlie qui me l'a dit. Il ne voulait pas que je t'en parle, mais j'ai cru que… que tu avais le droit à la vérité. Voilà.

Edward.

À Forks.

Edward.

Agent du FBI.

Je n'avais pas eu une hallucination : c'était lui qui avait répondu au téléphone. C'était sa voix… il était ici à Forks. Il était venu pour me protéger.

Sans le réaliser, je me levai de ma chaise et je me précipitai dans ma chambre, sans me préoccuper de Jake qui me suivait. Je repris mon téléphone et composai pour la deuxième depuis mon réveil le numéro que l'agent Lewis m'avait donné.

La sonnerie retentit une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois.

Puis un bip, sans aucun message au préalable. Je raccrochai, en proie à une agitation incontrôlable.

Edward était ici. Je devais le voir, même si de toute évidence lui n'avait aucune envie de discuter avec moi, moi j'avais des choses à lui dire. Et je voulais le revoir, revoir son visage… une dernière fois.

Il ne me restait qu'une solution : je devais retourner à la villa des Cullen.

Je retournai aussitôt sur mes pas, passant à côté de Jake sans une explication, et je me précipitai vers la porte d'entrée. Il me rattrapa en quelques enjambés.

-Où vas-tu ? demanda Jacob en m'attrapant par le poignet.

Je tentai de me dégager d'un geste brusque, mais Jake ne lâcha pas prise.

-Laisse-moi Jake. Je dois y aller…

-Tu vas le retrouver ? demanda-t-il, ses doigts se resserrant sur ma peau au point de me faire grimacer de douleur.

-Je sais où il est. Il faut que… il faut que je le vois.

Le visage de Jake se décomposa, puis il redevint un masque de pierre dur et froid. Je réalisai alors à quel point je le faisais souffrir… mais je ne pouvais pas renoncer.

Edward était ici et j'avais besoin de le revoir. Je n'étais pas prête à sacrifier cela, même pour Jacob.

Il me relâcha aussi brusquement qu'il m'avait attrapé et il recula d'un pas.

-Très bien. Vas-y… mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je sois encore ici à ton retour.

J'hésitai un instant. J'avais la douloureuse impression que si je ne me dépêchais pas, Edward allait disparaître avant que j'ai pu le revoir… mais je ne voulais pas laisser Jake ainsi. Je n'en avais pas le droit.

Je pris donc une grande inspiration pour tenter de me calmer.

-Je pense encore ce que je t'ai dit tantôt, mais je dois y aller. Je dois le voir. C'est ce que je veux depuis qu'il est parti… mais ça ne change rien entre nous.

-Ouais, c'est ça, grommela-t-il en se détournant de moi.

Je me mordis la lèvre, observant son dos, puis me résolus à partir. J'étais gagnée par l'urgence, par un besoin frénétique qui me faisait un peu peur…

-Je viens te voir ce soir, d'accord ?

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, je sortis sous le pâle soleil du matin, chose étonnante pour Forks, courant jusqu'à ma veille camionnette. Je n'eus que le temps d'ouvrir ma portière qu'une silhouette apparut à mes côtés.

-Ahhhhh !

-Mademoiselle Swan, c'est moi !

Je déposai une main sur mon cœur qui se débattait dans ma poitrine.

-Agent Lewis, vous m'avez fait peur ! m'exclamai-je, le souffle court.

Il me fit un sourire, ne semblant pas le moins du monde désolé.

-Vous allez quelque part ? Vous avez besoin d'un chauffeur ?

Je n'hésitai qu'un instant.

-Oui, merci.

Je le suivis alors jusqu'à la berline qui lui servait de voiture et contrairement à la dernière fois, il me fit monter sur le siège avant. Il s'engouffra à son tour dans la voiture alors que je triturai nerveusement mes mains et me demanda d'un ton badin :

-Alors ? Où va-t-on ?

Je fronçai les sourcils, ayant la nette impression que la situation l'amusait sans que je comprenne pourquoi.

-À la villa Cullen, répondis-je avec toute la détermination dont j'étais capable.

J'avais cru qu'il s'y opposerait, faisant valoir que je n'avais pas ma place au quartier général du FBI, mais il ne répliqua pas, se contentant de reculer la voiture en silence.

Je plongeai moi aussi dans le silence, pianotant impatiemment sur le rebord de la fenêtre, une seule pensée se répétant encore et encore dans mon esprit :

« Je vais le revoir. Je vais revoir Edward. »

Son visage. Son sourire. Son regard.

Sa voix mélodieuse. Sa façon de parler plus vite lorsqu'il était ému. Sa manière de bouger les mains dans tous les sens lorsqu'il était énervé ou excité. Sa façon de chantonner pour m'aider à m'endormir lorsque je n'y arrivais pas le soir.

Cette manie qu'il avait de se pincer le nez en soupirant lorsque quelque chose le perturbait. Et cette attraction qui le faisait se pencher vers moi lorsqu'il me parlait, qui le faisait suivre le moindre de mes gestes, s'ajustant sans cesse sur ma façon d'être.

C'était ces milliers de petites choses qui m'avaient manqué. Tous ces petits détails qui faisaient qu'il était Edward. Certains dont je ne serais plus jamais témoin; la lueur qui passait dans son regard avant l'amour ou le sourire endormi qu'il m'adressait le matin en se réveillant; et d'autres que j'aurais la chance de revoir dans quelques instants.

Tout ce que je demandais, c'était de pouvoir l'observer tout mon soul et… lui demander pardon. Pardon pour tout ce que j'avais fait.

J'en n'en voulais pas plus. Que ça me soit accordé et je serais heureuse.

À ce moment, la voiture s'engagea dans la longue allée qui menait à cette maison que j'avais considérée un jour comme la mienne et mon anxiété atteint son comble.

Qu'est-ce que je faisais là ? Pourquoi étais-je ici alors que je savais qu'Edward ne voulait pas me voir ? Et s'il me demandait de partir ? S'il refusait de me parler ?

Je pris de grandes inspirations, essayant d'arrêter l'angoisse qui se rependait dans tout mon corps. Peu importe la réaction d'Edward; je devais essayer au moins. Je ne pouvais pas simplement retourner chez moi et reprendre le cours de ma vie. Pas alors qu'il était si près de moi.

Je n'en avais pas la force.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit alors l'agent Lewis en se garant au côté d'une autre Berline, grise celle-ci. Je suis certain que tout va bien se passer.

Je me tournai vers lui, les sourcils froncés, soupçonneuse. Puis une révélation se fit jour dans mon esprit : il savait.

Bien sûr, il savait qui j'étais et qui était Edward pour moi.

-J'ai essayé de vous appeler ce matin, répondis-je d'une voix enrouée.

-Ah oui ? demanda-t-il, trop innocent pour que cela me semble vrai. Pourtant ce n'est pas mon numéro que je vous ai donné hier : c'est celui de mon patron. Robert. C'est lui qu'il faut joindre s'il y a le moindre problème.

Il me fit un sourire entendu avant de sortir de la voiture. J'attendis quelques secondes avant de l'imiter. Je devais certaine d'être prête, certaine que c'était le bon moment…

Je fermai les yeux quelques instants, perdue dans mes pensées.

La conclusion étant que je ne l'étais pas. Mais cela m'importait peu. La présence d'Edward tout près de moi m'attirait comme un aimant.

Il était mon centre d'attraction et je ne pouvais m'éloigner.

Je sortis donc à mon tour et je marchai d'un pas tremblant vers la maison, escortée par l'agent Lewis.

-Et votre… patron, est-il présent en ce moment ?

-Oh oui ! Il a passé la nuit debout, assurant votre protection alors il est au repos pour quelques heures. Je venais de prendre sa relève lorsque vous êtes sortis.

Je perdis le souffle à la simple idée qu'Edward ait été à quelques mètres de moi pendant toute la nuit. Et moi j'avais dormi, totalement inconsciente que l'homme auquel je rêvais à ce moment était là, attendant à l'extérieur de chez moi, plus accessible qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des années.

Peter m'ouvrit la porte et il me guida jusqu'au deuxième étage, devant ce qui avait été le bureau de Carlisle.

Il frappa un coup sec et j'eus soudain envie de hurler ou de défaillir devant l'émotion qui m'engloutissait sous sa force.

Edward était derrière cette porte. Cela me semblait si irréel… je n'arrivais pas à y croire. J'avais rêvé de cet instant si souvent, sans jamais croire que cela arriverait.

Mais IL était là. Mon cœur qui s'agitait dans ma poitrine, les papillons qui volaient dans mon estomac, mes mains qui devenaient moites, mon corps qui tremblait…

Tout cela me prouvait que je ne rêvais pas.

Et qu'Edward avait encore le même effet sur moi que des années plus tôt, alors même que je ne l'avais pas encore revu.

Je ne le voyais pas, mais je pouvais entendre sa voix. De toute évidence, il parlait au téléphone. Je n'arrivais pas à distinguer les mots qu'il prononçait, mais peu m'importait : juste entendre ce son qui m'avait trop manqué combla un espace qui était resté trop longtemps vide.

Peter frappa de nouveau en poussant un soupir impatient et cette fois, la voix se tue un instant avant de reprendre sa discussion à toute vitesse.

Je serrai les bras autour de mon corps, n'en pouvant plus de cette attente, n'en pouvant plus de l'appel de mon cœur qui semblait vouloir sortir de ma poitrine pour aller vers celui qui le faisait battre.

-Entrez, lança alors Edward depuis l'autre côté.

Je perdis le souffle, avec l'impression que j'avais oublié comment respirer. De toute façon, ça n'avait pas d'importance. L'air, ou même l'eau et la nourriture… rien de tout cela ne comptait comparer au besoin que j'avais de voir Edward.

Je m'accrochai à ma raison de toutes mes forces, essayant de rester lucide alors que Peter ouvrait la porte. Je devais résister à l'envie de me jeter dans ses bras. Je devais résister à l'attraction qu'Edward avait sur moi.

Je ne devais rien faire qui pourrait le faire fuir ma présence. Je devais me montrer calme et en contrôle. Du moins… autant que j'en étais capable.

Mais cela était plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Il était là, se tenant debout à quelques mètres de moi, me tournant le dos alors qu'il semblait absorber dans une importante lecture.

Il jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule et son visage se figea dans une expression de stupeur. Son regard se fixa au mien et ce fut comme si nous ne nous étions jamais séparés. Je me noyai dans cette mer, perdant totalement pieds avec la réalité.

Edward me ramena les pieds sur terre. Il se détacha finalement de mon regard, son visage étant devenu un masque de marbre et il se tourna vers son collègue.

-Oui Peter ? Puis-je savoir ce que miss Swan fait ici ?

Il avait pris un ton calme et froid, mais je le connaissais si bien que je pouvais sentir la menace sous-jacente à sa question. Il était furieux que je sois là.

Ce fut comme un coup de poignard dans mon cœur, mais je décidai de l'ignorer. Il m'en voulait encore… soit. J'étais justement ici pour me faire pardonner.

Et pour d'autres raisons moins nobles aussi. Maintenant qu'Edward avait détourné son regard et le pouvoir qu'il avait sur moi, je pouvais observer son visage avec avidité.

Il avait changé, mais moins que je ne l'aurais cru. C'était toujours l'homme le plus beau que j'avais jamais vu de ma vie. Une beauté parfaite et presque irréelle. Je détaillai chaque trait, m'attardant un peu trop longtemps sur ses lèvres minces, profitant de son inattention pour me rassasier de son visage.

-Elle a demandé à te parler, répondit Peter. Je veux dire… elle savait que tu étais là. Toi. Enfin… Edward quoi !

Je ne lui accordai aucune attention. Sa voix semblait venir d'un autre monde. Il n'y avait plus qu'Edward et moi.

Celui-ci me jeta un nouveau regard qui s'attarda un instant sur mon visage, accélérant dangereusement mon rythme cardiaque. Trop rapidement, il se détourna encore de moi et fit un hochement de tête en direction de son collègue.

-Très bien, soupira-t-il en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Je m'en charge.

Je n'entendis pas Peter quitter la pièce, mon attention entièrement concentré sur le fantôme de mon passé face à moi, mais je réalisai après un long moment à fixer Edward que nous étions seuls.

Edward fixait le sol, passant une main frénétique dans ses cheveux, sans dire un mot. Il semblait détaché, mais son corps tendu démentait le reste de son attitude.

Il poussa de nouveau un soupir, puis alla s'asseoir derrière le bureau de son père en m'ignorant, mettant ainsi une distance beaucoup trop grande entre nous.

Non !

J'avais envie de hurler, de crier. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'éloigne de moi, j'avais attendu ce moment trop longtemps. Je ne voulais pas de cette distance, de ce silence entre nous. Un froid, un malaise planait dans la pièce et j'aurais aimé pouvoir le balayer d'un revers de la main.

Ce n'était pas ainsi que j'avais imaginé nos retrouvailles.

_Mais à quoi tu attendais ? À ce qu'il se jette à tes genoux pour te demander pardon et te dire qu'il t'aime toujours ? _

Je serrai les dents, retenant difficilement les larmes qui envahissaient mes yeux.

À la vérité, une part de moi avait toujours espéré que ça se passerait ainsi. Et une autre, plus réaliste, voulait seulement qu'Edward me parle, qu'il me sert dans ses bras peut-être et que nous nous séparions en bon terme cette fois. Ou même, que nous devenions amis… pourquoi pas ?

Au moins, il ferait parti de ma vie.

Mais cette ignorance, cette froideur était difficile à supporter. Je m'enroulai un peu plus dans mes bras, espérant que cela me protégerait de cette horrible douleur.

-Comment as-tu su ? demanda finalement Edward, son regard ne lâchant pas le bureau devant lui.

-Jake m'a tout dit, répondis-je d'une voix plus sèche que je ne l'aurais voulu.

-Ah ! fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire.

Je lui laissai quelques secondes pour ajouter quelque chose, mais il resta obstinément muet. Ce fut le silence de trop : j'explosai littéralement, submergée par la vague d'indignation, de fureur et de tristesse qui m'engloutit.

-Ah ? Tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux ? Me détestes-tu à ce point Edward ? criai-je, les larmes roulant sur mon visage.

Il releva enfin la tête pour fixer ses yeux magnifiques sur moi, me trouvant soudain digne d'attention. Ses sourcils se froncèrent à l'extrême et il secoua la tête.

-Bien sûr que non. Je ne te déteste pas.

-Alors pourquoi ne pas être venu me voir ? Tu viens à Forks et tu ne prends même pas la peine de me le dire ? Tu viens pour ME protéger, mais tu te caches ? Qu'est-ce que je dois en déduire?

Je ne voulais pas lui hurler dessus; non, je ne le voulais vraiment pas. J'étais là pour obtenir son pardon si c'était possible… mais je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher. Je ne me contrôlais plus.

Je regrettai mon éclat dès que je vis la douleur tordre ses traits; traits qu'il déroba à mon regard en cachant son visage entre ses mains.

-Je croyais… je pensais que c'était mieux pour toi, murmura-t-il. Pour nous deux. Je ne voulais pas raviver de veilles blessures… mais j'avais décidé de venir te voir. J'attendais seulement le… le bon moment je crois.

J'eus un reniflement dédaigneux, lui montrant ainsi sans avoir besoin de mots que je ne le croyais pas.

-C'est vrai Bella, tu dois me croire, souffla-t-il avant de planter son regard si persuasif dans le mien.

Et je le crus. Mon corps se détendit et je fis quelques pas avant de me laisser tomber sur un fauteuil qui faisait face à Edward, mes jambes ne supportant plus mon poids tant elles tremblaient.

-Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal, continua-t-il, ses yeux toujours accrochés aux miens. J'ai cru que tu ne voudrais pas me voir… je pensais que tu me détestais…

J'ouvris la bouche, sous le choc.

-Moi, te détester ? répétai-je sans y croire.

S'il savait à quel point il était loin de la vérité ! Comment pourrais-je le détester alors que chaque fibre de mon être le réclame ?

-Mais c'est MOI qui suis responsable de la mort de ta mère. Pourquoi est-ce que…

-NON !

Sa voix claqua comme un fouet et je sursautai. Il bondit sur ses pieds dans un mouvement gracieux et souple qui m'était familier.

-Non ! dit-il encore, plus doucement cette fois.

En quelques enjambés, il fut devant moi et ses mains attrapèrent mes bras, m'obligeant à me lever. Puis il me relâcha aussitôt, comme si mon contact l'avait brûlé.

J'ignorais ce qu'il en avait été pour lui, mais pour moi, ce simple toucher avait suffit à enflammer mon corps qui en réclamait encore plus. Plus de lui. Je crispai les poings, résistant difficilement à la tentation de toucher son visage maintenant qu'il était si près de moi.

Si près que je pouvais sentir cette odeur qui m'avait tant manqué…

Je respirai à plein poumons, avec l'impression que je le faisais pour la première fois depuis cinq ans.

-Bella…

Sa voix douce et chaude me ramena à la réalité. Il me regardait, avec son sourire en coin, mon sourire préféré entre tous. Je me sentis rougir. J'espérais de tout mon cœur qu'il n'avait pas perçu mon geste stupide et puéril.

Puis il retrouva son air grave et je fis de même.

-Bella, j'espère que tu n'as pas cru un mot de ce que je t'ai dit ce soir-là. Tu n'es pas responsable de la mort d'Esmé. Tu n'avais rien fait qui méritait que je te lance de tel propos…

-C'est moi qui aies insisté pour que nous revenions à Forks ! protestai-je aussitôt, ma voix se brisant alors que la culpabilité m'envahissait de nouveau. Tu as essayé de me prévenir du danger, mais je ne t'ai pas écouté ! J'ai insisté en sachant que tu finirais par me dire oui… si nous étions sagement restés à Boston…

-Enlève-toi tout de suite ces idées de la tête Isabella Swan. Je ne te permettrai pas de porter la mort de ma mère sur tes épaules !

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux en soupirant.

-Je ne peux pas croire que cinq ans plus tard, tu crois encore à ces conneries ! s'exclama-t-il en me tournant soudain le dos.

-Ce n'est pas à cause de ce que tu as dit. Je savais déjà que j'étais responsable avant que tu…

-Stop ! Arrête ! Je t'en prie ! Personne, tu m'entends, personne moi y compris ne t'en veux pour ce qui s'est passé. Les seuls coupables se sont les Volturi.

Je fronçai les sourcils, perplexe.

-Tu m'égares là. Je suis… perdue. Explique-moi pourquoi tu as agi ainsi avec moi si tu ne m'en veux plus ? Tu dis que tu voulais venir me voir, mais… quand je suis arrivée, tu as agi comme si tu ne me connaissais pas ! Comme si de me voir là, devant toi, ne te faisait ni chaud ni froid !

Alors que c'était tout le contraire pour moi. Je ne l'avais retrouvé que depuis quelques minutes, mais je savais déjà que me séparer à nouveau de lui serait l'acte le plus douloureux que je n'aurai jamais fait au cours de ma vie. Encore plus que lors de notre première séparation.

Son corps était à proximité du mien pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps et inconsciemment, je me tendais vers lui pour sentir la chaleur qu'il dégageait.

J'aurais aimé pouvoir caresser les traits de son visage; j'aurais voulu avoir le droit de me blottir dans ses bras et même, de seulement avoir son accord pour passer une main dans ses cheveux…

Mais je ne pouvais rien faire de tout ça et mon cœur saignait. Il criait son nom de toutes ses forces, mais je doutais qu'Edward puisse l'entendre.

Ou s'il l'entendait, cela le laissait indifférent.

Au moment ou cette pensée traversa mon esprit, une main si douce se posa sur ma joue et je me penchai pour approfondir le contact, soupirant de bien-être.

Je me sentis aussitôt apaisée. J'étais à ma place.

-Je ne t'en veux pas Bella, je ne t'en ai jamais voulu. Ce que j'ai dit ce soir-là… c'était du vent ! J'ai dit des choses que je ne pensais pas et j'en suis désolé. Si tu savais comment je m'en veux ! Et ce soir… j'ai aussi agi en idiot, mais comprends-moi : je ne m'attendais pas du tout à te voir débarquer ici ! Je n'étais pas prêt à te revoir ! Je ne voulais pas que tu… je ne pouvais pas… c'est…

Il se tut, l'émotion le rendant incohérent. Mais je m'en fichais : je lui avais pardonné son attitude dès que sa main avait touché ma peau. Il n'aurait pas eu un contact si doux pour moi s'il me détestait encore.

Cette conclusion amena des larmes dans mes yeux… mais des larmes de joie.

J'avais passé toutes ces années à croire qu'Edward me tenait responsable de la mort de sa mère. J'avais passé des années à croire que toute la famille Cullen me détestait. J'avais passé des années à m'en vouloir pour ce que j'avais fait.

En quelques mots, en quelques gestes, Edward venait de me libérer d'un poids qui pesait sur mes épaules depuis trop longtemps.

-Bella, pourquoi pleures-tu ? demanda Edward, en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues dans un geste débordant de tendresse qui me laissa pantelante.

-Merci, répondis-je dans un murmure. Je me sens… mieux maintenant.

Il poussa un soupir et je me retrouvai soudain dans ses bras, calée contre son torse alors que sa main caressait doucement mes cheveux et qu'il s'excusait encore et encore.

Mes pleurs se tarirent et il me relâcha, beaucoup trop tôt à mon goût. Si je l'avais pu, j'aurais arrêté le temps, me contentant de rester dans ses bras pour toujours.

-Je suis désolé Bella, mais j'ai du travail, murmura-t-il alors.

Je revins brutalement sur Terre. Edward et moi n'étions plus ensemble. Il m'avait pardonné depuis longtemps… c'était ce que j'avais voulu. Je ne pouvais pas en demander plus. Je n'en avais pas le droit. Il ne m'aimait plus et moi j'étais avec Jake.

Je ne devais pas l'oublier.

-Je comprends, dis-je en reniflant.

Je fis quelques pas pour m'éloigner de lui et mon pauvre cœur protesta aussitôt.

Edward eut un sourire en coin.

-Te protéger est un travail à temps plein tu sais ? plaisanta-t-il et je lui rendis son sourire.

Je marchai quelques pas à reculons, n'arrivant pas à me résoudre à le quitter du regard, n'arrivant pas à m'en aller tout simplement de peur qu'il ait disparu lorsque je reviendrai.

-On va se revoir ? demandai-je sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, anxieuse.

Le sourire d'Edward s'agrandit et je perdis de nouveau le souffle devant tant de beauté.

-Bien sûr. Je suis ici pour un moment encore.

J'hochai la tête, satisfaite, puis j'eus enfin le courage de me détourner et de quitter la pièce, ma main enfoncée dans une poche de mon jean ou je cachais mon secret le plus précieux : la bague que j'avais un jour passé au doigt d'Edward.

Cette bague qui était la preuve qu'un jour, il m'avait aimé.

**Et voilà ! Ils se sont retrouvés… J'espère que vous ne vous attendiez pas à ce qu'ils se sautent dessus parce que si oui, vous avez sûrement été déçue ! **

**Je dois vous dire que ce chapitre a été dur à écrire. Ou plutôt, j'ai eu de la difficulté à décider comment allait se passer ses retrouvailles. Puis j'ai décidé d'arrêter de réfléchir et de simplement essayer d'écrire, de me laisser porter par les personnages. C'est ce que j'ai fait et j'en suis assez satisfaite. J'espère que vous avez aimé, dîtes-moi tout et à bientôt pour la suite.**

**PS : je fais mon possible pour ne plus vous laisser plus d'un mois sans chapitre mais ne paniquez pas si jamais je disparais pendant quelques temps… : ( **


	9. Chapitre 9Retrouver son âme pv Edward

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je vous poste le nouveau chapitre, un peu plus tard que ce que je voulais, mais pas si tard quand même ! Je sais qu'un mois c'est long à attendre, mais malgré tous mes efforts, je peine à faire mieux ! En fait, il faudrait peut-être que je poste des moitiés de chapitre pour avoir des posts plus réguliers… qu'en pensez-vous ? **

**Sinon, je remercie tout le monde pour vos reviews, elles me font toujours un immense plaisir, et je remercie plus particulièrement Nanoulaet qui a lu et corrigé ce chapitre. Merci aussi pour notre conversation plus qu'intéressante qui m'a donné quelques idées ! : ) **

**Pour celles que ça intéresse, j'ai écrit un petit missing moment qui se passe après Envers et contre tout, donc avant Peu importe où tu iras, juste après que Bella et Edward aient pris la fuite ensemble. Vous le trouverez ici : .net/s/5643233/8/Missing_moment_dEnvers_et_contre_tout**

**Et après cette note d'auteur encore une fois trop longue, je vous laisse à votre lecture de ce chapitre qui, je le crois, va vous plaire ! Mais je n'en dis pas plus ! ;) **

**CHAPITRE 9-Retrouver son âme **

Je poussai un énième soupir, mon regard fixé au plafond, mon corps se tortillant pour trouver une position confortable sur mon lit de camp.

Il fallait que je dorme.

Je le savais; j'en avais besoin pour pouvoir être alerte cette nuit… Seulement voilà : mon esprit refusait obstinément de se calmer et de me laisser prendre le repos que mon corps réclamait.

Je n'avais plus qu'une personne en tête : Bella.

Bella et son sourire. Bella et sa voix douce. Bella et ses yeux si parlant. Bella, serrée entre mes bras, son corps contre le mien.

Je frissonnai à ce souvenir.

Chaque contact physique avec elle avait été comme une torture. Une délicieuse, savoureuse, électrisante, torture. Et le masochiste que je suis voulait se faire torturer encore et encore.

C'était pour ça que je lui avais demandé de partir. Je la tenais contre moi et je m'étais senti sur le point de craquer. Alors je l'avais repoussée, trouvant je ne sais comment la force de m'éloigner d'elle.

Si je voulais la revoir, et c'était le cas, il allait falloir que j'apprenne à me contrôler d'avantage en sa présence.

_Mauvaise idée. Tiens-toi loin d'elle. _

C'était ce que me répétait la voix de ma conscience depuis que Bella était partie, deux heures plus tôt. Je la repoussai aussitôt.

Je n'avais pas envie de l'écouter, même si je savais qu'elle avait raison. Revoir Bella n'était pas raisonnable… mais je renonçais à l'être et tant pis pour les conséquences ! Je ne pouvais faire autrement : je savais que peu importe l'effort que j'y mettrais, j'allais perdre à un moment ou à un autre. Je ne pourrais rester loin de Bella. Elle m'attirait comme les papillons sont attirés par la lumière.

Et je savais que j'allais me brûler aussi, mais pour l'instant, cela n'avait pas d'importance. Quelle importance pouvait avoir une souffrance que je ressentirais plus tard, à un moment qui n'était pas encore déterminé si je pouvais être heureux, ici et maintenant, près d'elle ?

Contrairement à ce que j'avais cru, lui faire face n'avait pas été douloureux. Au contraire. J'avais bien plus souffert en la regardant vivre chaque jour depuis que je travaillais pour le FBI, sans jamais pouvoir intervenir, que pendant notre brève discussion.

Elle était là, face à moi, et je me sentais bien. À ma place. Tout m'avait semblé si… naturel. Comme si nous ne nous étions jamais quitté. Comme si j'avais encore une place dans sa vie.

« On va se revoir ? » m'avait-elle demandé, paraissant anxieuse et mon cœur s'était débattu dans ma poitrine, enhardi par l'espoir.

Je souris pour moi-même, jouant inconsciemment avec la bague qui pendait au bout de la chaîne que je portais au cou. Oui Bella : si tu le veux vraiment, on va se revoir.

Très bientôt même.

_Tu te fous de ta souffrance… mais as-tu pensé à celle de Kate et Samuel ? _

Je grognai contre mes propres pensés, furieux que ma conscience me gâche ma joie. Ne pouvait-elle pas me laisser en paix deux minutes ? Ne pouvais-je pas profiter seulement quelques instants de la joie que j'avais ressentie en présence de Bella ?

Pourquoi fallait-il que je me sente coupable parce que je voulais la revoir ?

Je ne voulais pas me remettre en couple avec elle; juste passer un peu de temps à ses côtés. Elle semblait aussi le vouloir et je lui devais bien ça, après ce que je lui avais fait…

Je désirais apprendre à connaître celle qu'elle était devenue, tout savoir de sa vie depuis le moment de notre séparation et … et…

Bien d'autre chose que je ne voulais pas m'avouer. D'autres choses auxquelles je n'avais plus droit.

Je pris mon oreiller et m'enfouis la tête dedans.

De toute évidence, il ne servait à rien de rester dans mon lit de fortune : je ne trouverais pas le sommeil.

Je me levai donc et tournai en rond dans le salon pendant quelques minutes. Pour m'occuper, j'appelai Peter, mais il n'avait rien de particulier à me signaler. Bella était rentrée au travail quelques minutes plus tôt et tout allait bien. Jane ne s'était même pas encore approchée d'elle. Je contactai donc Mark et Pedro, mais pour eux aussi tout était calme.

La journée se déroulait sans encombre.

Et moi, je n'avais rien pour m'occuper. Je poussai encore un soupir, dépité et j'observai la pièce autour de moi, cherchant une distraction que me ferait passer le temps jusqu'à ce que je puisse retourner auprès de Bella.

Pour la protéger bien sûr.

Mon regard se posa alors sur le couloir qui menait sur la salle de musique. Ma salle de musique… je fis un pas dans sa direction, sentant mes doigts picoter, comme s'ils brûlaient d'envie de se poser à nouveau sur un clavier.

Puis je secouai la tête et reculai.

Non. Je n'étais pas prêt à ça. Pas encore.

Une pensée traversa alors mon esprit et je levai les yeux vers le deuxième étage. Depuis mon arrivée quelques jours plus tôt, je n'avais utilisé que quelques pièces de la maison : le bureau de Carlisle, qui était le plus pratique pour travailler; le salon pour dormir; la cuisine pour manger et la salle de bain bien sûr.

Je n'étais allé dans aucune des chambres, n'ayant pas la force de me retrouver devant plus de souvenir que ce que j'avais quotidiennement sous les yeux. Sans comprendre pourquoi, mes retrouvailles avec Bella m'avait donné envie de me replonger dans mes souvenirs, de retrouver celui que j'avais un jour été.

Je marchai donc jusqu'au deuxième étage, avec cette impression étrange qu'une force invisible me soutenait, me poussant à aller jusqu'au bout. La première porte devant laquelle je m'arrêtai fut celle de la chambre d'Emmet. Elle était ouverte, montrant une chambre trop bien rangée pour être celle de mon frère. Quelqu'un était passé par ici faire le ménage de toute évidence et il manquait beaucoup de choses qui avait une importance capitale pour Emmet : le trophée que son équipe avait gagné à sa première année d'Université, son affiche d'une équipe de football qui m'était inconnue, son gant de baseball… la photo de Rosalie qui trônait sur sa table de nuit.

À mon avis, Emmet était passé ici avant de partir définitivement de Forks et cela donnait à cette chambre une impression de… vide. Ce n'était plus la sienne. Je n'y sentais plus sa marque.

Déçu, j'allai devant la chambre de ma sœur, me doutant bien de ce que j'y trouverais. Comme je m'en doutais, elle était vide, mis à part le lit et le bureau. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'Alice dans cette pièce.

Je me rendis donc vers la chambre de mes parents. Je posai ma main sur la poignée, mais la retirai aussitôt.

Je fermai les yeux, pris une grande inspiration pour me donner du courage… puis je tournai les talons.

Pas encore. Bientôt… mais pas tout de suite. La présence de ma mère était trop présente dans cette pièce, mais ce qui me faisait encore plus peur, c'était de n'y retrouver aucune trace d'elle… comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

Et ça, je n'étais pas prêt à y faire face.

Il ne me restait donc plus qu'une pièce à visiter : celle qui avait été jadis ma chambre. Ressemblait-elle encore à l'endroit que j'avais quitté ? Sûrement pas. En trois ans d'absence, mes parents l'avaient sûrement changé, en faisant peut-être une chambre d'invité, un boudoir ou une salle de couture pour Alice.

Je m'y rendis tout de même et là, je me pétrifiai lorsque j'ouvris la porte.

Tout était intact. Exactement comme si je l'avais quittée la veille… sauf pour tous ces post-it qui couvraient l'un des trois murs.

Des dizaines… non des centaines de petits papiers jaunes qui recouvraient complètement la couleur crème qu'Esmé avait choisi pour moi.

Intrigué, je m'approchai du mur, tentant de comprendre ce qui s'était passé ici.

_Frérot, tu es parti depuis deux semaines et plus rien n'est pareil ici sans toi…Tu nous manques ! _

C'était l'écriture grossière d'Emmet.

_Edward Cullen ! Je te déteste ! Comment as-tu pu m'abandonner encore une fois ? Si tu étais ici, je t'arracherais les parties intimes et les ferai brûler sur le bûché ! J'espère tout de même que tu es heureux… et si tu n'appelles pas dans un mois comme tu as promis, je te retrouverai et te le ferai payer ! _

Alice, bien sûr. Qui d'autre pourrait écrire un tel message ?

Je souris, puis jetai un œil aux autres papiers.

Ils contenaient tous des mots écrits par ma famille, des mots qu'ils auraient voulu me dire, mais qu'ils n'avaient pas pu… parce que j'étais parti. Alors ils avaient fait un mur, pour moi. Pour me parler comme si j'étais encore là.

Je sentis les larmes envahir mes yeux et, la gorge serrée, j'attrapai un message écrit d'une écriture élégante que je reconnaissais.

_Je t'aime Edward, mon chéri._

Je souris à travers mes larmes.

-Je t'aime aussi maman, murmurai-je à voix haute.

Je fermai les yeux et un sanglot brisa le silence qui m'entourait.

-Pardonne-moi. Je t'en prie, pardonne-moi.

Ne pouvant plus supporter de rester une minute de plus dans cette chambre, je sortis, le papier toujours serré dans ma main et je dévalai les escaliers pour me ruer à l'extérieur.

Je me laissai tomber contre le mur, prenant de grandes respirations pour me calmer. L'euphorie de ma rencontre avec Bella était totalement disparue à présent et je me sentis idiot.

Comment avais-pu croire que je pouvais simplement débarquer et m'imposer dans sa vie ?

Pour ma défense, je devais avouer que la voir devant moi alors que je ne m'y étais pas préparé m'avait fait perdre tout contrôle de moi-même.

Le mot écrit de la main de ma mère m'avait fait retrouver mes esprits, me rappelant pourquoi je ne faisais plus parti de la vie de Bella. Pourquoi je n'en avais plus le droit maintenant…

Je poussai un gémissement, prenant ma tête entre mes mains.

C'était toujours ce même dilemme : je voulais être avec Bella, mais je ne le pouvais pas. Je devais l'oublier, mais j'ignorais comment faire.

À bout de force, je fis alors la seule chose que je pouvais faire : je me tournai vers la seule personne qui était toujours là pour moi. Je sortis mon téléphone de ma poche et je composai fébrilement le numéro d'Alice.

-Edward ? répondit la voix de lutin de ma sœur.

Je poussai un soupir, ressentant un soulagement juste à l'entendre.

-Hey ! Salut, murmurai-je difficilement.

Nous restâmes en silence un instant.

-Comment ça se passe à Forks ? me demanda-t-elle et je sentis qu'elle brûlait de curiosité.

-J'ai revu Bella, avouai-je tout à coup.

Je l'entendis retenir son souffle, mais je n'ajoutai rien, ne sachant quoi dire d'autre. Je n'en avais pas besoin de toute façon : Alice me comprenait parfaitement sans qu'il y ait besoin de mots.

-Je suis désolée Edward. Je sais à quel point c'est difficile pour toi… mais tu en as besoin. Tu ne peux pas continuer à faire semblant de vivre comme tu le fais. Ton fils mérite d'avoir un père qui est vraiment là pour lui.

Je fermai les yeux sous le coup de la douleur. Ses paroles étaient si justes… et elles faisaient si mal.

-Je sais Alice, je suis conscient de tout ça… mais je l'aime toujours, tu sais ?

Ma sœur poussa un soupir.

-Bien sûr que je le sais, idiot. Et je ne crois pas que tu cesseras un jour de l'aimer…

-Merci Alice. Ça m'aide vraiment ce que tu dis ! la coupai-je plutôt brusquement.

-Mais, poursuivit ma sœur comme si je ne l'avais pas interrompu, il faut que tu passes à autre chose. Elle sera toujours une part de toi. Accepte-le et laisse partir ce qui ne t'appartient pas !

Je passai une main dans mes cheveux.

-C'est plus facile à dire qu`à faire.

-Oui… mais je te fais confiance, répliqua ma sœur et je sentis le sourire dans sa voix. Tu y arriveras.

Nous discutâmes encore un instant, je pris des nouvelles de son bedon, de Jasper aussi pour la forme…

-Je dois te laisser Alice. Je vais retourner travailler, dis-je au bout d'un moment.

-D'accord… mais n'oublie pas de donner des nouvelles à Kate ! Elle dit que tu ne l'as pas appelé depuis deux jours et elle va devenir folle si ça continue. Ah ! Et fais attention à toi ! Les Volturi ne sont pas des enfants de cœur ! Et… Oh ! Dis à Bella que je veux AB-SO-LU-MENT qu'elle vienne ici cet été ! Et je n'accepterai aucune autre réponse que : avec plaisir. Et toi, ne fais pas de bêtises ! Vous avez assez souffert tous les deux et…

-Ok Alice. Bye Alice.

Je raccrochai alors, non sans lever les yeux au ciel. Ma sœur pouvait être pénible, mais cette conversation m'avait redonné du courage. Alice avait confiance en moi : je pouvais y arriver. Après tout, je m'étais cru incapable de simplement discuter avec Bella, mais j'avais réussi.

Je pouvais aussi lui dire adieu. Pour de bon.

Réconforté par cette idée, je retournai à l'intérieur et me laissai tomber sur mon lit inconfortable. Ma main se porta à l'anneau de Bella par automatisme et je le retirai lentement, me sentant soudain comme si je m'étais mis à nu.

J'observai cette bague que je lui avais passé au doigt quelques années plus tôt, la faisant mienne pour toujours, puis je la remis autour de mon cou en soupirant.

Je fermai les yeux et me laissai enfin aller au sommeil…

23 août 2012

_-Tu es certaine Bella ? Tu ne changeras pas d'avis ? demandai-je à la femme de ma vie, plongeant mon regard dans le sien, tentant d'y percevoir une lueur de peur ou de doute. _

_Mais elle semblait déterminée et sûr d'elle. _

_-Je n'ai jamais été aussi certaine de quelque chose… mis à part que je t'aime._

_Je l'observai, suspicieux. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. _

_-Pourquoi es-tu si méfiant ? _

_J'eus un petit rire. _

_-Ça fait plus d'un an que je te demande de m'épouser… pourquoi acceptes-tu maintenant ? _

_Bella me sourit, caressant doucement mon visage. _

_-Je ne veux plus te faire de peine… _

_Ma mâchoire se contracta malgré moi. Je le savais ! Je le savais que ce ne pouvait être vrai ! _

_-J'ai déjà essuyé une dizaine de refus Bella : un de plus ou de moins n'y changerait pas grand-chose ! Je ne veux pas que tu te maries pour moi. Je veux que tu le fasses parce que tu en as envie! _

_Le sourire de Bella s'agrandit malgré ma mauvaise humeur. _

_-Je veux le faire parce que je t'aime et que tout ce qui fait ton bonheur fait le mien ! _

_Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine, buté. _

_-Non. Tu ne m'épouseras pas pour me faire plaisir. _

_Bella prit une position semblable à la mienne, m'envoyant un regard qui se voulait menaçant. Si je n'étais pas moi-même aussi furieux, j'aurais souri devant cette tentative. _

_-Pourquoi me demandes-tu ma main si tu refuses que je dise oui ? demanda-t-elle avec pertinence. _

_-Je refuse que tu dises oui pour moi ! _

_-Edward, grogna-t-elle d'un ton d'avertissement qui ne m'impressionna guère. _

_-Très bien alors je retire ma demande et toutes celles qui ont précédés… _

_Bella leva les yeux au ciel de nouveau. _

_-Tu es un idiot ! _

_Un sourire étira de nouveau ses lèvres._

_-Mais le plus adorable des idiots ! _

_Puis, à ma grande surprise, elle franchit la distance qui nous séparait et m'embrassa avec passion. J'oubliai aussitôt ma colère, la serrant contre moi de toutes mes forces. _

_Lorsque nous nous séparâmes, je dis d'un ton ferme : _

_-Le sujet est clos et plus jamais je ne parlerai de mariage avec toi… _

_Bella déposa son front contre le mien, les yeux fermés, et je me demandai si elle me coupait cette connexion avec son âme pour me cacher son soulagement. _

_-Puisque c'est comme ça : Edward Cullen, veux-tu m'épouser et faire de moi la femme la plus chanceuse qui ait jamais existé ? _

_Je la regardai, sans y croire, la bouche ouverte. _

_-Quoi ? _

_Elle ouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard brûlant dans le mien. _

_-Tu as bien compris : veux-tu m'épouser ? _

_Quelle question idiote ! Bien sûr que je voulais l'épouser ! C'était même mon souhait le plus précieux et je l'avais quasiment harcelé pour qu'elle accepte enfin de devenir ma femme… mais je ne répondis pas, malgré l'envie que j'en avais. Je connaissais suffisamment Bella pour savoir qu'elle cachait quelque chose. Je lui demandai donc plutôt : _

_-Pourquoi ce revirement ? _

_Ses joues s'empourprèrent instantanément, ce qui confirma mes soupçons et elle évita mon regard. _

_-Dois-je avoir une raison pour avoir envie de me marier ? _

_-Et bien… oui Bella ! Je sais à quel point tu as horreur du mariage. _

_Je me défis de son étreinte et prenant son visage entre mes mains, je l'obligeai à me regarder. _

_-Alors ? Pourquoi as-tu changé d'avis ? _

_-Je… je sais que tu es un peu vieux jeu… et que… _

_Elle se mordit la lèvre. Visiblement, cela la rendait nerveuse. _

_-Que tu ne voudrais pas… avoir de… d'enfant en-dehors du mariage… _

_-Attends ! Quoi ? _

_Je déglutis difficilement, mon cœur battant la chamade. _

_-Tu veux dire que tu es… _

_-Non ! Mon Dieu non ! s'écria-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux de surprise. Je veux dire… pas encore. Mais j'aimerais, un jour pas si lointain, avoir un enfant avec toi. _

_Elle avait avoué cela en baissant le regard vers le sol, les joues rouges. Comme si elle avait honte… ou qu'elle craignait ma réaction. Je la fixai un instant, abasourdi, puis j'éclatai de rire. Je l'attrapai par la taille et la fit tourner dans mes bras. Je ne me souvenais pas de la dernière fois où je m'étais senti aussi heureux ! _

… _Jamais à bien y penser. Je n'avais jamais été aussi heureux. _

_Lorsque je déposai Bella par terre, elle me regarda en souriant. _

_-Est-ce que ça veut dire oui ? _

_Pour toute réponse, je déposai mes lèvres sur les siennes comme si ma vie en dépendait… _

_Et c'était certainement le cas._

C'était plus difficile que je ne l'avais cru. J'aurais dû m'en douter pourtant… mais je croyais pouvoir y arriver. Lorsque je prends une décision, je m'y tiens.

Habituellement.

Parce qu'avec Bella, j'y arrivais rarement. Dès les premiers jours de notre rencontre, cela avait été le cas. Je m'étais juré de ne pas m'impliquer avec elle, de ne pas la mêler à mes problèmes sordides… et le lendemain, je sortais avec elle. J'avais décidé de m'éloigner pour la protéger, elle et ma famille, et j'étais revenu à peine quelques semaines plus tard pour être auprès d'elle. Je m'étais promis de la protéger, et pourtant, je l'avais blessée plus d'une fois et de bien des manières…

Et aujourd'hui, je m'étais promis de me tenir loin d'elle, mais quelques heures plus tard à peine, je peinais à y arriver.

Stationné devant sa maison, frottant mes mains ensemble pour combattre le froid inhabituel de ce début de printemps, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser comme il serait bon de simplement aller cogner et lui demander si je pouvais rester un peu à l'intérieur, histoire de me réchauffer… le corps et le cœur.

Elle était là, à l'intérieur de cette maison, et elle était seule surtout.

Pourquoi est-ce que Jacob Black n'était pas avec elle ? Il m'aurait été beaucoup plus facile de tenir mes résolutions si son… ami l'avait accompagnée. Les voir ensemble était trop douloureux pour que je m'y risque !

Mais savoir qu'elle était à quelques mètres de moi… que je pouvais la voir, lui parler, la toucher si j'en avais envie…

Je poussai un grognement et montai le son de la musique, tentant de me retirer ses idées de la tête. 

_Apologize _de Timbeland.

Hum… mauvaise idée. Les paroles me faisaient trop penser à nous. À Bella et à moi. À Kate. À Jacob.

Ils étaient trop tard, trop tard pour nous deux, trop tard pour pardonner.

Je changeai de chanson rageusement et l'habitacle fut envahi par une mélodie de Debussy.

Mieux. C'était mieux. Même si ça me faisait aussi penser à elle… au moins, ce n'était pas Clair de lune, qui était son air classique préféré. Celui que je lui avais joué le plus souvent après sa mélodie.

Les yeux ouverts, je devais rester vigilent malgré tout, j'appuyai ma tête conter le dossier, laissant les notes calmer peu à peu mon agitation. Je me laissai submerger par la musique et, par une volonté qui leur était propre, mes doigts commencèrent à pianoter dans le vide, jouant les notes en même temps que Debussy.

Soudain, on cogna à la vitre et je sursautai.

Idiot ! pensai-je aussitôt. Tu dois protéger Bella, pas te perdre dans tes pensées !

Je me retournai, furieux contre moi-même et me retrouvai face à Bella qui eut un mouvement de recul.

Je déglutis difficilement, tentant de retrouver le semblant de calme que la musique m'avait apporté. En vain. J'étais trop énervé pour paraître neutre et, à la vérité, j'étais furieux contre elle d'apparaître au moment où j'avais enfin trouvé le courage de ne pas m'approcher d'elle. Je décidais d'être sage et voilà ce qui arrivait : on me mettait à l'épreuve.

-Bella, dis-je après avoir descendu la vitre, d'une voix un peu trop sèche.

Je ne voulais pas me montrer dur avec elle, mais je voulais qu'elle parte au plus vite. Qu'elle parte avant que je renonce à toute idée de me montrer raisonnable.

-Edward, répondit-elle en se mordant la lèvre. Je ne voulais pas te déranger…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? la coupai-je, priant pour qu'elle déguerpisse. Qu'elle s'en aille avec que je succombe à ses foutues lèvres qui me narguaient.

Non. _Non. _Calme- toi. Ne pense surtout pas à ça.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, rebutée par ma colère. Ses yeux me lancèrent des éclairs et je me retins de sourire, retrouvant la Bella que je connaissais.

-Désolée de t'avoir interrompu. C'est vrai que tu semblais tellement occupé. Retourne à ta musique, moi je retourne à l'intérieur… là où il fait chaud !

Je la regardai s'éloigner d'un pas furieux, serrant le volant de toutes mes forces pour m'empêcher de me lancer à sa suite. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle franchit la porte, soulagement qui disparut presque aussitôt parce qu'elle avait à peine refermé derrière elle qu'elle était de retour à l'extérieur et qu'elle revenait vers moi, un thermos de café à la main.

Elle me le tendit d'un geste brusque à travers la vitre ouverte.

-Tiens. Je m'en voudrais que tu meures d'hypothermie alors que tu es là pour me protéger. Bonne soirée.

Elle s'éloigna de nouveau et je me sentis vraiment idiot de l'avoir traitée comme je l'avais fait. Elle n'avait pas à payer parce que j'étais toujours amoureux d'elle et que je n'arrivais pas à me contrôler en sa présence. Elle n'avait rien à se reprocher.

Je sortis donc de la voiture cette fois et courus derrière elle, la rattrapant devant le porche.

-Bella ! Attends !

Elle se retourna vers moi, les bras enroulés autour du corps, me lançant un regard glacial. Je m'arrêtai et passai une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux.

-Je… merci. Pour le café.

-De rien, lança-t-elle d'une voix froide.

Au moment où elle se retournait pour me laisser en plan, je l'attrapai par le poignet pour la retenir auprès de moi. Son contact me brûla, envoyant des courants électriques dans tout mon corps, mais je tins bon, ne relâchant pas ma prise.

Douce torture…

-Et je suis désolé pour mon humeur de chien. Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi et… je n'avais pas à te faire subir mes problèmes personnels.

Bella se mordit la lèvre, encore, puis son regard s'adoucit. Je la relâchai, presque à contre-cœur, le contact de sa peau contre la mienne me manquant aussitôt.

-Ça va. Ce n'est rien. Je suis plutôt à cran moi aussi, répondit-elle.

Puis un sourire étira ses lèvres et je ne pus m'empêcher d'y répondre.

-Et puis… tu as toujours eu une humeur de chien ! Ce n'est pas nouveau !

Elle avait pris un ton taquin et j'éclatai de rire.

-Je suis surpris d'ailleurs que tu n'es pas perdu l'esprit à essayer de suivre mes sautes d'humeur!

-Oh ! Je suis passée à un cheveu tu sais…

Son sourire s'agrandit, puis disparut tout à coup. Elle me fixait, son regard beaucoup trop intense plongé dans le mien, sa bouche entrouverte. La tension devint presque insoutenable entre nous. C'était comme si… je pouvais sentir tous les moments que nous avions passé ensemble. Toutes nos disputes, toutes nos réconciliations, tous nos baisers…

Mes yeux descendirent sur les lèvres de Bella, contre ma volonté, et j'entendis son souffle s'accélérer devenant aussi erratique que le mien.

Je fis un pas vers elle et ma main se posa sur sa tête, pour caresser doucement ses cheveux. Je me baissai alors pour déposer un baiser sur son front, inspirant son odeur, puis je reculai, lui lançant un regard prudent.

J'avais été à deux doigts de faire une énorme bêtise. Je devais retourner à la voiture au plus vite.

-Je vais…

Je fis un geste vague vers l'automobile dont la porte était restée ouverte.

-Oh !

Son ton semblait déçu.

-Je croyais que… enfin… tu peux entrer un peu si tu veux. Il fait froid et je trouve ça idiot que tu te gèles dans la voiture alors que tu pourrais être au chaud à l'intérieur !

Elle me fit un regard presque suppliant et je me détournai pour ne pas céder.

-C'est gentil, mais je ne veux pas te déranger…

-Ce n'est pas le cas ! s'exclama-t-elle avec véhémence. Crois-moi, ce n'est pas le cas ! Je serais ravie de discuter avec toi… on en a pas vraiment eu le temps ce matin.

J'hésitai un instant. Je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Pas après ce qui venait de se passer : quelques minutes à ses côtés et déjà, j'avais failli céder à mes envies et l'embrasser. Pourrais-je passer une soirée complète avec elle sans commettre d'erreur ?

Non, je ne le croyais pas.

-D'accord, dis-je tout de même, contre toute logique. Laisse-moi aller chercher le café que tu m'as préparé et je te rejoins.

Bella me fit un sourire lumineux et je me dépêchai de lui tourner le dos pour retourner à la voiture, mon cœur se débattant dans ma poitrine.

_Tu l'as laissé gagner bien facilement ! Où sont passées tes bonnes résolutions ?_

Elles avaient disparus, évaporées dès l'instant où le visage de Bella m'était apparue derrière la vite. J'avais su alors que j'étais perdu.

Je pris mon thermos de café, utilisant toute ma volonté pour obliger mes mains à cesser de trembler, puis je revins vers Bella qui m'avait attendu. Elle me fit signe de passer devant elle et j'entrai dans sa maison pour la seconde fois en moins de vingt-quatre heures, avec son consentement cette fois cependant.

Elle referma derrière moi et elle rougit lorsque je me tournai vers elle.

-Tu peux… hum… passer au salon, dit-elle en me montrant l'autre pièce du doigt. Ce n'est pas très grand et mon sofa n'est pas confortable, mais…

-Ce sera parfait. Merci de m'accueillir.

Je lui fis un sourire en coin avant de partir dans la direction qu'elle m'avait indiqué. Je me laissai tomber dans le divan, réussissant à donner une image de décontraction que j'étais loin de ressentir. Bella resta à l'entrée de la pièce, son regard me sondant avec tant d'intensité que cela me mit mal à l'aise.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demandai-je au bout d'un moment, n'y tenant plus.

Elle détourna enfin ses yeux et me rejoignit dans la pièce, se laissant tomber sur le fauteuil le plus loin de ma place. Je ne sus si j'étais déçu ou soulagé qu'elle ne se soit pas assise à mes côtés.

-Ce n'est rien, répondit-elle enfin. Je me disais juste… à quel point c'est étrange de te voir assis là. Je n'aurais jamais cru… après que tu sois parti…

Elle se tut, visiblement bouleversée. Après tout ce temps, notre séparation était-elle encore douloureuse pour elle comme elle l'était pour moi ? Et si c'était le cas, pourquoi n'avait-elle jamais cherché à me contacter ?

_Tu prends tes rêves pour la réalité ! Ces sont des souvenirs douloureux à cause de ce que tu lui as dit… de ton attitude envers elle. C'est tout !_

-Disons que je ne m'attendais pas à te voir assis sur ce sofa, dans cette maison, un jour. Je croyais ne jamais te revoir.

Elle replia ses jambes contre son corps et appuya sa tête sur ses genoux, son regard dirigé vers moi. J'hochai la tête, incapable de prononcer un mot. Je me raclai la gorge, puis dis d'une voix rauque :

-Pour ma part, j'espérais te revoir. Je l'espérais chaque jour, sans trop y croire… mais je ne pensais pas revenir à Forks un jour.

Les yeux de Bella s'emplirent de larmes et j'eus envie de courir vers elle pour la prendre dans mes bras.

Je n'avais jamais supporté de la voir pleurer.

-Ce doit être difficile pour toi de revenir ici… avec tous ses souvenirs…

-Oui, avouai-je en serrant la tasse plus fort entre mes mains. Mais il y a de bons côtés.

Je bus une gorgée de café pour me donner une contenance. Je me dévoilais trop. Je lui en disais trop. Elle ne devait rien savoir de ce besoin impérieux que j'avais d'elle. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se sente mal à l'aise ou pire, qu'elle prenne la fuite devant moi.

_Ou qu'elle te saute dans les bras… parce que soyons honnête : tu serais incapable de la repousser. Malgré Kate et Samuel. _

Une fois de plus, je décidai d'ignorer la voix de ma conscience… mais, voulant me prouver que je pouvais être raisonnable, je décidai d'aborder un sujet moins sensible.

-J'ai parlé avec Alice un peu plus tôt…

Le visage de Bella changea, s'illuminant aussitôt, et je pensai que je ne l'avais jamais trouvé aussi belle qu'en cet instant.

-Comment va-t-elle ? Et Jasper ? Ils sont toujours ensemble ? me demanda-t-elle en s'avançant sur son siège, trépignant à l'envie de connaître le sort de celle qui avait été un jour sa meilleure amie.

Je souris devant tant d'enthousiasme.

-Elle va bien. Jasper aussi. Ils attendent un bébé pour dans quelques semaines. On ne sait pas encore si c'est un garçon ou bien une fille… ils veulent avoir la surprise !

Bella plaça sa main devant sa bouche, surprise.

-Oh mon Dieu ! Un bébé ? répéta-t-elle comme si elle n'y croyait pas. Ils doivent être si heureux tous les deux.

-Ils le sont, répondis-je.

Du moins, du peu que j'ai pu en voir.

Mais ça, je le gardai pour moi. Bella n'avait pas besoin de savoir à quel point les relations avec ma famille étaient brisées maintenant.

-Et Emmet ? Et Rosalie ? Et Carlisle ? Comment vont-ils ? Dis-moi tout ! Je veux tout savoir !

Je me pinçai l'arête du nez en soupirant, me demandant ce que je pourrais bien lui dire. Je ne savais pratiquement plus rien de la vie de mon frère ou de mon père. J'avais manqué la dernière fête de Noël… mon dernier contact avec Carlisle remontait donc à plus d'un an. Il n'était même pas venu voir son petit fils à sa naissance ! Emmet lui, était passé, mais il n'était resté que quelques minutes et m'avait à peine adressé la parole. Il m'avait appelé à une ou deux reprises ensuite et après… plus rien.

-Je suis désolée, dit Bella, me tirant de mes sombres pensées. Je t'agace avec toutes mes questions.

Je lui fis un sourire rassurant.

-Mais non. Pas du tout.

Elle fronça les sourcils, visiblement sceptique, avec une moue que je trouvais adorable.

-Alors pourquoi es-tu contrarié ?

-Je ne le suis pas.

-Bien sûr que tu l'es : tu te pinces le nez lorsque quelque chose te contrarie ! répliqua-t-elle avec aplomb.

J'ouvris la bouche pour renchérir, mais ne trouvai rien à redire. C'était la vérité, mais… elle se souvenait de ça ?

-Tu me connais trop bien, dis-je en haussant les épaules, avec un sourire triste.

-Certaines choses ne changent pas, murmura-t-elle en réponse, tripotant quelque chose au fond de sa poche.

-Tu as raison. Certaines choses ne changeront jamais.

Je plongeai dans son regard, pris dans un tourbillon d'émotions incontrôlables.

Mon amour pour elle ne changerait jamais. Il serait toujours là, aussi fort, aussi indestructible qu'il l'était sept ans plus tôt. Je lui avais promis de l'aimer pour l'éternité et plus longtemps encore et c'était une promesse que je ne briserais jamais. Peu importe ses propres sentiments pour moi.

Je ne pouvais pas cesser d'aimer Bella Swan, je le comprenais seulement maintenant.

Il n'y avait pas de remède contre ça, pas de solutions miracles. Alice avait raison : je l'aimerais toute ma vie. Maintenant, je devais l'accepter et aussi accepter de laisser partir cette partie d'elle qui ne m'appartenait plus. Qui ne m'appartiendrait plus jamais.

Je me détournai d'elle, fermant les yeux sous le coup de la douleur.

Accepter cela me prendrait du temps… beaucoup de temps…

La laisser partir en étant consentant cette fois, m'éloigner volontairement d'elle serait pénible, presque insoutenable…

Je ne voulais pas y penser maintenant. J'étais avec elle, à ses côtés, et je pouvais agir comme un ami. C'était mieux que tout ce que j'avais espéré au cours des dernières années.

Je sentis alors un touché aussi doux que les ailes d'un papillon sur ma main. Bella était agenouillée devant moi, son visage transfiguré par la détresse.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Edward ? J'ai l'impression que tu es sur le point de craquer… et j'aimerais tant pouvoir t'aider !

Je secouai la tête, refusant de lui faire part de mes sentiments. Non. Je ne pouvais pas.

La main sur la mienne se fit plus insistante, puis elle remonta doucement sur mon bras, glissa sur mon épaule et ma nuque pour venir s'enfouir dans mes cheveux dans un geste qui m'était agréablement familier.

Je fermai les yeux, me laissant porter par ce toucher intime.

Bella avait toujours adoré mes cheveux. Elle aimait les caresser pour m'aider à dormir, elle avait l'habitude d'y passer la main quand elle m'embrassait, elle ne résistait pas à les empoigner violemment lorsque nous faisions l'amour…

Son autre main rejoignit la première et je frissonnai, ne contrôlant plus mon corps. Elle était si près de moi, je sentais son souffle chaud dans mon cou et une bouffée de désir si forte qu'elle me fit peur parcourut mes veines.

Sans attendre, avant de perdre complètement mes esprits, je la repoussai et bondit sur mes pieds, m'éloignant le plus possible d'elle. J'allai me poster à la fenêtre, le regard rivé sur la pénombre du soir.

Mon cœur se démenait si fort dans ma poitrine que cela en était douloureux. Il criait, m'injuriait, parce qu'il la voulait elle et personne d'autre.

J'entendis des pas feutrés derrière moi et je me tendis.

-Reste où tu es, grondai-je d'un ton presque animal.

Elle fit quelques pas de plus.

-Bella, reste où tu es, répétai-je, autoritaire.

Si elle approchait encore… je n'aurais pas la force de la repousser une deuxième fois. Je commettrais une bêtise et soit elle me repousserait et je la perdrais… soit elle m'embrasserait et je perdrais Kate et Samuel.

Aucune de ces options n'étaient acceptables. Elle devait rester loin de moi, au moins le temps que je retrouve toute ma lucidité.

-Je ne comprends pas. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? C'est parce que je t'ai… touché ? demanda-t-elle, d'une voix aussi torturée que la mienne.

Je ne répondis pas.

-Je ne voulais pas… je ne croyais pas… je voulais seulement te consoler ! C'était involontaire : une vielle habitude qui est revenue lorsque je t'ai vu si triste ! Je suis désolée ! Je t'en prie, je ne veux pas que tu partes à cause de cela…

Je poussai un nouveau grognement qui interrompit sa tirade et je laissai tomber ma tête contre le carrelage froid.

-Bella, ça n'a rien à voir.

Cette fois, c'est elle qui garda le silence, attendant visiblement mes explications. Explications que je n'avais aucune envie de lui donner.

Mais elle s'approcha encore de moi et déposa une main sur mon épaule, envoyant de nouveau un survoltage dans tout mon corps. Et cette fois, je succombai.

Je me retournai d'un coup, l'attrapant par la taille pour l'attirer jusqu'à moi et mes lèvres se posèrent sur son visage, juste à côté de ses lèvres. Elle poussa un gémissement qui gonfla encore mon désir et je l'embrassai de l'autre côté, exactement au même endroit.

-Edward, souffla-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Je pris son visage entre mes mains et déposai des dizaines de baisers sur ses joues, son front, son nez. Partout où mes lèvres avait le droit de toucher. C'était comme… retrouver le paradis. Je me rappelai que j'avais déjà pensé cela auparavant, lorsque j'avais retrouvé Bella et la comparaison était juste. Bella était mon paradis. Le seul endroit où je me sentais en paix et heureux, même si ce n'était l'espace de quelques instants, c'était là où elle se trouvait.

Mais tout à une fin et je revins finalement sur terre, ne pouvant me résoudre à franchir la dernière barrière et à ainsi gâcher sa vie et la mienne. Je n'en avais pas le droit. Je lui avais déjà trop fait de mal.

Je m'arrêtai donc et déposai mon front contre le sien, le souffle court.

-Voilà pourquoi je ne supporte pas que tu me touches Bella, murmurai-je si bas, que je ne fus pas certain qu'elle m'ait entendu. Parce que j'ignore alors si je serai capable d'arrêter de t'embrasser.

Je laissai retomber mes mains le long de mon corps, la libérant de mon étreinte. Elle ouvrit ses yeux, un air torturé traversant son beau visage.

-Il semblerait que oui, dit-elle d'une voix triste.

Je tentai un sourire, mais ne réussit qu'à faire une grimace.

-Je suis plus fort que je ne le croyais.

Je reculai d'un pas. Je ne devais quand même pas tenter le sort. Bella tendit aussitôt une main suppliante vers moi.

-Non ! Ne pars pas ! Pas tout de suite !

Je reculai d'un pas de plus, secouant la tête.

-Je ne peux pas rester. C'est trop difficile…

Une larme roula sur sa joue alors qu'elle s'enroula de nouveau dans ses bras.

-Je reviendrai Bella, lui promis-je. J'ai seulement besoin d'un peu de temps, mais… je reviendrai.

Elle hocha la tête en reniflant et je n'attendis pas plus longtemps pour prendre la fuite. Je courus jusqu'à la voiture et je m'y engouffrai comme si c'était mon dernier refuge. J'appelai Peter sans attendre, lui demandant de venir tout de suite devant la maison d'Isabella Swan et je démarrai dès que sa voiture apparut au coin de la rue.

Je devais partir. Je devais m'éloigner un peu pour réfléchir… mais je n'allai pas très loin, me contentant d'un bar à Port Angeles dans lequel tout et chacun pouvait jouer du piano, un vieux piano mal accordé, mais un piano quand même.

C'était parfait. Écouter des artistes médiocres, c'était en plein ce qu'il me fallait.

Après une heure à écouter divers chanteurs et musiciens, je ne pus résister plus longtemps à la tentation. Depuis quelques jours, j'avais une folle envie de jouer. Je me risquai donc à m'approcher de l'instrument. Je m'assis sur le banc, posai mes doigts sur le clavier, pensant à Bella. À notre vie ensemble, à notre séparation et à nos retrouvailles… mais aussi, à ce que notre vie avait pu être si j'avais agi autrement. Si je l'avais rencontré avant peut-être… avant de faire des bêtises.

Une mélodie naquit de mon esprit, la même que j'avais imaginé la veille, et je la jouai, tentant d'y faire passer tout ce que je ressentais.

La douleur. La frustration. L'indécision.

L'amour. La tendresse. Le désir.

C'était un mélange explosif et la mélodie se termina sur une note grave et dramatique qui concordait à mon état de l'instant.

Je fermai les yeux, retourné au plus profond de mon être.

J'avais composé. J'avais composé… de nouveau.

Ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis si longtemps et j'avais l'impression d'enfin me retrouver. Comme si j'avais soudain trouvé la clé qui ouvrait la porte derrière laquelle j'avais caché mon âme.

Mon âme était là. Sur les notes de ce clavier… au bout de mes doigts… dans une mélodie qui entrelaçaient nos vies, à Bella et à moi.

Je ne revins sur Terre que lorsque j'entendis des applaudissements et des sifflements qui ressortaient du lot, plus bruyant que tous les autres mis ensemble. Je levai les yeux et ce que je vis me cloua sur place.

Non. Ce n'était pas possible.

-Et bien, ne me dis pas que le véritable Edward Cullen est de retour ?

**Et oui, je coupe ici ! :P Auteur sadique un jour, auteur sadique toujours… Pour le prochain chapitre, je vous promets une discussion à cœur ouvert entre Bella et Edward ! Reste à savoir quelle direction cela va prendre ! **

**Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt ! **


	10. Chapitre 10 À coeur ouvert pv Edward

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Et oui, c'est déjà moi ! Après seulement 10 jours… je crois que c'est un record ! : ) Mais je voulais vous faire une petite surprise, vous qui vous montrez si patiente avec moi ! Par contre, ne prenez pas l'habitude de ce rythme de postage parce que pour y arriver, il a fallu que je ne fasse que ça (écrire) de mon temps libre alors… je veux essayer de faire de plus petit chapitre et de poster plus rapidement mais pour l'instant je n'y arrive pas ! Je suis incapable de couper avant d'être aller au bout de mon idée, ça me laisse trop un goût d'inachevé. Mais l'idée est là… je vais peut-être réussir la prochaine fois ! **

**Sur ce, je vous laisse à ce chapitre en vous disant un énorme merci pour vos reviews. Vous avez été emballé par le dernier chapitre et ça, ça fait vraiment plaisir ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

**CHAPITRE 10- À cœur ouvert **

Je me levai du siège, raide et silencieux, et je m'avançai vers la femme debout à quelques mètres de moi. Elle me fit un sourire éclatant, puis sans attendre mon consentement, elle se dirigea vers une petite table et se laissa tomber avec une certaine élégance sur l'une des chaises.

Je pinçai les lèvres, furieux, et la rejoignit en quelques enjambés.

-Que fais-tu ici ? Et qu'est-ce qui t'a prise de crier mon nom comme ça ?

-Et bien, il me semble que chaque fois que je te vois tu es de mauvaise humeur Edward !

-Victoria, grognai-je sur un ton d'avertissement.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-D'accord, d'accord. Je suis désolée d'avoir débarqué et gâché ton moment de gloire… j'ai juste été surprise de te retrouver au piano. Comme au bon vieux temps, non ?

Elle me fit un sourire qu'elle voulait sûrement charmeur et je lui retournai un regard noir. Elle m'avait suivi. Victoria m'avait suivi à Forks.

-Que fais-tu à Forks ? demandai-je en insistant sur chaque syllabe.

-J'étais inquiète pour toi, avoua-t-elle finalement.

Elle perdit un peu de son air arrogant et elle me fixa, visiblement anxieuse. J'hésitai un instant sur la façon d'agir… je n'avais qu'une envie : l'attraper par le bras et la pousser hors du bar en lui hurlant de retourner vers le sud. Mais je savais qu'elle était instable et je craignais sa réaction si j'agissais ainsi. Je ne voulais pas avoir droit à une de ses crises. Pas ici.

Je poussai un soupir de résignation et m'assis sur le siège à côté d'elle.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être. Je me débrouille très bien et je ne suis pas seul…

-J'ai parlé à Jane hier. Elle est déterminée à te faire couler.

Elle avait parlé à Jane ? Pourquoi est-ce que je n'avais pas été informé de ça par Booth ? Le téléphone de tous les Volturi était sur écoute pourtant !

Je devais avoir une sérieuse conversation avec mon chef. J'avais l'impression qu'on faisait de la rétention d'information et je détestais cela. Étais-je encore un pion dans les mains du FBI ?

-Retourne chez toi Victoria, dis-je en me levant. Si Jane apprend que tu es ici…

Elle bondit sur ses pieds, attrapant mes deux bras de ses mains froides pour me retenir près d'elle.

-Tu ne comprends pas : elle n'arrêtera jamais. Maintenant que tu l'as défiée, elle ne te lâchera pas tant que tu ne seras pas mort, murmura-t-elle d'un ton pressant.

Je me dégageai doucement, luttant pour ne pas lui montrer mon dégoût.

-Je serai sur mes gardes.

-Ça ne suffira pas ! Je suis venue… je veux te demander… pars avec moi !

-Quoi ?

Je la regardai avec cette impression étrange que les mots n'arrivaient pas jusqu'à mon cerveau. Elle me demandait de partir avec elle ? Victoria croyait vraiment que j'allais partir avec elle ?

Je poussai un soupir, pinçant l'arête de mon nez.

-Vic…

-Moi, je pars. Je ne veux plus être me retrouver mêler aux histoires des Volturi… et j'ai envie que tu viennes avec moi. Tu es la seule personne à laquelle je tienne.

Je me retins de lui dire que moi, je n'en avais plus rien à faire d'elle. Je ne pouvais pas, parce qu'elle avait été mon amie un jour et qu'elle m'avait apporté son aide. Je me contentai donc de serrer sa main dans la mienne, tentant de prendre une mine désolée.

-Je ne peux pas. Je suis désolé Victoria, je DOIS attraper les Volturi. Je ne serai pas en paix tant que je n'y serai pas arrivé.

Ça au moins, c'était vrai.

Sa main toujours dans la mienne, Victoria me fixa un long moment et je réussis à soutenir son regard. J'étais devenu un maître dans l'art de maîtriser et de cacher mes émotions.

Sauf avec Bella…

En pensant à elle, je sentis mes défenses s'ébranler et je détournai la tête pour que Victoria ne puisse pas lire en moi.

-Je comprends, dit-elle à ma grande surprise. Vas-tu me laisser partir ou me mettre en état d'arrestation ?

Je lui fis un sourire en coin, relâchant sa main.

-Je te laisse deux minutes d'avance.

-Merci Edward. Je suis désolée moi aussi que tu aies refusé de venir avec moi… les choses auraient pu être si différentes.

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur ma joue avant de s'éloigner en vitesse, se glissant avec adresse à travers les tables. J'attendis qu'elle ait passé la porte et je lui emboîtai le pas.

Je la suivis, discret, jusqu'à son véhicule de location et je notai le numéro de la plaque d'immatriculation.

Je sortis mon téléphone de ma poche et brisant mon engagement, j'appelai la police. Je décrétai mon identité, puis donnai le signalement de Victoria et de sa voiture.

Je ressentis un vague sentiment de culpabilité lorsque je raccrochai, mais j'étais incapable de déterminer si c'était parce que celle qui avait été mon amie serait sûrement mise en prison par ma faute ou parce que j'avais donné une infime chance à une criminelle de s'échapper.

Je poussai un soupir, passant une main lasse dans mes cheveux, et je tournai les talons, entrant de nouveau dans le pub.

Je ne me sentais pas prêt à retourner vers Forks… et vers Bella surtout. Pas encore.

Je repris la place que j'avais occupée avant l'arrivée de Victoria et je commandai une bière, les idées tournant dans ma tête. Depuis mon départ de chez Bella, j'avais essayé de ne pas penser à ce qui s'était passé. J'avais voulu me vider l'esprit, ne plus réfléchir, mais sans succès.

Je ne pouvais fuir plus longtemps. Il fallait que je prenne une décision.

Une décision à laquelle je me tiendrais cette fois.

De toute évidence, j'étais incapable de rester loin d'elle ni d'être seulement son ami… alors que pouvais-je faire ? Partir de Forks ? Demander à Booth d'envoyer quelqu'un d'autre à ma place et aller à Las Vegas ? Ou démissionner et retourner à Summerville ?

Je méditai quelques instants, avant d'hocher la tête pour moi-même. Oui, la dernière solution était la meilleure. Sans quitter définitivement l'opération vampire, je pouvais demander quelques semaines de congé pour passer du temps avec Kate et notre fils.

Nous en avions besoin tous les trois.

Et pour ce qui était de Jane, je devrais faire confiance à Peter et à mes collègues. Ils étaient en mesure de protéger Bella autant que moi. Peut-être même plus, parce qu'eux ne devaient pas se battre contre leurs sentiments pour elle.

Il n'y avait qu'une ombre à ce tableau : Bella me pardonnerait-elle si je partais sans un aurevoir, sans une explication ? Arriverais-je à l'oublier comme je me l'étais promis, et promis à Kate aussi, si je partais sans la revoir ?

Je poussai un gémissement, malmenant ma tignasse à deux mains.

Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Je ne pouvais pas me retrouver encore en sa présence. Je savais que j'allais de nouveau flancher et cette fois, je n'étais pas certain que je me contenterais de quelques baisers sur ses joues.

Je voulais plus. Mon corps, mon cœur, mon âme réclamaient plus. Et je n'avais que ma raison à leur opposer.

C'était bien faible comparer à mes sentiments.

Pourtant il le fallait. Je devais être assez fort, au moins l'espace de quelques instants. Je sortis mon téléphone de ma poche et j'envoyai un message à Kate, m'assurant ainsi que j'allais tenir parole.

_Hey vous ! Vous me manquez. Tous les deux. J'ai presque fini ce que j'avais à faire, je reviens bientôt. _

_Je vous aime, _

_Edward_

Voilà, comme ça, je ne pouvais plus reculer. Je ne pouvais plus changer d'avis. Je devais me détourner du passé… et de Bella.

Je pris une grande inspiration, tentant de calmer le tremblement de mes mains et l'appréhension de mon cœur. Je savais que je n'étais pas prêt, mais je n'avais plus le choix. J'étais acculé au pied du mur. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

C'était accepter de laisser mourir une partie de moi… ou vivre le reste de ma vie prisonnier de mes souvenirs et de ma douleur.

Je ne voulais plus de souffrance. Je ne voulais plus de cette impression que mon existence n'en valait pas la peine. Je voulais être heureux avec Kate et Samuel. Je voulais rendre ma petite sœur heureuse. Je voulais me rapprocher de Jasper et que nous redevenions amis. Je voulais me réconcilier avec mon père et mon frère.

Je ne méritais pas tout ça… mais j'allais essayer de l'obtenir. Pour mon bonheur, mais pour le leur aussi. J'avais essayé de m'effacer, de disparaître et ça n'avait aidé personne. Au contraire, ça avait détruit ma famille.

Et maintenant, j'allais réparer mes torts… en commençant par Bella.

Je bus la dernière gorgée de ma bière, puis je quittai le pub pour retourner à mon poste. J'avais laissé Bella trop longtemps sous la protection d'un Peter qui devait être épuisé.

Mais je n'allais pas lui parler ce soir : je me laissais la nuit pour m'y préparer, pour réfléchir à ce que j'allais lui dire. Et demain matin, j'irais la retrouver. Je lui dirais adieu et je quitterais Forks pour ne plus jamais revenir… et ne plus revoir Bella.

Je grimaçai de douleur à cette idée, prenant soudainement conscience de ce que la quitter impliquait.

Ne plus la revoir sourire. Ne plus entendre son rire. Ne plus voir les rougeurs qui envahissaient ses joues lorsqu'elle était intimidée. Ne plus apercevoir la lueur qui s'allumait dans son regard lorsqu'elle percevait mes mensonges. Ne plus jamais passer une main dans ses cheveux soyeux ou toucher la douceur de sa peau.

Ne pas savoir ce qu'elle devenait et si elle était heureuse…

Je me pliai en deux, suffocant de panique, une main sur la voiture pour garder mon équilibre. Je serrai les dents et tentai de prendre de grandes respirations pour me calmer. Je fermai les yeux, pensant au visage de mon fils alors que je lui chantais une mélodie pour l'aider à s'endormir…

Peu à peu, je repris le contrôle de moi et lorsque je m'en sentis capable, j'entrai dans la voiture. Prudent, je conduisis à une vitesse qui ne m'était pas habituelle, mais j'avais peur de perdre le peu de prise que j'avais sur mes émotions.

J'étais faible. Faible et pathétique dès que cela concernait Bella. Pourtant, je devais être fort. Pour une fois dans ma vie, je devais être fort.

La sonnerie de mon téléphone retentit à ce moment-là, me tirant de mes pensées, et je répondis en activant le main libre.

-Robert Miller, annonçai-je d'emblé.

Seul le silence me répondit. Je fronçai les sourcils, cet appel me faisant penser à celui que j'avais reçu le matin même, lorsque Bella m'avait téléphoné… Je n'avais pas su sur le coup que c'était elle, mais Peter me l'avait appris un peu plus tard et si je ne m'étais pas senti aussi heureux, il aurait eu droit à une sacrée crise de nerfs.

De quel droit se mêlait-il de mes problèmes ?

-Bella, est-ce que c'est toi ? demandai-je, furieux contre moi-même de ne pas avoir vérifié le numéro sur mon afficheur avant de répondre.

Un ricanement cynique me répondit. Ce n'était pas Bella.

-Jane, grondai-je, menaçant.

-Bella ne pourra plus t'appeler, je suis désolée de te l'apprendre, dit-elle alors comme si elle parlait du mauvais temps.

Mon cœur tomba en chute libre jusqu'à mon estomac et ma bouche fut envahi par un goût de métal.

-Qu'est-ce que tu…

-Boum, souffla-t-elle avant de laisser échapper un autre rire cruel et elle raccrocha.

Je serrai le volant de toutes mes forces entre mes doigts, un bourdonnement intense raisonnant dans mes oreilles.

-Non ! NON ! hurlai-je avant de chercher fébrilement mon appareil entre les deux sièges.

Je composai à toute vitesse le numéro de Peter, pestant lorsqu'il ne répondit pas dès la première sonnerie. Il le fit à la troisième.

-Ouais, dit-il de la voix pâteuse d'une personne qui luttait contre le sommeil.

-Sors Bella de chez elle ! MAINTENANT !

-Quoi ? Robert, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Amène-la en lieu sûr ! Quelque part où Jane ne pensera pas à la chercher ! ALLEZ !

-Compris, répondit-il alors.

Il raccrocha et j'augmentai la vitesse de la voiture, dépassant largement celle permise.

Non. Non. Non.

Ce ne pouvait pas être possible. Il ne pouvait rien arriver à Bella.

Non.

Elle ne pouvait pas partir comme ma mère… elle ne pouvait pas disparaître ainsi… Un monde sans elle n'aurait plus aucun sens.

NON.

La tête me tournait, j'avais envie de vomir, mais je tenais bon. Je devais arriver à Forks le plus vite possible. Je devais m'assurer que Bella allait bien… pourquoi est-ce que Peter ne rappelait pas ?

J'eus une subite nausée et je n'eus d'autre choix que de me ranger sur le bord de la route pour rendre mon dernier repas. À genou sur le sol, au bord de l'autoroute, des larmes plein les yeux, je pensais qu'il fallait que je me reprenne.

Je ne serais pas utile dans l'état dans lequel j'étais.

Je mis donc ma tête entre mes jambes et prenant de grandes respirations, j'enfermai mes émotions sous clef, comme j'avais appris à le faire au cours de la dernière année.

La nausée disparut, mon esprit s'éclaircit et je réalisai alors mon erreur. La même erreur que j'avais commise cinq ans plus tôt et qui avait tué ma mère : pris de panique, je n'avais pensé qu'à protéger Bella.

Et quelqu'un, Jane apparemment, avait décidé de s'en prendre à ma famille pour me faire payer ma fuite.

Aujourd'hui, ma famille était hors de danger. Ils étaient cachés, loin d'ici, et personne ne connaissait leurs nouvelles identités.

Mais celle de Bella était à Forks…

J'avais enfin la chance de me rattraper. J'avais l'opportunité d'agir de la bonne façon cette fois et à défaut de pouvoir sauver ma propre famille, j'allais au moins pouvoir préserver celle de Bella…

Je ne briserais pas sa vie une autre fois.

Je remontai en voiture et alors que je reprenais mon téléphone pour donner de nouveaux ordres à mon équipe, je me sentis revenir cinq ans en arrière, en cette journée où tout avait basculé…

_**12 mai 2013**_

_Silencieuse, Bella fixait la petite maison de l'autre côté de la route, comme si cela pouvait lui donner le courage qui lui manquait. _

_-Ça va bien se passer mon amour, j'en suis certain, murmurai-je en serrant ses doigts entre les miens. _

_-Ça fait tellement longtemps, répondit-elle sans me regarder. Il doit m'en vouloir… _

_-Non, la coupai-je aussitôt. C'est à moi qu'il en veut, c'est à cause de moi que tu es parti. _

_Bella se tourna enfin vers moi, me lançant un regard suppliant. _

_-Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas m'accompagner ? J'aimerais présenter mon mari à mon père ! _

_Je souris à ce mot qui sonnait toujours aussi doux à mes oreilles. Mari. J'étais son mari depuis presque un an maintenant. _

_-Je ne suis pas à l'épreuve des balles, tu sais ? plaisantai-je pour détendre l'atmosphère. _

_Bella rigola et elle déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres. _

_-Il n'empêche : je me sentirais plus courageuse si tu restais près de moi ! _

_Je caressai doucement sa joue, comprenant parfaitement son appréhension. Je ressentais exactement la même à l'idée de revoir ma famille. J'avais peur… peur qu'ils ne m'aiment plus, peur qu'ils soient furieux, peur qu'ils ne sachent plus comment agir avec moi. _

_Nous n'avions jamais totalement coupé les ponts pendant tout ce temps, mais les revoir en chair et en os étaient très différent… et beaucoup plus angoissant. _

_-Je sais ma Bella... mais vous ne vous êtes pas vu depuis cinq ans. Tu ne crois pas que Charlie préférera passer un peu de temps seul avec sa fille ? Il doit avoir des tas de choses à te dire. Et nous reviendrons demain ensemble. _

_Je plongeai dans son regard, tentant de la rassurer de mon mieux. Elle hocha la tête, son visage figée dans une expression terrifiée et je l'attirai contre moi par la taille. _

_-Je suis désolé Bella de t'avoir éloigné de ton père. Si tu étais restée ici… _

_-J'aurais été malheureuse, me coupa-t-elle en reniflant. Et arrête de dire des choses comme ça ! Tu n'es pas responsable de tout ! Ça fait 5 ans que je te le répète ! Ça me donne presque l'impression que tu aurais préféré que je ne te suive pas ! _

_Je pouffai dans ses cheveux tant cette supposition est ridicule. _

_-Tu racontes des bêtises. Et je t'aime. _

_-Je t'aime aussi. _

_Elle déposa un dernier baiser sur mes lèvres, prit une grande inspiration, puis sortit de la voiture, et courut sous la pluie jusque sur le porche de la maison de son père. J'attendis dans la voiture qu'elle entre dans la maison, après une longue étreinte avec Charlie et je quittai le quartier lentement, retardant ainsi le moment de mes propres retrouvailles avec ma famille. _

_Les mains serrées sur le volant, ma respiration s'accéléra sous la panique et… autre chose aussi. L'impatience je crois. J'avais peur, mais d'un autre côté, j'avais tellement envie de tous les revoir que j'en avais mal. _

_Ma mère. Mon père. Ma teigne de petite sœur. Mon pénible frère… _

_Je voulais juste pouvoir les serrer dans mes bras encore une fois et leur dire que je les aimais, ce que je n'avais pas eu la chance de faire avant mon départ. Je voulais voir de mes propres yeux qu'ils étaient heureux…_

_Sur un coup de tête, je m'arrêtai devant un fleuriste et j'achetai un bouquet de lys, les fleurs préférées d'Esmé. J'allais avoir l'air un peu ridicule en me présentant avec ça, mais j'étais certain que cela va lui ferait plaisir. _

_Et alors que je revenais en courant vers la voiture, j'aperçus quelque chose sur le pare-brise, côté passager. Une publicité sûrement. Je l'attrapai dans mes mains, sans lui porter attention, mais je me figeai soudain en voyant les mots écrits à l'encre noire. _

_Tic, tac. Tic, tac. C'est l'heure de payer pour tes crimes, Edward. _

_Je serrai frénétiquement le papier dans mes mains et laissant tomber mon bouquet de fleurs sur le stationnement, je sautai à l'intérieur du véhicule pour retourner aussitôt devant la maison du chef Swan. _

_Je savais qu'on n'aurait dû rester loin de Forks. Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée. Ils savaient que j'étais ici… alors que nous étions arrivés quelques heures plus tôt seulement, ils savaient que nous étions là. _

_J'ignorais comment ils l'avaient appris, mais une chose était certaine : les Volturi attendaient mon retour. Ils n'avaient jamais cru à ma mort. _

_Et Bella se retrouvait en danger… par ma faute. _

_Je poussai un gémissement, puis frappai violemment contre le volant. Cette foutue bagnole n'allait pas assez vite ! _

_Mon Dieu ! S'il lui arrivait quelque chose… s'ils lui faisaient du mal… _

_-Ça n'arrivera pas. Ça n'arrivera pas, me répétai-je pour me convaincre. _

_Je ne laisserai pas ça arriver. Pas elle. Non : pas elle._

_J'arrivai enfin devant chez Charlie et je sortis de la voiture en trombe sans même éteindre le moteur. En quelques enjambés, j'étais devant la maison et j'ouvris la porte avec fracas. _

_-Bella ! BELLA ! hurlai-je en m'engouffrant à l'intérieur. _

_-Edward ? me répondit sa voix surprise alors qu'elle sortait du salon. _

_Elle me sourit, mais ses lèvres se figèrent en plein mouvement en voyant mon expression. Son visage devint blême. _

_-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle, effrayée. _

_-Ils nous attendaient. Il faut partir. _

_Charlie apparut lui aussi devant moi et il me jeta un regard mauvais. _

_-Edward Cullen, nous devons avoir une petite conversation mon garçon. Tu… _

_J'attrapai la main de Bella et la traînai de force derrière moi sous les protestations de son père qui beuglait de colère. _

_-Je suis désolé Charlie, criai-je par-dessus lui. On doit partir. IMMÉDIATEMENT. _

_Je poussai littéralement Bella à l'intérieur de la voiture avant d'y entrer à mon tour. Bella descendit la vitre, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. _

_-Je m'excuse papa. Je t'aime. _

_Je démarrai alors, conduisant en silence pour nous sortir de cet enfer le plus rapidement possible, jetant des coups d'œil frénétiques au rétroviseur pour m'assurer que nous n'étions pas suivis. _

_Ce ne semblait pas être le cas. _

_Je poussai un soupir de soulagement lorsque nous dépassâmes les limites de Forks et Bella sembla soudain se réveiller. Elle se redressa dans son siège et poussa un hurlement hystérique. _

_-Il faut y retourner ! Et s'il faisait du mal à Charlie ? _

_Je serrai les dents : hors de question que nous y retournions. Même si je savais que Bella me détesterait pour ça, je n'allais pas la remettre volontairement en danger. _

_-Il n'y a aucune raison pour ça, répondis-je d'une voix rauque. _

_-Bien sûr que oui… tu m'as dit un jour qu'ils utilisaient les gens qu'on aime pour obtenir ce qu'ils veulent de nous ! On doit y retourner ! Je ne peux pas laisser Charlie s'il est en danger ! _

_-Non, tranchai-je d'une voix dure, serrant le volant avec encore plus de force. Je t'amène là où tu seras en sécurité. _

_-Écoute-moi Edward ! s'écria Bella en essayant d'attraper le volant pour me faire arrêter._

_Je la repoussai brusquement, lui lançant mon regard le plus menaçant. _

_-Non ! Je ne laisserai rien t'arriver ! Tu m'entends ? RIEN ! _

_-Mais mon père et… et ta famille, sanglota-t-elle. On ne peut pas les abandonner ! _

_-Apelle-les. Dis-leur d'être prudent. On ne peut rien faire de plus Bella. C'est moi que les Volturi veulent. Alors je vais te cacher quelque part… oui c'est ça ! m'exclamai-je à mesure que mon plan se formait. Je vais te cacher quelque part et moi je vais les attirer ailleurs… _

_Bella ne semblait plus m'écouter, le téléphone déjà collé à son oreille, elle discutait vivement avec son père, sanglotant toujours. _

_Je me sentis coupable de lui causer autant de peine, mais je ne pouvais faire autrement. Elle était tout pour moi. Je ne pouvais pas prendre un risque, même infime, de la perdre._

_Elle raccrocha et elle appela ensuite un autre numéro. J'attendis, gardant mon attention sur la route, espérant que quelqu'un, chez moi, répondrait. _

_Bella essaya un autre numéro. Puis encore un autre… mais il semblait tous aux abonnés absents._

_-Ils ne répondent pas Edward ! Ils ne répondent pas ! s'écria Bella en secouant le téléphone. _

_-Ils sont sûrement occupés. Ils sont tous occupés. _

_J'essayais de me convaincre moi-même. Je savais que quelque chose clochait. Ils n'auraient pas ignoré un de nos appels. En fait, ils auraient déjà dû tenter de nous joindre pour me demander pourquoi je n'étais pas encore là… _

_Il leur était arrivé quelque chose._

_Je me rangeai sur le bord de l'autoroute et arrachai le téléphone des mains de Bella au moment même où il sonnait. Je jetai un regard sur l'afficheur. _

_Charlie. _

_-Chef Swan ? demandai-je dans ce qui ressemblait plus à un couinement. _

_-Edward, souffla-t-il avec tant de souffrance dans la voix que je fermai les yeux. _

_Non. Je vous en prie. Non. _

_-Je viens de recevoir un appel… il est arrivé quelque chose… ta mère… je suis désolé… _

_Il s'arrêta un instant, reprenant son souffle. Je secouai la tête dans tous les sens. C'était impossible. Il mentait. Ma mère allait parfaitement bien. _

_-Sa voiture a explosé, reprit-il. Tu devrais venir ici... _

_-Non, grondai-je en raccrochant et jetant le téléphone loin de moi. _

_Je pris ma tête entre mes mains, repoussant ce que Charlie venait de me dire. C'était faux. Je ne savais pas pourquoi il mentait, mais il ne pouvait dire la vérité. _

_Une main se glissa alors dans mes cheveux, une main douce et tendre. _

_-Edward ? Qui a-t-il ? demanda Bella d'une petite voix. _

_-Ton père… il dit n'importe quoi ! Il raconte des histoires seulement pour que nous revenions à Forks ! _

_Elle fronça les sourcils, perdue, mais je ne lui en racontai pas plus. Je ne voulais pas m'attarder là-dessus. Ce n'était qu'un tissu d'âneries ! _

_Je redémarrai la voiture, nous éloignant un peu plus de Forks. Bella me bombarda de questions, voulant savoir ce que son père avait dit, mais je restai obstinément silencieux. Je ne voulais plus y penser. _

_Esmé allait bien. Toute ma famille se portait bien, me répétai-je encore et encore. Notre vie allait reprendre comme avant : Bella et moi ensemble à Boston et ma famille, heureuse, à Forks. _

_Je dus cependant faire face à la réalité lorsque mon téléphone sonna à nouveau. Bella me le tendit, les larmes aux yeux, pressentant sûrement ce qui allait suivre. _

_-C'est Alice, murmura-t-elle._

_J'attrapai l'appareil d'une main tremblante, puis je répondis pour entendre une plainte d'agonie… et mon monde sombra pour toujours. _

Je poussai la porte du minuscule poste de police de Forks pour y entrer d'un pas lent et mesuré qui ne laissait rien voir de la peur qui affolait mes sens. Seules mes mains étaient enfoncés dans mes poches, parce que malgré tout mes efforts j'avais été incapable d'en arrêter les tremblements.

Je savais que Bella était en sécurité, que Jacob et Charlie aussi, que Jane n'avait pas bougé de chez elle… mais je ne me sentais pas rassuré malgré tout.

Tant que Jane serait en liberté, tant que les Volturi ne seraient pas sous les verrous, il y avait un risque pour Bella.

Et ça m'était insupportable ! Parce que c'était ma faute, encore une fois. Si je n'étais pas allé travailler pour le FBI… si je n'avais pas convaincu Booth de me servir de Victoria, alors Jane ne se serait jamais intéressée à Bella de nouveau.

Bella aurait pu vivre la vie paisible et heureuse qu'elle méritait. J'étais déterminé à l'aider à retrouver cette vie, par tous les moyens que je possédais.

-Alors ? Une évolution ? demandai-je à Peter en passant la porte.

J'entendais en fond les voix de Charlie et de Bella, mais j'essayais de passer outre, repoussant mon envie irrépressible de m'assurer de mes propres yeux qu'elle allait bien. Je l'entendais, cela devrait être suffisant…

Peter leva les yeux au ciel.

-Pas depuis cinq minutes, non. Tout le monde est ici, relativement en sécurité. Jane n'a eu aucun contact au cours des derniers jours avec un quelconque tueur à gage et elle n'est pas sortie de chez elle depuis son retour du travail.

J'hochai la tête, perdu dans mes pensées. Quelque chose clochait, mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Pourtant, je savais que c'était vraiment important.

-Exactement ce que je t'ai dit quand on a discuté au téléphone la dernière fois, reprit mon collègue, moqueur.

-Je voulais m'en assurer.

-Ouais… tu deviens un peu fou lorsqu'il s'agit de cette fille, non ?

Je lui jetai un regard furieux. Bon sang, il avait raison : mais ne pouvait-il pas la fermer ? Bella et son père étaient juste à côté, dans le bureau de Charlie qui n'était séparé de nous que par des paravents et Jacob Black devait lui aussi être quelque part dans le coin.

J'observai l'environnement autour de moi. Le poste n'était composé que de deux pièces en réalité : l'une, celle où nous nous trouvions, était assez grande. Il y avait trois bureaux, plus celui de Charlie, et quelques chaises d'une couleur orange plutôt criarde alignée le long du mur à côté de la porte. Pour l'instant elle était vide, mis à part Peter et moi, et cela m'intrigua.

-Tu as demandé à Charlie de faire venir tous ses hommes ? demandai-je, ignorant délibérément sa question.

-Miller, j'ai fait TOUT ce que tu m'as demandé ! Mark et Pedro sont sur Jane, ils lui collent au train. Et les trois officiers de Police de Forks sont ici, ils rôdent autour pour s'assurer que tout est normal. Satisfait ?

-Non, grondai-je.

Ce n'était pas assez. Pas assez pour protéger Bella… il me fallait plus de mesures, mais Booth avait refusé de m'envoyer d'autres collègues du FBI pour l'instant. Il voulait attendre de voir le prochain mouvement de Jane.

Moi je ne voulais pas prendre ce risque. Je devais mettre Bella en sûreté, le plus rapidement possible.

-Je vais leur parler, dis-je à Peter en me détournant de lui.

Je m'approchai alors du bureau dissimulé derrière un horrible paravent vert et m'attardai pour la première fois sur la voix de Bella qui semblait furieuse.

-Mais tu m'as menti papa !

-Je t'ai caché la vérité, mais…

-Oh ! Ne joue pas avec les mots, tu veux ? Je…

Je fis un pas prudent pour me montrer à leurs yeux et je me raclai doucement la gorge. Ils se turent aussitôt et se tournèrent vers moi. Le visage de Charlie s'assombrit alors que celui de Bella sembla s'illuminer.

Elle poussa un soupir et me fit un petit sourire, serrant ses bras autour de son corps qui tremblait.

-Monsieur l'agent du FBI, qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? demanda le chef Swan avec sarcasme, son visage rougissant dangereusement. Pourquoi suis-je retenu prisonnier de mon propre poste de police ?

Je passai une main dans mes cheveux, faisant de gros efforts pour ne pas dévisager Bella qui elle, gardait ses yeux fixés sur moi.

-Nous avons de bonnes raisons de croire que vous êtes en danger et tant que cette menace ne sera pas écartée, il nous faudra prendre certaines mesures, expliquai-je de mon ton le plus professionnel.

Charlie jeta un regard anxieux vers sa fille.

-Bella est en danger ?

-C'est possible, répondis-je en me tournant aussi vers elle.

Nos regards se rencontrèrent et se soudèrent l'un à l'autre.

-Est-ce à cause de… ceux qui ont tué ta mère ? entendis-je Charlie demander, comme s'il était à des années lumière de moi.

-Oui. Je suis désolé, soufflai-je, seulement pour Bella.

Elle fit un pas vers moi et déposa sa main sur ma joue, sans jamais rompre notre contact visuel. Je mis ma main par-dessus la sienne, serrant tendrement ses doigts.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute Edward. Ça ne l'a jamais été.

-Et qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire pour la protéger ? demanda Charlie d'une voix un peu trop forte, voulant visiblement nous séparer l'un de l'autre.

Je reculai d'un pas, à contrecœur, me répétant un seul mot : contrôle. Je devais garder le contrôle de mes émotions. Le contraire serait trop… dangereux.

-La meilleure solution serait que vous disparaissiez; Bella, Jacob et vous, pendant quelques temps. Vous pourriez faire un voyage de quelques semaines par exemple, au frais du FBI et sous escorte bien sûr.

La moustache de Charlie frémit.

-Partir ? Nous devons… quitter Forks ?

-Pour quelque temps seulement. C'est la meilleure solution, pour la sécurité de Bella, argumentai-je, sachant qu'il ne refuserait pas.

Charlie prit un air dur, mais il hocha sèchement la tête et Bella l'imita, acceptant plus facilement que je ne l'aurais cru de quitter sa vie. Elle était si têtue habituellement, j'étais persuadé qu'elle allait s'opposer à ce plan, protester qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller, qu'elle saurait se protéger… mais peut-être était-elle plus effrayée par les Volturi que je ne le croyais.

-Et Jacob Black ? Où est-il ?

Les yeux de Bella se remplirent de larmes et elle détourna la tête.

-Il passe quelques coups de fils depuis la salle d'interrogatoire, dit-elle d'un ton chevrotant. Mais je ne sais pas si… s'il voudra venir avec moi maintenant.

Sa voix n'était devenue qu'un murmure et son visage s'était tordu de souffrance. Je serrai les poings et contractai la mâchoire, comprenant que Jacob lui avait fait du mal. Il l'avait blessé et moi, j'avais envie de le tuer pour ça.

Puis je réalisai quelque chose et mon cœur se figea un instant.

-Est-ce que c'est à cause de… de ce qui s'est passé…

Je jetai un regard en biais vers Charlie, ne pouvant poursuivre devant lui. Mais Bella comprit ce que je voulais dire et elle hocha la tête.

-Oui. Plus ou moins.

Je fermai les yeux, me traitant de tous les noms. J'étais un salaud, un idiot, un égoïste ! C'était MOI qui lui avais fait du mal, pas lui ! Je débarquais et en une semaine, je chamboulais sa vie ! Je n'avais pas le droit de faire ça… je n'avais pas le droit.

Ma détermination se fit plus forte : je devais partir au plus vite.

-Je suis désolé.

J'entendis le souffle de Bella se couper, puis elle expira fortement par le nez.

-Papa, pourrais-tu nous laisser s'il-te-plaît ? dit-elle alors d'une voix contrôlée, mais où je perçus nettement la colère.

Et je savais ce que cela signifiait : c'était le dernier moment de calme avant la tempête. Comme je l'avais prédit, dès que Charlie s'éloigna, Bella se tourna vers moi et elle explosa.

-Tu es désolé ? Tu es désolé ? répéta-t-elle en montant le ton.

Je passai une main lasse dans mon visage, me sentant tiraillé de tous les côtés. Je ne voulais pas lui faire encore plus de mal et j'ignorai ce qui serait le mieux pour elle : lui dire la vérité sur mes sentiments ou me taire et faire croire que ce presque baiser n'était qu'une erreur.

Qu'est-ce qui serait le mieux pour elle, peu importe les sentiments qu'elle avait pour moi ?

Je l'ignorais.

Et si moi, j'étais à sa place… voudrais-je connaître la vérité ?

-C'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire ? continua Bella en me fusillant du regard. Que tu regrettes ce qui s'est passé ? Que tu ne voulais pas m'embrasser ?

-Oui, soufflai-je, incapable de dire autre chose.

J'évitai son regard pour ne pas qu'elle voit le mensonge dans mes yeux. Je ne regrettai pas ce qui s'était passé… je ne le pouvais pas. Même si je savais que j'aurais dû le regretter.

Bella fit quelques pas vers moi et elle planta un doigt accusateur au milieu de ma poitrine. Mon cœur s'accéléra sous ce simple toucher et je retins mon souffle.

-Alors pourquoi l'as-tu fait ? Et pourquoi es-tu revenu si ce n'est pour me torturer ? Je commençais enfin à accepter ton départ ! Je venais juste de réaliser que je pouvais passer à autre chose sans t'oublier, j'avais enfin envie de vivre ma vie… et tu es revenu pour tout gâcher! Tu as tout gâché Edward !

Les larmes coulaient sur son visage à présent et je dus utiliser toute ma volonté pour résister à l'envie de la prendre dans mes bras pour la consoler.

Et ce qu'elle venait de dire ne m'aidait pas… elle avait toujours des sentiments pour moi. Après tout ce temps, Bella pensait encore à moi. Elle non plus n'arrivait pas à m'oublier.

Pendant un instant, un bonheur indescriptible m'envahit, mais il disparut aussitôt. Ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Tout serait plus difficile à présent. Pour nous deux.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais, dis-je, en fixant le sol pour ne plus voir son visage dévasté.

Non. Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. Jamais je n'avais cherché à lui faire du mal. Il aurait été préférable tout compte-fait qu'elle ne sache pas que j'étais à Forks. Il aurait été préférable que je ne revienne pas ici, tout simplement. J'aurais dû écouter Booth et aller à Los Angeles. J'aurais dû avoir la force de rester loin d'elle.

-Alors que veux-tu Edward ? Que veux-tu ?

Son ton était dur et inflexible : elle voulait une réponse et je savais qu'elle n'accepterait rien d'autre que la vérité.

Je relevai donc la tête et fixai mon regard dans le sien, suppliant pour son pardon.

-Je suis venu ici en espérant que ça m'aiderait à… avancer. Que je pourrais ensuite vivre sans penser à toi à chaque instant. Je croyais que je serais capable d'être heureux de nouveau si je te revoyais juste une dernière fois.

J'eus un rire sans joie.

-Tu dis que tu commençais enfin à accepter mon départ : ce n'est pas mon cas. Après cinq ans, je suis encore aussi pitoyable que la journée où j'ai quitté Forks… je n'arrive pas à t'oublier. Je ne le voulais même pas : je m'accrochais à mes souvenirs de toutes mes forces.

Bella secoua la tête, avec un air de totale incompréhension.

-Je ne… je ne comprends pas. Tu m'as dit… tu m'as demandé de partir ! Tu as dit que c'était fini ! Puis tu es parti et je n'avais aucun moyen de te retrouver alors que toi… tu aurais pu revenir me chercher à n'importe quel moment !

Je franchis la courte distance qui nous séparait et je pris sa main dans la mienne, puis la déposai là où mon cœur ne battait que pour elle.

-Tout ce que j'ai dit ce soir-là… je n'en pensais rien. Pas un seul mot; je te l'ai dit. Je ne voulais pas que tu me quittes, mais à ce moment-là, je ne supportais plus de te voir parce que ça me ramenait à ma propre culpabilité… et ça faisait trop mal. Beaucoup trop mal.

Je fermai les yeux et appuyai mon front contre le sien en soupirant.

-Lorsque je suis revenu et que j'ai trouvé ton alliance…

Je ne pus continuer, la gorge serrée sous l'émotion. Cela avait été l'un des pires instants de ma vie et la douleur de ce moment était toujours aussi vive. C'était une plaie qui n'arrivait pas à guérir.

-Oh Edward ! souffla-t-elle en passant sa main libre dans mes cheveux avant de la descendre sur ma nuque.

Elle fit un pas de plus et se retrouva dans mes bras. Je la serrai contre moi de toutes mes forces, sachant que c'était probablement la dernière fois que je pouvais le faire. J'avais l'impression que tout m'apparaissait plus clairement, j'enregistrais chaque détail de la scène pour les conserver et les chérir ma vie durant.

L'odeur des cheveux de Bella; la sensation de ses doigts frôlant ma peau; le son de sa respiration haletante; la chaleur qui se dégageait de son corps…

Elle poussa un sanglot, son corps se tendant contre moi, et je resserrai ma prise autour de sa taille.

-Pourquoi n'es-tu jamais revenu ? Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas battu pour moi comme je l'aurais fait pour toi si j'avais pu ? Tout aurait été si différent !

Je secouai la tête, sentant les larmes couler sur mon visage.

-Je n'en avais pas la force. Je me sentais… vide. Si vide sans toi. Et je croyais que tu ne voulais plus de moi; que les paroles que j'avais dites t'avait fait réaliser quel genre d'homme je suis…

Bella releva la tête pour me faire un sourire triste. Je caressai doucement sa joue, lui rendant un sourire identique.

-Tu n'as jamais compris à quel point je t'aime, non ? dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Mon cœur se serra douloureusement lorsque je notai qu'elle avait dit « t'aime » et non « t'aimait »…

-Que je sais ce que tu es… tout ce que tu es… et que je ne t'aime que plus pour cela ?

-Et toi, tu n'as jamais compris que rien ne comptait autant que toi dans ma vie ? répliquai-je difficilement. Que je ne pouvais plus vivre sans toi ?

-Je ne pouvais pas le croire… je ne pouvais pas croire que tu m'aimais comme je t'aime.

Nous nous fixâmes un long moment dans les yeux, sans dire un mot. Je savais ce que j'avais à faire, je savais que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire… mais je n'y arrivais pas.

Je ne pouvais pas… je ne pouvais pas la quitter…

Je fermai les yeux, me détachant ainsi de son regard qui m'avait toujours retourné jusqu'au plus profond de moi parce qu'il me donnait cet impression qu'elle seule pouvait voir mon âme.

-On a vraiment tout gâché non ? demanda Bella en reniflant.

Sa main, qui reposait toujours sur mon cœur, se crispa durement sur ma poitrine. Et je compris qu'elle savait, elle avait senti sans que j'ai besoin de lui dire, que j'avais quelqu'un qui m'attendait chez moi. Comme elle avait Black ici.

-On a tout brisé en essayant de s'aimer… et maintenant, on doit essayer de se réparer.

-En sachant que je n'irai plus jamais droit. Pas sans toi.

Je poussai un soupir, puis pris sa paume et l'amenai à mes lèvres. J'humai alors l'odeur de son poignet, comme je le faisais lorsque nous étions ensemble.

Puis je la fixai et je prononçai les paroles les plus difficiles que je n'avais jamais dites :

-Tu veux que j'essaie d'arranger les choses entre toi et Jacob ? Je peux lui parler et…

-Ça va aller, me coupa-t-elle doucement, un éclair de douleur traversant son regard. J'espère… je crois que… que j'arriverai à me faire pardonner tout le mal que je lui ai fait.

-Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? demandai-je avant d'avoir pu m'en empêcher. Crois-tu qu'il pourra te rendre heureuse ?

Bella se mordit la lèvre un instant, puis elle acquiesça.

-Oui. Oui aux deux questions.

Je perdis le souffle sous le coup de la douleur, mais je réussis à lui sourire.

-Alors je suis heureux aussi.

Je relâchai sa main et reculai d'un pas, mais Bella m'attrapa par le bras pour me retenir près d'elle. Je déglutis difficilement.

-Et toi Edward ? Crois-tu que tu peux être heureux… avec elle, qui qu'elle soit ?

Je pensai à Kate, à la révélation que j'avais eue avant de partir, et je pensai à Samuel…

-Oui. J'en suis certain.

Bella ferma les yeux quelques secondes, puis elle les ouvrit pour me sourire à travers ses larmes.

-Alors j'en suis heureuse aussi.

Elle prit mon visage en coupe et mon cœur eut des soubresauts. J'allais de nouveau goûter ses lèvres, après tant de temps à rêver à cet instant… et pour la dernière fois.

Bella se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser aussi léger que les ailes d'un papillon sur mes lèvres.

Puis elle passa à côté de moi, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine secouée de sanglots. J'attendis qu'elle se soit un peu éloignée et je pris ma tête entre mes mains, ouvrant la bouche pour pousser un hurlement silencieux. Je devais faire sortir cette rage, cette amertume, ces regrets de mon corps et de mon cœur. Il n'y avait plus la place pour eux.

Comme il n'y avait plus de place pour Bella dans ma vie. Ni pour moi dans la sienne.

Je me redressai lentement, le souffle court. J'entendais Bella et son père discuter de l'autre côté de la pièce. J'entendais quelqu'un faire les cents pas et Peter qui discutait au téléphone. Il semblait… énervé.

Je me recomposai donc un visage impassible et je sortis rapidement du bureau de Charlie et le rejoignit en quelques enjambés.

-Pourquoi avez-vous attendu… oui, mais c'est à Miller de… elle est seule et vous… c'est ça, continuez à chercher !

Puis il raccrocha en marmonnant dans sa barbe contre ces imbéciles.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demandai-je, sachant très bien que ce que j'apprendrais ne me plairait pas.

-C'est la Volturi. Elle est sortie de chez elle il y a quelques minutes, à pieds. Pedro et Mark l'ont suivi, mais elle a réussi à les semer. Et maintenant, on ignore où elle se cache…

**Je sais que cette conversation ne se termine pas comme vous l'auriez espéré, mais pour moi c'est obligé : ils ne peuvent se remettre ensemble pour l'instant. J'en ai discuté par reviews avec certaines d'entre vous, mais je veux que vous compreniez la façon dont je perçois mon histoire, mes personnages, et donc , que vous compreniez mes choix. **

**Si Bella et Edward se remettaient ensemble à ce moment-ci, ce ne pourrait qu'être négatif. Leur amour est empli de trop de souffrance … ils doivent tous les deux faire un bout de chemin chacun de leurs côtés; accepter le passé et la mort d'Esmé… S'ils se remettaient ensemble tout de suite, ils n'auraient pas confiance l'un envers l'autre parce qu'ils ne sont pas passés par-dessus leur rupture encore et surtout, ils se sentiraient coupable de s'aimer. Bella regretterait d'avoir brisé le cœur de Jake après tout ce qu'il a fait pour elle et d'avoir brisé la famille d'Edward… et Edward se sentirait coupable d'avoir laissé Kate et d'avoir brisé sa famille. **

**Ce ne pourrait être que malsain pour eux. Alors non, ils ne se remettront pas ensemble tout de suite. Ils ont encore bien des choses à vivre avant ! Mais je l'ai dit à quelques reprises et je le répète parce que plusieurs s'inquiètent : je vous promets une fin heureuse pour Edward et Bella. **

**Bon, sur ce, je me tais… et vous demande de me laisser des reviews si vous en avez envie pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre (et non faire des commentaires sur cette longue note svp… j'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que vous pensez de leur discussion.)**

**À bientôt pour la suite ! **


	11. Chapitre 11 Ce qui sera pv Bella

**Note d'auteur du 4 juillet 2012: Bonjour tout le monde ! J'ai coupé le début de ce chapitre et je suis passée directement au retour en arrière... le début me limitait sur la suite et comme en cours d'écriture j'ai changé de direction, je ne pouvais plus m'en servir. C'est ce qui me bloque depuis que j****ai repris cette fic et si vous voulez avoir un chapitre un jour... je n'avais pas vraiment le choix de prendre la solution de facilité. **

**DÉsolée pour celles qui avaient lu ce chapitre et avaient des attentes... et bonne lecture quand même !**

**Plusieurs heures plus tôt… **

Je me laissai tomber sur le sol et portai aussitôt une main tremblante vers mon visage, passant mes doigts là où ma peau brûlait. Là où les lèvres d'Edward s'étaient posées.

Je fermai les yeux, écoutant les battements frénétiques de mon cœur.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qui venait de se passer. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui avait poussé Edward à agir ainsi. Et à la vérité, je m'en fichais ! Tout ce que je voulais, c'était qu'il revienne. Qu'il revienne et qu'il m'embrasse encore… qu'il me serre dans ses bras… qu'il apaise enfin le feu qui brûlait ma poitrine depuis que je l'avais revu…

_Oui mais il est parti. Il a pris la fuite… il regrette ce qui s'est passé. _

Non ! Il a dit qu'il reviendrait ! Il l'a dit…

_Pourquoi est-il parti alors ? Pourquoi… _

Mes questionnements intérieurs furent interrompus par de lourds coups à la porte. Je me relevai d'un bond, envahie par une joie indescriptible. Edward était revenu ! Il revenait vers moi!

J'ouvris la porte en grand et reculai, surprise. J'avais l'impression que je venais de me prendre une gifle en plein visage.

La réalité venait de me rattraper en la personne de Jacob.

_Ton petit ami. Celui que tu es passé à un cheveu de tromper… dois-je le préciser ? _

Je sentis mon visage rougir sous la culpabilité et celui de Jake, devant moi, s'assombrit.

-Je peux entrer ou tu veux qu'on discute sur le pas de la porte ?

-Tu… tu peux entrer bien sûr, bégayai-je difficilement.

Je me poussai et il passa à côté de moi pour se rendre au salon. Je gardai mes yeux fixés sur le sol, évitant de mon mieux son regard. Je ne pouvais pas le regarder en face. Pas après ce que je venais de faire… mais surtout, pas après ce que j'avais ressenti. J'avais voulu qu'Edward m'embrasse. Et je savais que je ne l'aurais pas arrêté s'il l'avait fait. Je lui aurais donné de moi tout ce qu'il aurait voulu, sans considération pour les sentiments de Jake.

Je me haïssais pour cela.

Jacob était celui qui était toujours là pour moi, celui qui m'aimait malgré tout, celui avec qui je passerais le reste de ma vie…

_Et si Edward voulait encore de toi ? Et s'il te demandait de vous remettre ensemble ? Tu le repousserais peut-être ? _

Oui. Je le repousserais. Ma place était auprès de Jake. Je ne pouvais pas lui faire encore du mal. Pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait et enduré pour moi.

Je ne pouvais pas.

Je m'assis en face de Jacob, sur ce même sofa qu'Edward avait occupé quelques instants plus tôt et son odeur m'entoura soudain; agréable et délicieuse. Enivrante même. Mais je devais rester concentrer… penser à Jake, qui se tenait devant moi et non à Edward.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Jacob ? Pourquoi es-tu là ? demandai-je en le regardant.

-Quoi ? Je n'ai plus le droit de venir te voir maintenant ?

Sa voix claqua sèche et froide. Je reculai, sous le choc, avant de me rappeler soudainement de mon attitude du matin : j'étais partie rejoindre Edward sur un coup de tête, laissant un Jake furieux en plan. Et je ne lui avais plus donné signe de vie ensuite…

_Idiote. Idiote. Idiote. _

Je me levai de ma place, un peu à contrecœur, et j'allai m'asseoir à côté de mon petit ami qui se figea, tout son corps en alerte. Je déposai ma main sur la sienne.

-Je suis heureuse que tu sois là Jake.

-Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu chez moi ? Je t'attends depuis ce matin… je pensais… je pensais que je comptais au moins un tant soit peu pour toi !

Il se leva de sa place pour me faire face, son visage tordu par la colère, mais surtout la tristesse. Je déglutis difficilement, les larmes aux yeux.

-Jake, tu sais à quel point tu es important pour moi…

-Alors pourquoi m'as-tu laissé mijoter toute la journée ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir cherché à me voir au moins pour me dire ce qui s'était passé avec LUI ? J'y pense sans cesse depuis ce matin… je me demande s'il t'aime encore, si tu l'as embrassé, si tu vas retourner avec lui…

Je serrai mes mains tremblantes l'une contre l'autre en secouant la tête.

-Non. Son retour ne change rien, je te l'ai dit.

J'avais essayé de mettre le plus de conviction possible dans ma voix, mais Jacob ne sembla pas me croire. Je ne pouvais pas lui reprocher: une part de moi n'y croyait pas non plus.

-Arrête de mentir, tu n'as jamais été douée pour ça ! Dis-moi la vérité ! exigea-t-il durement.

-Je ne sais pas ! explosai-je en bondissant sur mes pieds.

Puis je me rassis lentement, le regard fixé sur le plancher.

-Je ne sais pas, répétai-je dans un murmure. Tout va trop vite… je n'arrive plus à comprendre ce que je ressens… je n'arrive plus à savoir ce que je veux…

Je devais admettre la vérité : le retour d'Edward avait tout changé. Son « presque » baiser encore d'avantage. Ce matin, j'étais prête à l'oublier. J'étais prête à recommencer ma vie avec Jacob.

Maintenant que j'avais de nouveau senti ses bras autour de moi, maintenant que j'étais passée à un cheveu de goûter ses lèvres, je brûlais d'un désir impossible à ignorer.

Je le voulais, lui.

Oui, c'était ce que mon cœur voulait. Ce que mon corps réclamait. Ce que mon âme suppliait.

Mais ma raison, elle, me disait que je devais être sage et rester avec Jake. Que lui ne me ferait jamais de mal, qu'avec lui je serais heureuse, que lui ne me quitterait jamais parce qu'il m'aimait vraiment.

Je désirais Edward, je désirais tout d'Edward… mais je ne pourrais plus me regarder en face si je succombais à cette envie. Je ne pourrais me pardonner de faire autant de mal à Jacob… et je le perdrais. Je perdrais Jake définitivement et ça, ça m'était insupportable.

Je l'aimais. Il était la personne la plus importante dans ma vie, celle qui me connaissait le mieux. Je ne pouvais pas le perdre.

-J'ai besoin de temps Jake, dis-je finalement.

Il se tenait toujours devant moi, immobile, semblant vidé de toute énergie.

-Juste quelques jours… pour faire la paix avec mon passé et ensuite, je serai tout à toi. Je te le promets.

Il poussa un soupir, passant une main lasse dans son visage. Je me mordis la lèvre jusqu'au sang, tentant peut-être de me punir pour être une aussi horrible personne, pour le faire autant souffrir.

-Ce que tu veux, c'est quelques jours pour voir s'il veut de toi, c'est ça ? Et moi, le pauvre idiot, je dois attendre au cas où tu te retrouverais le bec à l'eau ? Je serais encore le deuxième choix, la roue de secours…

Il recula lentement vers la porte, son visage fermé dans une expression que je détestais. Comme s'il m'était soudain devenu inconnu.

-Tu es injuste, protestai-je faiblement, trop blessée par ses propos pour me défendre correctement. Tu sais que je ne suis pas comme ça ! Tu sais que…

-Ce que je sais, c'est que je t'ai donné une dernière chance comme tu me l'avais demandé et tu l'as gâché. Tu l'as gâché !

Il se détourna de moi et se précipita sur la porte qu'il ouvrit à la volée, comme Edward un peu plus tôt, ne prenant même pas le temps de la refermer. Je me précipitai à sa suite.

-JAKE ! ATTENDS !

Je sortis sous la pluie cherchant à le rattraper, mais déjà, j'entendis le bruit de sa moto qui démarrait au quart de tour. Je le regardai s'éloigner en pleurant. Je l'avais perdu lui aussi. Il avait fini par me quitter à son tour alors que je croyais que cela n'était pas possible. Que je croyais qu'il serait toujours là, comme il me l'avait promis.

Edward… pourquoi, mais pourquoi es-tu revenu ?

**Trois heures plus tard… **

On ne me disait rien ! Rien du tout ! Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne me tenait au courant ? Pourquoi m'avait-on soudainement sortie de chez moi pour m'amener au poste de police où on me gardait prisonnière depuis ?

Je savais qu'il se passait quelque chose… je savais que cela avait un lien avec les Volturi… mais j'ignorais ce que c'était.

L'agent Peter m'avait assuré que tout allait bien, que ce n'était qu'une mesure de précaution, mais j'avais de la difficulté à y croire.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de repenser à cette horrible journée, celle de la mort d'Esmé. Les mêmes émotions se bousculaient en moi que ce jour-là, lorsqu'Edward avait débarqué comme une furie dans la maison de mon père pour m'amener à l'abri…

Le scénario allait-il se répéter ? Quelqu'un allait-il encore mourir par ma faute ? Qui serait-ce cette fois : mon père ? Jake ? Edward ?

Je me penchai sur mon siège, mettant ma tête entre mes jambes pour faire disparaître mon envie de vomir.

Non. Ce ne pouvait pas se répéter. Pas encore. Je ne pouvais pas les perdre… je ne pouvais pas LE perdre. J'avais trop besoin de lui, besoin de savoir qu'il vivait sa vie quelque part, même si c'était loin de moi.

À ce moment, la porte du poste s'ouvrit, me faisant sursauter.

-Vous n'allez quand même pas m'obligé à rester ici ? gronda mon père, son visage rouge de colère. Je suis chef de police, je peux vous aider !

-J'exécute les ordres monsieur, tout simplement ! répondit l'agent qui l'avait amené.

Je me levai lentement et me dirigeai d'un pas tremblant vers mon père qui protestait toujours et je le fis taire en le serrant dans mes bras.

-Papa ! Tu vas bien !

Il me serra contre lui en retour.

-C'est moi qui devrais te dire ça ! Tu vas bien ?

-Oui… je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis ici !

Je reculai d'un pas pour pouvoir examiner son visage. De toute évidence, lui savait quelque chose parce qu'il semblait se sentir coupable…

-Papa !

-Je ne sais rien Bella. On m'a ordonné de faire venir mes hommes pour te protéger, mais on refuse de me dire quoi que ce soit et même, de me laisser participer ! Comme si j'étais un vieil incompétent !

Il avait évité mon regard pendant toute ma tirade et je soufflai d'agacement. Mon père n'était pas plus doué que moi pour mentir. Mais que me cachait-il ?

Et soudain, je compris : Edward.

Il essayait de me cacher la présence d'Edward à Forks, ignorant que Jake m'avait déjà tout révélé. Je sentis la colère qui m'avait envahi lorsque j'avais appris ses cachotteries, lorsque j'avais su qu'il m'avait dissimulé la lettre écrite de la main d'Edward pendant toutes ces années, revenir avec encore plus de force.

Je croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine et le fusillai du regard.

-Je sais papa. Je sais tout.

Mon père m'évalua un instant, puis il poussa un soupir dépité.

-Comment as-tu su ?

-Tu sous-estimes Jake : il est plus honnête que toi ! Non seulement il m'a donné la lettre, celle que tu aurais dû me donner il y a cinq ans, mais en plus il est venu me voir ce matin pour me dire qu'Edward était de retour à Forks.

La moustache de Charlie frémit.

-Il n'aurait pas dû, marmonna-t-il.

-Il a eu raison ! explosai-je en levant les bras dans les airs. Tu n'as pas à décider pour moi ce que je dois…

La porte du commissariat s'ouvrit de nouveau et cette fois, ce fut Jake qui entra. Je laissai mon père en plan pour me précipiter vers mon ami. Je me jetai à son cou et le serrai contre moi, presque compulsivement.

-Jake !

J'enfouis mon nez dans son cou, souriant de sentir ses bras s'enrouler autour de ma taille. Tout n'était peut-être pas perdu entre nous finalement.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Bell's ? me demanda-t-il à l'oreille. Est-ce qu'on t'a fait du mal ?

-Non. On m'a juste sorti de chez moi à toute vitesse… sans que je ne sache vraiment pourquoi. Ils refusent de me dire quoi que ce soit !

Je sentis les bras de Jacob relâcher leur étreinte et je me serrai d'avantage contre lui, refusant de le lâcher.

-Bella… j'aimerais aller parler à l'un de ses charmants agents si tu veux bien…

-Tu me diras tout après ? demandai-je avec espoir.

Il attrapa mes mains et me repoussa doucement loin de lui. Sa mâchoire était contractée et ses yeux me semblaient ternes et vides.

-On verra, dit-il simplement avant de s'éloigner.

Je le regardai s'approcher de l'agent Peter et l'intercepter avec l'assurance qui était la sienne. Je m'approchai de quelques pas pour entendre ce qu'il disait. Jake était énervé, mais Peter semblait prendre le tout avec amusement.

À mon avis, il n'apprendrait rien de lui.

Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui nous dirait la vérité… et cette personne était absente pour le moment. Pourquoi Edward n'était-il pas là ? Il aurait dû se trouver ici, non ? C'était lui qui était chargé de ma protection ! Il aurait dû être auprès de moi, là ou je pourrais l'avoir sous les yeux et être certaine qu'il allait bien…

La sonnerie d'un téléphone interrompit la conversation que j'écoutais avec un certain manque de subtilité et Peter répondit.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Miller ? demanda-t-il simplement et il me sembla que mon cœur reprenait enfin un rythme normal.

Miller. C'était le nouveau nom d'Edward. Il était en vie. Il allait assez bien pour téléphoner.

-Oui. Ils sont ici. Ils vont bien tous les trois même s'ils sont plutôt frustrés d'être retenu contre leur gré. Nos hommes sont partis au domicile de la Volturi. Je t'en dirai plus lorsque j'en saurai plus.

Il écouta encore un peu, puis il raccrocha et ramena son attention sur Jacob.

-Écoutez, dit-il d'un ton apaisant. Ce n'est que temporaire. Vous pourrez partir dans quelques heures tout au plus. Ça ne sert à rien d'en faire tout un drame.

-Je suis assez grand pour me défendre seul. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour me protéger ! protesta Jacob, entêté. Peu importe la raison pour laquelle je suis ici… je veux retourner chez moi. Maintenant !

-Jake non ! m'écriai-je, horrifiée.

Il me lança un regard brûlant de fureur, mais ne prit même pas la peine de me répondre.

-Vous ne pouvez pas partir. Désolé, dit Peter, semblant réellement l'être.

-Je vais appeler mon avocat et on verra bien ce qu'il dira, grogna Jake entre ses dents avant de se diriger vers le fond du poste.

Il franchit la porte qui menait à la salle d'interrogatoire et referma violemment derrière lui. Je plaçai une main devant ma bouche, ne comprenant plus rien. Pourquoi Jacob voulait-il partir à tout prix ? Le FBI ne voulait que nous protéger ! Même si j'ignorais la raison pour laquelle ils nous gardaient ici, je savais qu'Edward ne pouvait agir que dans notre intérêt…

Connaissant Jake, il ne devait pas prendre au sérieux la menace mystérieux, mais bien réelle qui planait au-dessus de nos têtes. Mais je ne le laisserais pas faire une bêtise, je ne prendrais pas le risque qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Je ne pourrais pas continuer à vivre si encore une personne que j'aimais mourrait par ma faute. Je me jetterais à ses pieds s'il le fallait, mais je ne le laisserais pas partir. Peu importe ce que son avocat lui dirait.

Une main douce se posa alors sur mon bras.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui : le FBI n'a pas l'habitude de prendre peur devant les gars un peu plus musclés qu'eux ! Ils ne le laisseront pas partir !

-C'est toujours deux poids, deux mesures avec toi, hein papa ? Toi, tu veux partir, tu veux aider… mais Jake doit rester ici bien sagement ! Tu fais la même chose avec moi ! Tu essaies de gérer ma vie, de prendre les décisions à ma place…

-Tu es ma fille, m'interrompit-il avec émotion.

Mais cette fois, je n'avais pas l'intention de me laisser attendrir. Sentant le regard de l'agent Peter sur nous, je fis signe à mon père de me suivre et je me dirigeai vers son bureau qui n'était en fait qu'une partie de la pièce séparée du reste par un paravent d'un vert malade. Je l'y attendis de pieds fermes.

Il me rejoignit d'un pas traînant, redoutant visiblement notre confrontation. Tant mieux. Il était temps qu'il assume ce qu'il avait fait.

Je ne dis pas un mot, mais me contentai d'attendre, le fixant avec mes yeux les plus furieux. Il flancha le premier.

-Bella, soupira-t-il. Je n'ai jamais voulu que ton bonheur. Il t'a détruite…

-Tu ne crois pas que cette lettre aurait pu m'aider ? Tu ne crois pas que j'aurais plus facilement passé par-dessus tout ça si j'avais au moins eu une lettre d'adieu ? Ça ne t'ait jamais passé par l'esprit que j'aurais aimé savoir qu'il ne pensait pas vraiment ce qu'il avait dit, qu'il ne me croyait pas responsable de la mort de sa mère ? Tu ne crois pas que cela m'aurait enlevé un poids que tu ne peux même pas imaginer de sur mes épaules ?

Charlie ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, puis il la referma avant de l'ouvrir de nouveau. Mais il garda le silence.

-Alors ? insistai-je.

-Je n'ai jamais vu les choses comme ça. Pour moi, tu n'as rien à voir dans la mort de sa mère et… je voulais seulement te protéger ! Tu ne t'es pas vu Bella, moi si : après son départ, tu étais une loque ! Ça a pris des mois avant que tu ne retrouves visage humai ! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir dans cet état… plus jamais !

Je sentis dans ses paroles, dans sa voix, toute l'inquiétude qu'il avait ressenti cette année-là, tout l'amour qu'il avait pour moi aussi et ma colère retomba. Un peu.

-Et c'est pour ça que tu as décidé de ne pas me dire qu'Edward était revenu ? Tu as cru que je n'étais assez grande pour prendre mes décisions seules ? Pas assez forte pour le revoir ?

Ça, c'était vrai. Mais mon père n'avait pas à le savoir.

-J'essayais de faire ce qui était le mieux pour toi…

-Mais tu m'as menti papa !

-Je t'ai caché la vérité, mais…

-Oh ! Ne joue pas avec les mots, tu veux ? Je…

Je fus interrompu par un raclement de gorge et Charlie et moi nous tournâmes d'un même mouvement vers l'intrus.

Un intrus magnifique aux yeux insondables.

Je fis un sourire tremblant à Edward, soulagée qu'il soit enfin près de moi. Le poids qui pesait sur ma poitrine disparut et je pus respirer plus librement.

Je ne réalisai qu'alors ce que sa courte absence m'avait coûté. Nous n'avions été séparés que quelques heures et pourtant, j'avais cette impression de rentrer enfin chez moi.

Comment arriverais-je à supporter la séparation définitive qui arriverait trop rapidement à mon goût ? Je préférais ne pas y penser. Pas tout de suite.

Je gardais mes yeux fixés sur lui, comme toujours, n'arrivant pas à détacher mon regard de son visage si exceptionnel. Il discutait avec Charlie, ses yeux dérivant parfois vers moi, mais il les ramenait aussitôt sur mon père, comme s'il craignait de me regarder en face.

Puis il se tourna enfin vers moi et je pus plonger de tout mon saoul dans ses yeux.

-Est-ce à cause de… ceux qui ont tué ta mère ? demanda Charlie et il me sembla que sa voix venait d'une autre planète.

Une planète loin, très loin d'Edward et de moi.

-Oui. Je suis désolé, dit-il, seulement pour moi.

Il semblait si torturé que je ne pus m'empêcher de m'avancer vers lui pour essayer de le consoler. Je ne supportais pas de le voir malheureux. Surtout pas à cause de moi. Et puis, j'avais une folle envie de le toucher aussi. De sentir la douceur de sa peau sous mes doigts…

-Ce n'est pas ta faute Edward. Ça ne l'a jamais été.

Il fallait qu'il le comprenne. Il fallait qu'il arrête de se culpabiliser pour tout. Je voulais lui apporter le soulagement qu'il m'avait lui-même offert quelques heures plus tôt.

Trop rapidement, il se sépara de moi et j'eus envie de le retenir, de me jeter dans ses bras et me serrer contre son corps. Je voulais qu'il me touche à nouveau comme il l'avait fait un peu plus tôt. Je savais que cela n'arriverait plus, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'espérer.

Je voulais le sentir contre moi une dernière fois, juste une dernière fois, tentai-je de me convaincre.

Je ne l'écoutai qu'à moitié expliquer à mon père ce qui se passait et les mesures qu'il devait prendre pour nous protéger. Cela ne me semblait plus important de comprendre maintenant. Je ne voulais que profiter de ces instants près de lui, autant que je le pouvais…

Je me sentais comme une junkie en manque. J'étais en manque d'Edward. J'avais fait une cure, j'étais arrivée à m'en passer pendant des années… mais maintenant qu'on m'avait remis ma drogue sous le nez, je n'arrivais plus à résister.

Je voulais retomber. Tomber pour lui.

-Et Jacob Black ? Où est-il ? demanda soudain Edward.

_Jacob ne fait plus partie de l'équation. Je peux retourner avec toi maintenant, _me souffla la voix mesquine de ce qui n'était sûrement pas ma conscience et les larmes envahirent mes yeux.

Je me détestais pour penser cela. Je me détestais pour ce que je faisais subir à Jake. Mon Jake. Je détournai la tête, la gorge nouée par la culpabilité.

J'aimais Jake. Je l'aimais depuis toujours je crois… mais jamais je ne pourrai l'aimer comme j'aimais Edward. Et il avait décidé que cela ne lui suffisait plus.

Il avait raison : il méritait mieux que ça. Mieux que moi. Mieux que la moitié d'un cœur brisé.

-Il passe quelques coups de fils depuis la salle d'interrogatoire. Mais je ne sais pas si… s'il voudra venir avec moi maintenant.

C'était faux : je_ savais_ qu'il ne voudrait pas venir avec moi. À cause de mes sentiments pour Edward. J'aurais pu essayer de le convaincre. J'étais persuadée que j'y serais arrivé… mais c'était prendre le risque de le faire souffrir encore plus.

Qu'arriverait-il s'il me regardait en face et qu'il me demandait si je l'aimais plus qu'Edward ? Je savais que je n'arriverais pas à lui mentir. Et s'il exigeait de savoir s'il s'était passé quelque chose avec Edward ? Pourrais-je lui cacher nos baisers ? Pourrais-je lui dissimuler que je me serais donnée à Edward s'il avait voulu de moi ?

Non. Bien sûr que non… parce que Jake avait toujours lu en moi. Et apprendre cela le détruirait. Nous détruirait.

Et si je ne pouvais plus avoir son amour, je voulais au moins garder son amitié. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser sortir de ma vie : il comptait trop pour moi.

-Est-ce que c'est à cause de… de ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Edward en jetant un regard discret vers Charlie.

-Oui. Plus ou moins.

C'était à cause de ce que j'avais ressenti lorsque ça c'était passé.

-Je suis désolé, lâcha alors Edward et j'eus l'impression que mon cœur manquait un battement.

Désolé. Il était désolé. Il regrettait ce qui s'était passé alors que, même si moi aussi j'avais des bonnes raisons de le faire, c'était le plus beau moment que j'avais vécu depuis longtemps.

Pourquoi avait-il fait cela si c'était pour s'excuser par la suite ? Réalisait-il qu'il n'avait pas chamboulé que mes sentiments, mais aussi toute ma vie ?

Je demandai à Charlie de nous laisser, fulminant et me tournai vers Edward dès qu'il eut disparu.

-Tu es désolé ? Tu es DÉSOLÉ ? criai-je sans me soucier que d'autres personnes puissent m'entendre. C'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire ? Que tu regrettes ce qui s'est passé ? Que tu ne voulais pas m'embrasser ?

-Oui, dit-il comme si cela allait de soi, évitant mon regard.

J'avais envie de pleurer, de crier et de prendre la fuite en même temps. Même si dès son départ précipité je m'étais doutée qu'Edward regrettait notre rapprochement, l'entendre dire de sa bouche faisait horriblement plus mal.

Je sentis des larmes de rage et de désespoir couler sur mon visage et je m'avançai vers lui, brisant la distance de sécurité qu'il maintenait entre nous pour planter un doigt furieux au milieu de sa poitrine.

-Alors pourquoi l'as-tu fait ? Et pourquoi es-tu revenu si ce n'est pour me torturer ? Je commençais enfin à accepter ton départ ! Je venais juste de réaliser que je pouvais passer à autre chose sans t'oublier, j'avais enfin envie de vivre ma vie… et tu es revenu pour tout gâcher! Tu as tout gâché Edward !

Ma voix se brisa et je serrai les lèvres pour retenir un sanglot.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais, dit Edward sans me regarder.

Encore une fois, il ne s'expliquait pas. Il me laissait tenter de deviner ses sentiments… mais j'en avais assez. Je ne voulais plus jouer à ce jeu. Je voulais savoir… je voulais comprendre pourquoi il avait agi ainsi avec moi, pourquoi il avait joué avec mon amour pour lui.

-Alors que veux-tu Edward ? Que veux-tu ?demandai-je, à bout de patience.

Il releva enfin la tête et je pus voir dans son regard tous ses regrets.

-Je suis venu ici en espérant que ça m'aiderait à… avancer. Que je pourrais ensuite vivre sans penser à toi à chaque instant. Je croyais que je serais capable d'être heureux de nouveau si je te revoyais juste une dernière fois.

Je fronçai les sourcils, essayant de comprendre le sens de ses paroles. Penser à moi à chaque instant ? Non, il ne pouvait avoir dit cela.

C'était moi qui pensais à lui à chaque seconde qui passait, moi qui ne pouvait l'oublier…

-Tu dis que tu commençais enfin à accepter mon départ : ce n'est pas mon cas. Après cinq ans, je suis encore aussi pitoyable que la journée où j'ai quitté Forks… je n'arrive pas à t'oublier. Je ne le voulais même pas : je m'accrochais à mes souvenirs de toutes mes forces.

Je secouai la tête, repoussant l'espoir qui flambait dans ma poitrine.

Non. C'était impossible. Impossible qu'il m'aime toujours…

-Je ne… je ne comprends pas. Tu m'as dit… tu m'as demandé de partir ! m'écriai-je, troublée. Tu as dit que c'était fini ! Puis tu es parti et je n'avais aucun moyen de te retrouver alors que toi… tu aurais pu revenir me chercher à n'importe quel moment !

Cette fois, ce fut Edward qui s'approcha de moi. Mon cœur s'accéléra lorsqu'il prit ma main dans la sienne pour la déposer sur sa poitrine, là où je pouvais sentir son propre cœur battre à un rythme aussi effréné que le mien.

Était-ce ma présence qui lui faisait cet effet ?

-Tout ce que j'ai dit ce soir-là… je n'en pensais rien. Pas un seul mot; je te l'ai dit. Je ne voulais pas que tu me quittes, mais à ce moment-là, je ne supportais plus de te voir parce que ça me ramenait à ma propre culpabilité… et ça faisait trop mal. Beaucoup trop mal.

Il déposa son front contre le mien en fermant les yeux et j'en profitai pour observer son visage autant que je le pouvais.

Il semblait sincère. Et la souffrance que je voyais sur ces traits… cette souffrance était la mienne. Il souffrait toujours autant de notre rupture, tout comme moi, parce qu'il m'aimait encore.

Edward m'aimait encore.

-Lorsque je suis revenu et que j'ai trouvé ton alliance…

Ses traits se tordirent, sa voix se cassa en se rappelant cette soirée-là. Cette soirée où notre vie s'était brisée pour la deuxième fois en quelques jours. Cette soirée où j'avais cru l'avoir perdu.

Je passai ma main dans ses cheveux en soufflant son nom, puis je descendis jusqu'à sa nuque. N'y tenant plus, je fis un pas de plus pour me retrouver dans ses bras. Son corps se moula parfaitement au mien alors que je m'accrochais à lui de toutes mes forces, me collant outrageusement contre son torse.

Edward me serrait frénétiquement par la taille et sans que je sache pourquoi, cette étreinte me laissait un goût d'adieu.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas… ce ne pouvait être le cas…

Je l'aimais. Il m'aimait. Nous avions déjà perdu tant d'années ! Tant d'années à croire que l'autre nous avait oubliés… comment avait-il pu penser que je pouvais vivre sans lui ? Croyait-il donc si peu en mon amour pour lui, alors que je lui en avais prouvé la force à bien des occasions ?

Toutes ces années pendant lesquelles j'aurais pu vivre heureuse auprès de lui…

-Pourquoi n'es-tu jamais revenu ?demandai-je dans un sanglot. Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas battu pour moi comme je l'aurais fait pour toi si j'avais pu ? Tout aurait été si différent !

-Je n'en avais pas la force, me répondit-il en secouant la tête. Je me sentais… vide. Si vide sans toi. Et je croyais que tu ne voulais plus de moi; que les paroles que j'avais dites t'avait fait réaliser quel genre d'homme je suis…

Je relevai la tête pour lui faire un sourire, triste. C'était donc vrai : il ne croyait pas en mon amour pour lui. Il pensait réellement qu'un jour, je pourrais cesser de l'aimer.

-Tu n'as jamais compris à quel point je t'aime, non ?

Il ne l'avait jamais compris. Sinon il aurait su… Sinon il serait revenu…

-Que je sais ce que tu es… tout ce que tu es… et que je ne t'aime que plus pour cela ?

-Et toi, tu n'as jamais compris que rien ne comptait autant que toi dans ma vie ? Que je ne pouvais plus vivre sans toi ?

Non. Je ne l'avais pas compris, je ne l'avais jamais cru lorsqu'il me le disait. Son amour pour moi était si… incompréhensible. Tout le temps que j'avais passé avec lui, toutes ces journées parfaites et merveilleuses, une partie de moi guettait le moment où il en aurait assez et où il me demanderait de partir. J'étais persuadée que cela arriverait un jour ou l'autre…

Tant de douleur, nos deux vies brisées parce que nous n'avions pas pu avoir confiance. Confiance en l'autre, confiance en notre couple, confiance en nous-mêmes.

Nous nous fixâmes un long moment dans les yeux, sans dire un mot. Et je lus dans son regard ce que j'avais senti un peu plus tôt : c'était un adieu, pas un commencement.

Edward me disait adieu. Il me quittait encore.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi le faisait-il alors qu'il m'aimait ? Alors que nous pouvions être ensemble maintenant ?

J'eus l'impression de recevoir un coup à l'estomac lorsque je compris. Il avait quelqu'un d'autre dans sa vie. Je n'étais plus la seule qui comptait à présent…

Nous avions compris trop tard.

Beaucoup trop tard.

**Une heure plus tard… **

Je jetai mes vêtements dans ma valise, pêle-mêle, ne regardant même pas ce que je prenais, ma vision était brouillée par mes larmes.

Je devais quitter Forks. Au moins pour quelques temps.

Jane Volturi avait disparu et tant que nous ignorerions où elle se trouvait, il valait mieux pour moi que je disparaisse.

Seule.

Ni Jacob, ni mon père ne m'accompagneraient.

Charlie avait réussi à convaincre le FBI qu'il pouvait les aider à éliminer la menace. Jake était…il était…

Mes sanglots redoublèrent en pensant à mon petit ami. La journée même où j'acceptais enfin de l'envisager comme tel, de m'engager enfin avec lui, tout s'écroulait. Il ne devenait plus que mon ex petit ami.

Après ma conversation avec Edward, Jake et moi avions discuté de nouveau. Ou plutôt, j'avais parlé, lui m'avait écouté tout en semblant ne pas entendre un mot de ce que je lui disais.

Si je ne pouvais être avec Edward, alors je ne voulais personne d'autre que Jacob. C'était incroyablement égoïste, mais je voulais reprendre notre histoire comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si tout était comme avant…

Mais Jake ne le pouvait pas. Malgré mes efforts, il avait refusé de m'accompagner. Je lui avais dit que je ne pourrais pas être heureuse sans lui... lui m'avait répondu qu'il ne pourrait être heureux avec moi.

-Je ne veux plus être le deuxième choix, avait-il lâché d'une voix brisée.

Et je n'avais même pas pu le contredire. Alors je l'avais laissé derrière moi.

Et je me retrouvais seule, encore une fois.

-Ça va Bella ? me demanda la douce voix d'Edward.

-Je… j'arrive, balbutiai-je maladroitement. J'ai presque terminé.

-D'accord.

Puis il sortit de ma chambre et je m'essuyai le visage. Je devais me reprendre. Il ne me restait que quelques heures à passer avec lui. Quelques heures avant que je ne parte pour Paris et que lui ne retourne chez lui… avec une autre.

Mais d'ici là, c'était avec lui que j'allais passer les prochaines heures. Edward m'accompagnait dans un hôtel de Seattle où nous attendrions bien sagement que mon avion décolle, demain en fin d'avant-midi. Là, ce serait deux autres agents que je ne connaissais ni d'Ève ni d'Adam qui prendraient la relève.

_Alors profite à fond du temps qu'il te reste avec lui… tu as gagné un petit sursis. _

J'en avais bien l'intention, oui. Mais d'abord, je devais cesser de pleurer. J'aurais tout le temps de m'épancher sur le tour dramatique qu'avait pris ma vie lorsque je serais à Paris. J'aurais tout le loisir de me laisser aller à ma douleur… plus tard.

Je pris une grande inspiration, puis refermai ma valise, résolue.

J'étais prête.

Je sortais de la chambre lorsque quelque chose attira mon attention. Un bout de papier blanc sur ma table de nuit. Je m'approchai, intriguée, et mon cœur rata un battement lorsque je reconnus l'écriture.

_Bella. _

C'était tout ce qui était écrit sur l'enveloppe, de la main si reconnaissable d'Edward. C'était la lettre qu'il m'avait écrit cinq ans plus tôt et que Jake m'avait donné. Celle que je n'avais pas encore lue et que je croyais avoir perdu.

Et tout ce temps elle était là, sous mon nez.

Je ne pus résister à la tentation : je me penchai vivement, comme si je brisais un interdit, et je l'attrapai pour la cacher sous ma veste.

J'allais la lire… plus tard. Pour l'instant, Edward m'attendait. J'allai le rejoindre au salon et il se leva dès qu'il me vit. Il m'examina, visiblement soucieux. Je rougis, troublée par l'intensité de son regard.

-Je pourrais le tuer pour te faire souffrir ainsi, dit-il d'une voix noire.

Je reniflai.

-J'ai connu pire.

Son visage prit un air torturé et je me mordis la lèvre, réalisant mon erreur.

-Alors il aurait dû me tuer pour t'avoir fait autant de mal, murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux.

-Ne dis pas ça ! m'écriai-je avec force. Ne dis plus jamais ça ! Tu crois que ta mort m'aurait aidé ? C'est le contraire ! Tout le contraire…

Et j'étais repartie pour une autre crise de larmes. Je me détournai d'Edward, cachant mon visage avec mes mains. J'étais ridicule et j'en étais consciente, mais je me sentais comme une bombe sur le point d'exploser.

Et lui, était le déclencheur.

-Je suis désolé Bella, répéta Edward dans un souffle.

Je ne voulais pas de ses excuses. Je voulais qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, qu'il me serre contre lui en caressant mes cheveux, me murmurant que tout allait bien à l'oreille. Plus que tout, je voulais qu'il m'embrasse, je voulais qu'il me fasse l'amour, qu'il me dise qu'il m'aimait, que tout n'était pas perdu pour nous…

Mais je savais qu'il ne le ferait pas. Il avait toujours été le plus raisonnable.

-Bella…

-Arrête ! Ne dis plus que tu es désolé ! le coupai-je plus brusquement que je ne le voulais.

Je pris une grande inspiration pour reprendre encore une fois le contrôle, puis sans un regard pour lui, je me dirigeai vers la porte, ma valise à la main.

Alors que je franchissais l'entrée de ma maison, je sentis une main se poser sur la mienne avec douceur. Des centaines de papillons prirent leur envol dans mon estomac et j'en voulus à mon corps de réagir aussi fortement à son toucher.

-Laisse, je vais le faire.

-J'en suis capable, grognai-je, agacée.

-Je sais bien.

Il me fit son sourire en coin et je me détournai vivement pour ne pas craquer, lui laissant mes bagages. S'il tenait à jouer les gentlemans, je n'allais pas l'en empêcher.

Fidèle à lui-même, il vint m'ouvrir la portière de sa voiture, puis la referma derrière moi. Je me mordis la lèvre avec acharnement, ne pouvant m'empêcher de me rappeler toutes les autres occasions où il avait fait ce geste avant…

Edward prit place derrière le volant et je sentis son regard se poser sur moi. Je tentai de mon mieux de l'ignorer. Il ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Il soupira et démarra la voiture.

Pendant un long moment, aucun mot ne fut prononcé. Je regardais le paysage défiler au-dehors, mon cœur se débattant dans ma poitrine. Sa seule présence près de moi déclenchait cet effet. Et son odeur qui flottait dans l'habitacle me rendait folle.

J'étais consciente de gâcher mes derniers instants avec lui, mais je ne pouvais faire autrement. Sa simple présence m'intoxiquait et seule avec lui, je savais que je n'arriverais pas à contenir mes sentiments pour lui.

Je gardai donc le silence, perdue dans mes pensées, jouant avec les pièces de monnaie qui traînaient dans mes poches lorsque je sentis l'enveloppe sous ma main. Mes doigts se serrèrent dessus et je jetai un coup d'œil en coin à Edward.

Coup d'œil qu'il me rendit aussitôt, comme s'il avait guetté le moment où je le regarderais enfin. Je me détournai de lui en rougissant, puis attendit quelques secondes, le temps qu'il reporte son attention sur la route.

Je sortis alors l'enveloppe de ma poche, en retenant mon souffle. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre et mes mains tremblaient d'anticipation alors que je l'ouvrais maladroitement.

J'ouvris le papier à lettre soigneusement plié et mes yeux furent tout de suite attirée par les deux premiers mots.

_Ma Bella _

C'est ainsi qu'il avait commencé.

_Ma Bella. _

C'était toujours comme cela qu'il m'appelait dans les moments plus difficiles, lorsqu'il était triste ou que moi je pleurais.

Je lus la lettre jusqu'au bout, des larmes brouillant ma vue. C'était les mots les plus beaux, les plus doux que je n'avais jamais lu. Je repris ma lecture, une fois, deux fois, trois fois.

Ce n'était pas une lettre d'adieu. Loin de là. La preuve en était là, écrite de la main d'Edward. Il me demandait de le rejoindre.

Moi, je n'en avais jamais rien su. J'étais restée plusieurs jours dans un état presque comateux… et pendant ce temps, il m'attendait.

Edward m'attendait, croyant que Charlie m'avait donné cette lettre, croyant que je choisissais de rester à Forks plutôt que d'aller le rejoindre.

Je posai la lettre contre mon cœur en sanglotant.

-Bella ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Je me tournai vers Edward, bouleversée. Je déposai ma main sur la sienne qui serrait le volant avec force.

-Tu sais que je n'ai jamais lu cette lettre, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais que je ne serais jamais restée à Forks en sachant que tu m'attendais là-bas ? J'aurais tout laissé tomber pour toi, pour aller te rejoindre. Même des années après ton départ.

-Même Jacob Black ? me demanda-t-il entre ses dents.

Je reculai, sous le choc et il soupira, dégageant sa main de sous la mienne pour la passer dans ses cheveux.

-Désolé. Ne réponds pas à cette question de jalousie mal placée. C'était très indélicat de ma part.

Je m'enroulai dans mes bras, tentant de retenir ma peine à l'intérieur de moi. Comment osait-il? Comment osait-il me parler de Jake alors que nous venions de rompre ? Comment pouvait-il me demander si je l'aurais choisi lui, plutôt que Jacob ? Alors que lui-même était sur le point de retourner auprès d'une autre ?

-Très indélicat oui, répliquai-je d'un ton froid.

Edward soupira de nouveau, m'observant de biais.

-Pardonne-moi. Je ne contrôle pas toujours mes paroles… ni mes gestes lorsque tu es prêt de moi.

Son regard me fixa un instant, faisant flancher toute trace de volonté.

-D'accord, murmurai-je presque contre moi. On oublie.

Il me fit un sourire qui me coupa le souffle, puis retrouva son air grave.

-Et pour la lettre… j'ai compris que tu ne l'avais jamais lu lorsque nous avons discuté tout à l'heure. J'imagine que Charlie ne te l'a pas donné ?

Je secouai la tête.

-Il voulait me protéger, dis-je, acide.

-Je ne peux pas le blâmer.

Je fronçai les sourcils, furieuse.

-Moi si ! S'il me l'avait donné, tout serait différent aujourd'hui ! Il n'avait pas à décider de ce qui était le mieux pour moi !

-Je ne suis clairement pas celui qui est le mieux pour toi.

-Co… comment peux-tu dire ça ? soufflai-je difficilement.

Je me collai contre la portière, voulant m'éloigner le plus possible de lui.

-Comment peux-tu croire ça alors que je suis toujours aussi amoureuse de toi cinq ans après notre rupture ? Alors que je suis là, tentant d'être furieuse contre toi pour cesser au moins un petit instant d'avoir envie que tu me touches, que tu m'embrasses ? Alors qu'il n'y a que toi qui occupes mon esprit, même aujourd'hui, le jour où Jake a rompu avec moi ?

Edward se rangea soudain sur le côté de la route et coupa le contact. Je me tus, surprise et l'observai serrer le volant avec rage, puis y laisser tomber sa tête.

-Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu la choisis, elle ? demandai-je en fermant les yeux sous la douleur. Parce que tu crois que c'est mieux ainsi ? Que c'est mieux pour moi ?

Edward tira violemment sur ses cheveux en poussant une plainte rauque, puis il se redressa avec l'air de porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Moi je restai silencieuse, attendant anxieusement sa réponse.

-Je ne suis pas aussi altruiste que tu semble le croire, chuchota-t-il en vrillant son regard au mien. Même si je sais que je ne suis pas bon pour toi, je te choisirais Bella si je le pouvais… si j'en avais le droit, je resterais ici, avec toi. Rien ne pourrait me rendre aussi heureux que d'être à nouveau auprès de toi.

-Alors pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas ? Pourquoi partir, m'abandonner derrière toi encore ?

-Je ne suis plus seul Bella… il y a quelqu'un dans ma vie qui compte plus que tout le reste.

Je suffoquai à cet aveu, prise de nausée. Il l'aimait plus que moi. Elle était là, la vérité : qui que soit cette femme, il l'aimait plus que moi.

C'était moi le second choix maintenant et je comprenais parfaitement ce que Jake ressentait depuis toutes ces années. C'était si douloureux de savoir qu'une autre avait pris ma place dans son cœur, comme si ma poitrine s'ouvrait soudain en deux, ne laissant plus que le vide.

J'avais de plus en plus de mal à respirer et je me repliai sur moi-même, tentant de retrouver mes esprits.

Je sentis alors deux mains fortes et douces empoigner mon visage pour m'obliger à le regarder en face. Edward me fixait, ses yeux brûlant d'intensité.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Bella. Personne ne pourra jamais te remplacer. Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours.

La douleur s'apaisa un peu sous ces mots que j'espérais entendre… ces mots qui avaient toujours été les plus doux à mon oreille…

Je perdis alors toute retenue, poussée par le feu qui s'était embrasée dans ma poitrine : je passai mes bras autour du cou d'Edward et je déposai brutalement mes lèvres contre les siennes.

Peu m'importait ses raisons, ses réserves, ses hésitations. Je venais de décider ici et maintenant que je n'en avais que faire.

Je l'aimais. Il m'aimait. Et j'étais prête à faire tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour que nous puissions être de nouveau ensemble…

Comme cela devait être.


	12. Chapitre 12Réaliser pv Bella

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Désolée de cette longue absence, j'ai écrit ce chapitre au compte-goutte. Ce devait être un très long chapitre, de presque 30 pages, mais finalement j'ai coupé la dernière partie dont je n'étais pas satisfaite et je vais la retravailler. Plutôt que de vous faire attendre je ne sais combien de temps, j'ai décidé de vous poster un chapitre un peu plus court tout de suite. **

**Je vous avertis tout de suite que la suite pourrait mettre du temps à arriver, pour toutes mes fics d'ailleurs, parce que j'ai commencé un nouveau travail qui ne me laisse plus de temps pour écrire. Je n'ai même pas eu encore deux minutes pour corriger le prochain chapitre de La vie des gens riches qui est terminée depuis deux semaines mais que je dois relire avant de poster ! Je vais essayer fort de ne pas disparaître pendant plus d'un mois, je vous le promets, mais je ne crois pas que j'arriverai à faire mieux ! : ( **

**Bon, sur cette note triste, je vous laisse sur un chapitre… et bien vous verrez ! **

**Bonne lecture ! **

**CHAPITRE 12**

Mes lèvres bougeaient contre celles d'Edward et ça aurait pu être un moment magique si seulement il avait répondu à mon baiser.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il restait complètement immobile, son corps tendu, et je sortis ma langue pour tracer le contour de sa bouche parfaite, tentant d'obtenir une réaction. Edward m'attrapa alors par la taille, mais pour me repousser. Je m'accrochai à son cou, tremblante alors que nos corps se séparaient.

-Bella, non. Je ne peux pas…

-Si. Tu peux.

Déterminée, je franchis l'espace entre les deux sièges pour m'asseoir à califourchon sur lui et je plongeai mon regard dans le sien, qui brûlait de désir. J'attrapai ses cheveux et je tirai fortement pour lui relever la tête. Il gémit.

-Bella, ce n'est pas…

Je le fis taire d'un baiser. Il gémit de nouveau, contre ma bouche cette fois et mon corps fut pris de violents frissons. Je me plaquai un peu plus contre lui, écrasant ma poitrine contre son torse et il flancha enfin.

Sa bouche répondit à la mienne avec ardeur, m'entraînant dans un tourbillon d'amour et de désir. Ses mains empoignèrent fermement mes fesses, collant mon bassin contre le sien et une plainte rauque s'échappa de ma bouche lorsque je sentis son érection. Je bougeai les hanches, me frottant contre lui sans pudeur.

Je ne réfléchissais plus. Je n'étais plus qu'émotion et sensation. Mes mains se glissèrent d'elle-même sous sa chemise et je caressai son torse sculptural qui était aussi doux, mais plus musclé que dans mes souvenirs. Ses mains à lui étaient sagement posées sur mes hanches et cela ne me convenait pas alors je les pris dans les miennes pour les déposer sur ma poitrine.

Edward m'attrapa les poignets, stoppant mon geste, et brisa notre baiser.

-Je ne peux pas Bella, répéta-t-il, le souffle court.

J'avais l'impression de me consumer lentement sous son regard intense qui me montrait clairement son envie de moi. Et moi aussi je le voulais. Plus que tout.

-Je t'en prie Edward, suppliai-je en parsemant sa bouche de baiser.

-Tu… Arrête ! protesta-t-il avec plus de force cette fois.

-Fais-moi l'amour, insistai-je, en suçotant son cou.

-NON !

Il m'attrapa fermement par les hanches et me rassit sur mon propre siège sans aucune douceur. Je me figeai, choquée par ce rejet brutal. Les larmes me montèrent aussitôt aux yeux.

-Tu n'es pas toi-même en ce moment et je refuse que ça se passe comme cela, expliqua Edward d'une voix dure. Je ne profiterai pas de ton état.

-Tu es ridicule ! protestai-je aussitôt. J'en ai envie…

-Je sais, répondit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Mais si tu agis ainsi maintenant c'est pour repousser ta tristesse, ta peur. Tu essaies de te prouver que tout va bien.

Il prit ma main dans la sienne et y déposa un baiser, son regard me liquéfiant.

-Alors que ce n'est pas vrai, murmura-t-il. Tout ne va pas : ni pour toi, ni pour moi.

Je secouai la tête, tentant de fuir la vérité de ses paroles. Je ne voulais pas y penser… non je ne voulais pas pense aux Volturi, à notre trop longue séparation, à Jacob… surtout à Jacob…

-Si je te fais des avances maintenant, c'est parce que j'ai l'impression que je vais m'enflammer tant mon désir de toi est fort. Depuis que tu m'as embrassé… non depuis que je t'ai revu dans ton bureau ce matin que j'ai cette impression d'avoir un feu qui brûle à l'intérieur de moi. Un feu que tu es le seul à pouvoir éteindre. Alors je veux faire l'amour avec toi, ici, dans cette voiture. Parce que je ne peux plus attendre…

J'enlevai mon manteau, puis ma veste sous ses yeux pétrifiés, et je baissai lentement les bretelles de ma camisole, les joues rouges. Je vis Edward déglutir lorsque ma poitrine s'offrit à sa vue. Je pris sa main qui tenait toujours la mienne et je la déposai sur mon cou.

-Caresse-moi Edward. Aime-moi. J'en ai besoin.

Il ferma les yeux, son visage se fermant soudain et je compris que j'avais perdu. Je lâchai sa main qui retomba, inerte, le long de son corps.

-J'ai un fils Bella, lâcha-t-il à mi-voix.

Puis il sortit de la voiture, claquant la porte derrière lui, me laissant totalement sous le choc.

Un fils. Edward avait un fils. Un enfant, une partie de lui… une partie que j'avais tellement désiré lorsque nous étions ensemble, mais que je n'avais jamais eu. Un petit Edward.

Je serrai les poings, puis me recroquevillai sur mon siège comme si on venait de me frapper.

-Non. Non. Non.

Je secouai la tête dans tous les sens, les larmes coulant sur mon visage, n'arrivant plus à retenir mes sanglots.

Ça en était trop. Trop d'émotions, trop de bouleversements, trop de révélations.

Je voyais Edward tenant un petit garçon aux cheveux bronze dans ses bras. Je revoyais la douleur qui crispait les traits de Jake la dernière fois que nous nous étions parlé.

Edward, la dernière fois que je l'avais vu, lorsqu'il avait claqué la porte de la chambre où nous nous trouvions.

Jacob qui me regardait alors que je tendais une main suppliante vers lui.

Edward qui me serrait dans ses bras, disant qu'il ne m'avait jamais oublié.

Jake, lorsqu'il m'avait promis de ne jamais me faire du mal.

Toutes ces images tournaient dans ma tête, ne me laissant aucun répit, me donnant le vertige.

Mon cœur était coupé en deux parts mon amour pour Edward et celui que je portais à Jake… et ces deux parties saignaient en même temps. J'avais perdu Jacob; j'avais perdu Edward.

Définitivement.

Une longue plainte rauque s'échappa de ma bouche alors que je posais inutilement une main sur ma poitrine, là où un trou béant aurait dû se trouver.

Tout à coup, la portière s'ouvrit et deux bras m'encerclèrent de leur étreinte réconfortante.

Je m'accrochai à Edward, enfouissant mon nez dans son cou, pensant que c'était les bras de Jake qui auraient dû me consoler. Parce que c'était lui qui avait cette place, depuis des années maintenant… depuis notre rencontre en fait, le jour de mon arrivé à Forks. C'était lui, celui qui était toujours là pour moi lorsqu'il n'y avait personne d'autre. Lui qui supportait mes humeurs, qui me poussait à avancer. Lui qui trouvait toujours les mots pour me faire rire, même dans les pires moments.

Mon visage se figea dans une grimace, dans un cri silencieux, terrassée par l'éclair de douleur qui traversa ma poitrine.

Jake ne voulait plus de moi. Je l'avais trahie une fois de trop. Je me rappelai son visage lorsque je lui avait tout dit et mes sanglots devinrent presque hystériques. J'avais cru que j'arriverais à le convaincre de me donner une autre chance, mais je m'étais trompée. Et je ne pouvais lui en vouloir : il m'avait donné suffisamment de chance. Il n'avait fait que ça depuis quatre ans, sans jamais rien recevoir en retour.

Je devais être maudite parce qu'il me semblait que je ne faisais que ça : gâcher mes histoires d'amour.

Et je me savais condamnée à rester seule à présent.

-Vas-y : pleure Bella, murmura Edward d'une voix douce à mon oreille. Pleure ma belle si ça peut te soulager.

Et c'est ce que je fis, ruinant sa chemise par mes larmes.

Je pleurai sur mon père, accroché à mon bras, qui m'amenait à l'autel, là où m'attendait un Jake dont le sourire illuminait toute l'assistance.

Je pleurai sur un ventre rond sur lequel il aurait déposé un baiser tendre.

Je pleurai sur une petite maison sur la réserve, dans laquelle les cris et les rires de deux enfants aux yeux noirs auraient retenti.

Je vis cet avenir comme s'il était réel et cela me fit pleurer d'avantage. Si seulement j'avais pu voir cela avant… Jake serait peut-être encore là. Avec moi.

Puis je pleurai sur l'espoir; cet espoir que j'avais perdu. L'espoir d'être un jour heureuse. L'espoir d'arriver à m'engager vraiment avec Jacob.

Mais aussi l'espoir contradictoire de pouvoir un jour retourner auprès d'Edward, de vivre de nouveau avec lui.

Et les mêmes scènes se répétèrent, mais avec un autre homme. C'était Edward qui m'attendait devant l'autel, si beau que j'en avais le souffle coupé.

C'était lui qui parlait à l'enfant qui attendait sagement de naître, dans mon ventre.

C'était le rire de nos enfants qui raisonnaient dans une maison en ville que nous aurions choisi ensemble.

Deux avenirs. Deux âmes sœurs. C'était beaucoup plus que ce que la plupart des gens avaient dans toute leur vie.

Moi j'avais eu ce privilège… et en m'accrochant à celui que j'aimais le plus, je les avais perdu tous les deux.

Les Volturi auraient pu se présenter à cet instant, je n'en aurais eu que faire. Ils auraient pu venir me chercher que je n'aurais pas bronché. La mort ne me faisait plus peur : je n'avais plus rien à perdre.

-Je suis désolée Edward, dis-je au bout d'un moment interminable.

Celui-ci eut un rire sans joie.

-Tu t'excuses de pleurer ?

-Je m'excuse de pleurer pour lui… devant toi. Et aussi… d'avoir essayé de me servir de toi pour ne plus ressentir ce… ce vide…

Je pris une grande inspiration, puis essuyai mon visage qui ne devait plus ressembler à rien maintenant et je me sortis de l'étreinte trop douce, trop agréable, d'Edward.

-Je croyais que peut-être… il y avait encore un espoir pour nous deux. Que peut-être je ne t'avais pas perdu…

-Tu ne m'as pas perdu Bella, s'exclama Edward en se relevant à son tour. Je suis là.

-Oui, mais pour combien de temps ? demandai-je d'une voix triste.

Son visage se décomposa.

-Aussi longtemps que tu auras besoin de moi, murmura-t-il finalement en vrillant son regard au mien.

-Alors tu ne partiras jamais parce que j'aurai toujours besoin de toi.

Edward ferma les yeux, un air torturé traversant son visage. Je déposai une main sur sa joue pour le consoler.

-Je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. Tu as un fils qui t'attend… un fils qui a plus besoin de toi que moi.

Un sourire triste étira ses lèvres, puis il déposa sa main sur la mienne.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de moi Bella : tu es plus forte que tu ne le crois.

Je secouai la tête : il avait tort. Je n'étais pas forte, bien au contraire. J'étais faible et pathétique et j'avais besoin d'un homme pour me supporter, m'épauler, me consoler. J'avais besoin d'avoir une personne dans ma vie qui m'aimait inconditionnellement.

Non. C'était faux : j'avais besoin d'Edward ou de Jake pour me supporter, m'épauler, me consoler. M'aimer.

Sans eux, j'avais l'impression de n'être plus rien. Je ne pouvais pas les perdre. Pas tous les deux en même temps.

-Bella… je ne supporte pas de te voir comme ça, gémit Edward en déposant un léger baiser sur mes doigts.

-Alors reste ! m'écriai-je, consciente d'être injuste envers lui, consciente d'agir en totale égoïste. Mais j'avais si mal que je m'en fichais; je voulais juste faire cesser cette douleur. Reste avec moi et tout ira bien. Je t'en prie, ne me quitte pas encore une fois.

-Bella…

Ce fut à mon tour de fermer les yeux, attendant anxieusement un non définitif. Mais rien ne vint. J'ouvris un œil pour le regarder : il me fixait, son visage torturé et hésitant.

-S'il-te-plaît Edward, le suppliai-je.

Une larme roula sur sa joue.

-Je… je ne peux pas… j'ai promis… je dois essayer… pour Samuel…

-Ça va, l'interrompis-je alors qu'il devenait de plus en plus incompréhensible. Je comprends Edward… je n'aurais pas dû te demander ça.

Ma voix tremblait plus que je ne le voulais, mais je n'arrivais pas à l'empêcher. Pendant un instant, l'espoir était revenu… mais pour disparaître aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé. Je devais arrêter de me raconter des mensonges et faire face à la vérité.

À ce moment, deux bras entourèrent ma taille et Edward m'attira contre lui. Je déposai ma tête sur son torse, écoutant son cœur battre, n'ayant plus de larmes pour pleurer.

-Je ne suis bon qu'à te faire du mal Bella…

-Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit, mais j'aimerais te demander une chose. Une seule.

-Tout ce que tu voudras, répondit-il précipitamment en déposant un baiser sur mes cheveux.

-Je voudrais… une nuit avec toi, dis-je dans un souffle. Une dernière nuit avant de se dire adieux une fois pour toute.

J'entendis Edward retenir son souffle un instant, puis il soupira, rendant les armes.

-D'accord Bella. Une dernière nuit… juste pour nous.

Je relevai la tête et scellai notre accord d'un baiser.

**Une heure plus tard… **

Nous roulions en silence depuis un moment maintenant, tous les deux plongés dans nos pensées. La seule chose qui nous reliait l'un à l'autre, c'étaient nos doigts liés. Je serrais sa main de toutes mes forces entre la mienne. Je voulais le garder près de moi, je ne voulais pas qu'il s'enfuit.

Une dernière nuit. J'allais avoir une dernière nuit avec lui avant qu'il ne retourne à sa vie et ensuite… ensuite peu m'importait ce qui allait m'arriver.

Peu m'importait parce que je serais seule. Et vide. Si vide.

Je retins un soupir pour ne pas attirer l'attention d'Edward sur moi. C'était tout de même pathétique de réaliser après tout ce temps qu'il m'aimait réellement. Nous avions vécu ensemble, nous nous étions mariés, nous avions même projeté bâtir une famille… et pourtant, jamais je n'avais cru qu'il m'aimait comme moi je l'aimais. De cet amour passionné, fort, indestructible que je lui vouais.

J'étais bien trop ordinaire pour lui. Un jour ou l'autre, il finirait par le réaliser. C'était ce que je pensais à l'époque.

Et maintenant que j'avais compris que ce n'était pas le cas, maintenant que j'avais réalisé qu'Edward me désirerait toujours peu importe le temps qui passerait…

Il était trop tard.

Je fermai les yeux, m'appuyant sur la vitre, et une larme roula sur ma joue.

J'aurais tant voulu pouvoir retourner en arrière et tout changer. Tout recommencer, tout reprendre : ensemble. Ne jamais le quitter ce soir-là, dans cette chambre d'hôtel si semblable à celle-ci. Ou faire en sorte qu'il revienne vers moi, qu'il entre de force chez Charlie et me supplie de lui donner une autre chance. Ou plutôt… ne jamais revenir à Forks pour que nous puissions vivre heureux tous les deux à Boston, comme avant, et qu'Esmé reste en vie.

Malheureusement, je devais accepter la réalité. Je n'étais pas magicienne et je n'avais aucun moyen de remonter le temps.

Dès demain, Edward et moi, ce serait du passé. Il avait quelqu'un d'autre dans sa vie à présent et moi, moi je n'aurais plus rien.

-Et merde ! s'écria soudainement Edward en relâchant ma main pour placer la sienne sur le volant.

Tout son corps était tendu, en alerte. Il se passait quelque chose, mais j'ignorais quoi.

-Edward ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il ne me répondit pas, mais attrapa son téléphone entre nous et composa frénétiquement un numéro.

-J'ai besoin de renfort ! Tout de suite !

Je serrai les poings, gagnée par la peur et sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je jetai un regard derrière nous. Plusieurs voitures nous suivaient… l'une d'elle appartenait-elle au Volturi ?

-Elle me suit depuis plusieurs kilomètres… non, je ne suis pas parano ! Jane a peut-être… ok. J'essaie de le semer et je vous attends là.

Il raccrocha et lança son appareil, jurant entre ses dents.

-Qui nous suit ? demandai-je d'une voix tremblante.

-Je ne sais pas Bella, répondit-il en me faisant un sourire qu'il voulait rassurant. Peut-être que ce n'est rien…

-Oh ! Je t'en prie ! Pas de mensonges pour me protéger : je veux savoir.

Il me jeta un coup d'œil, son front plissé, visiblement plongé dans une réflexion peu agréable.

-Jane a réussi à s'enfuir tout à l'heure face à deux agents du FBI et ça me fait pensé qu'elle a peut-être un complice… ou plutôt une complice, dit-il au bout d'un moment.

-Une complice ? répétai-je, surprise. Quelqu'un que je connais ?

-Oui. Trop bien même.

Il reprit ma main entre la sienne et avoua dans un souffle :

-Victoria.

Le visage de la rouquine apparut alors dans mon esprit. Ses cheveux de feu, son regard où je pouvais lire sa folie, son sourire cruel. J'avais l'impression de ressentir encore la lame de son couteau contre ma gorge. J'étais de nouveau une adolescente sans défense et je tombais contre la route, souffrant comme je n'avais jamais souffert, persuadée que j'allais mourir sans jamais revoir Edward.

-Calme-toi Bella ! Calme-toi : elle ne peut pas te faire du mal ! Je ne la laisserai pas te faire du mal ! Je suis là aujourd'hui, je suis là pour te protéger. Et personne, personne tu m'entends ne pourra toucher à un seul cheveu de ta tête !

Mon cœur se calma peu à peu, même si je continuais à trembler. Non pas de froid, mais de peur. Pour moi, Victoria était beaucoup plus effrayante que les Volturi. Je savais que c'était complètement irrationnel, que les Volturi étaient plus puissants et sans pitié, mais… je ne pouvais m'empêcher de paniquer à la simple pensée que Victoria se trouvait derrière nous, bien trop près de moi.

Je me tournai de nouveau pour regarder derrière nous.

-Ça va mieux ? demanda Edward en déposant un baiser sur ma main.

Je hochai la tête.

-Comment sais-tu que c'est elle ? lui demandai-je soudain, incapable de distinguer les visages des conducteurs qui nous suivaient.

Edward poussa un soupir et si sa main n'avait pas tenu la mienne, il se serait sûrement pincé l'arête du nez comme il le fait toujours lorsqu'il est contrarié.

-Parce que je l'ai rencontré hier et qu'elle conduisait une voiture identique à la brune qui est derrière nous ! répondit-il plutôt sèchement.

Il l'avait rencontré la veille ? Mais comment… pourquoi était-elle là alors ? À notre poursuite ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas sous les verrous ? Elle s'était enfuie?

-Je sais que tu as plein de questions Bella et je vais y répondre dès que tu seras en sécurité. Pour l'instant, je dois rester concentré. Je dois la semer…

Sur une dernière pression sur ma main, il me relâcha et la posa sur le volant.

-Accroche-toi mon amour, murmura-t-il avant de donner un brusque coup de volant pour changer de voie, accélérant notre vitesse.

Je m'accrochai au tableau de bord, avec l'impression que mon cœur flottait dans ma poitrine. Edward traversa complètement l'autoroute et prit la sortie qui menait à Seattle. Il jeta un œil dans le rétroviseur et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

-Elle ne nous a pas suivis… une fois dans Seattle, d'autres hommes viendront nous rejoindre et ce sera plus difficile pour elle de nous atteindre. Tu peux te détendre, nous sommes…

Une détonation assourdissante emplie alors l'air autour de nous et la voiture fit une brusque embardée.

-Qu'est-ce que… ?

Une autre détonation. Cette fois, Edward perdit le contrôle de la voiture qui sortit de la route, fit quelques embardées avant de s'arrêter, à l'envers.

-BELLA ! hurla Edward à côté de moi.

-Je vais bien, murmurai-je en portant la main à ma tête douloureuse.

J'avais l'impression que mon esprit était au ralenti et je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

-Il faut sortir d'ici ! Allez Bella, détache-toi et sortons de la voiture !

Je me tournai vers lui, le regardant sans comprendre. Il s'avança alors vers moi, détacha ma ceinture et me rattrapa lorsque je tombai contre le toit. Puis il cassa d'un coup de coude violent la vitre passager et m'aide à sortir à l'extérieur.

Il me fit asseoir le dos contre la voiture et l'air frais m'aida à retrouver mes esprits. Les étourdissements s'estompèrent. Je me sentais mieux, suffisamment bien pour comprendre la situation lorsque je le vis sortir son revolver.

-On nous a tirés dessus ? demandai-je d'une voix rauque, serrée par l'angoisse.

Edward ne m'écoutait pas : concentré, il observait les alentours… mais nous semblions seuls sur cette partie de route.

-Où se cache-t-il le salopard ? marmonnait-il encore et encore.

Quelques instants passèrent sans que rien ne se passe, quelques instants pendant lesquelles la peur envahissait tout mon système, paralysant mes membres, mais faisant défiler mes pensées à toute vitesse.

Edward allait mourir. J'allais mourir. Nous mourrions tous les deux ici et maintenant.

C'était la fin.

Alors qu'un peu plus tôt, j'avais pensé que j'accueillerai la mort avec soulagement maintenant que je les avais perdus, lui et Jake, je réalisai que c'était faux.

Je ne voulais pas mourir. Mon Dieu, je voulais vivre ! Il n'était pas question que ma vie s'achève maintenant, pas alors que je n'avais rien accompli encore !

Il y avait tant de choses que j'aurais voulu faire ! Tant de choses…

J'aurais voulu dire à Charlie que je comprenais pourquoi il m'avait caché la lettre d'Edward et que je lui pardonnais…

J'aurais voulu aller en Floride, visiter ma mère que je n'avais pas vu depuis plus d'un an maintenant…

J'aurais voulu tout faire pour me faire pardonner de Jake et que nous redevenions des amis, comme avant…

J'aurais voulu m'ouvrir à Anna, lui raconter toute la vérité pour que nous puissions enfin être de véritables amis.

J'aurais voulu revoir Alice, la serrer dans mes bras une dernière fois. Et Emmet, Jasper, Carlisle… et même Rosalie aussi !

J'aurais voulu voir le fils d'Edward et rencontrer sa nouvelle compagne. M'assurer qu'elle pouvait réellement prendre soin de lui et le rendre heureux. J'aurais voulu apprendre à devenir son amie, pour pouvoir le garder dans ma vie.

Puis j'aurais aimé voyager. Faire le tour de l'Europe. Écrire un livre. Ouvrir ma propre maison d'édition.

Tous ses rêves que j'avais mis de côté, trop occupée à m'apitoyer sur mon sort.

Je ne pouvais pas mourir sans les avoir réalisés.

-Et merde ! Merde ! Merde ! s'écria soudain Edward en frappant contre la voiture.

Je sursautai puis me tournai vers lui pour voir son visage tordu par l'angoisse.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demandai-je d'une petite voix, incertaine de vouloir le savoir.

-Je le vois… il est sur le tracelle, là-bas ! La voiture arrêtée… il est beaucoup trop loin pour que je puisse l'atteindre avec mon arme !

Il poussa un grognement, puis se rapprocha doucement de moi.

-Bella, murmura-t-il en prenant mon visage entre ses mains. Est-ce que tu te sens en état de courir ?

Je le fixai, incapable de répondre. Courir ? Pourquoi voulait-il courir ? Nous étions relativement à l'abri derrière la voiture, non ? Si nous courrions, nous serions exposés… à la merci de ce tueur…

Il me pointa alors une trachée à quelques mètres de nous à peine.

-Je veux que tu cours jusqu'à cette tranchée et que tu t'y caches. Là-bas, il ne pourra pas nous atteindre d'où il est.

-Mais…

-Nous sommes en danger ici ! me coupa-t-il aussitôt d'un ton sans réplique. Il pourrait faire exploser la voiture s'il le voulait… je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi il ne l'a pas encore fait !

Je secouai la tête dans tous les sens. Non. Je ne pouvais pas. Je ne pouvais pas bouger de là… je me sentais en sécurité ici. Autant que l'on peut se sentir en sécurité lorsqu'un sniper vous tire dessus du moins.

-Je serai derrière toi. Je te protégerai, me promit-il en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

-Non, répondis-je, horrifiée. Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses tuer pour moi !

Il déposa un baiser rapide sur mes lèvres, mon visage toujours entre ses paumes chaudes.

-Je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi, déclara-t-il d'une voix vibrante d'émotion.

Puis il me prit la main et me tira lentement pour me relever.

-À trois : un… deux… trois… ALLONS-Y !

Il me remit sur pieds et, me poussant devant lui, se mit à courir vers le petit ravin. Je fis de mon mieux pour aller le plus vite possible, mais j'étais gauche et engourdie. Je sentais la présence d'Edward derrière moi et c'était la seule chose qui me poussait à avancer plus vite. Il était trop exposé. Il pouvait mourir en me protégeant.

J'accélérai l'allure. Nous y étions presque.

On tira alors plusieurs coups et je poussai un cri de terreur. Je sentis Edward me tirer un peu plus vers la gauche d'un geste brusque. Je trébuchai, m'étalai sur le sol et plutôt que de me relever, je roulai jusqu'à notre abri qui n'était plus qu'à quelques pas. Edward sauta et me protégea de son corps, encore une fois.

Nous y étions. Nous avions réussi… nous étions relativement en sécurité, en espérant que les secours arrivent bientôt.

-Ça va aller, me murmura Edward à l'oreille. Deux voitures sont passées depuis qu'il nous a tirés dessus. Elles ont continué leurs chemins, mais l'une d'elle va avoir contacté la police. Ou alors quelqu'un qui a entendu les coups de feu en passant sur l'autoroute. Les secours seront là bientôt…

Sa voix faiblit et je hochai la tête, même si j'étais persuadée qu'il me mentait pour me rassurer.

Au moins, nous étions en vie. Edward resserra ses bras autour de moi et malgré notre situation, je profitai de ce moment. Il fallait que je profite de chaque seconde parce que j'ignorais combien de temps il nous restait.

-Je t'aime Edward, murmurai-je. Et je suis désolée de tout ce qui s'est passé.

-Chut… nous allons nous en sortir Bella. Tu pourras me dire tout ça plus tard !

Il déposa un baiser sur mes cheveux et je sentis une larme couler sur ma joue. Je l'essuyai rapidement, mais quelque chose clochait… j'avais un liquide poisseux sur les mains et je l'avais étalé sur mon visage.

L'odeur me frappa alors de plein fouet : du sang. Étais-je blessée ? Pourtant, je ne souffrais pas…

Puis je compris. Je me tournai lentement pour faire face à Edward, mon cœur si serré que j'avais l'impression qu'il avait arrêté de battre. Edward me fit un petit sourire qui me parut forcé au milieu de son magnifique visage d'une pâleur maladive et tordue par la souffrance.

-Edward ! Tu es blessé !

Du sang imbibait sa chemise, à la hauteur de son épaule.

-Ça va. Ce n'est rien, murmura-t-il faiblement.

Sans écouter ses protestations, je déchirai son vêtement pour voir l'ampleur de sa blessure. Ce n'était qu'un minuscule trou, de quelques millimètres de diamètres, mais le sang s'en écoulait à une vitesse hallucinante.

J'y déposai mes deux mains, tentant d'arrêter l'hémorragie.

Je ne laisserais pas Edward mourir. NON ! Pas lui ! Je voulais vivre, oui, mais j'aurais préféré 1000 fois être à sa place en ce moment.

J'appuyai un peu plus fort sur sa plaie, sanglotant, et Edward grimaça.

-Oh ! Désolée ! Je ne veux… je ne veux pas…

Il leva une main tremblante pour caresser tendrement mon visage, puis il prit un air résolu et me tendit son arme.

-Prends ça Bella. Si jamais le tireur s'approche…

-Non. Je dois contenir le sang…

-Bella, gronda-t-il. Prends ça et protège ta vie. Je vais m'occuper de ma plaie. Je t'en prie.

Je secouai la tête dans tous les sens, ne relâchant pas la pression sur son épaule.

Il était plus important… plus important que tout…

-Je ne veux pas mourir en sachant que tu ne seras plus de ce monde ! protesta-t-il en me suppliant de ses yeux si beaux. En sachant que tu es morte… à cause de moi !

-Personne ne va mourir, tu m'entends ? répliquai-je en sanglotant. Tu vas vivre Edward Cullen ! Je t'interdis de mourir ! Je t'interdis de me laisser une fois encore !

Il tenta de me sourire, puis ses yeux se révulsèrent et il perdit conscience.

-Non ! NON ! Edward, reste avec moi ! Ne me laisse pas ! Reste avec moi ! sanglotai-je désespérément. Pense à ton fils. Il a besoin de toi ! Tu ne peux pas le laisser maintenant ! Tu ne peux pas nous laisser ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire sans toi ?

Comprimant toujours sa blessure, je me penchai vers lui pour déposer mon front contre le sien.

-Je t'aime Edward. J'ai besoin que tu vives. Je t'en prie !

J'entendis alors les sirènes d'une ambulance ou d'une voiture de police et cela me sembla le son le plus doux au monde.

Je me redressai.

-Les secours arrivent. Tu vas t'en sortir. Ça va aller.

J'étais consciente que je tentais de me convaincre moi-même, mais je devais y croire. Le contraire aurait été insupportable.

Deux voitures de police et une ambulance s'arrêtèrent juste à côté de la voiture que nous avions quittée. Je me redressai, soulagée, pour qu'ils me voient.

-ICI ! hurlai-je en leur faisant signe. VITE ! IL A RECU UNE BALLE !

Les deux ambulanciers se précipitèrent vers moi et ils prirent aussitôt Edward en charge alors qu'un policier me rejoignait. Je ne lui accordai même pas un regard, ne pouvant me détourner d'Edward.

-Mademoiselle, s'il-vous-plaît, éloignez-vous !

-Est-ce qu'il va s'en sortir ? Dîtes-moi qu'il va s'en sortir !

-Mademoiselle.

Le policier me prit doucement par le bras.

-Venez. Laissez-les faire leur travail !

Je poussai un gémissement mais suivi l'agent jusqu'à sa voiture où il me fit asseoir sur la banquette avant et déposa gentiment une couverture sur mes épaules.

-Vous êtes en état de choc, je le comprends… mais si vous pouviez nous dire ce qui est arrivé, cela pourrait nous aider.

Je relevai mon visage ruisselant de larmes vers lui.

-On nous a tirés dessus. Quelqu'un nous suivait, puis on nous a tirés dessus.

L'agent me regarda comme si j'étais folle.

-Un tireur nous attendait, sur le pont, juste là.

Je me relevai pour lui pointer l'endroit.

-Il nous a tirés dessus lorsque nous sommes sortis de l'autoroute ! C'est la vérité ! Edward est agent du FBI !

Le policier fronça les sourcils, puis il déposa une main réconfortante sur mon épaule.

-Vous êtes secoués. Je vais vous laisser récupérer. Je prendrai votre déposition un peu plus tard.

-Attendez ! Et Edward ? m'écriai-je, paniquée.

Il haussa les épaules avec un air désolé.

-Les ambulanciers font leur travail. Dès qu'ils le pourront, ils l'amèneront à l'hôpital général de Seattle.

Je me rassis, serrant la couverture autour de moi. J'avais froid, froid jusqu'à l'intérieur de mon corps, froid jusqu'à mon cœur. Je savais que je ne pourrais me départir de cette sensation tant que la vie d'Edward serait en danger…

Je restai plusieurs minutes immobile, les yeux dans le vague, jusqu'à ce que je les vois remonter Edward, toujours inconscient, couché sur un brancard. Je bondis aussitôt sur mes pieds.

-ARRÊTEZ ! Je dois aller avec lui ! criai-je en tentant de les rejoindre.

Deux policiers, dont celui qui m'avait interrogé, me bloquèrent le passage.

-Mademoiselle, calmez-vous. Nous vous amènerons nous-mêmes à l'hôpital dès que nous vous aurons interrogé.

-Non ! Je dois aller avec lui, je ne peux pas l'abandonner !

-Nous ne pouvons vous laisser partir. Pas tant que nous ne savons pas ce qui s'est passé !

_-_Je vous l'ai dit, m'écriai-je, à bout de patience.

-Oui, oui. Je me souviens bien, mais… nous avons vérifié les plaques de la voiture. Elle a été louée à Seattle par un certain John Heaton. Ça vous dit quelque chose ?

Je secouai la tête.

-C'est peut-être un nom d'emprunt… le FBI ne voulait pas qu'on sache qu'ils étaient à Forks.

-Hum, hum. Oui. Je comprends.

Il avait pris un ton franchement sceptique et je m'enflammai, furieuse qu'il ne me croit pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il pensait ? Que j'avais tiré sur Edward ?

-C'est la vérité !

Puis un éclair de lucidité me frappa.

-Peter… Peter Lewis ! Appeler Peter Lewis ! C'est son partenaire, j'ai son numéro dans mon portable ! Mon portable qui doit être tombé dans la voiture ! Il vous confirmera notre identité !

À ce moment-là, un troisième policier s'avança vers nous alors que l'ambulance s'éloignait à grands cris de sirène.

-Les gars m'ont donné ça, dit-il en tendant un portefeuille à celui qui m'interrogeait. Ils l'ont trouvé dans sa poche.

Le policier y jeta un œil et son visage changea. Il avait l'air presque mal à l'aise lorsqu'il ramena son regard sur moi.

-Robert Miller, ça vous dit quelque chose ?

-Bien sûr ! C'est mon ami… celui que vous venez d'amener !

-Hum… vous avez dit qu'il s'appelait Edward.

-Je… j'avais l'esprit embrouillé. Edward est mon ex petit ami. Il… il est mort.

Je baissai les yeux au sol, espérant qu'il me croirait.

-Vérifie son identité dans l'ordinateur… pendant que j'amène la petite dame à l'hôpital.

-Ok.

-Appelle-moi lorsque tu sauras la vérité.

Puis il me prit par les épaules et me poussa doucement jusqu'au siège arrière de la voiture. Lui et son partenaire prirent place à l'avant, sans un mot.

-Vous m'amenez voir E… Robert ? demandai-je, pleine d'espoir.

-Ouais.

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement et laissai tomber ma tête contre le dossier. J'allais voir Edward. Tout irait bien. Il était en route pour l'hôpital où ils le soigneraient et moi j'irai attendre son réveil là-bas.

La radio à l'avant grésilla et le policier passager tint une conversation dont la majorité m'échappa, mais à son terme, le conducteur me jeta un petit coup d'œil.

-Je suis désolé de ne pas vous avoir cru mademoiselle, mais… vous devez admettre que votre histoire était difficile à croire.

-Je sais.

Moi-même, j'avais l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar. J'allais me réveiller bientôt, très bientôt, et réaliser que j'étais toujours à Forks, dans mon lit et qu'Edward était bien en sécurité, à un endroit où j'ignorais tout. Tout cela n'était peut-être qu'un rêve, un message de mon inconscient qui cherchait à me faire comprendre qu'il valait mieux pour Edward et moi de ne pas chercher à nous revoir.

Parce que chaque fois que nous étions ensemble, il se produisait un drame.

Malheureusement, je ne me réveillai pas. Tout cela était bien réel. Edward s'était fait tiré dessus et j'ignorais tout de son état.

Était-il déjà…

Non. Non. Je ne devais pas y penser. Il allait vivre. Il retournerait auprès de sa femme et de son fils. Il vivrait heureux avec eux. Moi je referais ma vie, loin de lui. Parce qu'être ensemble ne nous apporterait rien de bon, je le comprenais maintenant.

Depuis que nous nous étions retrouvés, tout n'était que souffrance entre nous.

Et cela ne changerait pas, même si nous redevenions un couple. Il y avait eu trop de drame, trop de peur, trop d'accusations. Puis je connaissais suffisamment Edward pour savoir qu'il se sentirait coupable toute sa vie s'il rompait la promesse qu'il avait fait. Il serait avec moi… tout en étant ailleurs. Et moi je me sentirais coupable de l'avoir poussé à briser sa famille.

Notre amour, peu importe sa force, ne survivrait pas à ça.

Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne pouvait plus faire partie de ma vie. Je voulais qu'il reste dans ma vie. Je ne voulais pas le perdre… malgré tout, j'avais besoin de lui, de sa présence.

Je voulais apprendre à découvrir celui qu'il était devenu. Je voulais apprendre à être une amie pour lui.

Il devait vivre.

Je fermai les yeux, épuisée, n'ayant plus de larmes pour pleurer. Et là, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, je priai. Je demandai à Dieu d'aider Edward à s'en sortir et en retour, je promis de ne plus jamais chercher à avoir plus que ce que j'avais, de ne plus faire souffrir les gens autour de moi…

« J'entrerai chez les religieuses ou je ferai de l'aide humanitaire dans les pays pauvres… Mon Dieu, je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez. Tout ce que je demande, c'est qu'il vive.

Je veux seulement qu'il vive. »

**Argh ! J'entends déjà vos cris de protestation de vous laisser dans un moment pareil… désolée, désolée, désolée ! Je fais le plus vite pour vous poster dans le mois et même plus tôt si par miracle j'y arrive ! Merci d'avoir lu et n'oubliez pas les reviews ! **

**À bientôt ! **


End file.
